El caballero obscuro
by Demencia
Summary: Caballero de confianza del rey Artemis, Seiya de Blackmoor es un hombre de acción un campeón cuyo bello rostro atrae todas las miradas femeninas, lider además de la hermandad de la espada.Serena, por su parte, ha jurado que sólo se casará con un trovador, con un hombre sensible. Harto de los conflictos y altercados que tanto revuelo causan en su corte, el rey encuentra una ingenios
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Esta es una Adaptación de la novela "El caballero oscuro" de Kinley Macgregor con los personajes que son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi**

**Con esto iniciamos una nueva adaptacion esta se llama "El caballero oscuro" de Kinley Macgregor, tal vez si han leido otras adaptaciones de Kinley Macgregor relacionaran algunos nombres, pero en esta solo hablaremos de la vida de uno, espero les guste y Reviwes ;)**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

SENTAOS A MI LADO UN RATO, AMIGOS Y PEREGRINOS, porque voy a contaros una historia que muchos de vosotros no conocéis. Se trata de un relato de honor y amistad, de coraje y nobleza, de fortaleza y lealtad. De muchachos que se hicieron hombres, no por haber en vejecido, sino por haber atravesado las mismísimas lla mas del averno, codo con codo, espalda contra espalda, desafiantes y audaces, compartiendo un solo código de honor:

Todos sobrevivimos.

Todos regresamos a casa.

Todos somos hermanos hasta el final.

Dicen que en el fuego de Satanás se forja el acero más resistente. Yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos, porque en su día fui uno de esos muchachos. Preso en una tierra que muchos llamaban Ultramar o Tierra Santa y rehén de mis enemigos, conocí allí a esos extraordinarios hombres. Ha bía cincuenta en mi celda, apretados unos contra otros, con frío, agotados, abatidos y extenuados, pero no vencidos. No: era imposible vencer a esos hombres.

Nada de este mundo podía vencerlos.

Aunque sabía que eran jóvenes y, en algunos casos, apenas niños, estaban tan demacrados que parecían viejos pordioseros. Tenían la cara surcada de arrugas por el horror y el hambre, las ropas hechas jirones y el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y sangre debido a heridas antiguas y recientes. Aun así, seguían luchando con una fortaleza de espíritu que nunca ha dejado de sorprenderme.

De los cincuenta surgieron cinco líderes: el Espec tro, que se movía furtiva y sigilosamente mientras en tretenía a los guardias; el Escocés, que se sacrificaba por otros para que no los castigaran; el Aniquilador, que cui daba de nosotros y planificaba nuestra huida; el Hechi cero, que era capaz de distraer a cualquiera para robar lo que nos hiciera falta, y el Abad, cuyos modales erudi tos e inquebrantable fe nos recordaban que seguíamos siendo humanos aunque viviéramos como animales en una jaula inmunda.

Les apodamos Quinfortis, vocablo latino que signi fica `la fortaleza de los cinco'. Mantenían nuestro espíritu y nuestra esperanza viva todos los días mientras nuestros captores procuraban desmoralizarnos. Sin ellos, ninguno de nosotros habría vuelto a casa. Ahora estaríamos todos muertos. Sin excepción.

Este cantar está escrito en su honor. El Aniquilador.

Conocí al hombre a quien la Hermandad apodaba el Aniquilador el día en que me apresaron. Le habían de formado tanto la cara a golpes que ene recordaba a un ho rrible monstruo. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran fulminantes: inteligentes y agudos, me calaron enseguida. Me tendió la mano, tal como había hecho con los demás que habían lle gado allí contra su voluntad, y me dijo que, mientras él respirara, yo estaría protegido. Lo decía en serio.

La noche en que huimos del averno, se quedaron sie te hombres para borrar nuestras huellas. Los Quinfortis, el Fantasma y el Pagano. Mientras nosotros subíamos al bote que nos llevaría de regreso a casa, los siete se enfren taron con coraje a nuestros perseguidores, sin más protec ción que las manos vacías. Incluso hoy, años después, les recuerdo claramente a todos, peleando como poseídos bajo la luz de la luna mientras nosotros corríamos a ins tancia de ellos.

El Espectro, el Escocés, el Aniquilador, el Hechi cero, el Abad, el Fantasma y el Pagano: hombres que se negaron a usar su verdadero nombre mientras permanecían en prisión por haber sido reducidos a animales, obligados a pelear para conseguir su escaso alimento, hombres que se debían unos a otros por sus cicatrices y juramentos y por la marca que les habían dejado sus enemigos en la mano de recha para que nunca olvidaran esa época en que fueron bestias.

Sin embargo, la noche de nuestra huida no fueron animales. No fueron hombres ni muchachos. Fueron hé roes legendarios, héroes cuyo coraje y desinterés no deben olvidarse jamás.

Ya os he hablado del Espectro en Midsummer's Knights, que trata sobre la buenaventura que recayó en Si mon de Ravenswood desde entonces. Es hora de que es criba sobre otro: el Aniquilador, más conocido como lord Seiya, conde de Blackmoor, hombre de muchos secretos y fortalezas. Un hombre que ha luchado toda su vida y que aún no se ha dado cuenta de la belleza que hay lejos del campo de batalla.

Y para aquellos curiosos, mi nombre, al igual que el de los otros, permaneció oculto durante mi cautiverio. La Hermandad me puso mi propio apodo especial. Aho ra uso mi verdadero nombre de pila, pero, para mi tarea de presentar al mundo los héroes que he conocido, po déis llamarme el Trovador. Soy un bardo itinerante, que busca siempre su propia paz con el pasado y, al mismo tiempo, se cerciora de que todos conozcan los sacrifi cios individuales de los hombres que integraban nuestra cofradía.

Así comienzan los relatos oficiales de la Hermandad de la Espada.


	2. Chapter 2

JUSTA DE ARMAS: ¡MIS NARICES! DEBERÍA LLAMARSE Jus ta de idiotas incompetentes -masculló Seiya de Blackmoor mientras iba de la liza a su tienda de campaña. No había luchado en el campo con un solo hombre que hu biera resultado ser un verdadero rival para él. Para el caso bien podría pelear con su hermano Zafiro, a juzgar por la des treza que mostraban los supuestos caballeros. Era una ver dadera pena que un hombre corno él no encontrara un ad versario digno.

Desde luego, había cuatro hombres en el torneo anual que podían hacerle frente, esto es, los caballeros que viaja ban en su compañía: el Cuervo, Will, el Cisne y Val. Pero a aquellas horas por lo único que peleaban entre ellos era por llegar al retrete antes de que los excesos de la noche anterior terminaran por completo con su decoro. Los cinco habían pasado demasiado tiempo en el extranjero, v las tentaciones de la decadente corte inglesa habían sido más fuertes de lo que admitían los hombres de Seiya. Los cuatro caballeros habían estado de juerga y bebiendo toda la noche.

El primero que desapareció fue Will, que había ce nado con una viuda rica y voluptuosa. Tras la cena v varias jarras de aguamiel, se retiró discretamente con su dama a la zaga. Apenas pasada la medianoche, el Cuervo se ha bía desplomado en la sala a causa de la bebida, por lo que Seiya y el Cisne tuvieron que llevarlo a la cama. Una vez que depositaron al joven en su lecho, el Cisne fue a en contrarse con su amada más reciente: una dama a la que el caballero había conocido hacía una hora. Y Val...

Val había terminado borracho con varios hombres del rey. Sin duda, le dolería la cabeza durante una semana o más, a juzgar por la cantidad de cerveza que había bebi do. A las tres y media, Seiya había deseado suerte a su amigo y partido hacia su propia cama. No había vuelto a ver a Val desde ese momento.

Por la mañana, cuando Seiya se levantó a desayu nar antes de ir a practicar, no vio ni rastro de sus hombres en la sala y ninguno había estado en sus tiendas. A esas alturas, seguramente ya habrían resucitado de entre los muertos y emprendido su regreso. Aunque quizá lo más probable fuera que no.

Cuando se retiraba de la liza de práctica, Seiya se vio asediado por una turba de doncellas que pretendían sus favores. Las había de todas las edades y tamaños, pero algo las unía: la pretensión de convertirse en la próxima conde sa de Blackmoor. Cómo deseó Seiya que Simon de Ra venswood estuviera allí para ayudarlo a combatir a esas doncellas frenéticas que alababan sus virtudes abriéndose paso a codazos y brincando para llamar la atención del caballero. Incluso su hermano, Zafiro, le hubiera sido de ayuda. Aunque, como siempre, no se le veía por ningún sitio. Sin duda, se había ido con los llorones de sus amigos, que sólo tenían pensamientos triviales y necios, a componer canciones ton tas y desgarradoras. Seiya ahuyentó rápidamente ese pen samiento para no seguir poniendo a prueba su humor.

-¡Por favor, lord Seiya, elegidme a mí como rei na de todos los corazones! -le gritó una joven doncella en el oído, tirándole de la negra cabellera. Seiya le lanzó una maldición mientras luchaba por liberarse de sus exigentes garras.

-¡No! Seré yo la elegida, ¿no es así, milord? -Seiya no podía responder porque las demás mujeres le grita ban también y lo agarraban y tiraban de sus prendas y bra zos mientras que otras se dedicaban a dejar obsequios en la armadura y el yelmo. Por no hablar de los quijotes...

-¡Tengo un rizo de lord Seiya! -gritó una de las mujeres antes de desmayarse. Las demás se abalanzaron sobre ella y una trató de arrebatarle el mechón de las ma nos. La mujer supuestamente inconsciente la mordió con rapidez y acto seguido huyó con el trofeo.

Ése apenas fue el comienzo del revuelo, ya que otras mujeres trataron de hacerse con su propia porción del cuer po del caballero. Seiya no quería lastimar a ninguna, pero estaba claro que le sería prácticamente imposible liberar se sin recurrir a la violencia.

-¡Damas, damas! -resonó una voz grave y mascu lina-. Un momento, por favor, que su señoría tiene que confesar el sinfín de pecados que ha cometido.

Seiya esbozó una extraña sonrisa al reconocer cl marcado acento de Haruka de Acre. Habían pasado ca si tres años desde la última vez que tuvo el placer de ver a su viejo amigo. Con una mueca unánime, las mujeres se echaron atrás y dieron paso al hombre que venía ataviado con el hábito negro, hilado a mano, de un fraile. A pesar del atuendo, cuando advirtieron la figura alta y musculosa de Haruka, se les iluminó el rostro.

-Es una pena que sea monje -se lamentó una en voz bastante alta.

-Es cierto -coincidió otra.

Ni siquiera sospechaban que no había juramento sa grado alguno que comprometiera al hombre rubio que es taba de pie en medio de ellas. Haruka iba vestido de mon je para ocultar su identidad. Prueba de ello eran las es puelas que asomaban de tanto en tanto por debajo de la tú nica negra que le arrastraba por el suelo, y la capucha negra que le caía sobre la cabeza, ocultando el hecho de que no tenía tonsura. Haruka de Acre no era clérigo, sino más bien uno de los espadachines más hábiles que Seiya ha bía conocido, por no mencionar que en Bizancio, la tierra de su madre, era un príncipe que se encontraba a un paso de subir al trono.

-Abad -dijo Seiya, a modo de saludo, estre chando la mano que le tendía Haruka-, ha pasado mu cho tiempo.

-Así es -asintió Haruka, mientras apretaba con fuerza el brazo de Seiya y le daba una palmada en el hom bro-. Así es, en efecto, pero al parecer no has cambiado mucho. -Con sus ojos verdes, Haruka miró a las muje res, que todavía se resistían a dejarlos solos. Seiya soltó un suspiro, resignado.

-Cierto, muy cierto.

-Hermano, ¿podríais confesarme luego? -pre guntó a Haruka una de las mujeres. Era una morena pe queñita de curvas exuberantes. La invitación abierta de su rostro indicaba que, si Haruka la aceptaba, a la mañana siguiente ambos necesitarían un cura para confesarse.

En los ojos de Haruka centelleó un brillo pícaro. Seiya notó que medía su respuesta con cautela. Cuando habló, Haruka dijo lo que Seiya esperaba que dijera. Tal vez sus creencias actuales fueran paganas, pero todavía guardaba respeto suficiente por el clero que lo había cria do y nunca mancharía su reputación aceptando la invita ción de una mujer mientras estuviera vestido con la sotana de un sacerdote.

-Claro, milady. He oído que el cura de este lugar tiene un horario bastante amplio. -La desilusión era evi dente en el rostro de la morena-. Ahora, si nos disculpáis, damas... -Haruka se abrió paso entre el grupo, en di rección a las coloridas tiendas que habían montado los ca balleros en una colina, fuera de los muros del castillo.

Más de trescientos caballeros habían llegado hasta Hexham para participar en los juegos, que se celebraban todos los años en otoño v se prolongaban durante un mes entero. A diferencia de los demás caballeros, Seiya no ha bía venido en busca de fama ni fortuna: ya tenía más que suficiente de ambas. Había ido a Hexham por orden del rey, para que éste pudiera vigilarlo de cerca, ya que últi mamente el caballero había sufrido más «accidentes» de la cuenta. De hecho, alguien quería verlo muerto de la pe or manera posible y, hasta que averiguaran quién, Artemis pretendía que Seiya se quedara en su tierra.

Seiya echó un vistazo por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que ninguna de las mujeres los seguía. Aunque miraban nostálgicas a los hombres que se alejaban, afortunadamente no se movieron.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? -preguntó Seiya a Haruka, que tenía una expresión sombría mientras ca minaban colina arriba.

-Me temo que traigo malas noticias. Han asesinado a Neflyte de Marsella.

Seiya se detuvo en seco al escuchar la noticia. Neflyte de Marsella había sido uno de los prisioneros en Tie rra Santa. El mismísimo Seiya se había encargado de en viarlo a trabajar a casa de un amigo, en Escocia, cuando la Hermandad lo liberó.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Lo torturaron y lo asesinaron -contó Haruka, con una voz que transmitía todo el peso de la ira que sen tía Seiya.

-¿Quién osaría hacer tal cosa?

-Un enemigo del clan MacAllister, de las tierras al tas de Escocia -respondió Haruka en un tono grave que provenía del enojo y la pena-. Después de que Neflyte y el Pagano ayudaron a Kelvin MacAllister a regresar a ca sa, Neflyte fue apresado y asesinado por haber hecho eso. Ahora me dirijo hacia el norte para, junto con el Pa gano, encontrar y dar muerte a los responsables.

-¿Necesitas otra espada?

La cara de Haruka se relajó instantáneamente. -Te diría que sí, pero el solo hecho de que estés aquí,

en Inglaterra, y no en el continente me hace pensar que tienes asuntos que ver con el rey y que no eres libre de irte. Seiya soltó un gruñido.

-Sí, pero me pesa mucho que hayan asesinado a uno de los nuestros.

-Créeme: todos compartimos ese sentimiento.

A Seiya no le cabía duda. No habían sobrevivido a los horrores del cautiverio para regresar a casa y que los torturaran y asesinaran. La ira que le provocaba ese pen samiento lo invadía por dentro y le hacía desear una san grienta venganza.

-Prométeme que harás pagar al culpable.

-Puedes quedarte tranquilo. El Pagano me escribió para decirme que pretendía mostrar al culpable cómo tra taban los sarracenos a sus prisioneros.

Seiya hizo una mueca involuntaria al recordar al gunas de las «lecciones» que les habían enseñado sus cap tores. Esos infieles sí que sabían hacer que cualquiera se arrepintiera de haber nacido. Y, si de actos sangrientos se trataba, Seiya dudaba de que alguien pudiera superar al Pagano. Nadie conocía su verdadera nacionalidad, pero to dos sabían de su predisposición para cortar los pescuezos que tuviera al alcance de la mano.

-Bien.

Haruka le dio una palmada en la espalda y reanu dó el paso. Mientras caminaban, Seiya comenzó a quitar las cintas y jarreteras que habían metido las mujeres en la armadura y el yelmo. Haruka se rio disimuladamente al mirarlo.

-Que te persiga el sexo débil siempre ha sido una maldición, ¿verdad?

Seiya lo miró con una chispa en los ojos.

-Creo que debería hablarles del príncipe Haruka. Eso me daría un descanso de ellas y sus maquinaciones pa ra desposarme.

-No te serviría de nada, pues ya tengo prometida.

-¡Ja! -se rio Seiya-. La misteriosa princesa a la que nunca has visto. Dime, ¿realmente crees que sigue es perando tu vetusto pellejo?

-Desearía que no, pero mi tío no deja de enviar me cartas en las que me insta a volver a casa y casarme con ella: sé que sigue siendo la doncella obediente que espera pacientemente mi regreso. -La voz de Haruka sonó en fadada.

Seiya conocía lo suficiente a su amigo como para saber que él deseaba que la doncella hallara a otro hombre con quien contraer matrimonio. Al igual que él, Haruka era más feliz siendo soltero y no pretendía atarse a nin guna mujer. Al menos no durante más de una noche.

Seiya guió a Haruka hasta el interior de su tien da de rayas rojas y blancas. Puso el yelmo sobre la mesa y se quitó los guanteletes.

-¿Regresarás pronto para casarte con ella?

Un destello de amargura se reflejó en los ojos de Haruka.

-No tengo intenciones de regresar a casa por muchas razones. Puede que sea príncipe, pero no tengo ninguna deuda con ellos. En este momento, me debo únicamente a la Hermandad.

Seiya hizo un gesto de comprensión con la cabe za. La familia había sido el motivo por el cual Haruka vi vía en un monasterio cuando lo apresaron los sarracenos en Acre. Al morir sus padres, cuando Haruka tenía seis años, su tío lo había enviado con los monjes confiando en que lo pondrían en su sitio y que, de regreso a Bizancio, sería un títere fácil de manipular. El plan no podría haber salido peor: el hombre que Seiya tenía delante de sí era más resistente que el acero y, por ello, nada ni nadie podría dominarlo jamás.

El escudero de Seiya, Shingo, entró corriendo en la tienda. Con catorce años, el muchacho tenía un aspecto desgarbado y sus movimientos carecían de coordinación. El pelo, castaño y lacio, lo llevaba muy corto, aunque siem pre parecía ingeniárselas para que luciera rebelde. Solía andar por ahí soñando despierto y tropezándose con todo. Aun así, el conde nunca perdía la paciencia con él. Al igual que Seiya cuando tenía esa edad, Shingo era huérfano v estaba bajo la tutela de la corona.

-Siento llegar tarde, milord -se disculpó Shingo agarrando un taburete y arrastrándolo hacia Seiya-, pero ha venido una narradora increíble. Podría haberla escuchado el día entero contar esos relatos de amantes traicionados por las Parcas. -Shingo subió al taburete y estiró el brazo para desatar la parte de atrás de la arma dura. Seiya resopló al tiempo que se agachaba para que Shingo pudiera llegar mejor hasta las correas. Supo exac tamente en qué instante éste se dio cuenta de la presen cia de Haruka. El muchacho se cavó del taburete y ca si se lleva a Seiya consigo cuando rodó por el suelo. El muchacho alzó la vista, con expresión de arrepentimien to-. Lo siento mucho, lord Seiya. ¿He interrumpido algo?

-No -respondió Seiya, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie-. Haruka y yo sólo estábamos hablando de asun tos intrascendentes. -Le presentó a Haruka-. Haruka de Acre, te presento a Shingo, el escudero que tengo a mi cargo.

-Es un placer, Shingo -dijo Haruka, antes de cru zarse con la mirada de Seiya. A Haruka se le veía aún más preocupado-. ¿Le ha sucedido algo al Cuervo?

-No, hace unos meses lo armaron caballero y aho ra duerme una noche de juventud mal llevada.

Con la cara más relajada, Haruka soltó un gruñido.

Shingo reanudó la tarea de quitarle la armadura a Seiya mientras seguía parloteando sobre la mujer a la que había escuchado.

-¿Habéis oído hablar de la dama del amor, milord? -No -respondió Seiya.

-Yo sí -interrumpió Haruka, sentándose a la me sa y sirviéndose una jarra de cerveza-. Es tu tipo de mu jer, Seiya: trovadora de gran renombre, desprecia a los caballeros y no escribe más que del amor cortés y lo mucho que se necesita en estos tiempos de extremada violencia.

Seiya hizo una mueca. Si algo detestaba más que nada en el mundo era a aquellos que predicaban las vir tudes del amor cortés. Ese sentimiento, supuestamente noble, había costado más vidas y conflictos que cualquier espada.

-Malditos todos los de su calaña.

-No, milord -le contradijo Shingo, con expresión soñadora-. Es más bella que Venus y tiene la voz de la alondra más dulce. Sin duda, no tiene par. Deberíais escu charla hablar sobre cómo sería el mundo si procurásemos la paz con la misma pasión con que hacernos la guerra.

Seiya intercambió una mirada cómplice con Haruka.

-Eres joven, Shingo. Algún día te darás cuenta de que todas las mujeres son iguales. Lo único que quieren es un hombre que las cuide para que ellas puedan fastidiar y armar peloteras hasta que el pobre se vuelva loco. Sólo cum plen una función.

-¿Y cuál es esa función, milord? -preguntó Shingo.

Haruka sonreía con ojos divertidos.

-La que pronto descubrirás por tu cuenta, mucha cho. Por el momento, eres demasiado joven.

En la boca de Shingo se dibujó un pequeño «Oh» que indicaba que el muchacho ya se había imaginado cuál era esa función mientras recogía la malla de Seiya. Seiya le tiró una bolsa de monedas a su escudero.

-Déjale la armadura al armero para que la lustre; luego tómate el resto del día y disfrútalo.

Shingo sonrió radiante. Le dio las gracias y salió co rriendo con la armadura de malla al hombro y el dinero atesorado en la mano.

-Le consientes demasiado -reprochó Haruka. Seiya se encogió de hombros. -Hay que consentir a los niños. Ojalá lo hubiéra mos sabido a su edad.

A Haruka se le entristeció la mirada, y Seiya se preguntó si también sus ojos revelaban con tanta claridad las cicatrices de su propio pasado. Al igual que él, Haruka había sido criado con un único principio: «la letra con sangre entra». Seiya era capaz de derribar a un hombre adulto de un solo golpe, pero se le hacía un nudo en la gar ganta con la sola idea de pegar a alguien más pequeño que él. Si se descuidaba, podía matar al muchacho de un golpe. De hecho, el mismísimo señor a quien servía Seiya le rompió la mandíbula cuando éste tenía la edad de Shingo nada más que por haber dejado caer la espada de aquel honro bre. Él jamás correría ese riesgo. Prefería cortarse un bra zo antes que aprovecharse de alguien más débil.

Seiya estaba buscando un paño cuando alguien en tró en la tienda. En parte esperaba ver a una doncella que viniera a entregársele, por lo que se sorprendió al encon trar a su hermano menor: Zafiro no era aficionado a la batalla y solía negarse a pisar la tienda de Seiya. Al igual que Shingo, Zafiro no prestó atención a Haruka, que estaba en un rincón. Vestido con una estridente combinación de ro jo y anaranjado, Zafiro llevaba una canasta grande repleta de cartas y diversas prendas femeninas.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Seiya mientras Zafiro le depositaba todo a los pies.

Zafiro se quitó el sombrero anaranjado y se secó la fren te sudorosa con el brazo.

-Prendas de tus admiradoras. Me han ordenado que te las entregara en persona y que me asegurara de que no las tocase ningún otro ser humano. -Haruka lan zó una carcajada. Zafiro se dio la vuelta bruscamente y vio a Haruka recostado en la silla, con una jarra de cerveza abrazada contra el estómago y las largas piernas estiradas, cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos. El muchacho abrió des mesuradamente sus ojos azules-. ¿Ahora recibes a curas aquí?

-No, Zafiro -resopló Seiya-. Te presento a un vie jo amigo mío, Haruka. Haruka, éste es mi hermano pequeño, Zafiro.

Haruka inclinó la cabeza ante el hermano de Seiya. Zafiro no dejó de mirarle en ningún momento, y su asom bro fue mayúsculo cuando se fijó en las espuelas y las bo tas cubiertas de malla que asomaban por debajo de la túnica negra.

Seiya carraspeó para atraer la atención de Zafiro ha cia él. Cuando lo logró, hizo un sutil gesto con la cabeza y lanzó una mirada de reprobación a Haruka. Zafiro en tendió de inmediato que no debía hacer preguntas y se volvió, dando la espalda a Haruka. Se agachó y cogió de entre el montón una cinta roja, brillante, que venía atada a una llave.

-Ésta en especial me dijo que debía cerciorarme de que recibieras el presente o, de lo contrario, me envenena ría la comida. Así que, antes de contratar a un catador, pre fiero asegurarme de que llega a tus manos.

Seiya puso los ojos en blanco mientras Zafiro cogía la llave y rompía el sello de la nota que venía también con la cinta. La levó en voz alta.

Milord:

Con gran honor os hago entrega de la llave de mi cinturón de castidad. Buscadme esta noche en el pa tio de las rosas.

Siempre vuestra,

Sonoko de York.

-¿La llave de un cinturón de castidad? -preguntó Haruka, divertido.

-Sí respondió Seiya, con la voz grave por el mal humor-. Y una invitación a una boda forzada como he visto pocas.

Haruka volvió a reírse.

-Y te preguntas por qué prefiero llevar el atuendo de monje. Es el mejor escudo que he encontrado para pro tegerme de las mañosas aspirantes a prometidas, y ni aun así resulta a prueba de tontos, como habrás visto.

Seiya le devolvió la llave a Zafiro.

-Dile a la dama que tengo otro compromiso. -Zafiro arqueó una ceja y se dirigió hacia una de las braguetas de Seiya. Éste frunció el ceño cuando vio que su hermano se po nía la bragueta dentro de las calzas-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-La última vez que dije que no de tu parte a una de tus aspirantes a amada, ¡casi se queda con mi masculi nidad, diantre! Esta vez quiero estar protegido cuando le dé la noticia.

Seiya se unió a las risotadas de Haruka.

-No tiene gracia -dijo Zafiro, con tono ofendido ¿Y tú crees que lo que haces es peligroso? Te reto a poner te en mi pellejo un instante cuando me enfrente a la gran horda de féminas en tu nombre.

-Ésa es la razón por la que te envío a ti, hermano mío. A mí me falta valor para hacerles frente.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Haruka, fingiendo asom bro-. ¿Seiya de Blackmoor tiene miedo? Nunca creí que llegaría a ver el día en que una simple doncella hiciera de ti un cobarde.

-El día en que os quitéis la sotana y os pongáis la corona, alteza, podréis mofaros de mí por ello. Mientras tanto, yo también os tengo por cobarde.

Los ojos de Haruka no paraban quietos.

-Las mujeres nos convierten a todos en cobardes.

Zafiro abrió la boca para decir algo, pero debió de pen sárselo dos veces. Agarrando un escudo, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Si no regreso para cuando anochezca, por favor, aseguraos de que me entierren en esta tierra.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza ante el histrionismo de su hermano, pero y si... ¡Qué va! Ninguna mujer lastima ría de verdad a Zafiro.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, Seiya se lavó la ca ra y el pecho en la palangana y luego se secó con un paño.

-¿Cómo es posible, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, que no supiera que tienes un hermano? -preguntó Haruka mientras Seiya se envolvía los hom bros en el paño e iba a servirse una copa de vino.

Seiya sofocó el dolor que le había provocado esa inocente pregunta. Aunque había compartido gran parte de su vida con Haruka, se había reservado cosas para sí, cosas que nunca contaría a nadie.

-Somos medio hermanos y crecimos separados.

-Ah -atinó a decir Haruka, al tiempo que miraba a su amigo sentarse enfrente de él. A Seiya se le veía can sado. Sus ojos azules revelaban preocupación, aunque des pués de todo Seiya nunca había sido alegre. Su amigo, que se le parecía mucho, siempre había sido demasiado franco.

Simon de Ravenswood solía llamarlos «el dúo del Juicio Final». Todos ellos habían conocido el lado más os curo de la crueldad humana. Y, en cierto modo, eso les ha bía quitado el optimismo.

-¿Has visto últimamente al Escocés? -preguntó Seiya.

-En septiembre hará un año desde la última vez. -¿Cómo le va?

-Igual que antes. -Haruka suspiró al recordar a su compañero, que había elegido esconderse en la campi ña inglesa en lugar de regresar a su hogar, con su familia, en Escocia-. Lleva una vida recluida y no quiere que le vea nadie. Casi no me dirigió la palabra mientras estuve allí.

Seiya miró hacia otro lado, con gesto aún más atri bulado. Haruka sabía que Seiya se sentía culpable de lo que le había ocurrido al Escocés durante su cautiverio.

-No fue culpa tuya. -Haruka se refería al inci dente que tuvo lugar cuando uno de los del grupo intentó huir. Alguien había descubierto la ruta de escape del mu chacho, que apenas contaba dieciséis años, antes de que ninguno tuviera la oportunidad de utilizarla. Cuando los sarracenos fueron a por uno de ellos para hacérselo pagar, el Escocés dio un paso al frente para asumir la culpa, sa biendo que el responsable nunca sobreviviría al castigo. Los captores torturaron al Escocés durante quince días. Cuan do lo devolvieron a la celda, le faltaba un ojo y tenía unas cicatrices horrorosas. El Escocés nunca volvió a ser el mismo, y Seiya siempre se sintió culpable por no haber asu mido él la responsabilidad-. No puedes cargar con los males del mundo entero, Seiya. Algunas cosas están es critas.

Seiya bebió un largo trago de vino, pero no dijo palabra. No tenía que hacerlo: los dos se conocían desde hacía tanto tiempo que Haruka sabía perfectamente en qué estaba pensando. Lo que hicieron fue duro e intermi nable. Habían hecho más promesas de las que podían cum plir y ambos se sentían responsables de todos los miem bros del grupo.

Era una vida solitaria la suya. Sí, tal vez pudieran tener a cualquier fulana que se les antojara, ya fuese don cella o mujer experimentada, pero... ¿y luego qué? Ningu no de los dos necesitaba ni quería la carga de una esposa que les exigiera aún más de su precioso tiempo. Haruka tenía el peso de un reino que algún día le reclamaría, pero Seiya... Seiya tenía demonios que le dominaban, de monios que no le daban tregua. Nunca. Haruka confia ba en que no acabasen volviendo loco a su amigo corno había sucedido con el padre. Todo el mundo sabía que Diamante de Blackmoor había muerto por propia mano, no sin antes haber intentado matar a su propio hijo.


	3. Chapter 3

TENDRÍAS QUE HABERLO VISTO, Serena. –Serena de Vitry esbozó una sonrisa paciente mientras su dama de compañía, Rei, divagaba y sus donce llas les arreglaban el cabello y los velos para la cena. Esta ban todas sentadas en sillas de madera frente a una venta na abierta-. Lord Seiya salió de su tienda cuando íbamos al castillo. Estaba a apenas un metro de nosotras y con el cuerpo prácticamente al descubierto. -Rei suspiró con aire soñador y la mirada perdida, apoyando el codo en el tocador.

Serena hizo lo posible por no perder la paciencia ante el comportamiento adolescente de su amiga. No le ca bía duda de que, si la dejaban, Rei se pasaría la se mana entera sin hacer nada más que mirar desde su balcón y soñar con el conde.

-Ningún hombre tiene mejor físico que lord Seiya. Tenía el cabello negro azabache mojado, y el agua le caía por los músculos y... -Rei dio otro suspiro-. Tendrías que verle el pecho. Te aseguro que se ve cómo se flexiona hasta el músculo más diminuto cuando respira.

Serena sentía que se le escapaba una sonrisa.

-Claro, y estoy segura de que se flexionan muy bien cuando atraviesa a un hombre con la espada para matarlo.

-Desde luego -coincidió Rei, sentándose más erguida para que su doncella pudiera rodearle la ca beza con las trenzas y sujetarlas-. Por cierto, es el caba llero más temible de toda la cristiandad. ¿Por qué, si no, lo apodaron «el paladín del rey»?

-Es verdad, por qué, si no -susurró Serena y luego apretó los dientes. ¡Cuánto despreciaba a los caba lleros y todo lo que significaban! Para ella, ni la batalla ni la muerte tenían nada de glorioso. ¿Qué hombre de verdad se enorgullecería de propagar la miseria y el sufrimiento? Desde que se había enterado, a los once años de edad, de que su adorado padre había muerto en combate, había des preciado la guerra y a todos los que participaban en ella. A diferencia de sus amigas, no se rendía a los pies de quie nes traían la muerte. No: los rehuía y les deseaba la peor de las suertes. En lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba en contrar a un hombre noble, uno que fuera amable con los demás y compasivo sin temor a que eso lo hiciera débil.

«Busca a un hombre que te ame, niña, que sea digno de tu devoción. No dejes que ningún caballero te pretenda por tus tierras: prefiero donar todo al rey Artemis antes de que mi niña sufra. La vida es demasiado corta para todos y yo quiero que disfrutes de cada uno de tus días». Las pala bras de su padre todavía le resonaban en la cabeza y, lo que era más importante, en el corazón. Había sido un buen hom bre, y ella buscaba a uno como él que la desposara.

Por desgracia, todavía no había encontrado a nin guno que fuera la mitad de digno. Todo lo contrario, la cor tejaban hombres que sólo veían tierras y riquezas cuando la miraban. En una ocasión, a los quince años, bajó a cenar a un banquete vestida de pepita de oro, lo que causó re vuelo entre los nobles. Su tío, que no le veía la gracia, le al canzó una capa para que se cubriera y la obligó a cambiar se inmediatamente. Aunque no había vuelto a repetir esa experiencia, Serena seguía siendo la misma. Nunca acep taría a un hombre que la considerara un medio para lograr un fin: sólo desposaría al hombre que la viera como mujer.

-¿Crees que lord Seiya me escogería como la dama de todos los corazones? -Rei no paraba de hablar-. Sé que él ganará la justa, y a mí me encantaría que me escogiera. -Se ruborizó-. Le dejé mi pañuelo en pren da cuando nos ayudó a meter a Molly en casa. ¿Crees que lo habrá conservado?

Serena miró a Rei con una genuina sonrisa. Su amiga no podía evitar estar enamorada de aquel bár baro. Y aunque le apenaba oírlo, quería mucho a Rei como para defraudar sus sueños. Si su amiga era feliz cuan do un hombre la levantaba en el aire y la trataba como si fuera una posesión más -y así era-, entonces Serena le desearía lo mejor y que encontrara a todos los bárbaros con los que pudiera lidiar.

-¿Por qué no habría de conservar la prenda de una mujer tan bella como tú?

-Eres tan amable, Serena. -Rei sonrió-. Espero que llenes la sala con tu recital.

Serena miró su laúd, que descansaba en el alféizar de la ventana. La música y la poesía eran su vida, la única vi da que quería, a decir verdad. Mientras que sus doncellas soñaban con esposos, niños y títulos, ella soñaba con via jar de castillo en castillo, cantando a cambio de una cena y viendo mundo o, por lo menos, con abrir una escuela pa ra poder enseñar a otros a apreciar la música tanto como la apreciaba ella. Pero, a diferencia de los trovadores del otro sexo, que escribían canciones en las que alababan la guerra y a los caballeros, ella sólo escribía canciones de amor.

Otros trovadores y nobles que la creían tonta solían mofarse de su postura contraria a la condición de caballe ro. Sin embargo, a ella no le importaba: había ganado sufi cientes premios y concursos con sus palabras de amor y no necesitaba la aprobación de los bardos más tradicionales. Tenía fe en su música. Ojalá su padre hubiera vivido para verla triunfar...

Serena parpadeó para no llorar, pues se le habían empañado los ojos. Incluso después de todo ese tiempo, su corazón seguía sufriendo por el padre al que tanto había amado. Pero no era propio de ella dejar que los demás la vieran sufrir: era una persona reservada que guardaba sus sentimientos para sí.

Cuando volvía su atención a su amiga, alguien gol peó la puerta. Obedeciendo a Rei, Molly asomó su castaña cabeza, desarreglándose un poco el velo. Llevaba un vestido turquesa y sus verdes ojos brillaban de ale gría. Molly era una de las cuatro doncellas que vivían en casa de Serena y habían venido con ella a Hexham para el torneo.

-¿No estáis listas vosotras dos?

Rei hizo caso omiso de la pregunta y formuló otra.

-¿Ya llegó él? -La excitación de la voz de Rei le decía a Serena que ese él al que se refería su ami ga debía de ser el conde de Blackmoor. El conde había lle gado a Hexham hacía dos días y, hasta el momento, Serena había evitado su grosera compañía, cosa que pronto cam biaría.

-Sí, acaba de entrar en la sala. -El rostro de Molly se iluminó. Rei tiró su silla con las prisas por sa lir de la habitación. Con calma, Serena se puso de pie y siguió a sus amigas, que corrían por el pasillo de manera poco femenina, riendo y recordando su encuentro previo con el conde.

-No puedo creer que me cargara a sus espaldas -dijo Molly casi sin aliento-. Cómo quisiera haber es tado despierta.

-Cómo quisiera haber sido yo la desmayada =agre gó Rei-. Ay, ¡y que me llevaran esos fuertes brazos!

Serena movió la cabeza con gesto incrédulo. Aun que hizo todo lo posible por evitarla, se le dibujó una sonrisa en las comisuras de los labios. Adoraba a sus dos amigas, pero a veces actuaban como si aún fueran niñas en lugar de mujeres hechas y derechas.

Rei y Molly se detuvieron en la galería, don de había muchas otras mujeres inclinadas sobre el muro ba jo de piedra, espiando a los hombres que estaban en la parte inferior. El salón estaba repleto de gente y, sabuesos y mú sicos, y los sirvientes preparaban las mesas para la cena, pró xima a comenzar. Serena oyó a muchas mujeres suspirar una y otra vez por lord Seiya, conde de Blackmoor.

-¿No tiene la cabellera negra cual cielo de media noche? -musitó una a su izquierda.

-Oh, sí, y las espaldas más anchas que cualquiera de los que están ahí abajo.

-Se nota por la forma en que camina que es de esos hombres que satisfacen las necesidades de una mujer. ¡Ah!, ojalá pudiera comprobarlo yo misma.

Serena tiró, distraída, de la manga de su vestido, buscando una forma de aislarse de tanto parloteo fatuo. Es taba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no vomitar en medio del salón.

-He oído que ha jurado no casarse nunca.

Serena arqueó una ceja ante tan indecoroso co mentario. Quizás el hombre fuera un poco inteligente des pués de todo.

-¿Por qué habría de jurar tal cosa? -preguntó Rei.

-Dicen que pesa sobre él una maldición.

-La maldición de parecerse a un atractivo demonio y poseer la destreza de San Jorge. ¡Ojalá alguien me mal dijera con un hombre así!

Incapaz de seguir soportando aquella cháchara, Serena se abrió paso con cuidado entre la muchedumbre de mujeres y descendió despacio las escaleras. Que coque tearan abiertamente si así lo querían. Ella tenía otras co sas que hacer, como buscar algo amargo para quitarse de la boca ese sabor dulce y empalagoso que le habían dejado los comentarios.

Cuando entraba en el vestíbulo, un joven paje la atro pelló por accidente en su apuro por llenar la copa de vino de su señor. Serena trató de enderezarse, pero, en ese mo mento, se le cruzó un sabueso que se enganchó en el dobla dillo de su vestido. En ese impulso hacia delante, Serena vio que se caía. Dio un grito ahogado mientras estiraba un brazo para guardar el equilibrio. En el preciso momento en que supo que perdería el decoro despatarrándose en medio de la muchedumbre, alguien la sujetó.

Serena se vio rodeada por unos fuertes brazos que la hicieron girar antes de sujetarla contra un pecho muscu loso. Alzó la vista y se quedó con la boca abierta: nunca en su vida había visto algo parecido, nunca... Unos ojos azu l zafiro, intensos y penetrantes, la miraban desde una cara que era el cielo de la masculinidad pura. Serena tuvo que ha cer un esfuerzo para no alargar la mano y acariciar el ángu lo filoso de esa mandíbula de perfecta escultura, y dejar que la reveladora barba oscura rozara la punta de sus dedos...

Era un hombre increíblemente hermoso: perfecto. Poseía esa extraña belleza masculina que se vería femenina en otro que careciera de su tamaño y su hombría terrenal y salvaje. ¡Era enorme! Alto y musculoso, la sostenía sin dificultad. Su larga cabellera,sujeta en una coleta baja, que contrastaba con la moda de la época, indicaba que no se preocupaba por los gustos actuales, y el humor de su mirada, que era bueno y gentil por naturaleza.

Mientras él seguía mirándola con fascinado interés, a Serena le ardían las mejillas. Era un abrazo de lo más embarazoso, a decir verdad. Serena estaba inclinada ha cia atrás y se mantenía suspendida, mirando hacia arriba, gracias a los fuertes brazos del extraño. Él la rodeaba con calor y seguridad, y su apuesto rostro mostraba una mez cla de inquietud y diversión.

-¿Os encontráis bien, milady? -preguntó. Había música en ese tono masculino, una voz grave, rica y pro funda que sin duda resonaría bellamente si la empleara pa ra cantar. Le envolvía un aura de peligro que indicaba que él no conocía más reglas que las propias, que tenía un lado oscuro, siniestro, que habría resultado aterrador de no ser por aquel encantador aire de buen humor. Era esa extraña dicotomía lo que la cautivaba.

La cabellera negra y lacia le caía por las anchas espaldas en una coleta y, cuando él sonrió, Serena vio que los hoyue los le dibujaban unas lunas profundas en las mejillas. Le dio un vuelco el corazón y unos escalofríos le recorrieron el cuerpo ante la imagen de esos pícaros hoyuelos. Él le había preguntado algo; de eso se acordaba, pero no de qué había dicho exactamente. Hasta que la ayudó a ponerse de nuevo en pie.

Mortificada por no haberse movido, por actuar con el mismo infantilismo que sus amigas, Serena notó que le subía otra oleada de calor a las mejillas. Tratando de evi tar la risa de los ojos azules y alborozados del hombre, ba jó la vista hacia su amplio pecho. El caballero llevaba una guerrera ajustada, roja y negra, que caía sinuosa sobre sus músculos delgados, músculos que ella recordaba, dema siado bien, que la habían apretado con fuerza. Su cuerpo era una verdadera delicia para los ojos, hasta que la vio... La espada que llevaba sujeta -a las enjutas caderas.

-Sois un caballero -dijo ella, despacio, compren diendo en ese momento por qué había vislumbrado un lado oscuro. Caballero y asesino eran sinónimos, y ella debió de notar que él pertenecía a esa calaña detestable. No debería sorprenderse: la mayoría de los nobles eran caba lleros, pero aun así la invadió un sentimiento de amarga de silusión. Cómo deseaba que hubiera sido otro. Era una pe na que un hombre tan apuesto desperdiciara su tiempo en menesteres tan inútiles y crueles.

-Sí, milady -confirmó él otra vez con aquella in creíble y melodiosa voz-. Un caballero siempre a vuestra entera disposición.

Ella suponía que debía darle las gracias por los rápi dos reflejos que habían evitado la caída, pero esos reflejos sólo se habían ejercitado para matar. Prefería despatarrar se en el suelo mil veces a que muriera un solo hombre en la guerra.

-Aprecio vuestra buena disposición, señor -res pondió, con una voz gélida que transmitía el estado de su humor. Y comenzó a alejarse.

-¿Milady? ¿No vais a decirme vuestro nombre? Sin pensarlo, Serena se detuvo y se volvió hacia él. -No.

Esta vez, cuando ella echó a andar, él se interpuso en su camino y le impidió el paso.

-¿No? -preguntó él, con los ojos llenos de sor presa y, aun así, encantadores y cálidos. Obviamente, no estaba acostumbrado a oír esa palabra en boca de una don cella.

-No necesitáis saber mi nombre, caballero. Estoy segura de que hay muchas mujeres aquí que con gusto os dirían el suyo, pero yo no soy una de ellas.

Él hizo una mueca con el labio, que dejó ver el ho yuelo de la mejilla izquierda. A pesar de que deseaba lo contrario, a ella le parecía que el aire malicioso que tenía era... ¿Divertido? No, ésa no era la palabra en realidad: le parecía que era... en fin... encantador, si se atreviera a ad mitirlo. De hecho, era demasiado encantador para expresarlo en palabras.

-¿No podría preguntároslo por simple curiosidad, milady? Después de todo, no todos los días me encuen tro con una desconocida entre mis brazos.

Serena se mordió los labios tratando de contener una sonrisa, que traicionaba brutalmente su voluntad.

-Hay algo en vos, señor, que me dice que eso no es cierto.

La generosa carcajada del caballero resonó en los oídos de Serena. La amplia sonrisa que terminó dedicán dole provocó las cosas más extrañas en el cuerpo de Serena: le aceleró el pulso y le nubló la mente.

-Entonces diré que no todos los días encuentro a una doncella reacia en mis brazos.

-Ahora sí que os creo. -Dio un paso atrás, más temerosa de su repentino deseo de quedarse con él que de su ocupación de caballero. ¿Qué le ocurría? Nunca antes había querido estar en el mismo país que esos hombres, y ahora, de pronto, le apetecía tomarse un momento para conversar con aquel. Quizá había bebido demasiado vino. «No has tomado ni una gota, Serena; acabas de entrar en la sala», se dijo. Bien, entonces debía de ser la excitación por los acontecimientos del día. Sí, era eso. Tenía que ser eso-. Si me disculpáis... -se excusó. Él retrocedió a su pesar.

-Sólo esta vez, milady. La próxima que nos veamos, espero que me digáis vuestro nombre.

-Si es así, señor, os llevaréis otra desilusión.

Algo parecido a la admiración brilló en aquellos pro fundos ojos azul zafiro.

-Me veo en la obligación de advertiros, milady, que no me tomo muy bien la desilusión.

Serena sonrió muy a su pesar. Le agradaba com petir verbalmente con él: no todos los días se encontraba con un hombre o una mujer que pudiera estar a su altura con tanta facilidad.

-Entonces yo me veo en la obligación de adverti ros que no me torno muy bien las advertencias.

Esta vez, cuando ella se dio la vuelta, él no trató de detenerla, pero ella volvió a oír su risa. «Oh, pensó, sus pirando. Qué pena que fuese caballero. Con aquella voz y aquellos modales hubiera sido un excelente trovador.

Ya en medio del salón, Serena hizo todo lo posible para no ceder al deseo de darse la vuelta y fijarse en si él la seguía mirando. Se dijo una y otra vez que no le impor taba si él la miraba o no: era un caballero temible y cruel. Y, cuando se acercaba a otro bardo, acabó por volverse para mirar hacia atrás. No es que estuviera buscándolo a él, se convenció a sí misma: buscaba a Rei, Mina o Lita. Y, sin embargo, al echar un vistazo a todos los pre sentes y no encontrar ni rastro de su caballero, no pudo evitar la desilusión. «Menos mal. Lo único que puede ofre cer ese tipo es una temprana viudez y un corazón roto por andar de cama en cama, sin la menor consideración por los sentimientos de su mujer», se consoló.

Esas palabras llevaban consigo la misma certeza de siempre; aun así, Serena se preguntaba cómo se llama ría. ¿Qué nombre le cabría a un ser tan encantador y her moso? Seguramente que no era Hugh ni Henry ni Edward. No, debía de tener un nombre tan único como él... «¡Deja ya de pensar en eso!». Quitándoselo de la cabeza, se unió a sus amigas y se forzó a disfrutar de la conversación.

Artemis Plantagenet, rey de Inglaterra, soberano de Nor mandía, Anjou y Aquitania, sin duda, uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo, estaba sentado en un rincón de la sala de visitas, sosteniendo un paño frío contra la cabeza. Las sienes le latían con fuerza; el corazón, con furia, y es- taba casi seguro de que en los próximos minutos bien podía morir si empeoraba. Si entraba por las puertas de la sala un solo caballero, barón, conde u otro noble más para su plicarle que Seiya de Blackmoor se casara con su hija, lo mataría. Mataría a todos. Se volvería loco de ira y caería so bre toda su corte como la parca, buscando tan sólo alivio de las langostas que se habían propuesto acabar con él.

-Aquí tienes -le dijo su esposa, Luna, poniéndole otro paño frío en la frente. Luna era una reina elegante: al ta, esbelta y pelinegra, la envidia de toda la cristiandad y, en mo mentos como ése, Artemis recordaba por qué se había casa do con ella (aparte de por el hecho de que ella poseyera más tierras francesas que el mismísimo rey de Francia).

Artemis le entregó el paño que tenía e hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué voy a hacer, Luna? -le preguntó-. Al pa recer, ninguna dama de este reino quiere contraer matri monio hasta que Seiya elija a su prometida. ¿Qué clase de idiotez se ha apoderado de estas mujeres?

-Si fueras mujer, Artemis, no tendrías necesidad de hacerte esa pregunta. Ese hombre resulta muy agradable a la vista y_ es incluso más rico que tú.

Artemis emitió un gruñido. Para su completo ho rror, alguien más golpeó a la puerta.

-Si no es mi médico, decidle que se vaya. -Los guardias abrieron la puerta y allí estaba Kenji de Sussex. Estaban a punto de echarlo cuando Artemis los detuvo , No, es una de las pocas personas que siempre nos complace ver. A menos, claro, que pronuncie el nombre de Seiya de Blackmoor.

Kenji frunció el ceño. Se adelantó e hizo una re verencia, sin apartar la vista de la cabeza de Enrique, don de reposaba el paño.

-¿Tenéis algún malestar, mi señor?

-Sí, pero estoy tratando de decidir cuál me asuela más, si el de la cabeza o el del...

-¡Artemis! -interrumpió Luna, bruscamente. -Cuello -terminó él, con aspereza-. Iba a decir «cuello».

Luna le lanzó una mirada desconfiada. Kenji se adelantó para besar la mano de la reina antes de que ésta se sentara en el sillón, junto a Artemis. El rey miraba a su vie jo amigo, que iba y venía del sillón a la puerta. Conocía el motivo de su irritación.

-¿No se decide?

-¿Decidirse? No, majestad: no quiere entrar en ra zón. Tiene la tonta idea de que es maestra y quiere abrir una escuela.

Artemis rezongó. Lady Serena era una heredera cu ya fortuna no se contaba precisamente en monedas. Lo que la hacía atractiva era el hecho de que le tocaba en herencia casi todo el sur de Inglaterra. El que se casara con ella con trolaría la frontera del reino de Artemis y separaría el nor te de Inglaterra de sus tierras francesas. Con todos los pro blemas que le causaba Reubeus de Francia, lo último que podía permitirse era que esas tierras pasaran a manos de alguien que no lo tuviera en alta estima. En las manos equivocadas, esas tierras significarían el fin de su monarquía.

-¿Qué sucedió con lord Andrew?

-Se ha hecho caballero, al igual que los otros. Ella dice que no tendrá en cuenta a ningún caballero.

-¡Entonces obligadla! -respondió Artemis con brusquedad.

-Ojalá fuese tan simple, majestad. -Kenji suspi ró-. La última vez que intenté obligarla a casarse, huyó al continente y no regresó hasta que descarté mis planes con respecto a ella. Envié a más de cuarenta hombres para que la trajeran y ninguno tuvo éxito. Sólo accedió a regresar cuando firmé un documento en el que me comprometía a otorgarle la facultad de rechazar a cualquier hombre que yo le propusiera como esposo.

Luna se rio. Los dos hombres la fulminaron con la mirada.

-Disculpad, caballeros -dijo ella, sonriendo-. He de decir que admiro la temeridad y los medios de la mu chacha.

-¿Los seguirás admirando cuando Reubeus ocupe nuestro trono?

Lunase puso seria al instante. -Cálmate, Artemis.

Kenji deslizó una mano frustradamente por su ca noso cabello castaño.

-Me temo que tendré que vivir para siempre. No puedo morirme y dejar que sus tierras vayan a un hom bre que no sea capaz de protegerlas.

-Sin ánimo de ofenderte, Kenji -bufó Artemis-, pero incluso ahora me preocupa tu capacidad para conser var la herencia de la muchacha. Hay muchos hombres por ahí que se están impacientando ante su indecisión. tarde o temprano alguno se abalanzará sobre ti.

-No me ofendo, majestad. A mí me asalta el mis mo temor cada vez que una de esas bestias codiciosas viene a pedir su mano. Aprecio vuestra sinceridad.

El rey se quitó el paño de la frente.

-¿Qué le sucede a la juventud de hoy? -pregun tó Artemis mirando al techo cono si se dirigiera al mis mísimo cielo-. En mi época contraíamos matrimonio cuando y con quien se suponía que teníamos que hacer lo. Ahora me encuentro con un conde que se niega a ca sarse y una heredera estratégica que prefiere ser decapi tada a tomar a un caballero por esposo. Tiene que haber una solución. -Luna se inclinó hacia adelante en su si lla-. No, Luna -le ordenó, al ver aquella reflexiva mi rada en su bello rostro-. No digas lo que sé que estás pensando.

Ella desestimó las palabras deArtemis con un ademán.

-Harían un matrimonio perfecto. ¿Quién mejor que Seiya de Blackmoor para vigilar la frontera de nues tro reino? Es uno de los pocos cuya lealtad no puede po nerse en tela de juicio.

-Sí, y fíjate lo que pasó cuando traté de que se ca sara con Hotaru. El hombre aún no me ha perdonado.

-Eso se debe a que se lo ordenaste, Artemis, y no hace falta que te recuerde que él te habría obedecido.

-Sí, pero una cosa es un conde iracundo en Esco cia y otra muy distinta un conde iracundo afianzado en unas tierras que dividen mi reino por la mitad.

Luna golpeaba el brazo del sillón con los de dos y parecía no oírlo. Muy propio. Ella sólo oía lo que quería.

-Conozco a Serena desde que era una niña. Al igual que Seiya, si le dices que vaya hacia la derecha, irá hacia la izquierda. Júntalos y...

- Serena castrará a nuestro caballero, majestad -interrumpió Kenji-. Desprecia a todos los caballeros.

-Pero no hay mujer cuyo corazón sea inmune a Seiya de Blackmoor -objetó ella-. Serena es mujer y él no es un caballero común y corriente. Júntalos y estoy segura de que se llevarán bien.

Artemis frunció el ceño.

-No estoy seguro de coincidir contigo por com pleto.

-Rara vez lo haces.

Él hizo caso omiso del veneno que destilaba la voz de su esposa.

-Pero ene gustaría verlos casados. ¿Qué sugieres? Luna lo pensó de nuevo.

- Serena quiere elegir a su esposo. Y yo digo que se lo permitamos.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? preguntó Artemis-. Se guro que elige a uno de esos afeminados que se apiñan al rededor de tus faldas, uno de esos bardos llorones que ca recen de hombría.

Ella le lanzó una mirada graciosa, advirtiéndole de su ira en caso de que continuara menospreciando a quie nes procuraban su favor en hordas repugnantes.

-Seguro que no. Serena se jacta de una sola cosa en su vida.

-De su música -dijo Kenji.

-Sí. Como tú dijiste, quiere abrir una escuela. Kenji asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces dénosle el gusto, señores. Digámosle que, si es capaz de enseñarle a un caballero a cantar en el concurso de bardos que tiene lugar al final del torneo y conseguir que lo gane, no sólo le permitiréis escoger a su esposo, sino que además montaréis la escuela.

Artemis frunció el ceño ante semejante idea.

-¿Estás proponiendo que le enseñe a cantar a Seiya?

-Sí.

Artemis hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza. Conocía a Seiya lo suficientemente bien como para saber lo que diría.

-Seiya jamás haría tal cosa. Desprecia a los bar dos incluso más que yo. Cuando Serena se le acerque y le haga semejante propuesta, la echará con cajas destempladas.

-No si se entera de que al final del torneo Serena se casará con el vencedor.

Su reina sí que era malvada y Artemis la amaba tal cual era: una mujer de política, fría, astuta, despiadada. Ha bía ciertos momentos en los que Artemis pensaba que Luna debería haber sido hombre. El plan era brillante.

-Seiya ganará: no cabe la menor duda.

-Exacto. Su orgullo no le permitirá perder el tor neo. La única forma de no casarse con Serena será can tando y, para aprender canciones y practicas-, tendrá que estar cerca de ella. Predigo que, una vez que estén juntos, el amor seguirá su curso natural.

Artemis solo veía un defecto.

-¿Y si gana el concurso de bardos y Serena no lo elige como esposo?

-Nunca dije que no fuera arriesgado, Artemis, pero sé que tengo razón y que ella terminará eligiéndolo. -Pregunto una vez más: ¿y si te equivocas? -Entonces borramos de la faz de la Tierra al hom bre que elija -propuso Kenji, sin piedad.

Luna emitió un sonido exasperado como si le do liese esa solución.

-No será necesario, créeme. Conozco a los hom bres y a las mujeres.

Artemis podía dar fe de ello. Su reina sí que sabía manipular a las personas. Sin embargo, el plan era arries gado. Si ganaba Serena, muy probablemente no eligiera esposo. Tarde o temprano él tendría que obligarla a tratar ese asunto. Pero si Luna tenía razón...

-Muy bien. Entonces hagamos la prueba y veamos qué ocurre.

Kenji se santiguó.

-Con vuestro permiso, iré a dar la noticia a mi So brina.


	4. Chapter 4

SERENA SE DETUVO A LA DERECHA DELA MULTITUD al ver al misterioso caballero que la había salvado. «Es un caballero, es un caballero, es un caballero...». La le tanía no se le iba de la cabeza y, aunque debería odiarlo por ello, lo cierto es que se sentía incapaz de abrigar pensa miento tan negativo. De hecho, el único sentimiento que la invadía era un deseo tan poderoso que la hacía muy cons ciente de su condición de mujer adulta que jamás había probado los labios de un hombre. Nunca se había preocu pado de ello hasta esa noche, pero, mientras lo observaba hablar e intercambiar una sonrisita burlona con sus com pañeros, sentía que su curiosidad crecía hasta alcanzar pro porciones descomunales.

Cómo sería tener en los brazos a un paladín tan mis terioso? ¿Cómo sería permitir que le diera un beso de hombre en los labios? Y no aquellos que había conocido de pequeña, cuando los niños que vivían en casa de su tío le daban castos y apresurados besos en la mejilla. Sintió que la recorría un es calofrío. «Te estás comportando como una tonta».

Y aun así, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Él permanecía allí de pie, rodeado de un pequeño grupo de hombres. Cuatro de ellos tenían aspecto agradable y, a juz gar por sus modales, también los creyó caballeros, de en tre veinte v treinta años de edad aproximadamente. Los acompañaba un monje cuyo atractivo rubio y enigmático sólo superaba el de su desconocido caballero.

Qué extraño que hablaran con un clérigo cuando la sala estaba repleta de los miembros más destacados de la sociedad. La mayoría de los caballeros trataba de llegar has ta el rey o hasta sus asesores directos para ganar su favor y, a pesar de ello, el pequeño grupo de hombres se mantenía alejado, al margen, como si no les interesara en absoluto la política ni el favor del rey. Serena habría dicho que eran hermanos, salvo que no guardaban entre sí ningún pare cido en las facciones ni en la complexión física como para suponer que eran familia.

Su oscuro paladín giró la cabeza cuando pasó una mujer vestida de rojo. Serena vio cómo la desilusión le cambiaba el semblante al observar el rostro de la mujer. Evidentemente, buscaba a otra. Miró su propio vestido escar lata y no pudo por menos de preguntarse si... «No, Serena, no te está buscando a ti y, además, ¿por qué habría de importarte si lo hiciera?». Se dijo a sí misma que no le im portaba. Y para demostrarlo, iría al encuentro de sus ami gas para dedicarse a componer más canciones. Estaba a pun to de salir en busca de Rei cuando su mirada se posó en su amigo de toda la vida, Zafiro de Mont gomerie. Zafiro la vio casi en el mismo momento en que ella lo vio a él. Su apuesto rostro se iluminó mientras cruzaba la sala y se acercaba a ella. La levantó en sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo. ¡Cómo lo había extrañado Serena!

-¡Zafiro! -musitó ella, alzando la vista para mirar aquellos ojos azul tan familiares que brillaban con cari ño y respeto. Él apenas le sacaba una cabeza y, como siem pre, tenía un elegante corte de pelo. De complexión delga da, esa noche se veía muy, elegante, vestido de anaranjado y rojo, con el sombrero peligrosamente inclinado sobre el ceño. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto.

Aunque Zafiro era tres años menor que Serena, tenían más en común de lo que ella era de capaz de enumerar. El viejo y querido Zafiro: él era su alma gemela en todos los sen tidos. Riendo, le dio un beso suave en la frente. Ella se ale graba de verlo mucho más feliz que en aquella ocasión cuando se encontraron en Flandes, hacía dieciocho me ses. Entonces tenía un aire de desolada tristeza: parecía an gustiado, incluso aterrado, pero ya no había rastro de aque llo. En estos momentos le recordaba al muchacho con quien se había encariñado de niña.

-Dulce Serena, qué alegría volver a verte. ¡Cuán to te he echado de menos!

Serena le estrechó la mano con fueza. -Deseaba tanto verte en el torneo.

-¿Para vencerme otra vez con tus palabras?

-Sí, señor, perdéis con tanta gracia que es un honor para ambos.

Con su sonrisa cautivadora, le ofreció el brazo.

-Ven, ángel querido, y hónrame con tu presencia en la cena. Después de pasar todo este año en compañía de mi hermano, me encuentro sediento de conversación inte ligente que no trate de conspiraciones ni política.

Serena frunció el ceño mientras él la llevaba hacia el otro lado de la sala, atestada de gente.

-¿Desde cuándo le interesa a Darien la política? Creía que su atención se centraba sólo en sus viñedos y tierras.

-No, Darien no, querida, me refiero a mi otro her mano. Bueno, en realidad es medio hermano, pero hermano al fin.

-¿Y quién es ese misterioso hermano tuvo? -pre guntó Serena, mientras él la llevaba del brazo hacia el otro lado de la sala.

-Seiya de Blackmoor.

Serena tropezó por la sorpresa. ¡Por todos los cie los! ¿Acaso había algún sitio donde no se nombrara a ese hombre? Si llegaba a oírlo una vez más, se volvería loca de atar.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Zafiro, ayudándola a reco brar el equilibrio. Serena se ruborizó de vergüenza y asin tió con la cabeza.

-Sí, pero ése era el nombre que menos esperaba oír de tus labios.

Con razón Zafiro estaba sediento de conversación in teligente. A juzgar por los relatos que habían llegado a oídos de Serena, el hermano de Zafiro sin duda era el tipo de hombre que apenas si podía hablar de otra cosa que no fuera la guerra y sus hazañas en el campo de batalla. Ya se imaginaba a Seiya posando en su armadura: «Sí, tengo la espada más grande de todo el reino. Venga, milady, permi tidme que os la muestre...».

Esa era la forma más creativa y salvaje de seducción a la que podían recurrir los hombres de su clase. Y si lle gaba a toparse con ella una vez más en su vida, Serena bien podía aprender a manejar la espada con destreza sólo para darles una paliza. Cómo detestaba oír a los hombres que hablaban y hablaban de sus gloriosas victorias y proezas. Por no hablar de las dimensiones de sus... «bondades».

-¿Por qué? -interrogó Zafiro, con la voz llena de iro nía . Su nombre parece estar en boca de todos los que es tán esta noche aquí.

-Eso es muy cierto -coincidió Serena -, pero debo confesar que ni siquiera sé quién de ellos es. No es que me importe, te advierto. Ya he oído su descripción tan tas veces en las últimas horas que juro que podría dibujar un boceto perfecto de él.

-Y si no pudieras, busca al hombre más arrogante y lo encontrarás sin duda. -Zafiro le guiñó un ojo y luego le sonrió socarronamente. Era gentil, además de muy bien parecido, como un ángel misterioso. Tenía las facciones bien delineadas y las extremidades largas y esbeltas. Hom bre de lo más refinado y elegante, Zafiro se movía despacio y- con delicadeza.

Se detuvo ante una larga mesa de caballetes y acer có un banco para que se sentara Serena. Ella se colocó de lante, se sentó y, luego se acomodó la falda del vestido escarlata alrededor de las piernas. Zafiro tomó asiento al lado de ella e hizo señas a un paje para que les trajera vino.

-Si su cofradía es tan zafia como las otras de este tipo -dijo Serena -, ¿por qué has estado viajando con él?

Zafiro carraspeó.

-Nunca dije que su cofradía fuera zafia, querida, sino sólo que se ocupa de sus obligaciones. -De matar personas.

-De protegerlas.

Serena frunció el ceño ante la extraña nota que ha bía en la voz de Zafiro cuando dijo eso.

-¿Defiendes a un caballero, Zafiro? La última vez que hablamos, compartías mi opinión sobre ellos v sobre la guerra.

-Sigo despreciando la guerra y a todos los que se jactan de hacerla, pero Seiya es mi hermano y yo lo res peto, a él y sus decisiones.

Serena arrugó la nariz ante sus nobles palabras. Así era Zafiro, después de todo: leal hasta el fin.

-¿Cómo es que terminaste viajando con él?

Zafiro se veía un tanto avergonzado.

-No tenía adónde ir. Darien se niega a dejarme en trar en su casa, ni siquiera una noche.

La noticia sorprendió a Serena.

-¿Tu propio hermano te rechaza?

-Sí, nunca le agradó demasiado ni mi condición de bastardo ni mi persona. En cuanto regresé a casa de mis via jes por el extranjero, dijo que no podía permitirse el lujo de dar de comer a un hombre que no estaba dispuesto a lu char para proteger sus tierras. Como yo apenas sé sostener una espada, de pronto me encontré expulsado de sus pro piedades y advertido de no regresar jamás.

Serena se sintió indignada. ¿Cómo se atrevía al guien a tratar así a un hermano? Ella esperaba más de Darien de Montgomerie.

-¡Qué ser más despiadado!

-Yo tuve pensamientos mucho más crueles que ése, aunque en la misma línea. -Zafiro se inclinó hacia atrás y apareció un paje que cogió su copa para volver a llenar la de vino. Serena esperó mientras el paje les servía la be bida. Una vez que se retiró el muchacho, reanudó la con versación.

-¿Qué hiciste entonces?

Zafiro bebió un sorbo de vino y luego dejó la copa sobre la mesa.

-Hice lo único que sabía hacer: comencé a cantar para ganarme el pan. -Eso sonó maravilloso a los oídos de Serena. Oh, quién pudiera ser hombre y hacer tal co sa... Apoyando el brazo sobre la mesa, Zafiro se puso una ma no en la mejilla y soltó una risa amarga-: Pero me temo que carezco de talento, y prácticamente me moría de hambre. No supe lo exigentes que pueden llegar a ser los oyentes hasta que mi estómago dependió de ello.

Ella le dio una palmada comprensiva en el hombro.

-Ahora no parece que estés muriéndote de hambre.

-Pues no, gracias a Seiya. Estaba yo tocando en una taberna de Canterbury cuando varios caballeros tu vieron un altercado con una de las mujeres que servía las mesas. Yo trataba de defenderla, pero, con cinco de ellos en mi contra, estaba dando un espectáculo bastante po bre. Cuando se estaban preparando para darme una bue na paliza, intervino Seiya. Él no supo quién era yo has ta después de reducir a los hombres. -Las palabras de Zafiro la sorprendieron. Por lo que había oído acerca del con de, hubiera creído que él era uno de los que incitaba a la paliza. Zafiro se rascó el mentón-. Aunque nos habíamos visto por última vez hacía más de una década, Seiya me reconoció y dijo haber estado buscándome durante mucho tiempo. Al parecer, había ido a casa de Darien, donde se enteró de mi destierro. -La mirada se le tornó distante-. Aún no puedo creer lo que le indignó el comportamien to de nuestro hermano. Creí que iba a matar a Darien. -Zafiro esbozó una tímida sonrisa-. Cuando le conté cómo había llegado a Canterbury, él insistió en que me fuera con él.

Eso no le pareció extraño a Serena. -Como caballero, claro.

-No, como hermano. Me aseguró que era lo bas tante fuerte como para proteger sus tierras, que lo que le faltaba era una familia.

Qué raro. Una vez más, no era algo que ella espe rara de un hombre de la reputación del conde. No es que le importase: estaba irritada con Zafiro en aquel momento. Con razón tenía esa apariencia tan desanimada la última vez que lo había visto.

-¿Por qué no acudiste a mí? Sabes que hubiera...

-Nunca hubiera ahusado de tu gentileza -la in terrumpió-. Soy un hombre, Serena, no un niño que necesita amparo. Además, dudo que a tu tío le hubiera agra dado mi presencia. Incluso ahora nos vigila cual león que cuida de su cachorro.

Serena echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y vio que lord Kenji finalmente había vuelto al salón y, en efecto, los observaba desde el rincón más alejado de la derecha. Sonriendo, Serena saludó al hombre que la ha bía criado desde la muerte de su padre. La expresión de su tío se suavizó, hasta que su mirada se posó en Zafiro y las facciones se le volvieron aún más severas. Serena dejó escapar un suspiro sosegado. Su pobre tío temía que se fugara con uno de esos trovadores que ella conocía.

Desafortunadamente, ella no quería casarse con na die. A pesar de que la reina Luna solía predicar las bon dades del matrimonio, Serena la había visto sufrir mucho por las infidelidades de su esposo y sabía el dolor que cau saba el vínculo. Y no deseaba nada que la hiciera sentir des dichada.

-Es evidente que no le agrado.

-Oh, Zafiro, no te lo tomes a pecho. No te agrada ningún hombre que se me acerque demasiado. -Con un movimiento rápido, Zafiro se alejó cinco centímetros. Serena se rio.

Un sirviente puso una fuente de pan delante de ellos. Zafiro le sirvió a Serena una selección de cordero, pollo y venado asados mientras conversaban sobre ningún tema en particular. Ella sabía que Zafiro la observaba, y él se fue poniendo cada vez más silencioso a medida que transcu rría la cena.

-¿Por qué te has puesto triste de repente, Zafiro? -le preguntó.

Zafiro desvió la mirada y mordisqueó el pollo asado. -No sé a qué te refieres -contestó en voz baja, tra tando de ocultar el dolor de su corazón.

Serena puso su mano sobre la de él. Aquella ino cente caricia le encendió el fuego en el cuerpo. -¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-No -respondió, apartando a regañadientes su mano de la de ella. No quería mancillar su reputación-.

Sólo estoy un poco cansado. Seiya lleva una vida infame. -No me cabe duda.

Por el tono de voz, Zafiro podía adivinar lo que Serena estaba omitiendo. «Y a saber con quién la lleva». -No es lo que piensas, Serena.

Ella hizo un chasquido con la lengua, en un gesto de desconfianza. Zafiro abrió la boca para defender a Seiya cuando una voz grave le interrumpió.

-Ah, bella Serena, aquí estás.

Serena se quedó helada al oír esa voz profunda, ás pera, que pertenecía a Jedite, más conocido como Jedite Piernas Largas. Ni siquiera se molestó en disimular su de sagrado cuando Jedite agarró a Zafiro del brazo y lo apartó de su sitio para sentarse en medio de los dos.

-Hazme sitio, eunuco. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar al go de vino para tus mayores?

Serena estaba consternada ante este caballero y sus modales. Había perdido el apetito, así que se puso en pie y comenzó a alejarse antes de que él se sentara a su lado. Jedite la agarró del brazo.

-Suéltala -masculló Zafiro, incorporándose.

Sin quitar la mano del brazo de Serena, Jedite dio un empujón a Zafiro.

-Ven a buscarme cuando crezcas, muchacho.

Serena pugnaba por soltarse, pero de repente se vio completamente libre porque Jedite salió despedido hacia atrás y fue a estrellarse contra una mesa. Se hizo el silencio en toda la sala. Boquiabierta, Serena se dio cuenta de que se les había unido otro hombre, alto y ancho de espaldas. No tardó en reconocerlo: era el mismo que había evitado que se cayera.

-Si vuelves a ponerle una mano encima a mi her mano -le amenazó-, te arrancaré un brazo y te daré una paliza con él. -Jedite se puso en pie dando un bufido y se abalanzó sobre él. El extraño le dio otro golpe que le vantó a Jedite por el aire y lo dejó tendido de espaldas en el suelo. Jedite quedó allí tirado, aturdido, mientras el hombre le ponía un pie en el pecho-. Date por venci do, Jedite. Sabes por experiencia lo que soy capaz de ha certe.

Para sorpresa de Serena, Jedite asintió con la cabe za y levantó las manos en señal de capitulación. Me doy por vencido.

El caballero desconocido levantó el pie del pecho de Jedite y se volvió hacia Zafiro.

-¿Estás bien?

Zafiro asintió. Jedite se puso en pie despacio. -Seiya de Blackmoor: siempre protegiendo a eu nucos como éste.

«Seiya de Blackmoor» . Serena miró pasmada a su misterioso caballero y vio la indignación que había en sus ojos por el insulto que había proferido Jedite a la hom bría de su hermano. Antes de que pudiera pestañear, Seiya agarró a Jedite por cl cuello, y lo levantó hasta que coincidieron sus miradas. Los ojos de Jedite se le salían de las órbitas y la cara se le estaba poniendo cada vez más roja.

-Una palabra más -masculló Seiya- y te dejo mudo para siempre, ¿entiendes?

-¡Seiya! -La voz de Artemis resonó en la sala , Suéltalo.

Seiya vaciló antes de obedecer a su rey. Jedite to sió, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Esto no termina aquí -exclamó Jedite.

La cara de Seiya decía a todas luces lo contrario. -Sí, claro que sí. Vuelve a cruzarte en mi camino o en el de los míos y será el el último error que cometas en la vida.

Serena se quedó observando cómo Jedite miraba con furia primero a Seiya y luego a Zafiro, que tenía la ca ra roja de vergüenza y, si ella no suponía mal, de odio. Jedite abrió los ojos de par en par y al instante volvió a cerrarlos. A continuación giró sobre sus talones y se mar chó de la sala envarado. Justo cuando él se fue, Serena se dio cuenta de que su tío estaba junto a ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Serena? -preguntó Kenji con suavidad.

-Sí -musitó ella, sin apartar la mirada de Seiya, que frunció el ceño al oír su nombre.

-¿ Serena de Vitry? -interrogó, y esa voz pro funda hizo que a Serena le recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-Sí.

Seiya puso la misma cara de disgusto al oír aquel nombre que ella al oír el suyo.

-Entonces sois vos la ogro que escribe esas can ciones.

Serena habría tomado eso como un cumplido si no hubiera ido acompañado de un insulto. -¿Conocéis mi obra?

-«Que caiga una plaga sobre todos los que portan espadas y que un rayo les parta los brutales brazos. Que se vuelvan estériles y gordos y mueran en plena juventud». Sí, milady, hoy mismo me ha puesto mi paje al tanto de su supuesta «obra».

Serena se puso tensa ante su abierto desdén. No era el primero que la odiaba a ella o a su obra, pero por algu na insondable razón sentía que su mirada la traspasaba. Así que contraatacó de la única forma que conocía: con las pa labras.

-Y yo estoy al tanto de la vuestra, milord. Dicen que habéis decapitado a más de doscientos hombres y par tido por la mitad a cinco veces esa cantidad. Creo que los sarracenos han dado en llamaros el «carnicero inglés».

Hizo una mueca.

-Le habéis envenenado la mente a mi escudero. Serena esbozó una fría sonrisa en señal de triunfo. -He liberado su mente.

Seiya dio un paso en dirección a ella. Zafiro se in terpuso de inmediato.

- Serena, Seiya -dijo, imponiendo más distancia entre ellos-. Recordad quiénes sois.

Serena sintió que se ruborizaba al caer en la cuen ta de que su disputa tenía como público a toda la corte in glesa. Seiya recorrió también la sala con una fría mirada. Bajó la voz y, cuando habló, sus palabras resonaron con una furia terrible.

-En el futuro, milady, os agradeceré que os abs tengáis de liberar la mente de mi escudero, que se deja in fluenciar con facilidad. Quisiera creer que, cuando alguien se le acerque con una espada, Shingo usará algo más que su lengua para defenderse.

-Si no hubiera espadas, milord, él no tendría que vivir temeroso de ellas. Y vos tampoco. Seiya bufó.

-Yo no temo a ninguna espada, sólo a los idiotas que se niegan a oír razones. Es una pena que ningún hom bre os haya puesto en vuestro sitio. -La multitud contuvo la respiración ante semejantes palabras. Serena jamás ha bía estado tan furiosa en toda su vida. En ese momento, comprendió muy bien el deseo de un hombre de golpear a otro y sintió un profundo odio hacia Seiya por hacerle sentir tal cosa. Seiya se dirigió a Zafiro-. Si me necesitas para otra cosa, hermano, no tienes más que llamarme. -Po só sus gélidos ojos en ella-. Y en cuanto a vos, milady, me agradabais mucho más cuando no sabía quién erais. -Se dio la vuelta y se retiró con aire ofendido antes de que ella pudiera responderle. La multitud aplaudía.

-¡Eh!, Seiya, aquí -gritó un hombre por encima de los demás . Así se hace, milord. Ya era hora de que al guien le bajara los humos.

Serena estaba horrorizada al ver que la muche dumbre vitoreaba a Seiya. ¿Cómo se atrevían? Y lo que era aún peor, le dolía saber cuanta gente menospreciaba sus sentimientos, sus creencias. Bien: pues que se murieran y se pudrieran todos. ¿Cómo era posible que no se dieran cuenta de que las guerras y la violencia son una equivoca ción? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero pestañeó pa ra evitar que se le derramaran. Jamás dejaría que ninguna de estas personas supiera cuánto la habían herido. Con la frente alta, comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta, hacia la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras. Zafiro la alcanzó.

-¿ Serena?

-Déjame, Zafiro. Quiero estar sola.

-No te enojes con mi hermano, Serena.

Se volvió hacia él con el corazón lleno de odio y ani madversión.

-¿Cómo puedes defenderlo después de lo que aca ba de decirme?

El respondió con otra pregunta.

-¿Cómo puedes tolerarme a mí y odiarlo a él? No te engañes, cariño. Si yo tuviera el tamaño de Serena y po seyera su fuerza y su destreza, también le hubiera dado una paliza a Jedite.

Serena se mofó de sus palabras.

-Tú nunca podrías hacer daño a nadie, Zafiro. Eres de masiado dulce.

-Créeme, a veces la vida nos quita la dulzura a pa tadas. Seiya ha sufrido mucho. No deberías ser tan dura con él.

-¿Qué yo soy dura con él? ¿Acaso no oíste lo que me dijo?

-Sí, lo oí. Pero, milady, por lo menos podrías ha berle dado las gracias. Te libró de Jedite y a mí me salvó de recibir una paliza. De lo contrario ahora estarías con esa bestia y yo, sangrando y tendido en el suelo.

Quizá tuviera algo de razón. Quizá.

-¿ Serena? - Serena miró por encima de Zafiro y vio que se acercaba su tío. Zafiro se excusó y los dejó so los-. ¿Te encuentras bien? -volvió a preguntar Kenji.

-Sobreviviré, no me cabe duda, pero ojalá descien da una plaga de langostas sobre lord Seiya y lo persiga cl resto de sus días.

Su tío se puso tenso.

-Siento mucho oír eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a fin de mes te casarás con él.


	5. Chapter 5

Seiya se había retirado a su tienda de campaña, solo. Después de enfrentarse con Serena y Jedite en la sala, lo último que quería era tener a alguien cerca. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la voz de Serena cuando criticaba su ocupación y el desdén de sus ojos. Al diablo con ella; después de todo, había muchas mujeres que lo deseaban. Y en cuanto a Jedite... Nunca le había preocupado. Aunque en teoría Jedite era miembro de la Hermandad, jamás había sido uno de ellos realmen te. En el agujero que les había servido de hogar, las más de las veces habían tenido que luchar contra él y alejarlo de los miembros más débiles porque se aprovechaba de ellos para obtener comida y otras cosas que era mejor no re cordar.

Seiya lo aborrecía desde el primer momento en que se vieron. El mundo sería un lugar mejor si no existie ran hombres como el. Trató de quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Si le daban a elegir entre las personas que lo sacaban de sus casillas, prefería pensar en Serena que en Jedite. Por lo menos ella era hermosa y temperamental. De la manera más irritante. Era el tipo de mujer que termina ba por convertirse en una obsesión y que hacía que el hom bre no pudiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el sabor de sus labios y el tacto de su cuerpo al tomarla despacio y con delicadeza...

Trató de no pensar en eso también. Lo que menos necesitaba era una mujer que no le servía para nada cuan do todas las de la cristiandad hacían lo imposible por me terse en su canea. Se había desnudado hasta la cintura y es taba a punto de beberse una jarra de cerveza de un trago cuando oyó que alguien entraba en su tienda. Desenfundó la daga y se puso de pie para enfrentarse al intruso: era el demonio en persona.

Serena dio un grito ahogado cuando entró en la tienda al encontrar a lord Seiya prácticamente desnudo, empuñando una daga como si estuviera preparado para atravesarle la cabeza con ella. «Se ve cómo se flexiona has ta el músculo más diminuto». Rei no había mentido: Serena también lo veía. De hecho, podía ver claramente cada uno de los músculos de ese cuerpo de bella virilidad. Seiya estaba en posición de atacar: letal. Serena se pu so tensa al pensarlo y le lanzó una mirada reprensora.

-Bajad el arma.

Seiya arqueó una ceja con osadía.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo cuando una parte de mí me dice que puedo hacer buen uso de ella con vos?

-¿Entonces admitís que sólo usáis parte de vuestro cuerpo y, por consiguiente, parte de vuestro cerebro? El entrecerró los ojos-. Estoy bromeando, milord -dijo, suavizando la voz-. Bajad el arma, que tengo asuntos im portantes que tratar con vos.

-No tenéis nada que hacer aquí conmigo, señora, absolutamente nada. Ahora retiraos...

-De ninguna manera -le interrumpió ella, terca-. Acaban de decirme que la única oportunidad que tengo de conservar mi libertad está en vuestras manos y, por todo lo sagrado, tenéis que darme mi libertad o me encargaré de convertiros en el más desgraciado de los hombres.

La miró, boquiabierto. Cualquier otro hombre se hubiera visto estúpido con esa expresión, pero, en honor a la verdad, aun cuando le cogían por sorpresa, lord Seiya se las ingeniaba para transmitir un aire de autoridad su prema y gallardía.

-Disculpadme, ¿habéis perdido el juicio?

-Yo, no, sino el rey al que tanto reverenciáis. Al pa recer, quiere que vos y yo nos casemos.

-¡Antes me corto uno de mis peludos brazos! Ella lo miró, divertida.

-Ésa es mucha más información sobre su persona de la que yo quisiera saber, lord Seiya.

Lanzó la daga con infalible precisión hacia la mesa que estaba junto a Serena. Con un ruido sordo, el arma se clavó en la superficie y quedó temblando unos pocos se gundos. Muy a su pesar, Serena estaba admirada por las habilidades del caballero.

-Artemis me conoce bastante bien como para for zarme a contraer matrimonio... Otra vez.

-Está equivocado -dijo ella remilgadamente-.

Sabéis? Por desgracia, fui hija única de mi padre, Endymion de Sussex. -Seiya se quedo boquiabierto cuando entendió el aprieto en el que se encontraba Serena. Aun así, ella se lo explicó-. Artemis quiere que me despose un noble fuer te capaz de controlar esas tierras; por tanto, el imbécil que gane este torneo, cualquiera que sea, se convertirá en mi es poso.

A Seiya le centellearon los ojos, azules y fríos.

Entonces me retiraré de inmediato.

¿Pero qué estáis diciendo? Su mirada se volvió gélida.

-No me casaré con vos.

¡Como si ella fuera a aceptarlo!

-Y yo no quiero casarme con nadie -dijo ella con brusquedad-, pero, a diferencia de los hombres, no me permiten elegir demasiado. La única posibilidad que ten go de elegir con quién contraer matrimonio depende de que vos ganéis el concurso de canto a fin de mes. -Seiya se rio con ganas-. A mí no me hace gracia, milord.

-No voy a cantar, ni para vos ni para nadie. Jamás.

-Entonces os convertiréis en mi esposo.

-Ya os he dicho que me retiraré. -Se alejó de ella. Serena se interpuso en su camino.

-Artemis no lo permitirá, me lo ha hecho saber él mismo. Y aun cuando vos os retirarais, yo insistiría en que fuerais mi esposo por despecho. Mi tío y el rey harán que os lleven hasta el altar encadenado si fuera necesario.

Seiya hizo una mueca de desdén.

-¿Por qué? Me despreciáis tanto como yo a vos.

-Porque quiero cierto grado de libertad, y vos sois mi única esperanza. Así que cantaréis cual alondra para que yo pueda elegir al que será mi esposo o me encargaré de que ambos quedemos atados al infierno del matrimonio. Juntos.

Seiya soltó una maldición.

-No os creo, milady. Vos ganáis de cualquier mo do, y yo pierdo de cualquier modo.

Serena estaba horrorizada ante su lógica. -¿Y cómo es eso?

-O paso por idiota ante toda la corte o vos hacéis que el resto de mi vida sea un infierno, mientras que vos, por otra parte, conseguís vuestra libertad o a mí como es poso.

Ella abrió la boca con asombro.

-¿Y creéis que a mí me haría gracia casarme con vos?

-Sí. De hecho, lo sé.

Serena frunció el ceño y deseó poder manifestar con la expresión todo el disgusto que le provocaba.

-Vuestra arrogancia no conoce límites. Quizás os sorprenda oír esto, lord Seiya, pero vos no me parecéis en absoluto atractivo. -Él se rio, sin creerle. Serena apre tó los dientes-. Sois insufrible.

-Y aun así os casaríais conmigo. Como os he dicho, milady, sois vos la que gana en cualquier caso.

De pronto, todo aquello había sobrepasado el límite de lo que la joven era capaz de soportar. Las burlas en la sa la, las imposiciones de su tío y el rey y ahora incluso Seiya el Horrible se mofaba de ella. Lo único que Serena ha bía querido toda la vida era alegrar a otros con sus palabras y canciones, quizá mostrar a los demás que se podía vivir sin hacer la guerra, que la paz era infinitamente mejor que derramar sangre. ¿Y qué había conseguido? Que se rieran de ella, que se burlaran, que la ridiculizaran. Sabía que a sus espaldas hablaban de ella como «la dama de las tonterías», aunque era más frecuente que la llamaran «la Perra de Sus sex». «Alguien tendría que amaestrarla. Pasable para llevársela a la cama, siempre que se la hiciera callar antes».

Siempre se había jactado de estar por encima de esos insultos, pero no era así. Pese a lo que todos pensaran, era un ser humano y esas palabras la herían. La herían mucho, tanto como la traición de su tío esa noche. ¿Por qué no la dejaban en paz? ¿Por qué tenía que cumplir los mandatos de los hombres y casarse por obligación con uno que no tenía ninguna consideración hacia ella? Crispada por todo, Serena quería llorar de frustración. Así que ésta sería su vida: o huía para no regresar nunca a su hogar ni volver a ver a su tío, o se quedaba y contraía matrimonio con algún rufián que, muy probablemente, la dominaría a golpes. Lo único que esperaba era que Seiya no le arrancara un bra zo y le diera una paliza con él, como había amenazado ha cer con Jedite.

¿Por qué iba a importarle que esos rufianes vivieran o murieran, después de todo? No tenía esperanza alguna en aquel lugar. Había sido muy ingenua al pensar por un mo mento que podría hacer entrar en razón o amenazar a un hombre corno Seiya. Que así fuera. Cogería sus cosas y de jaría atrás todo lo que conocía: mejor huir que seguir permi tiendo que la tomaran por tonta. Las lágrimas le ardían en los ojos a medida que se adueñaba de ella un dolor inevitable.

-Siento haberos molestado -dijo, antes de vol verse para partir. No le daría el gusto de verla llorar. Sin duda eso le daría mucho placer. Sin saber bien adonde ir, Serena salió de la tienda y finalmente dejó que le caye ran las lágrimas.

Seiya se quedó con la mirada perdida durante varios se gundos. ¿Eran lágrimas lo que había visto en los ojos de ella? Parecía poco probable: lady Serena poseía una pre sencia fuerte, poderosa, que incluso ahora lo hacía sentir exhausto después de haber estado cerca de ella. Sin duda una mujer como ella nunca lloraba. Y sin embargo... An tes de poder detenerse, salió corriendo en su busca. Serena estaba ya al final de la hilera de tiendas. Apurando el paso, Seiya la alcanzó.

- Serena -dijo, cogiéndola del brazo con delica deza-. Esperad.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y él sintió que se le partía el corazón. Serena tenía las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas, que se secó con rapidez.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora? -respondió bruscamente, con la voz quebrada.

Seiya se desmoronaba. Tenía una sola debilidad en la vida: las lágrimas. Nunca había soportado ver sufrir a una mujer, mucho menos a una que pareciera tan vulne rable como parecía Serena en ese preciso momento, con dos antorchas que le brillaban en sus vivos ojos.

-Veamos -dijo con delicadeza, pasando la ma no por las mejillas heladas de Serena -. Esto no es ne cesario.

Serena tragó saliva al sentir el calor de su mano en la piel. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que un bárbaro como ése podría acariciarla con tanto cuidado?

-¿Qué no es necesario? Pero, señor, si no es esto, ¿qué otra cosa las justificaría.?

-¿ Realmente soy tan horrible que os he hecho llo rar? -Se estaba burlando de ella y eso la sorprendió aún más que su presencia.

-Sí, realmente.

Para sorpresa de Serena, él se rio.

-Debo admitir que vos sois la primera mujer que conozco que no me soporta.

-Quizá deberíais salir más a menudo. Seiya arqueó una ceja.

-;Por qué lo único que hacéis es insultarme cada vez que me dirigís la palabra y aun así queréis contar con mi ayuda?

Tenía razón en eso.

-Lo siento -musitó ella-. Estoy tan acostum brada a insultar a los de vuestra clase que a estas alturas se ha convertido en un acto reflejo. -Imploró con la mira da-. Pero si me ayudáis, milord, prometo no volver a in sultaros.

-¿Nunca?

-Os lo prometo.

Seiya asintió con la cabeza. Había pasado tres arios de su vida en prisión, tres años durante los cuales se le ha bía impuesto la voluntad de otros. No se le había permi tido ni la necesidad ni el deseo más básicos. Los caprichos de sus captores siempre habían prevalecido sobre los su yos. Esos tres años habían parecido una eternidad. Inclu so ahora, había momentos en los que creía que había vivi do más tiempo encadenado que libre. Sería una pena ver a una dama, por muy desabrida que fuese, perder el resto de su vida por los caprichos de otro. Una mujer como ella nun ca sería feliz en un matrimonio de esas características. Al igual que él, estaría prisionera.

De pronto le vino a la memoria el juramento de la Hermandad. Se había comprometido a ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesitara. Lo único que le costaba era una canción... Seiya apretó los dientes. Maldijo a Artemis por ello; aun que, después de todo, el rey no sabía lo que le costaría al go así, ni por qué despreciaba tanto a los trovadores y sus canciones. Malditos todos. Tenía que decirle que no a Serena, pero no podía. Ella era una mujer noble que necesi taba a un paladín. Y pese a lo mucho que quería hacerlo, Seiya no podía negarse.

-¿Cuándo es el certamen, milady?

En los ojos de ella brilló una chispa de esperanza. -El día de vuestro último enfrentamiento. Habrá un jurado al que tendrá que cautivar con sus palabras y su actuación.

A Seiya se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. -¿Tenéis idea de lo desagradable que me resulta esto?

-Muy probablemente, tan desagradable como me resulta a mí tener que pediros este favor. Nunca pido nada a nadie si puedo hacerlo yo misma.

-Y aun así, aquí estamos, unidos en nuestro sufri miento.

Por lo menos sus palabras lograron arrancarle una leve sonrisa, que casi llegó al corazón de Seiya.

-Os prometo, lord Seiya, que, mientras os esforcéis por ganar, no os daré motivo de sufrimiento jamás.

Él hizo una reverencia con la cabeza. -Entonces os deseo buenas noches, milady.

Cuando comenzó a alejarse, ella lo detuvo. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se puso de punti llas y le dio un beso suave y casto en la mejilla.

-Gracias por vuestra amabilidad, caballero solitario.

Seiya apenas si podía respirar después de que ella lo dejara allí, en la quietud del aire nocturno. La vio alejarse, con el cuerpo encendido por un repentino calor. Nunca le habían dado un beso tan inocente y nunca nadie le había trastorna do tanto. Debía de estar fuera de sus cabales para sentir tal cosa por una fierecilla. Y aun así, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Incluso después de que se marchara, se quedó de pie, mirando hacia donde había desaparecido de su vista.

-¿Estás bien?

Se dio la vuelta al oír la voz de Haruka que venía de la oscuridad.

-Sí -respondió con aspereza-. ¿Por qué no ha bría de estarlo?

-No lo sé, pero estabas inmóvil como si hubieras visto a Dios. Te veo muy raro. -Seiya trató de despe jar la mente y se dirigió hacia la tienda-. ¿Por qué estás aquí fuera? -preguntó Haruka.

Agradeciendo que su amigo no hubiera visto a Serena, Seiya se encogió de hombros.

-Necesitaba tomar aire fresco.

Haruka parecía algo escéptico pero por fortuna no continuó con el interrogatorio, sino que tomó la delante ra en dirección a la tienda.

-Por cierto -dijo Haruka mientras Seiya se le unía, ya dentro-. Definitivamente, el rojo le sienta bien a lado Serena, ¿verdad?

Eran las tres de la mañana y todos estaban acostados. La brisa fresca susurraba entre las tiendas cuando una figura solitaria se escabulló entre ellas. Esa noche no había luna y eso era bueno, porque ciertas cosas se hacían mejor sin la bella luna como testigo. Aquarius se detuvo en la tienda de Seiya de Blackmoor. Bajó la vista para mirarse el brazo izquierdo, donde tenía tatuados los nombres de cada una de sus víctimas. Siempre llevaba cubierto ese brazo, por si acaso alguien veía la vergüenza que había sido, la ver güenza de aquello en lo que se había convertido. Seiya era el tercer nombre de la lista. Empuñó con fuerza el cu chillo al recordar el odio que sentía por el que apodaban el Aniquilador.

«Gracias por el consuelo, muchacho. Quizás algún día tú también salgas con vida de aquí...». Esas palabras le venían a la cabeza como un susurro. Pero no se las había dicho Seiya: había sido Jedite, al que Seiya había en viado para liberarlo. Sólo que Jedite se había negado y, en lugar de liberarlo, había maltratado a Aquarius al igual que los que habían venido antes y lo habían dejado allí cre yéndolo muerto. La supuesta Hermandad, que había ju rado que sobrevivirían todos los del campamento, que no dejarían a nadie, había abandonado a esta pobre alma des trozada a merced de sus enemigos. Durante más de mil días y sus noches, Aquarius había sido víctima de abusos y castigos por culpa de los hombres que habían escapado.

Ahora le tocaba a él castigarlos. Rozó con la mano la parte de delante de la tienda roja y blanca de Seiya. Esa noche, el conde viviría. El asesino tenía otro nombre que tachar de la lista, uno que merecía la muerte incluso más que el conde de Blackmoor. Aquarius hizo un saludo al conde y se dirigió al otro lado de la colina.

Seiya se despertó al oír que alguien golpeaba un poste de madera de su tienda. Abrió los ojos, pestañeando, y vio que aún estaba oscuro afuera. Estaría amaneciendo. Con un gruñido, se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

-¿Lord Seiya? -El susurro era suave y defini tivamente femenino.

-Estoy durmiendo -contestó bruscamente. Para su disgusto, entró Serena, que se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Seiya tendido en su catre tan desnudo como el día en que había venido al mundo. ¡Vaya, si hasta casi dejó caer el laúd que llevaba en las manos! Nunca en su vida ha bía visto a un hombre desnudo, pero creía que era imposi ble que hubiera uno más bello que el que yacía delante de ella en aquel momento. Sus carnes bronceadas eran todo músculo: una delicia para los ojos de Serena. Y contra su voluntad, la mirada se centró en la parte más pudenda del cuerpo del caballero, que ahora estaba erecta. Consciente de sí misma, se volvió para darle la espalda.

-¿Podríais cubriros, milord, por favor?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? -preguntó él hosca mente-. Ya habéis visto todo lo que tengo.

Las mejillas de Serena se tiñeron de rojo.

-¿Siempre sois así de grosero?

-Cuando una mujer ene despierta de un sueño pro fundo en la intimidad de mi propia tienda, sí. Creo tener derecho a estar algo molesto, ¿no?

-Pensé que ya estaríais despierto. -¿Y por qué habríais de pensar eso? -Porque es de día, milord.

Seiya resopló y, aún completamente desnudo, se levantó del catre y pasó junto a ella en dirección a la puer ta para mirar hacia fuera.

-Está amaneciendo. No hay nadie levantado a esta hora.

Aferrándose a su laúd, Serena se mordió el labio al contemplar las nalgas desnudas del caballero y la vista in creíblemente atractiva que ofrecía. Comenzó a girar sobre sus talones mientras él la observaba por encima del hom bro, pero se contuvo. Él la miró desafiante.

-Si queréis exhibiros delante de mí, milord, que así sea. No soy un ratón para salir corriendo cuando se apro xima un gato.

Seiya se giró para mirarla. Serena no podía res pirar mientras su mirada recorría el cuerpo entero del ca ballero, de pies a cabeza. Era hermosísimo. Las anchas espaldas iban estrechándose hasta llegar a las caderas. La piel leonada refulgía de vitalidad bajo la luz grisácea y su presencia era colosal, dominante. Su cuerpo viril estaba man chado levemente de vello negro que acentuaba todos y ca da uno de sus músculos. Su sexo permanecía erguido, alto, incluso en el frío del aire húmedo y matinal. Ella tembló ante tan intensa vista y se preguntó cómo sería tener a un hom bre como él de amante. ¿Sería tierno? ¿O, fiel a su natura leza de guerrero, la tomaría con brutalidad, salvajemente?

-Cuidado, señora -le dijo él, con una nota de advertencia en la voz-. Hay quienes os creerían impúdi ca por lo que estáis haciendo.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

-Si eso es lo más benévolo que se dice de mí, en tonces soy muy afortunada. A estas alturas, sé muy bien lo que los demás piensan de mí y no me importa.

Seiya estaba atónito ante su coraje. ¿Qué haría tem blar a una mujer como Serena? De no haber sido por el calor de su inocente mirada, hubiera pensado que era de esas mujeres que de nada sirven a los hombres. Pero Serena no era admiradora de Safo: era demasiado conscien te de la desnudez de él, y el rubor de sus mejillas le decía que estaba avergonzada, por no mencionar que se aferra ba a su instrumento como si fuera una especie de escudo que pudiera protegerla de él.

Debería cubrirse, pero aun así tenía que admitir que le gustaba cómo le miraba, el color encendido de sus mejillas. Y se preguntaba cómo se vería ella tendida en su le cho, con el rostro extasiado por la entrega, mientras él le mostraba exactamente por qué los trovadores escribían loas al amor. O, por lo menos, a sus placeres físicos.

-¿Os han besado alguna vez, milady?

Serena frunció el ceño.

-¿Perdón?

Él se le acercó lentamente y con cuidado. Lo que me nos quería era que saliera corriendo de la tienda.

-¿Alguna vez habéis sentido los labios de un hom bre apretados contra...?

-Sé lo que es un beso, milord. -¿Entonces?

Ella se apartó.

-Mis labios no son asunto vuestro. Tampoco lo son otras cuestiones personales.

-¿Y qué hacéis aquí?

-Vine para que comencemos nuestras lecciones. Seiya estaba horrorizado.

-¿A esta hora?

-Es poco probable que nos molesten a esta hora.

-Y es poco probable que yo esté dispuesto a apren der algo a esta hora, milady. Me cuesta conciliar el sueño, por lo que resulta demasiado preciado para mí y detestaría que lo interrumpiera algo tan desagradable a mi juicio co mo una canción.

Serena vaciló ante el temblor de su voz.

-¿En qué sentido os cuesta?

Él no respondió. En su lugar, se dirigió de nuevo a su lecho.

-Volved a mediodía, lady Serena, y estaré más dis puesto.

-Pero...

-Sin peros, milady. Estoy cansado y deseo dor mir.

Su tono autoritario le desagradó, pero no tenía otra opción. Sintió una necesidad infantil de darle una patada; sin embargo, ;qué ganaría con ello? Absolutamente nada. Suspirando, dejó el laúd en el suelo para cuando volviera. Cuan do empezaba a caminar hacia la salida, se oyó un grito. Lord Seiya había vuelto a levantarse de inmediato, tirando de sus calzones mientras afuera se desataba el caos.

Serena salió de la tienda con Seiya pisándole los talones. Llevaba la espada en la mano cuando pasó junto a ella a toda prisa, en dirección a la tienda donde parecían congregarse todos. Los caballeros pasaban medio desnudos y me dio dormidos, rozando a Serena. En la cima de la colina, los hombres se habían reunido alrededor de una tienda roja y azul. En cuanto se les unió Seiya, se volvieron hacia él.

-¡Tú! -vociferó lord Malachite, el hermano mayor de Jedite-. ¡Tú mataste a mi hermano! - Serena no es taba segura de cuál de todos estaba más pasmado ante se mejante acusación-Todos oímos cómo le amenazaste -masculló Malachite.

-Yo no maté a nadie anoche-replicó Seiya, ten so y enojado.

-¡Mentiroso!

-Yo le vi salir de la tienda de Jedite poco después de que amaneciera -dijo otro caballero-. Es imposible con fundir el escudo de armas de Blackmoor.

Antes de que Serena pudiera pestañear, un grupo de caballeros agarró a Seiya mientras Artemis se abría paso entre la muchedumbre. Malachite volvió a acusar a Seiya ante el rey.

-¿Qué tienes que decir, lord Seiya? -Soy inocente.

Uno de los hermanos menores de Jedite salió de la tienda, con un medallón ensangrentado en la mano, y se lo entregó al rey. Artemis lo examinó con cuidado antes de volver la vista hacia Seiya.

-¿Estuviste con Jedite en Tierra Santa? -Sí, señor.

-¿Y dónde estuviste anoche después de abandonar el salón?

-En mi tienda.

-¿Solo?

-Sí.

-¿Lo ve? -soltó Malchite-, no tiene coartada. El mató a mi hermano y yo exijo justicia.

-Investigaremos este asunto más detenidamente -dijo el rey con estoicismo-. Hasta entonces, el conde permanecerá en el castillo bajo custodia real.

A Seiya se le aflojó la mandíbula al oír las palabras del rey. De hecho, incluso Serena estaba atónita. ¿Iba Artemis a arrestar a su propio paladín sin ninguna prueba con creta? Los guardias reales le quitaron la espada a Seiya y le ataron los brazos a la espalda.

-¡Un momento! -Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Luna, que apareció entre la multitud. La reina pa seó una mirada de fastidio de su esposo a Serena y por ul timo a Seiya-. Lord Seiya tiene coartada.

Serena no había visto en su vida tantos ceños ni miradas Furtivas como en aquel momento, en que todos y cada uno se escrutaban entre sí.

-Por favor -dijo Artemis con la voz cansada, mi rando a su reina-. No nos digas que estuvo contigo.

La mirada de Luna se tornó enigmática.

-No, milord. El caballero estuvo con Serena ano che, por mandato tuyo. - Serena abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de que era el centro de aten ción. Tenía el «no» en la punta de la lengua, pero nadie acusaba de mentirosa a la reina de Inglaterra y conserva ba la lengua durante mucho tiempo-. ¿No es así, lord Seiya? -preguntó Luna. Seiya abrió la boca y lue go lanzó una mirada a Serena -. Alzad la voz, milord -ordenó-Sabemos que queréis proteger la reputación de la dama, pero es preferible que la comprometáis a que terminéis en la horca.

-¿Seiya con la Perra de Sussex? preguntó al guien entre la multitud-. No puedo creerlo.

La muchedumbre rompió a reír a carcajadas. Serena sintió que se le encendía la cara de inmediato. Con la frente en alto, se topó con los ojos de Seiya y encontró en ellos una mirada extraña, casi de disculpa.

-¿Y qué estaban haciendo, excelencia? -interro gó Malachite-. No es mi intención contradecir a su majestad pero me cuesta creer que tengan un vínculo amoroso.

-No lo tienen -respondió Luna sin vacilar La dama está enseñándole a tocar el laúd al caballero.

Resonaron más carcajadas. A Serena empezó a entrarle pánico. ¿Qué estaba pensando la reina?

-¿El conde de Blackmoor pasó la noche practican do el laúd con la dama? -Artemis los miró con escepti cismo.

-;No es así, Serena? -preguntó Luna.

Lo único que podía hacer era asentir obedientemente con la cabeza.

-Ésa es una mentira que le ha dicho la muchacha, mi reina -dijo Malachite . Todos saben que el conde desprecia la música.

Una mentira? -Luna arqueó una ceja, con ges to de censura . Lady Serena, ¿dónde está vuestro laúd?

-En la tienda de lord Seiya -respondió ella, di ciendo la verdad.

La reina envió a un paje a que lo buscara. Cuando éste regresó, los guardias liberaron a Seiya.

-Muéstreles lo que ha aprendido, milord -pidió la reina con calma.

Seiya no apartaba la vista de sus ojos. Serena con tuvo la respiración. ¿Sabría siquiera cómo sostener un la úd? La reina estaba arriesgando demasiado sus vidas. Por un instante a Seiya se le suavizó la mirada cuando tomó el laúd en sus manos. Estupefacta, Serena vio que las ma nos del caballero se colocaban enseguida en la posición co rrecta y que a continuación se movían con algo de torpeza al tocar una melodía básica.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Aquel hombre sabía tocar... A Serena le daba vueltas la cabeza. Artemis sus piró e hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

-Muy bien, al parecer el conde tiene coartada des pués de todo.

¡No! -objetó el caballero que había acusado antes a Seiya-. Yo lo vi.

Quizás hayáis visto a otro -interrumpió Luna-, a alguien que se pareciera al conde.

El hombre frunció el ceño, pero su mirada indica ba que estaba seguro de haber visto a Seiya. Artemis to mó el laúd de las manos de Seiya. Su mirada denotaba algo de sospecha cuando le entregó el instrumento a Serena, que ahora temía aún más un matrimonio forzado.

-Tranquila, niña -le dijo Artemis-. Los dos tenéis un mes, tal como os prometimos. Esperamos que hagáis buen uso de él.

Dichas estas palabras, el rey se volvió y los dejó. La muchedumbre comenzó a dispersarse lentamente. Malachite se quedó inmóvil, mirándolos a ambos con ojos penetrantes. Por la cara que tenía Seiya, Serena adivinaba cuán furioso le ponía todo aquello. Sin decir palabra, el caballe ro se dirigió de nuevo hacia su tienda. Serena lo siguió.

-¿ Lord Seiya?

-Dejadme solo -masculló, sin dudar. Ella se apresuró a alcanzarlo y detenerlo. -Por favor, milord...

Seiya la contempló con una mirada furibunda. —¿Qué es lo que queréis de mí ahora?

-¿Quién os enseñó a tocar?

Qué importa?

Serena no lo sabía, pero estaba desesperada porque le respondiera.

-¿Por qué desdeñáis tanto la música?

-Por los mismos motivos por los que desdeñáis vos a los caballeros, señora mía. La música se cobró la vida de la persona que más quería en este mundo y, desde su muer te, no solo detesto la música sino a todos los que la trans miten.


	6. Chapter 6

Serena se había quedado inmóvil viendo al conde regresar a su tienda. Dio un paso adelante, pero alguien la cogió del brazo.

-Déjalo un poco en paz, Serena.

Ella se detuvo ante la mirada suplicante de Zafiro. -¿Le has oído?

Él asintió.

-Debe de haber amado profundamente a esa mujer. -Sí, así fue. Todavía lleva el anillo de nuestra madre con él dondequiera que va.

-¿Vuestra madre?

El muchacho volvió a asentir.

-La mató el padre de Seiya cuando se enteró de mi nacimiento ilegítimo. Dicen que estaba tan enloqueci do que nadie se atrevía a acercársele, nadie excepto Seiya. En su furia, el padre lo acusó de ser bastardo también. Lo persiguió por toda la casa y luego le hizo un tajo en la cabeza. -Zafiro se señaló la parte del cuello en la que le ha bía quedado una cicatriz enorme a su hermano-. Mientras Seiya vacía en el suelo de la sala, su padre mató a nues tra madre y él lo presencio todo.

-Y luego su padre se quitó la vida -musitó ella. -Eso es lo que dicen. -Había una nota extraña en su voz.

-¿Pero? -preguntó ella de inmediato. Zafiro se negó a decir palabra.

-Nuestra madre se parecía mucho a ti. No había nada que adorara más que tocar su laúd y cantar. Mi pa dre era uno de los bardos de la aristocracia que llegó a casa de mi madre cuando el padre de Seiya estaba fue ra. No recuerdo mucho de ella, en realidad: apenas tenía cinco años cuando murió. Pero me han contado que me dio a luz en casa de su hermana y luego me envió con mi padre para que su esposo nunca se enterara de mi existencia.

-Ella y Seiya vinieron una vez a visitarte mien tras tú te hospedabas en casa. - Serena recordaba vaga mente la visita. Fue la única vez que alguien había ido a ver a Zafiro.

-Sí. Lo hizo en la medida en que se atrevió. Por desgracia, fue una de sus visitas a casa de mi padre lo que provoco su muerte. El padre de Seiya había regresa do a su hogar de un viaje y no los encontró allí. Para cuando volvieron, uno de sus sirvientes la había delatado.

Serena compadecía a su amigo. -Oh, Zafiro, cuánto lo siento.

Él tragó saliva, con tristeza en los ojos.

-No soy yo quien necesita tu compasión, Serena. Yo lloro su muerte porque ella era mi madre, pero la co nocí poco o nada. Fue Seiya el que quedó destrozado. Él la adoraba. - Serena trató de contener las lágrimas cuan do pensó en el dolor que debía de sentir Seiya-. Mi her mano ha tenido una vida terrible y, aun así, es digno de hon ra. No conozco a nadie más que haya sobrevivido a tanto y conservado la nobleza.

-Sí. Podría haber hecho que Luna y yo pasára mos por mentirosas. -Zafiro asintió-. ¿Y qué hay de Jedite? -preguntó ella-. ¿Crees que lord Seiya...?

-No. Lo conozco bastante. Si Seiya quisiera verlo muerto, se habría enfrenado a él en el campo de ba talla. El engaño no es propio de mi hermano.

Ella había pensado lo mismo.

-¿Por qué mentiría lord Tigereye?

-Quizá no mintió. Cualquiera puede llevar una capa. Se diría que en la oscuridad todo el mundo puede pa recer culpable.

Serena se mordió el labio ante ese pensamiento. Sí, pero... ¿Quién querría culpar a Seiya? Se excusó y se dirigió otra vez hacia la muchedumbre que seguía reuni da alrededor de la tienda de Jedite.

-Sigo sosteniendo que esto fue obra del conde -di jo uno de los nobles a un pequeño grupo que estaba fuera de la tienda.

-¿Por qué habría de acercársele sigilosamente mien tras dormía para cortarle el cuello? Conozco a Seiya des de hace años y jamás he oído que haya hecho algo así.

Otro noble resopló.

-La locura de apoderó de su padre; tal vez se ha apoderado de él también.

Serena hizo caso omiso de los hombres que conti nuaban discutiendo a favor y en contra de Seiya. A decir verdad, sentía pena de Jedite, más de la que se creía capaz de sentir. Ni siquiera él merecía una muerte como ésa. Con el corazón apesadumbrado, se había encaminado hacia el castillo cuando algo le llamó la atención. Era un pequeño trozo de papel vitela que se asomaba por debajo del lienzo de la tienda de Jedite. Mientras los hombres seguían especu lando, se inclinó v lo recogió.

En cuanto lo abrió, se le paró el corazón. Estaba es crito en árabe.

No todos regresamos a casa.

No todos sobrevivimos.

Muerte a la Hermandad. Que os queméis todos en

las llamas de la fosa más profunda del averno.

En la parte inferior, Serena reconoció un símbolo, estampado en sangre, que había visto aquella misma ma ñana, cuando tuvo a Seiya de pie y desnudo ante ella...

Seiya estaba lavándose la cara para despertarse cuando oyó que alguien entraba en la tienda sin preámbulos. Se dio la vuelta para atrapar al intruso pero ella lo esquivó y se movió con rapidez, soltándose de su mano.

-Soy yo -anunció una voz suave, femenina.

Seiya dejó escapar un gruñido seco de su garganta.

-;No puedo librarme de vos esta mañana? -se que jó, mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a Serena. Aun que, a decir verdad, ahora sentía un poco más de respeto hacia la doncella que acababa de escapársele de las garras. Ella se enderezó, mirándolo con altivez. En lugar de hacer una de sus observaciones infames, se acercó hacia él y to mó su mano derecha entre las suyas.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Seiya por la forma en que Serena acariciaba la marca que lleva ba él en la palma de la mano. Como siempre, sólo de ver esa marca se le hacía un nudo en el estómago, le afloraba la ira.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó ella con calma.

-Nada -respondió él, tratando de soltarse. Ella no lo dejaba.

-¿Por qué os enfurece tanto? - Serena...

Ella no hizo caso de la advertencia. Acarició la piel ru gosa donde los sarracenos habían dejado su marca en forma de cimitarra y luna. Seiya tenía apenas quince años cuando le quemaron la piel. Después de todos esos años, aún recor daba el dolor que le había causado la herida, la humillación.

¿Pertenecéis a la Hermandad de la Espada?

El se puso tenso ante la pregunta.

¿Qué sabéis de la Hermandad?

-Viajo con bardos, milord. Hay rumores acerca de un grupo de hombres que alguna vez fueron prisioneros políticos en Tierra Santa, hombres que salvaron a otros v los trajeron de regreso a casa, hombres nobles y dignos que siguen luchando por rescatar a más personas y asegurarse de que lleguen sanas y salvas al seno de sus familias.

El dolor sacudió a Seiya, pero la ira lo ensombre ció. Se suponía que nadie sabía de ellos.

-¿Dónde os enterasteis de todo eso?

-Ya os lo he dicho: hay muchos que cantan sobre esas historias. Los relatos se originaron hace unos dos años v nadie sabe con certeza quién los inició. La letra y la mú sica aparecen anónimamente en varios torneos en los que nos reunimos, y loan las virtudes v el coraje de los miem bros de la Hermandad. - Serena entrecerró los ojos y lo miró, como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos-. Vos sois uno de ellos, ¿verdad?

Seiya se había escondido durante tanto tiempo que no podía admitirlo.

-Dejadlo.

Para alivio suyo, así lo hizo.

-«Viajan de noche en las alas de sementales divinos, llevando fe y esperanza dondequiera que van. Aunque son libres, no olvidan su pasado y su misión consiste en que los hombres vivan en paz».

Seiya frunció el ceño ante esas palabras.

-¿De dónde habéis sacado esa cita?

-De uno de los cantares que se han escrito sobre la Hermandad. -Le entregó la nota-. Encontré esto en el suelo, a la entrada de la tienda de Jedite. Me cuesta creer que él fuera miembro de la Hermandad, pero vos...

Seiya miró el papel. No podía leer nada de lo que decía, aunque veía el símbolo grabado en sangre. Era igual que el que tenía en la mano.

-¿Qué dice?

-¿No sabéis leer árabe?

-No sé leer nada, Serena.

Esperaba recibir una mirada reprobatoria por su con dición de analfabeto. En cambio, ella se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza y luego le leyó la nota. A Seiya se le ensombreció la mirada.

-¿Estáis segura de que esto estaba en la tienda de Jedite?

-Sí. Parecía como si hubiera volado de donde lo hu biesen puesto. -Arrugó el ceño-. ¿Qué quiere decir que no todos sobrevivieron ni regresaron a casa?

Seiya se quedó parado, con el corazón en un pu ño ante la carta y lo que ella significaba. ¿Era posible que uno de los suyos hubiera asesinado a Jedite? ¿O se trataba de un sarraceno que quería confundirlos? No tenía senti do. Se habían asegurado de que no quedara nadie la no che en que huyeron, nadie. Él no acostumbraba a fiarse de nadie y, sin embargo, casi sin darse cuenta, estaba confian do en Serena.

-Se trata de una promesa que todos hicimos mien tras estuvimos prisioneros: todos sobreviviríamos y todos regresaríamos a casa.

-¿Y quién no regresó?

-Nadie de nuestro campamento. Nos cerciorarnos de ello. La noche en que huimos, enviamos a varios grupos para que liberaran al resto mientras Haruka y yo condu cíamos a los más jóvenes hacia la libertad. -Negó con la cabeza-. No puede ser uno de nosotros. Es algún sarra ceno que está jugando con nosotros. Tiene que serlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Para castigarnos por haber huido y por ayudar a otros a que escaparan. No me cabe duda de que han esta do siguiéndonos la pista todo este tiempo sin más propó sito que el de hacernos desaparecer uno por uno.

-¿Y por qué habrían de matar a Jedite? -preguntó ella, doblando la nota-. No me pareció de los que ayuda rían a nadie aparte de a sí mismo.

Era cierto. Jedite se había desligado de la causa una vez que fueron libres y regresaron a casa, olvidándose de las cosas por las que habían pasado, de las promesas que se habían hecho unos a otros.

-No lo sé.

El rostro de Serena se iluminó como si hubiera te nido una visión.

-A menos que hubiera sido con intención de ten deros una trampa a vos, milord. Quizá el blanco siempre fuerais vos. ¿Por qué, si no, llevaba vuestra capa el asesino?

-Es un buen argumento.

También explicaba por qué habían atentado tantas veces contra su vida. Él y sus hombres habían estado bus cando a alguien que recelara de su amistad con la corona. Tal vez el enemigo no tenía nada que ver con Artemis, si no más bien con su pasado, que volvía para vengarse.

Seiya le quitó la nota de entre las manos y la puso sobre el escritorio.

-Por favor, no lo comentéis con nadie.

-¿Pensáis mantener en secreto la Hermandad?

-Sí. Nadie tiene por qué saber quiénes de nosotros estuvimos allí ni qué nos obligaron a hacer para sobrevivir. Todos hemos luchado mucho para recobrar la vida y la dig nidad que nos arrebataron.

Ella inclinó la cabeza como si comprendiera a la per fección lo que quería decir.

-Guardaré vuestro secreto, Seiya. Siempre.

Y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿ Serena? -Ella se detuvo al oír su voz-. Te nedlo en cuenta la próxima vez: el mejor momento para ve nir a buscarme es después de la cena.

Ella asintió y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, casi frágil, que causó una conmoción en su interior... Y en su exterior también.

-Entonces os veré esta noche, milord. Confío en que no se os presenten más problemas de aquí hasta en tonces.

En una de las comisuras de los labios de Seiya se dibujó una mueca de ironía.

-Veremos lo que nos depara el día, ¿no es así?

Serena hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza: así lo harían. Se recogió la falda y salió a toda prisa de la tien da, pasando de largo a cuatro caballeros que viajaban con Seiya. El pequeño grupo se detuvo a la entrada de la tien da para mirarla mientras se alejaba hacia las habitaciones del castillo.

No tardó mucho en regresar a sus aposentos, ubi cados en el interior fresco y seguro de la torre pintada con cal. Lo último que esperaba era encontrar a sus don cellas reunidas en su habitación. Ya se habían enterado de la muerte de Jedite y de la posible participación de Seiya.

-¿qué haremos? -preguntó Lita, mientras las damas se apiñaban en el centro de la habitación cual bandada de palomas. Lita era una mujer alta, de cabe llo castaño y complexión delgada pero propor cionada-. Si culparan a lord Seiya...

-Nunca me casaré -lloriqueó Mina. Apenas un año mayor que Serena, Mina tenía el cabello rubio cla ro y un cuerpo exuberante y sinuoso que la ponía en si tuaciones comprometedoras cada vez que se le acercaba un hombre-. ¡Nos obligarán a todas a volver a Sussex!

-No -dijo Lita, con la voz igual de molesta-. No puedo soportar que se me acerque otro afeminado a cantar odas a mis muslos y mi cuello como si yo no fuera más que una suculenta gallina.

Molly le dio una palmadita de aliento en la espalda.

-No temas, Mina, no volveremos a Sussex y lord Seiya no morirá. Hallaremos al responsable y lo colga remos con nuestras propias manos.

-¿Qué es esto? preguntó Serena.

Sus doncellas se dispersaron de inmediato. Parecían culpables de algún delito.

-¿Que qué es qué, milady? -interrogó Molly, con fingida inocencia.

Serena las miró una a una.

-¿Qué estabais tramando?

-Vamos a encontrar al asesino de Jedite -anunció Lita con orgullo.

-Tendremos que ser astutas -agregó Mina-. Acosar a los hombres con... bebidas y artimañas. Yo creo que estaremos a la altura del reto.

Las demás asintieron sin dudarlo. Serena no pudo contenerse y puso los ojos en blanco mientras se le pasa ban por la cabeza imágenes de sus damas metidas en líos. Con razón su tío las mantenía aisladas en Sussex. Aunque de buen corazón, todas ellas estaban siempre dispuestas a seducir a cualquier hombre que se les acercara.

-¿Haríais todo eso por lord Seiya?

Mina asintió.

-Pues claro: tenemos que probar su inocencia.

-¿Y por qué razón? -preguntó Serena. -Para que puedas casarte con él. Serena ladeó la cabeza.

-Creía que eras tú la que deseabas casarte con él.  
-Pues, sí quiero o quería, pero ahora que el rey te ha elegido a ti para que seas su prometida, hemos estado...

Lita la interrumpió con un fuerte codazo en el costado.

-¡Ay! -gritó Molly.

Serena cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, pre sintiendo algo malo.

-¿Que habéis estado haciendo qué?

-La verdad es que podríamos decírselo -alzó la voz Rei, que estaba a la derecha de Molly-. Aca bará imaginándoselo.

Mina suspiro.

-Pues hemos estado hablando. Tú y tu tío nos te néis aisladas en Sussex con tus amigos juglares que vienen a visitarnos y, en cl tiempo que hemos estado aquí, nos he mos dado cuenta de que hay muchos hombres apuestos a los que conquistar.

-Exacto -asintió Lita-. ¿Habéis visto a Andrew de Nottingham? No he conocido nunca hombre me jor parecido.

-Es un bárbaro -dijo Serena, recordando el mo do en que aquel hombre había eructado durante la cena la noche anterior. De un golpe puso la copa en la mesa y pi dió más vino, que se bebió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A eso le siguió otro eructo.

-Es un hombre-soltó Mina-. Sin ánimo de ofenderla, milady, pero ya estamos todas hasta aquí -di jo, y se llevó la mano a la barbilla- de esos afeminados que nos visitan en Sussex. Estamos cansadas de que nos reciten odas alabando nuestros ojos y nuestros humores mien tras a nosotras se nos van resecando esos humores. Que remos un hombre de verdad.

-¡Sí! asintieron todas al unísono.

Lita le dio una palmadita suave a Serena en cl brazo.

-Entendemos y respetamos el hecho de que no sienta inclinación hacia los hombres viriles, milady, pero el resto de nosotras prefiere a alguien que pueda llevarnos en palmitas sin lloriquear. Lord Seiya tiene muchos caba lleros en su troupe.

Molly asintió.

-Caballeros de buenas familias.

-Caballeros con buenos músculos -agregó Mina.

-Sí continuó Lita-. Y, a nuestro modo de ver, tú te casas con lord Seiya y nosotras podemos elegir del resto.

Serena estaba horrorizada.

-No puedo creerlo. Me sacrificaríais a lord Seiya para poder...

-No es un sacrificio -la interrumpió Molly-. Lord Seiya es el mejor partido de toda la cristiandad. De berías estar orgullosa.

Si escuchaba esas palabras una vez más... Serena se fue a buscar paz lejos de sus doncellas, pero, dondequiera que fuese, ellas le pisaban los talones, y cada una le conta ba el plan que había ideado para que pudiera unirse a lord Seiya para toda la eternidad. Aquel se estaba convirtien do en cl día más largo de su vida.

Seiya se detuvo en su tienda y sus hombres se le unieron. Taiki medía lo mismo que él y también llevaba su castaño pelo hasta los hombros. Por lo general, tenía un humor hos co y mal carácter, pero hoy su expresión se veía más dura de lo habitual.

El Cisne, cinco centímetros más bajo, estaba a la de recha de Taiki. Era el más mujeriego del grupo. Como el buen pícaro conquistador que era, siempre se le veía acom pañado de alguna mujer. Su pelo platinado le caía has ta apenas más abajo de los hombros, y llevaba una barba diminuta que le daba cierto estilo. Sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda punzante. Tenía debilidad por jugar, tanto con su vida co mo con su fortuna.

A la derecha del Cisne estaba el Cuervo, que era som brío como su apodo. Con apenas veintiún años, seguía sien do algo desgarbado, pero sin duda ganaría vigor con los años. Siempre había sido como un hermano menor para Seiya, que había adoptado al muchacho cuando estuvie ron presos en Tierra Santa.

Detrás de ellos estaba Val, que les sacaba más de una cabeza a todos. Le habían puesto ese nombre por San Va lentín, pero a él no le hacía mucha gracia, y aún menos su estatura de gigante. De todas maneras, no cabía duda de que era el más bondadoso de todos, y con frecuencia se reía de las cosas más extrañas. En ese momento, sin embargo, su cara se parecía a la de Taiki por la severidad de las facciones.

-No pensaréis que maté a Jedite, ¿verdad? -dijo Seiya al enfrentarse a ellos.

Los otros intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto.

-No, jamás se nos ha ocurrido eso. -Taiki hablaba por el grupo mientras desenfundaba su espada. Seiya lo miró con desconfianza.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez cuando nos dijiste que preferías la muerte al matrimonio? -le preguntó Val. Taiki dio un paso adelante.

-Estamos a punto de concederte el deseo. Seiya sacudió la cabeza.

-Guarda la espada.

-No -replicó el Cisne-. Pasé la noche con una de las doncellas de Serena y ella tenía mucho que contar sobre los planes que habían hecho para veros casados a vo sotros dos. Estás sentenciado, Seiya. Huye ahora mien tras puedas.

Seiya se burló.

-No seas tonto. No puedo irme ni aunque quisie ra, que tampoco es cl caso. Si lo hiciera parecería culpable, y debemos encontrar al verdadero asesino de Jedite.

-Bah -soltó Val con indignación-. Tenía un sin fín de enemigos. Sólo un idiota te culparía a ti.

-Hay un sinfín de idiotas en la corte -agregó el Cisne-. Están en juego la reputación de un hombre y el honor de todos nosotros. Más aún: por mucho que nos pese, Seiya tiene razón. Dejemos que él y Haruka ha llen al culpable mientras el resto de nosotros se ocupa de las mujeres para que no intervengan y fuercen el matri monio.

Taiki resopló.

-Tenía que ocurrírsete a ti esa idea.

-¿Cómo has dicho? -preguntó el Cisne, con aire ofendido-. ¿Te desagrada la idea de entretener a las da mas? ¡Vaya!, Taiki, no sabía que a ti también te gustara Ga nímedes.

Taiki le dio un fuerte empujón al Cisne.

-Ya vale -dijo Seiya, separándolos antes de que el juego brusco se volviera más violento. Para ser caballe ros adultos, sus hombres a veces le parecían niños, y se sen tía más su padre que su señor.

-¿No deberíais estar todos practicando en la liza? Intercambiaron miradas como si les contrariara la idea.

-¿Por qué? preguntó Taiki-. Como si alguno de esos aduladores fuera a vencernos. Creo que aprovechare mos mejor nuestro tiempo en otro sitio.

Seiya se rascó la frente mientras se imaginaba a Taiki en la taberna, con una copa en una mano v una don cella en la otra. Dejó escapar un gruñido.

-Me alegra saber dónde estuviste anoche; de lo con trario, podría pensar que fuiste tú el que tuvo una discu sión con Jedite y le dio muerte.

Taiki siempre amenazaba con despedazar a cuanto hombre tuviera enfrente. Pensándolo mejor, rara vez se tra taba de una amenaza: era más bien una actitud de la que siempre tenían que disuadirlo. Sin embargo, a pesar de la predisposición de Taiki para asesinar a otros hombres, Seiya dudaba de que hubiera participado en la muerte de Jedite. El culpable era otro.

Seiya les habló de la nota que había encontra do Serena y vio como a todos se les ensombrecía el rostro.

-Nos persiguen nuestros enemigos -dijo Taiki.

-Sí -asintió Seiya-. Creo que debemos desig nar centinelas para asegurarnos de que no muera ninguno más de los nuestros.

-¿Cuántos miembros de la Hermandad somos? -preguntó Val.

-Ahora que Jedite está muerto, sólo nosotros y Haruka.

-No -interrumpió el Cuervo, con calma-. Vi a Armand de Devonshire esta mañana. Vino cabalgando en trada va la noche.

-Entonces somos siete -recapituló Seiya-. In formad a Armand de lo que ha sucedido y yo haré que se re fugie cerca de nosotros. Haré la primera guardia de esta noche; luego nos turnaremos para vigilar.

Todos asintieron.

-Como en los viejos tiempos -dijo el Cisne, ha ciéndoles recordar los días cuando eran jóvenes y sacaban palitos para designar a los centinelas que vigilarían si se acercaba el enemigo.

-Esperemos que no -deseó el Cuervo, con un to no grave-. No tengo el más mínimo deseo de volver a re celar de mi propia sombra.

Val le tendió un brazo largo y amigable por encima de los hombros.

-No temas, muchachito, yo me encargaré de que llegues a hombre.

El Cisne hizo una mueca.

-Veo que otra vez me va a tocar un eunuco. Tal vez debería hacer la primera guardia: me da miedo que hom bres como éstos me cuiden las espaldas.

Val intentó pegarle en la cabeza pero el Cisne lo es quivó.

-Ya basta de bromas -ordenó Seiya con firme za-. No podemos fiarnos de nadie aquí. Recordad que hay, un enemigo entre nosotros.

Todos asintieron. Seiya inclinó la cabeza y salió de la tienda en dirección al castillo. Tenía intenciones de ha blar con Artemis, pero apenas había entrado en palacio cuando se topó con Serena, que trataba de salir por la puerta a toda prisa. El golpe de sus suaves curvas contra su cuerpo fue tan excitante como inesperado. Por instinto, la rodeó con los brazos para que no se cayera.

Tenía la cara sonrojada y los ojos brillantes y lumi nosos. Pero mas que eso, era su respiración entrecortada lo que llevaba a Seiya a imaginar cómo sería ella en los momentos culminantes de la pasión. En efecto, tenía que contentarse con eso para no abalanzarse sobre aquellos labios entreabiertos y comprobar hasta qué punto podía dejarla sin respiración.

-No podemos seguir encontrándonos de esta ma nera, milady.

Las mejillas de Serena se pusieron aún más colo radas.

-Al parecer, siempre me desequilibra la presencia de vuestra señoría. -Él soltó una risilla sorda. A él le pasaba lo mismo cuando estaba ella cerca. Serena alzo la vista para mirarlo con ojos tan ardientes que hicieron que se le endurecie ra la entrepierna hasta el dolor-. Pero empiezo a sospechar que mis doncellas quizás tengan razón en una sola cosa.

-¿Y cuál es esa cosa? -preguntó él, ayudándola a recobrar la postura.

-Los brazos fuertes a veces sirven para algo. -Las palabras inesperadas de Serena lo pusieron un tanto ner vioso. ¿Era realmente un cumplido, viniendo de una mu jer que profesaba odio hacia todos los caballeros? Miró a su alrededor como si esperara el segundo advenimiento-. ¿Os encontráis bien, milord?

-Sí, pero un cumplido vuestro une hace temer que mi muerte está próxima.

Ella se rio.

-Si vuestra muerte está próxima es por la espada que lleváis y no por mi lengua. -É1 arqueó una ceja pe ro, antes de que pudiera decir palabra, ella continuó-: Os prometí que no os insultaría más. Por tanto, he escondi do las garras.

Le resultaba raro, pero echaba de menos la ira de aquella pícara. Era sencillo protegerse de ella. Esta nueva faceta de Serena le parecía inquietante, cautivadora. Y, an te la referencia a las garras, bajó la mirada y observó que tenía las uñas muy cuidadas, largas y elegantes, perfectas para arañar la espalda a un hombre... Seiya retrocedió cuando se le pasó por la cabeza ese pensamiento no desea do. Ya empezaba a pensar como el Cisne.

-¿Adónde ibais con tanta prisa? -preguntó, tra tando de desviar sus pensamientos.

-A cualquier sitio donde esté lejos de mis don cellas.

Y por qué motivo?

-Se les ha metido en la cabeza la tonta idea de que vos v yo deberíamos casarnos.

Seiya dejó escapar un largo resoplido que delata ba su irritación.

-Entonces juntémoslas con mis hombres, que es tán igualmente decididos a que me quede soltero.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es: no tienen el más mínimo deseo de que cam bien nuestras vidas.

La expresión de Serena se tornó pensativa.

-Quizás sería interesante dar rienda suelta a am bos bandos, sólo para ver quién gana, aunque, según mi experiencia, es el hombre quien siempre se rinde ante la mujer.

Él arqueó una ceja, escéptico.

-Yo no diría eso. La rendición parece mutua. -¿Y vos cómo lo sabéis?

-Puede que el hombre dé el mordisco a la manza na, pero luego la mujer termina siguiéndolo dondequiera que él vaya.

-¿Así lo creéis?

-¿Vos no?

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-Creo que alguna dama debería bajaros uno o dos centímetros ese ego vuestro.

Seiya la miró con deseo.

-¿Y vais a ser vos la dama encargada de hacerlo? Una sonrisa seductora se le dibujó, lentamente, en el rostro.

-Sí, lord Encanto. A diferencia de otras mujeres a quienes habéis conocido, yo soy bastante inmune a vues tras bondades.

-¿Mis bondades? -preguntó él, intrigado por la idea de que ella le hubiera atribuido alguna después de su encontronazo en la sala la noche en que se conocieron ¿Y cuáles serían esas bondades?

-Creo que sabéis muy bien por qué os adula la ma yoría de las doncellas.

-¿Y vos no?

-No respondió ella, levantando un poco el men tón-. Nunca me han atraído los brazos musculosos ni las caras bien parecidas. -Posó una mano en el centro del pe cho de Seiya-. Es lo que lleva un hombre aquí lo que me importa.

Serena bromeaba al decir esas palabras, pero a él se le apagó el brillo de los ojos de inmediato. La seriedad se apoderó de su expresión.

-Entonces sí que no somos compatibles, pues a mí no me queda nada ahí dentro.

Sus palabras la sorprendieron. Nada?

-No, señora. Esa parte de mí murió hace mucho tiempo.

Serena sentía que el corazón de Seiya latía con violencia bajo su mano. Cada latido era tan fuerte como el hombre que tenía delante.

-Para estar muerto, da la impresión de tener mar cha fuerza, me parece a mí. En efecto, no vacilasteis a la ho ra de salvar a Zafiro. -Él se apartó de ella-. ¿Seiya? -di jo, deteniéndolo cuando se disponía a alejarse. Él se paró y miró hacia atrás-. Gracias una vez más por vuestra gen tileza.

A juzgar por su ceño, Serena adivinaba que sus pa labras lo habían confundido. A decir verdad, no sabía por qué se comportaba con tanta amabilidad hacia un hom bre al que se suponía que debía odiar, pero al que, sin em bargo, se sentía incapaz de herir. Había demasiado dolor en los ojos de Seiya.

-Siempre a vuestra entera disposición -respondió él, casi con burla, antes de seguir su camino. En la comi sura de los labios de Serena se vislumbró una pequeña sonrisa. La dama se quedó mirándolo hasta que desapare ció. Realmente tenía un andar muy viril y un atractivo tra sero.

«Es un caballero».

Todos los seres humanos tienen defectos.

«Mata gente».

Era verdad y aun así...

Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente. Ella no era como sus amigas, que solo querían a los hombres por su apa riencia. Tampoco quería resignarse al matrimonio. Si algu na vez había de elegir esposo, quería una relación construi da sobre la base del respeto mutuo v la amistad. El amor sería un ingrediente interesante, pero no se dejaba engañar por esa idea. Sólo las mujeres extremadamente afortunadas que se encontraban en su posición hallaban el amor, y la mayoría lo había hallado fuera del matrimonio. No: a diferencia del resto de los trovadores, ella no creía que hubiera que ali mentar la conducta infiel en los hombres ni en las mujeres.

Serena, al igual que sus padres, era idealista. Ima ginaba un mundo donde todos, ricos y pobres, se casaban sólo por amor. Si no podía conseguir eso, se conformaría con una amistad. Perdida en sus cavilaciones, se dirigió al huerto que estaba detrás del castillo, en busca de un lugar donde pudiera estar sola.

No se había adentrado mucho en el huerto cuando le llamó la atención una sombra que se movía con la rapi dez de un fantasma. Frunciendo el ceño, se acercó a la som bra sin pensar, descuido que resultó poco sensato, puesto que al aproximarse para ver qué era... Un hombre enor me trepó hasta lo alto del muro, pero, en el proceso, la capucha de la capa se le deslizó hacia atrás. Serena ahogó un grito. El hombre tenía el pelo más negro que el cielo de medianoche, la piel oscura y leonada v los ojos... Eran de un verde espeluznante que contrastaba con la oscuridad de la piel. ¡Era un sarraceno! Y la había visto tan claramente como ella a él.


	7. Chapter 7

UNA PARTE DE SERENA QUERÍA GRITAR DE Panico; la otra, más sensata, la obligó a correr por su vida. No sabía si el sarraceno venía tras ella o no, pero no se detuvo lo suficiente como para averiguarlo. Tenía un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: huir. Al doblar una de las esquinas, del castillo, vio que Seiya estaba con Zafiro y el monje. Se dirigió directamente a ellos y So lo cuando se lanzó sobre Seiya se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás.

Seiya se tambaleó hacia los lados cuando alguien se arrojó en sus brazos. Esperaba que se tratara de una de sus muchas admiradoras: cual no fue su sorpresa al reco nocer a Serena.

-Una vez más, Serena, debemos dejar de encon trarnos así -bromeó. Ella tenía los ojos casi fuera de las órbitas y llenos de pánico, y el humor de Seiya cambió rotundamente-. ¿Os ocurre algo?

-Un sarraceno -dijo ella, sin aliento . En el huerto.

La sangre se le heló al oír esas palabras. Entregán dole. la doncella a su hermano, salió corriendo junto con Haruka para inspeccionar la zona. Serena los miró alejarse, tratando de controlar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

-Cálmate -dijo Zafiro, cogiéndola de la mano y lle vándola hasta un banco que había cerca del aljibe-. Trata de recuperar el aliento.

Serena estaba eternamente agradecida de que su amigo demostrara tanta consideración para con ella: le se guía latiendo el corazón y las piernas y brazos le tembla ban con frenesí. Había sido el momento más aterrador de su vida.

-Gracias, Zafiro.

Él fue a buscarle un poco de agua fresca del aljibe mientras ella observaba el lugar por donde habían desa parecido los otros dos.

-Bebe despacio -le dijo al ofrecerle la copa. Ella volvió a darle las gracias-. ¿Qué fue lo que viste, en tonces? -le preguntó, una vez que la joven hubo recu perado el aliento. Serena asió con fuerza la fría copa de metal.

-Era un hombre que llevaba ropas árabes negras. Tenía ojos demoníacos y se movía a la velocidad de un rayo. Aún no estoy segura de que fuese humano. -Los ojos de Zafiro revelaban que estaba tan preocupado como ella-. Es probable que sea el asesino de Jedite -susurró Serena -, ¿pero dónde podría esconderse un hombre co mo él?

-Las personas como ésa siempre se encuentran donde menos las esperas.

Quizás fuera cierto... Serena miró por encima del hombro de Zafiro y vio que Seiya y su amigo volvían. Seiya se le acercó con expresión sombría.

-No hemos visto a nadie.

A Serena no le gustó el sonido de aquella frase. -Seguramente se dio a la fuga cuando me vio.

El monje asintió.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya y...

-No, Haruka -le dijo Seiya-. Está decidi do a deshacerse de todos v cada uno de nosotros. Lo que menos quiero es que viajes por tu cuenta. Haruka se río.

-Haría falta más que un simple ases no para ma tarme, y tú lo sabes bien.

-Es un riesgo que no voy a correr. -Seiya pro nunció las palabras con énfasis-. Si intentas irte, te dis pararé una flecha en la pierna.

Haruka parecía ofendido.

-No te atreverías.

-Ponme a prueba. -La mirada que intercambiaron indicaba que Haruka no dudaba en absoluto de Seiya-. Muy bien -dijo, mirando a Serena-. Habladme del hombre que visteis. ¿Qué aspecto tenía?

-Iba vestido de negro y poco pude ver de su com plexión. Las ropas lo cubrían demasiado bien.

-¿Y él os vio? -preguntó Haruka.

-Sí. -Los tres hombres soltaron una maldición. Serena notó, nerviosa, el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta cuando se dio cuenta del porqué-. Vendrá a por mí, ¿verdad?

-Muy probablemente -respondió Haruka. Seiya le dio un empujón a su amigo. -No la preocupes más de lo que ya está. -¿Prefieres que le mienta?

-Sí. -Seiya se volvió hacia Serena -. Alguno de nosotros tendrá que vigilaron.

Ella miró alternativamente a Seiya, Zafiro y Haruka. Zafiro, aunque alto y bien parecido, no era el tipo de hom bre que blandía una espada. Tampoco el monje. Y en cuan to a lord Seiya...

Puedo contratar a alguien.

-Nunca confiéis en los mercenarios -replicó Seiya-. Si os sirven a vos por un precio, con gusto servirán a otro por uno más alto.

-Ahora que lo pienso -interrumpió Zafiro, mirando a Serena -, ¿por qué has salido sin acompañante?

-Estoy en los jardines del castillo -contestó ella, con la misma brusquedad-. No debería haber ningún peligro entre estas paredes.

Zafiro sacudió la cabeza, disgustado.

-Tu tío te da demasiada libertad.

Serena endureció la expresión ante el tono de Zafiro. Nunca antes había visto a su amigo hablarle de ese modo. Incluso Seiya parecía sorprendido.

-Lo hecho hecho está -dijo el caballero-. Aho ra debemos asegurarnos de que nuestro único testigo siga con vida para ayudarnos a encontrar al asesino.

-Muy bien -asintió Haruka-. Tú vigílala y yo in formaré a tus hombres de lo que está sucediendo. Nosotros buscaremos a nuestro sarraceno: no puede estar muy lejos. Más bien creo que debe de estar escondido entre nosotros.

-¿Y cómo? -preguntó Zafiro-. Los sarracenos tie nen prohibido vestir como nosotros.

Seiya le lanzó una mirada furibunda, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Todo el mundo lo sabe -respondió Zafiro, después de una breve pausa.

-Buscaremos en la campiña -propuso Haruka-. Si está escondido en un campamento, lo encontraremos.

Seiya se mostraba escéptico.

-Desaparecen en el desierto durante días con ape nas un cuchillo para alimentarse y protegerse, ¿y tú piensas encontrar a un asesino en un árbol?

Haruka adoptó una postura petulante. -Si está allí, lo encontraremos.

-No tardes.

Haruka inclinó la cabeza y luego se marchó. Zafiro estaba igual de preocupado que Serena. Se disculpó y la dejó a solas con Seiya, hombre al que se suponía que de bía odiar y al que, pese a ello, recurrió cuando se sintió en peligro. Qué extraño.

-Lo que ha ocurrido es terrible -dijo Serena, des pacio-. Espero que hallemos al asesino.

-Creedme, milady: lo haremos. -Le ofreció el bra zo-. Os llevaré de regreso al castillo. Debéis cercioraros de estar acompañada constantemente.

-¿Entonces no me vigilaréis vos?

-Sí, claro que sí, pero algo me dice que querréis evi tarlo.

-Y algo me dice a mí que eso me resultará muy di fícil.

Él esbozó una sonrisa respetuosa. Por todos los cielos: aquel hombre era mucho más apuesto cuando se le suavizaba su severa expresión. Serena sentía una femi neidad renovada cuando estaba cerca de él, una femineidad que nunca antes había sentido. Era como si aquel hombre sedujera de tal manera a la mujer que había en su interior que Serena era consciente más que nunca de ella misma y de sus necesidades.

Sin embargo, lo más perturbador de todo era el de seo que tenía de saber cómo se sentiría, cómo sabría un be so de Seiya. «¡Serena!». Se escandalizaba de sus propios pensamientos. Se aterrorizaba. Ella no era como sus ami gas, que se dejaban enloquecer por una cara bonita. Y, pese a ello, allí estaba, experimentando una extraña curiosidad acerca de cada faceta de lord Seiya.

-He oído que no deseáis tener hijos, ¿es verdad? -preguntó Serena casi sin darse cuenta. Él afirmó con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué? Hubiera creído que un hombre de vuestra condición estaría preocupado por sus tierras.

-Hay cosas más importantes en esta vida que las tierras.

Serena se mostró de acuerdo, pero se preguntaba qué era lo más preciado para él.

-¿Cómo qué?

-La Hermandad, los votos. Mis tierras son impor tantes para mí sólo porque me permiten hacer un buen uso de mi dinero. Cuando muera, se habrá acabado todo. Lo que menos quiero es dejar a alguien en este mundo que llo re mi muerte. No quiero dejar hijos desamparados que se lamenten sobre mi tumba.

Serena se detuvo mientras él pronunciaba esas tier nas palabras, aunque no había reaccionado ante las palabras, sino ante el sonido de su voz, la angustia que revelaba.

-No todos los niños quedan desamparados, mi- lord. Algunos tienen la fortuna de conservar a sus padres durante mucho tiempo.

El desasosiego de los ojos del caballero le partía el corazón a Serena.

-Pero sí hay demasiados. Y luego se convierten en esclavos de aquella tierra que pertenecía a su padre. Se trans forman en instrumentos, ¿para utilizarlos en qué? Incluso vos no sois más que un objeto a los ojos de vuestro tío. ¿Desearíais que vuestra hija estuviera en vuestro lugar?

En ese momento, ella sintió afinidad con aquel ex traño. Él la comprendía, y eso era lo que más sorpresa le causaba.

-¿Por eso accedisteis a cantar para mí? Él asintió.

-Me tomo muy en serio mis promesas, Serena. Y una de ellas es que haré cualquier cosa que esté a mi al cance para liberar a quienes se encuentren en situaciones de peligro.

Serena nunca hubiera imaginado que un caballe ro pudiera ser tan compasivo y tan dado a la introspección.

-Sois un hombre de una profundidad sorprenden te, lord Seiya de Blackmoor.

-¿Para ser un caballero insensato, queréis decir? Serena sintió que se le enrojecían las mejillas. -¿Os informó vuestro escudero de eso también? -Creo que preguntó, para ser precisos, si todos los hombres debían abandonar la cordura para convertirse en soldados.

Ella sintió vergüenza.

-No me refería a vos.

-¿No?

-Bueno, en ese momento no os conocía. Él se rio.

-Debo admitir que os prefiero nerviosa, milady. Las mejillas sonrojadas sientan de maravilla a vuestros ojos.

-¿Es eso un cumplido, señor? -preguntó ella, sor prendida por su lado pícaro.

-¿Y si lo fuera?

-Creo que me sentiría halagada. -Entonces es un cumplido.

La inundó una ola de calor. Qué noble y gentil de parte de su cabalL.. Tragó saliva al darse cuenta del hilo que seguían sus pensamientos. Estuvo a punto de considerarlo su caballero. ¡Qué indecoroso! Nunca reivindicaría para sí a un hombre como él, conocido por la cantidad de hom bres que había matado. Era indigno e impropio. Carraspeó v se dirigió hacia cl castillo.

-¿Planeáis seguirme por doquier durante el resto del día? -preguntó, mientras él caminaba a su lado.

-Creo que es lo más conveniente hasta que averi güemos algo sobre el sarraceno que habéis visto esta noche.

-Y si os dijera que todo es un invento, ¿me deja ríais en paz?

-No: me daría cuenta si no estuvierais diciendo la verdad.

-¿De qué manera?

Seiya tenía una mirada pícara e intensa.

-Os arrojasteis a propósito en mis brazos, milady. Sólo el más terrible de los sustos debe haberos obligado a hacer tal cosa. El terror que teníais era demasiado real pa ra que lo hayáis fingido.

-Pero seguramente en el castillo...

-Jedite estaba en medio de un campamento de ca balleros. Muchos de nosotros tenemos el sueño liviano y, aun así, alguien se deslizó en su tienda v le dio muerte mientras estábamos todos allí. Para eso se necesita mucho coraje y habilidad.

El tono grave de la voz del caballero le erizó la piel. -Estáis ocultándome algo, ¿verdad? Su mirada se ensombreció.

-Si es lo que sospecho, sí. No me atrevo a revelá roslo todo. -A Serena la recorrió un escalofrío. Él se detuvo un momento antes de continuar-. Conozco a un sarraceno llamado El Sahaar.

Ella frunció el ceño al reconocer el término.

-¿El hechicero?

-¿Cómo sabe árabe una dama de vuestra posición?

-El médico de mi tío tiene una fe ciega en la medi cina de los árabes. Pasó gran parte de su juventud estudián dola en Jerusalén, donde se hizo con muchos libros. Tras numerosos intentos, logré convencerlo de que me enseña ra a leer algunos de sus relatos.

Seiya parecía admirado.

-Sois sorprendente.

Ella sonrió ante el cumplido.

-Me estabais hablando de este hombre.

-Sí. Era capaz de desvanecerse, literalmente, en una nube de humo. Rápido y letal, se movía como si fuese in visible v nos contó historias de cómo su gente entrenaba _hassasins._

-Ese término no lo conozco.

-Son hombres entrenados para dar muerte a otros sigilosamente. Van a por sus víctimas de noche o incluso de día pero siempre por sorpresa. Nassir... El Sahaar -agre gó- dijo haber oído de algunos que se acercaban a su blan co en medio de los bazares y lo acuchillaban con tal ra pidez que nadie sospechaba siquiera quién había sido el asesino.

Ciertamente ese hombre se parecía mucho al que había visto Serena en el huerto.

-¿Entonces nuestro sarraceno podría estar en cual quier sitio?

Seiya asintió.

Os aconsejo que cerréis la ventana esta noche. Colgad una campana en el travesaño para estar más segura. Serena tembló al pensarlo.

-¿Hay algún modo de detenerlos?

-Sólo se les puede pagar con la misma moneda, mi lady. El único modo de detenerlos es ser más rápidos que ellos.

Cuánto detestaba oír eso. Ella no era partidaria de responder a la violencia con más violencia. ¿No se podría hallar una solución pacífica?

Serena condujo a Seiya escaleras arriba a la al coba de las doncellas, donde muchas mujeres pasaban la tarde chismorreando sentadas en sillas desperdigadas por doquier. Al ver a lord Seiya, comenzaron de inmediato a dar alaridos y se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Seiya la arras tró v retrocedió hasta el otro lado de la puerta con tanta prisa que Serena trastabilló. Cerró la puerta de golpe y se apoyó en ella mientras las mujeres golpeaban y gritaban al otro lado.

-Lord Seiya!

-Rápido -le dijo a Serena-, traed ese palo. – Serena obedeció-. Ponedlo bajo el pomo, deprisa.

-Se quedarán encerradas -vaciló Serena.

-No por mucho tiempo. Enviaré a mi escudero pa ra que les abra. Después me iré.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza pero asintió. En cuan to aseguró la puerta con el palo, Seiya lo soltó y respiró profundamente. La paz no duró mucho: se acercaba otro gru po de mujeres desde el rincón opuesto del salón, para unirse al resto, sin duda. Todas gritaron y corrieron hacia ellos.

Seiya cogió a Serena de la mano y la arrastró con sigo escaleras abajo. Serena se habría reído si una de las mujeres no la hubiera agarrado y tirado de la trenza.

Ay! -se quejó.

Seiya no se detuvo y siguió corriendo en dirección al salón principal.

-¡Val! -le gritó a un hombre que estaba sentado en un rincón . ¡Diez marcos de plata!

El hombre se apresuró a interponerse en la persecu ción, mientras Seiya salía a toda prisa por la puerta y se escondía en el pequeño patio de la derecha. Sólo cuando se refugiaron detrás de unos altos arbustos se detuvo. Con los ojos aterrados, miraba a su alrededor como si esperara que alguien más saltara sobre él.

-¿Os suceden con frecuencia estas cosas? -pre guntó Serena, tratando de recuperar el aliento. -Más de lo que creeríais.

Serena sabía que las mujeres hablaban del conde y sabía también de sus intentos por conquistarlo, pero nun ca antes había presenciado semejante persecución.

-Lo decís en serio, ¿no es así?

-Ya os he dicho, Serena, que sólo vos parecéis in mune a lo que sea que hace que todas las mujeres que me conocen quieran arrojarse en mis brazos. -Le brillaron los ojos al decir eso . Pero...

-No lo digáis -interrumpió ella, poniéndole la ma no en los labios-. Jamás me he arrojado a propósito en vuestros brazos. -El arqueó una ceja-. Excepto cuando vi la muerte de cerca.

Serena notó en la mano que el caballero fruncía los labios y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que su piel estaba en contacto con la de él, de que los labios del caballero eran suaves y tiernos, no duros y gélidos como el resto de su persona. Tragando saliva, retiró la mano.

A Seiya se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ob servar la expresión incierta de las facciones de la doncella. Estaba hermosa con el velo a un lado y los mechones on dulados de su cabello enmarcándole el rostro. Tenía la piel veteada de rizos, los ojos iluminados y los labios ligera mente entreabiertos. Eran aquellos labios carnosos los que atraían su atención, labios que pedían a gritos ser besados, mordidos. Y sin poder contenerse, la acercó a su cuerpo, cada vez más cerca, lo suficientemente cerca como para que las curvas de ella quedaran apretadas contra la firmeza de su pecho.

Sí, la deseaba. La deseaba con locura. Antes de pen sárselo dos veces, inclinó la cabeza y tornó posesión de aquella boca. Seiya gimió en el preciso momento en que saboreó aquellos labios, en que la lengua siempre irritan te de Serena se deslizó vacilante en su boca para probar le a él también. La inocencia de ese beso hizo que le diera vueltas la cabeza.

Serena se había quedado sin respiración, abruma da por la fuerza del conde. Lo que menos esperaba era aquel cúmulo de sensaciones que la encendía por completo. La fuerza de sus manos que la apretaban contra él... Sentir el cuerpo rígido, musculoso. Era una verdadera delicia. ¡Con razón las mujeres lo perseguían!

Seiya le cogió el rostro entre las manos mientras la besaba más profundamente. ¿Iba a desmayarse? Era impo sible que una mujer sintiera eso y no se desmayara. A Serena se le cruzó por la cabeza la imagen del caballero des nudo y, por primera vez en su vida, comprendió el deseo, la atracción tísica. Lo más importante: comprendió la luju ria. Lo que sentía por él ponía en ridículo lo que alguna vez había sentido por uno de los trovadores que había llamado a su puerta en Sussex. Lord Seiya era excepcional.

Él la fue soltando lentamente para mirarla.

-¿Todos los hombres besan así? -preguntó ella con calma.

Seiya hizo un gesto con los labios.

-No lo sé: nunca he besado a un hombre.

Serena se rio a pesar suyo. Lord Seiya era tan imprevisible. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un hombre co mo él podía ser divertido y cálido, además de compasivo?

-¿Me haríais un favor, milord? -inquirió ella, re trocediendo-. Volved a comportaros como un grosero y un imbécil.

Seiya parecía perplejo por semejante petición. -¿Perdón?

-Resulta mucho más sencillo detestaros cuando sois arrogante que cuando sois encantador.

Él ladeó la cabeza para observarla. -¿Tenéis intenciones de detestarme?

-Preferiría detestaros a sentirme atraída hacia vos. -¿Por qué?

-Porque no querría enterrar a otro hombre al que tengo afecto cuando un loco se crea con derecho a atacar lo por la espalda y cortarle el pescuezo. Si, Dios no lo per mita, he de casarme, prefiero que sea con alguien que no tenga enemigos, alguien que nunca se sienta atraído por la batalla y todos sus peligros.

A Seiya se le enternecieron sus azules ojos al to mar la mano de Serena entre las suyas.

-Los hombres mueren, Serena. Es tan probable que me tropiece y me golpee la nuca mientras camino por este patio como que perezca en una batalla.

-No -le contradijo ella, con la voz angustiada por el dolor y la pena que no habían cedido, incluso después de todos esos años-. Aquí no hay peligro real. Nadie vie ne corriendo a por vos con un hacha, tratando de separa ros la cabeza de los hombros.

-Jedite estaba dormido en su catre, lejos del campo de batalla.

-Pero a él lo mataron porque era un caballero, igual que a mi padre. No, no quiero más temor ni más luchas. Yo sólo quiero sentirme a salvo, saber en mi interior que cuando cierro los ojos mi esposo está conmigo y no en tie rras lejanas para pelear y morir. No tengo intención de vivir el infierno por el que pasó mi madre.

-¿Fue un infierno la vida de vuestra madre?

De pronto, Serena se vio confiando en él.

-Sí. Mi padre era un buen hombre. Contrajeron matrimonio porque sus padres los forzaron, pero no tenían nada en común. Nunca lo tuvieron. Mi padre prácticamente no prestaba atención a mi madre cuando estaba en casa: pa saba la mayor parte del tiempo lejos de nosotras. -Las lá grimas se le agolparon en los ojos cuando recordó el día en que falleció su padre-. No olvidaré nunca la expresión del rostro de mi madre cuando vino mi tío con la noticia de la muerte de mi padre. Parecía ausente. Mi mundo se había derrumbado y el de ella... Fue como si mi tío le hubiera dicho que había muerto un vecino.

-Quizá ocultó su dolor.

-No -continuó ella, recordando todo con clari dad-. Me dijo que lo único que deseaba era que mi pa dre se hubiera quedado más tiempo en casa y hubiera vi vido más años para darle un hijo varón, así yo no tendría que casarme a la fuerza con un hombre al que no amara. Y ahora mi madre se ve de nuevo atrapada en un matri monio carente de amor con un hombre que se comporta como si ella no existiera.

-Habéis tenido suerte -murmuró Seiya-. Mi padre amaba a mi madre más que a nadie en el mundo. Siempre detestó tener que apartarse de su lado y se apre suraba a volver a casa para estar con ella en cuanto le era posible. Lo que recuerdo más vivamente es el modo en que se quedaba mirándola, observando todo lo que hacía. Era como si estuviese contemplando el paraíso.

-No comprendo -dijo ella, pensando en Zafiro, que era el hijo ilegítimo de su madre-. ¿Y Zafiro?

En la mandíbula de Seiya apareció un tic nervioso que denotaba ira.

-Mi padre amaba a mi madre pero ella nunca lo quiso. -Le lanzó una mirada agresiva-. Él no era sino un caballero estúpido y sin educación, mientras que mi madre soñaba con un poeta. Quería un hombre que la cor tejara con palabras tiernas y mi padre no sabía más que hacer la guerra. Pero sabía a quién amaba: la amaba a ella. -Movió la cabeza-. Mi padre había vuelto a toda prisa a casa para estar con ella y se encontró con su hogar abandonado.

-¿Habíais ido a visitar a vuestro hermano? Seiya frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo sabéis eso?

-Zafiro me dijo que a vuestra madre la había delatado un sirviente.

Él hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-Sí. Mi madre había ido a visitar al padre de Zafiro, una vez más. Yo sabía que ella era infiel, pero nunca la de laté. Le había dado mi palabra.

Serena sintió un profundo dolor al recordar la muerte de los padres de Seiya. Era sabido que su padre había dado muerte a su madre y tratado de matar a Seiya antes de quitarse la vida. Hasta ahora, nadie conocía el mo tivo. Sólo Seiya lo sabía y, hasta donde sabía Serena, nunca había dicho una palabra a nadie.

-No sé si alguna vez podré cantar para vos, Serena. -Con gran dolor en el corazón, Serena vio que la angustia se reflejaba en el azul zafiro de los ojos del ca ballero-. Y nunca podría tomaros por esposa -agregó, con cuidadosa mesura-. Me niego a desposar a una mujer que no pueda amarme por lo que soy. Vos os parecéis mu cho a mi madre y yo soy hijo de mi padre. No habrá mujer alguna en cuya fidelidad yo pueda confiar cuando esté au sente.

Ella asintió demostrando que comprendía.

-Y yo soy hija de mi madre. No podría amar a un hombre de espada más que ninguna de nuestras madres.

Así que decidme, Seiya, ¿cómo salimos de esto? -No lo sé. ¿Asesinato?

Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

-No me hace gracia, milord.

-¡Lord Seiya! -Ambos se dieron vuelta al tiem po que otro grupo de mujeres descubría su escondite. Seiya protestó. Serena comenzaba a entender por qué era tan arrogante el hombre.

-Dejadme -dijo, instándole a que huyera.

-No puedo, Serena. El sarraceno podría volver.

Antes de que ella pudiera contradecirlo, él la subió a su hombro y echó a correr. Serena estaba horroriza da a la vez que dolida. Nadie la había puesto en una posi ción tan degradante y mucho menos corrido atropellada mente por el patio interior en presencia de tanta gente. Con cada zancada, sus costillas golpeaban contra el rígido hom bro masculino. Apenas si podía contenerse para no gritar. Todos los que no los perseguían volvían la cabeza para mirarlos.

-Bajadme, Seiya -le ordenó con tono brusco.  
Él hizo caso omiso y se dirigió al establo. En cuan to entró, la puerta se cerró de un golpe detrás de ellos y al guien la trabó. Seiya se detuvo tras patinar y se dio la vuelta para ver quién los había dejado encerrados. Serena se esforzó también por mirar y luego deseó no ha berlo hecho.

Eran dos las sombras que habían puesto el refuer zo en la puerta. Ambas, árabes.


	8. Chapter 8

A SERENA SE LE CORTÓ LA RESPIRACIÓN CUANDO vio las dos sombras. Recordaba muy bien a la más alta, de ojos verdes vibrantes.

-Es él -le susurró a Seiya-. El demonio del huerto.

Seiya la bajó del hombro, despacio. Interpuso su cuerpo entre ella v los sarracenos y luego puso una mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

-Tú, montón de estiércol-bramó Seiya -, ¿có mo te atreves a dejarte ver por aquí

Serena frunció el ceño. Los dos sarracenos lleva ban la cara cubierta con un velo negro y opaco. Los ojos del sarraceno se ensombrecieron.

-Ten cuidado, infiel. He sabido cortaros la lengua a los de tu calaña v convertiros en áspides inofensivos pa ra matar.

El otro sarraceno parecía tan confundido como Serena por aquel intercambio de palabras. -Te reto a que lo intentes.

El sarraceno arqueó una ceja.

-¿Tú me retas? ¿Tú, que tienes el hedor y el cere bro de una rata?

¿Por qué no hacía nada Seiya? Serena no perdió tiempo mientras Seiya se acercaba con cautela a sus ene migos. Corrió a por un rastrillo que había en uno de los compartimentos. Cogiéndolo, volvió aprisa para enfrentarse a ellos.

-¡ Seiya! -gritó el más bajo de los sarracenos, asustando a Serena.

Seiya se dio la vuelta y le quitó el rastrillo de las manos.

-¡Un momento, señora! -le dijo-. Lo que menos quiero es que ensartéis a mi amigo.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco. -¿Amigo?

El más alto de los sarracenos se quitó el velo. Serena vaciló. Era uno de los hombres más hermosos que había visto en Su vida. Le sentaba muy bien el pelo albo rotado, negro azabache, con los rizos cayéndole por la ca ra y los hombros. Sin el velo, sus ojos parecían incluso más verdes sobre la piel blanca y leonada y tras las pestañas tu pidas y oscuras.

-Kayama -dijo Seiya, usando el nombre de la per sona de la que había estado hablando poco antes-. Y nues tra amiga Kakkyu.

El más bajo de los dos se quitó también el velo y Serena vio el rostro de una mujer de belleza exótica. Al igual que Kayama, Kakkyu llevaba el cabello largo hasta los hombros, aunque no era, ni con mucho, tan negro. Por el contrario, tenía un tono rojizo. Su piel era de co lor aceituna claro y los ojos, ámbar.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí? -preguntó Seiya.

-Nos escondemos del Abad -explicó Kakkyu-. El hombre sigue siendo medio sabueso. Por poco atrapa a Kayama antes.

-Por poco -agregó Kayama, como ofendido por la insinuación de Kakkyu-. Ni siquiera se aproximó a mí y no pienso ponerme al descubierto ante él hasta el ano checer, como mínimo. Que se persiga la cola un rato.

Kakkyu abrió los ojos con asombro.

-Interceptamos a un mensajero de Persia que venía camino de Inglaterra con órdenes para un asesino.

-Tratamos de llegar aquí antes que el asesino -aña dió Kayama , pero al parecer ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Os habéis enterado de lo de Jedite? -preguntó Seiya.

Kayama asintió.

-Pensé que si advertíamos de nuestra presencia a determinadas personas -dirigió la mirada a Serena-, el asesino creería que nos enviaron como mensajeros y se pondría en contacto con uno de nosotros. Pero tu dama os alertó a todos y, en lugar de que perdieras el tiempo pro tegiéndola de mí, he preferido hacerte saber que estábamos aquí.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho esta mañana.

-No te quedaste quieto ni un segundo esta mañana -dijo Kayama. Se notaba el humor en su voz-. Me divier ten en particular las mujeres que pasean por los jardines. Seiya sacudió la cabeza.

-Me deleita saber que a alguien le divierten.

-Si así lo deseas, podría volver a fingir que soy tu esposa -se ofreció Kakkyu.

Seiya resopló.

-La última vez que lo intentamos, casi me cortan el pescuezo.

Kayama y Kakkyu soltaron una carcajada. De pron to comenzaron a oírse golpes en la puerta.

-¡Lord Seiya! -gritaban las mujeres desde afue ra, exigiendo entrar.

Kayama suspiró, cansado, y luego miró a Seiya.

-Quítate la ropa.

Seiya comenzó a desvestirse sin preguntar.

-Disculpadme -dijo Serena, sofocada, mientras el conde desnudaba su pecho leonado ante ella. Y el conde tenía un pecho atractivo, del que ella en realidad no tenía que saber más si pretendía no tener pensamientos inde centes con aquel hombre. El caballero ya la obsesionaba demasiado con las cosas corno estaban-. ¿Qué estáis ha ciendo?

-Kayama va a huir de aquí vestido con mi ropa -ex plicó- para que las mujeres me dejen en paz mientras Kakkyu me pone al tanto de lo que han estado haciendo.

Serena se ruborizó cuando Kayama empezó a qui tarse sus ropas. Sonriendo, Kakkyu la llevó a la parte tra sera del establo.

-Tenéis que comprenderlos, milady. Vivieron unos cuantos años en un agujero donde pronto sacrificaron el pudor.

-¿Pero cómo sabía él lo que había planeado Kayama?

-Como ya os he dicho, vivieron juntos tanto tiem po, luchando codo con codo, que incluso ahora podría de ciros lo que piensa cada uno. Muchas veces no nos hacen faltan las palabras para comprendernos.

Para demostrar que estaba en lo cierto, Kakkyu la condujo hasta la parte del establo donde se encontraba el caballo de Seiya y le puso la montura al animal mientras los hombres intercambiaban sus vestimentas. Que la sa rracena supiera cuál era el caballo de Seiya decía mucho de su relación con el conde.

-Buenas, Goliat. -Kakkyu dio una palmada al ca ballo en el cuello-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no es ver dad, viejo amigo?

Dejó que el caballo la olisqueara antes de ponerle la montura. Kayama se les unió, ya con las ropas de Seiya. -No se parece en nada a él -dijo Serena.

Kayama sonrió.

-Ni siquiera lo notarán. Lo único que podrán ver será el pelo oscuro y la vestimenta.

Una vez que hubo montado, Seiya se escondió de trás de una parva de lleno, y Kakkyu y Serena abrieron la puerta del establo. Kayama le dio una patada al caballo pa ra que se pusiera en marcha y salió. Chillando, las mujeres correteaban en todas las direcciones.

-¡Volved, lord Seiya! -gritaban muchas.

Al darse cuenta de que el hombre se había ido, el grupo no paraba de soltar quejas y bufidos. Algunas lan zaron miradas furibundas a Serena antes de dispersar se. Serena estaba sorprendida de que la artimaña hubie ra surtido efecto, y una vez que se fueron, se dio cuenta de que Kakkyu había corrido a esconderse en cuanto abrie ron la puerta.

-Por fin -suspiró Seiya -. Un minuto de paz. Serena frunció el ceño al verlo con el atuendo negro

de sarraceno. Se veía muy extraño y a la vez apuesto. -;No tienes otra ropa? -preguntó a Kakkyu. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No hubo tiempo.

-Serena, ¿tendríais algo para prestarle a Kakkyu?

Serena asintió. Kakkyu le sacaba una cabeza, igual que Rei. Seguro que su amiga prestaría de buen grado algunos vestidos a Kakkyu.

-Gracias -dijo Seiya -. Buscad la ropa mientras nosotros dos regresamos a mi tienda sin que nos vean. ¿Po dríais reuniros con nosotros allí en cuanto os sea posible?  
-De acuerdo. -Los miró irse y confió en que no los viera nadie. Sería de muy mal agüero que alguien en contrara a Seiya vestido de aquella manera, cuando me dia corte lo creía culpable del asesinato de Jedite. Le gus taba la forma que tenía de moverse, silencioso como el viento, sigiloso, rápido, con determinación. Todo un hom bre, y algo más. Algo que le provocaba una ternura que no deseaba sentir. Sería fácil amar a lord Seiya. Por desgra cia, nunca sería un hombre fácil de donar.

Aquarius observaba escondido entre las sombras a los dos sarracenos que salían del establo. Habían venido a por él, como habían prometido. «Matar o morir». Era el juramento que le habían obligado a prestar sus captores cuando lo de jaron marchar. Le habían dado dos años para completar su tarea. Si todos los hombres que figuraban en su brazo es taban muertos en ese lapso, le permitirían seguir viviendo. De lo contrario, enviarían a otro a darle muerte.

El plazo de dos años había terminado hacía un mes y, desde entonces, sus captores no habían dado ninguna señal. Aquarius creía que se encontraba a salvo. Nadie sa bía que había estado en Tierra Santa. Nadie podía acercár sele. Por lo visto, estaba equivocado. A diferencia del res to, Aquarius sabía que los sarracenos no habían matado a Jedite. Pero lo matarían a él. No había sitio donde escon derse de esos demonios. Tarde o temprano lo encontrarían.

El pánico se apoderó de él. No podía confiar en nadie. Nadie podía ayudarlo. Si alguno de los de la Hermandad se enteraba de su presencia, lo matarían tan rápido como los asesinos. Y si el rey llegara a enterarse de los hombres a los que había dado muerte... A nadie le importaría que esos hombres se merecieran el destino que les había toca do. Aquarius había matado a sangre fría: eso era lo único que importaría. No harían caso de las ignominias que él ha bía sufrido a manos de aquellos hombres. Y lo que era pe or, quedaría desenmascarado.

No: se negaba a que siguieran humillándolo. Su úni ca posibilidad era encontrar a los sarracenos antes de que ellos lo encontraran a él o llevar a cabo los asesinatos que se le habían asignado. Quedaba un solo nombre en la lista, só lo uno: el Aniquilador.

Seiya maldijo cuando entró en su tienda y esquivó el gol pe de espada que iba dirigido a su cabeza. Dándose la vuel ta, cogió a su joven agresor por la cintura.

-¡Alto, Cuervo! -profirió Seiya, mientras su caballero se disponía a atacarlo de nuevo-. Soy yo.

El Cuervo vaciló.

-¿ Seiya?

Kakkyu, que iba detrás del conde, se echó a reír. -¿Cuervito? ¿Eres tú?

El Cuervo frunció el ceño.

-¿Kakkyu?

Se quitó el turbante una vez más y le sonrió. Él co rrió a abrazarla, mientras Seiya se cambiaba de ropa.

-Qué alegría verte, pilluelo -le dijo Kakkyu afec tuosanmente-. Veo que Seiya no te ha matado aún por sacarlo de quicio.

-No, y tú... -El Cuervo la recorrió con la mirada. El joven siempre había sentido ternura hacia la guerrera ayasheen-. Estás preciosa, como siempre.

Ella le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Por qué vais vestidos así los dos? -preguntó el Cuervo.

Mientras Seiya terminaba de cambiarse, Kakkyu le contó que ella y Kayama habían partido de inmediato de Tierra Santa para interceptar al asesino. Cuando el conde se les unió de nuevo, ella lo miró con ojos burlones.

-Quizá deberías casarte -le aconsejó-. Así, por lo menos, te dejaría un poco en paz la multitud de adora doras que te persigue.

Él se rio, pero el Cuervo estaba horrorizado.

- Seiya no puede casarse -dijo a la defensiva ¿Quién nos guiarla entonces?

-Hay cosas más importantes que ser un líder, pi lluelo -respondió ella con afecto-. Un rey puede aban donar su país sin que se resienta su autoridad y sin que su país se desmorone.

Seiya soltó un bufido.

-Y el que se fue a Sevilla perdió su silla. Kakkyu meneó la cabeza.

-Te lo recordaré cuando estés viejo y solo, y te ha gan compañía los ratones.

Seiya desestimó sus palabras con mucha facilidad.

-No veo que tú estés corriendo al altar.

A la sarracena se le entristeció la mirada.

-Mi corazón ya tiene dueño, pero el que lo posee piensa igual que tú.

Seiya sintió pena por su amiga. No sabía que es tuviera enamorada.

-¿Kayama?

Ella soltó una carcajada.

-No. Sería una verdadera bendición si pudiera es tar con el que amo pero, por desgracia, él tiene su propio camino que recorrer y yo no tengo cabida allí.

Pobre Kakkyu. Hija del carcelero de los cofrades, se había unido a sus filas apenas unas semanas antes de la huida. En efecto, habían podido escapar gracias a ella, que renunció a todo para ayudarlos. Ninguno se había olvidado de ello.

¿Cuándo te robaron el corazón? -le preguntó él.

-Hace mucho. -En sus ojos se traslucía una gran tristeza-. Créeme, Seiya, no hay dolor más grande que dejar que la persona amada se aparte de tu lado, saber que es tá en algún sitio, sola, y preguntarse en todo momento si se encontrará bien y feliz.

Seiya frunció el ceño. Kakkyu no solía ser tan fran ca respecto de sus sentimientos.

-¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?

-Porque muchos de nosotros permitimos que la mente nos ensordezca el corazón. -Se dirigió hacia la puer ta mientras se acercaba Serena. Las arrugas del ceño de Seiya se hicieron más profundas. Kakkyu tenía el don de la clarividencia, y en muchas ocasiones atemorizaba con sus aptitudes.

Kakkyu cogió el vestido que le había traído Serena y le dio las gracias. Seiya y el Cuervo fueron a vigi lar la entrada mientras ella se cambiaba.

-¿Me ayudaríais, milady? -preguntó Kakkyu a Serena, cuando ésta iba a unirse a los hombres. Serena vaciló unos instantes, aunque luego accedió. No sabía por qué sentía unos celos extraños de la sarracena, pero así era-. No soy ninguna amenaza para ti, kateena -dijo con dulzura.

-¿Kateena?

-Quiere decir pequeño tesoro, término que mi gen te utiliza para referirse a los amigos.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa ante aquella expresión de cariño mientras la ayudaba a ponerse el vestido celeste de Rei.

-No te considero una amenaza.

-Claro que sí. Envidias la amistad que tengo con Seiya.

-En absoluto.

Kakkyu la miró dándole a entender que lo sabía.

-No digas nada, kateena: a mí no puedes ocultarme esos pensamientos. Tienes miedo de lo que sientes por él.

Cómo lo sabes?

-Tus sentimientos son tan fuertes que hablan inclu so cuando estás callada. -Antes de que Serena pudiera responder, Kakkyu se puso pálida-. Falsworth -musitó. Con el vestido a medio poner, Kakkyu corrió a la entrada de la tienda y tiró de Seiya hacia adentro. Tenía una ex presión de pánico en el rostro y los ojos fuera de las órbi tas cuando agarró a Seiya de la guerrera. -Falsworth es el próximo que morirá -musitó Kakkyu-. Esta noche o mañana.

-No está aquí -dijo Seiya con el ceño frunci do-. Se suponía que iba a venir pero no ha llegado. ¿Habrá muerto va?

Kakkyu ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera escuchan do algo que nadie podía oír.

-No, está con vida, pero rodeado de maldad. Te nemos que encontrarlo.

-Enviaré al Cuervo y a Taiki a sus tierras.

-Eso no servirá para salvarlo -susurró ella, co mo si oyera algo más. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e hizo un gesto que daba a entender un dolor interior-. No se pue de alterar el destino. El morirá y tú... -Alzó la vista para mirar a Seiya, con expresión horrorizada.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Seiya -. Dime lo que ves, Kakkyu.

-No puedo -susurró en voz baja-. Sólo veo som bras oscuridad. No puedo adivinar qué es.

-Cuervo -se dirigió al joven con brusquedad-, ve a buscar a Taiki. Quiero que vosotros dos os dirijáis a York y alertéis a Falsworth.

El joven asintió y se apresuró a obedecer. Seiya salió de la tienda.

-No servirá de nada, Seiya -advirtió Kakkyu.

-Puede que no, pero he de intentarlo.

Dejó a las dos mujeres a solas otra vez. Algo te merosa de la mujer, Serena no hizo nada para romper el incómodo silencio que se había instalado entre ambas.

-¿Podrías abrocharme el vestido? -preguntó Kakkyu, volviéndose hacia ella. Serena la ayudó con pres teza-. No me tengas miedo -agregó, mientras Serena le sujetaba el vestido por la espalda.

-No te tengo miedo... exactamente. -No sabes qué pensar de mí, ¡verdad? -Eres muy rara.

Kakkyu se rio.

-Pero tú aprecias la rareza en las personas. -En cierta medida, sí.

Kakkyu la miró con una sonrisa. Ataviada con el vestido de Rei, bien podía confundirse con una eu ropea, aunque tenía una apariencia exótica.

-Sabéis, milady -dijo, acomodándose las man gas-, mi gente cree que las mujeres son incluso más fuer tes que los hombres.

-¿De veras?-inquirió Serena, sorprendida. Ella siempre había pensado, equivocadamente, que a las muje res árabes se les tenía incluso en menos estima que a las eu ropeas.

-Así es. Eligen a la mujer más fuerte de nuestra tri bu para que guíe a nuestros hombres en la lucha. La llaman darina. Mi madre era darina y, de haberme quedado entre mi gente, yo habría sido su sucesora.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

-Porque hay un momento para cada cosa. Mi gen te, al igual que tú, cree en la paz, pero a veces el único mo do de vivir en paz es luchar por ella.

Serena sacudió la cabeza mostrando su desacuerdo. -El único modo de alcanzar la paz es renunciar a las armas.

-Las guerras más sangrientas no suelen librarse con las armas, sino con las lenguas. Las heridas externas sanan mil veces con mayor rapidez que las del corazón. -Serena fue echándose hacia atrás a medida que cobraban sentido las palabras de Kakkyu-. Vos también sois una guerrera, milady. -La voz de Kakkyu era suave-. Sólo que habéis elegido otro foro para vuestras batallas, pero peleáis de igual manera. Como los hombres a los que tan to detestáis, herís y lastimáis. ¿Alguna vez habéis pensa do por qué libráis las batallas que libráis?

Antes de que Serena pudiera responder, Kakkyu salió a toda prisa de la tienda y la dejó allí, reflexionando sobre sus palabras en silencio.

Horas más tarde, Serena se encontró atravesando los jar dines del castillo. Miró a su alrededor a las personas que se arremolinaban y trabajaban. Los sirvientes o no le prestaban atención o le hacían reverencias con la cabeza. Sólo reconocía a unos cuantos. En su casa de Sussex, hubiera sabido el nombre de todos y cada uno de ellos.

Eran los nobles los que la observaban, y ella no po día dejar de dar vueltas a las palabras de Kakkyu. Por al guna razón evidente, Serena siempre se había rodeado a propósito de juglares que sentían lo mismo que ella. Ha bía espantado a quienes exaltaban la guerra en cuanto lla maban a su puerta. Las contadas ocasiones del año en que viajaba con su tío se daba cuenta de que la gente se mofa ba de ella, pero Serena no hacía caso.

Ahora veía a todos esos nobles. Eran seres humanos, igual que ella. ¿En verdad los había herido con sus pala bras? Ese pensamiento la hacía sentir mal. Quería hablar con alguien en quien pudiera confiar. Había ido hasta la tienda de lord Seiya pero la había hallado vacía. Todas sus doncellas la habían creído una tonta por dudar de sí misma, pero, como amigas, le eran leales. Quería hablar con otra persona. No, en realidad sólo deseaba hablar con Seiya: él sería sincero con ella. Sin embargo, como es taba ausente, eligió a otro en quien confiar.

Dirigiéndose hacia la capilla, resolvió que el cura le daría buenos consejos, pero, cuando abrió la puerta, la ima gen que vio la dejó helada. Allí estaba lord Seiya, de ro dillas ante el altar, rezando. Había tanta tristeza en él co mo si todo el peso del mundo descansara únicamente so bre sus hombros. Serena pensó en consolarlo y avanzó hacia él, pero Zafiro la detuvo. En silencio, negó con la ca beza y la acompañó afuera.

-Quería...

-Ya lo sé, Serena -dijo Zafiro con calma, una vez que estuvieron de vuelta en el patio-, pero es mejor dejar solo a Seiya cuando reza así.

Serena comprendió.

-Reza por vuestra madre.

-No contestó Zafiro, con la voz doblegada por la emoción . Reza por otras personas. En particular, por un muchacho.

-¿Un muchacho? -preguntó ella-. ¿Un hijo suyo?

Zafiro respiró hondo, entrecortadamente, como si sin tiera el dolor de Seiya con tanta intensidad como el conde.

-No, querida. Hace mucho tiempo, mi hermano fue prisionero de los sarracenos. Mientras estuvo allí, entabló amistad con un niño. Todas las noches, cuando el niño llo raba desconsoladamente, Seiya le prometía que se encar garía de que volviera sano y salvo a su hogar. Sin embargo, la noche que escaparon, alguien le dijo que el muchacho había muerto ese día. Es algo que lo ha atormentado desde entonces. Se culpa por no haber salvado al niño como le pro metió. Fue hoy, hace siete años, cuando falleció el mucha cho, así que ahora mi hermano reza por el alma perdida del niño y por todas las que aún hay que liberar. -Zafiro miró ha cia la capilla-. Nunca se olvida de ese día, ni un instante.

-Oh, Zafiro -musitó ella, con un profundo dolor en el corazón por Seiya.

La cara de Zafiro estaba tan atormentada como la del conde.

-Así que no lo molestes con asuntos triviales, Serena.

Ella se mostró conforme, sin decir una palabra, por que el nudo enorme que tenía en la garganta se lo impedía. Se separó de Zafiro y regresó al interior de la capilla, donde seguía rezando Seiya. La luz de las velas danzaba en su pelo oscuro mientras él permanecía inmóvil como una es tatua. Notó al mirar alrededor que había dos más de sus caballeros rezando. Los únicos que faltaban eran Kayama, Kakkyu y Haruka. Sin duda estaban tratando de encontrar al asesino de Jedite antes de que volviera a atacar, mientras el Cuervo y Taiki viajaban a alertar a Falsworth. Serena elevó su propia oración para que todo saliera bien.

Lentamente, Seiya se dio cuenta de que alguien lo ob servaba. Alzó la mirada y vio a Serena por el rabillo del ojo. Con el corazón apesadumbrado por la única promesa que no había podido cumplir en su vida, se santiguó y se puso en pie despacio. Cuando se acercó a Serena, notó que la doncella tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

-¿Os encontráis bien, milady?

Para su absoluta sorpresa, ella lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él notó que las lágrimas de ella le caían por el cuello mientras lo estrechaba. Seiya no habría es tado más perplejo si hubiera recibido una bofetada. De he cho, eso hubiera sido casi previsible.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento necesitaba el calor que le brindaba Serena. Rodeándola con los brazos, la es trechó y notó que se le mitigaba un poco el dolor que te nía dentro. Aunque viviera una eternidad, no olvidaría nun ca al niño cuyo rostro jamás había visto. Sólo podía oír la voz del muchacho al otro lado del muro de la prisión, el sonido de su llanto cuando los captores lo atormentaban y abusaban de él: «Prométeme, Aniquilador, prométeme que no me dejarás aquí con ellos». «Lo prometo. Te sacaré de aquí y te llevaré a un lugar donde nadie volverá a hacerte daño». No había cumplido esa promesa por un día, por un solo día. Si hubieran huido una noche antes, el niño ha bría sobrevivido.

Alguien carraspeó. Seiya tomó conciencia de que estaban abrazados en medio de la capilla. A su pesar, se ale jó de Serena y vio que Val le señalaba un cura que los estaba observando. Cogió a la doncella de la mano y la guió hacia fuera. Val y el Cisne pasaron de largo, mientras él se quedaba en la puerta de la capilla junto a Serena. El ca ballero le secó las frías lágrimas de las mejillas y la obser vó con detenimiento.

-¿Qué os ha disgustado?

Serena sollozó con delicadeza.

-Nada. Me temo que anoche no dormí lo suficien te. - Seiya arqueó una ceja-. ¿Se me habrá metido algo en el ojo?-probó otra vez. Ahora él frunció el ceño. Serena se restregó un ojo con la mano como si estuviera tan desconcertada como él-. No me hagáis caso, milord. Me pareció que necesitabais consuelo y sentí el apremiante de seo de dároslo.

-¿Acostumbráis a hacer esto a menudo con los hombres que acabáis de conocer?

Ella rio nerviosamente.

-No. No soy del tipo de mujer que hace esas co sas, pero... Tengo la sospecha de que hay un buen hom bre debajo de vuestra armadura.

-Para ser un asesino cruel, queréis decir. Serena inclinó la cabeza.

-Nunca matasteis a nadie a sangre fría, ¿verdad? -No, pero he sentido la necesidad de hacerlo una o dos veces en la vida.

-Igual que yo. -La confesión de Serena lo sor prendió-. Si encontrara al hombre que asesinó a mi pa dre, creo que lo mataría con gusto.

Tomó una de las manos de la doncella entre las su yas y examinó los delicados huesos. Serena tenía la ma no suave, fina, delicada como la de una dama.

-No es fácil matar a una persona, Serena. No es fácil mirar directamente a los ojos, cara a cara, en el mo mento en que el otro se da cuenta de que le has asestado un golpe mortal. Hay algo que nos taladra. Mi padre me dijo una vez que es una parte del alma del otro que se te mete dentro, una parte que te persigue durante toda la vida.

-Y a pesar de todo sois un caballero.

-Porque he visto el terrible daño que se hace en es ta tierra a quienes no pueden luchar por sí mismos. Los hu mildes sólo heredarán la tumba mientras que los fuertes sobreviven hasta que los detiene alguien más fuerte.

Serena nunca lo había visto de ese modo.

-¿Por eso lucháis vos?

Los ojos del caballero se tornaron sombríos, medi tabundos.

-Sí. Lucho por el fantasma de un niño que lloraba por ser débil, un fantasma que no puedo exorcizar pese a lo mucho que 1o intento.

Serena levantó la mano y acarició la cicatriz que te nía Seiya en un lado del cuello, donde le había cortado su padre durante su último ataque de locura. Con el pelo largo casi no se le veía. Seiya cerró los ojos, saboreando el alivio que le otorgaba su suave caricia. A diferencia de otras muje res, ella no pretendía nada de él: le daba sin pedir nada a cambio, y eso significaba mucho más para él que cualquier pala bra. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Seiya inclinó la cabeza y atrapó con sus labios los de ella. El beso fue breve pero tan necesario que lo sorprendió aún más que el consentimiento de la doncella. Se echó hacia atrás para observarla mientras ella alzaba la vista. La sonrisa que vio lo desarmó enseguida.

-Tened cuidado, milord -dijo ella despacio-, u os confundiré con un amigo.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Yo va os considero mi amiga, Serena.

Serena sintió que la recorría un extraño escalo frío debido a aquellas palabras.

-¿Aunque yo no esté de acuerdo con vos?

-La mayoría de mis amigos no lo está. En efecto, Haruka y Kayama han hecho de nuestras discusiones una forma de arte.

La leve sonrisa de la dama hizo que su cuerpo ardiera de deseo.

-Entonces yo también os consideraré mi amigo, aunque digáis que os saco de quicio.

-No me sacáis de quicio, milady. Sois vos la que es tá desquiciada.

Ella se rio con su broma. Seiya puso su mano en tre las suyas y le dio un beso tierno en los nudillos. Serena se quedó mirando mientras él se alejaba.

-¡Lord Seiya! -le gritó. Él se dio la vuelta para mirarla v su actitud la dejó sin respiración-. ¿Practicare mos esta noche?

Él hizo una mueca.

-Si insistís con la tortura..,

-Así es, insisto.

Seiya suspiró profundamente.

-Entonces escoged bien el instrumento. Os estaré esperando en el cuarto de los tormentos después de la cena.

Ella le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

-Elegiré con cuidado las empulgueras.

Seiya se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Serena se que dó allí, sin apartar la vista del caballero. Lord Seiya era un hombre que podía cortejar el corazón de una mujer. No era extraño que las demás lo persiguieran... Serena titu beó al darse cuenta de que esas mujeres no sabían nada de aquel hombre, como tampoco sabían nada de ella los hom bres que pretendían su mano.

Lord Seiya tenía muy pocos amigos y ahora ella se contaba entre ellos. Movió la cabeza: amiga de un caba llero, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado? Y, sin embargo, no po día negar lo que sentía por él. Ciertamente, ya no era odio ni desprecio. No: era respeto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Serena? -se preguntó en voz alta-. No tienes nada que hacer con un caballero. Es un juglar lo que buscas.

Sí, era verdad. Lord Seiya puede que fuera atrac tivo pero, al fin y al cabo, no era el tipo de hombre que se quedaría en su hogar mientras ella ponía su escuela. Él es taba llamado a hacer lo suyo en la vida, algo mucho más noble que lo que hacía ella.

Tratando de dominar su caprichoso corazón, se di rigió al salón, donde confiaba en apartar a Seiya de sus pensamientos. Pero sabía perfectamente que era imposible olvidar a un hombre como él. En especial, era imposi ble que lo olvidara su corazón, porque no podía negar lo que empezaba a sentir por él.


	9. Chapter 9

LA CENA NO COMENZÓ HASTA BIEN ENTRADA LA No che. Serena se sentó con Zafiro en una mesa baja, mien tras que el rey, la reina y su tío recibían a la corte en la me sa alta junto con el señor de Hexham y otros destacados nobles.

Estaba programado que las verdaderas celebracio nes del torneo comenzaran al día siguiente, con una pelea Y una justa entre escuderos. Los que iban a participar lle vaban guerreras escarlatas con el escudo de armas de su se ñor. Shingo estaba sentado en medio de los jóvenes que no dejaban de hacer alarde de que, si bien sus señores qui zás no pudieran vencer a lord Seiya, ellos sí podrían ven cer a su escudero.

Serena sentía pena por el muchacho del que se mo faban y esperaba que al día siguiente Shingo los aplastara a todos. No es que fuera apropiado que se le ocurrieran se mejantes cosas, pero aun así odiaba ver el miedo y la in certidumbre que se reflejaban en la cara del apuesto joven.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano? -le preguntó a Zafiro. Ni Serena ni sus hombres ni sus «amigos» habían aparecido en toda la noche. Zafiro se encogió de hombros.

-No lo he visto desde que os dejé a los dos en la ca pilla.

Serena frunció el ceño y se preguntó qué le impe diría venir a cenar mientras paseaba la mirada por el resto de los nobles presentes. Seguramente llegaría; sin embar go, a medida que transcurría la cena, se hizo evidente que él no tenía intenciones de acompañarla. En cuanto se ter minó de comer, se levantaron las mesas y se corrieron pa ra el baile. Rei y Molly se reunieron con ellos en un rincón, donde esperaron, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Pronto fueron a buscar compañero para el siguiente baile.

Aún no había señales de Seiya. Serena trato de reprimir su desilusión.

-Ya no vendrá -le dijo Zafiro, conduciéndola hacia el centro para bailar-. Cuando ove música, termina la no che para él.

-Pero teníamos que vernos para la lección. Zafiro arrugó la frente.

-Sé lo mucho que deseas la libertad de escoger a un esposo que sea de tu agrado, Serena, pero te pido que no lo presiones con el asunto.

-No lo he hecho.

Él asintió con la cabeza y la llevó al centro del salón para comenzar una alegre danza.

Seiya apretó los dientes cuando oyó que venía música del salón. No había querido que su reunión con Kayama, Haruka y Kakkyu se prolongara tanto. Sin embargo, le había prometido a Serena que practicarían. Esperaba llegar al salón antes de que comenzara el jolgorio. Cuánto odiaba ver a los bailarines y oír la música.

Incluso ahora escuchaba a su madre burlarse de su padre cuando él no estaba. «El hombre es más torpe que un arado. No entiendo cómo puede tener tan escasa coor dinación fuera del campo de batalla cuando tiene allí tan to éxito». Su padre nunca había sabido de estas burlas y, aunque detestaba bailar, lo había hecho con la esperanza de hacer feliz a la madre de Seiya. No obstante, ella sólo era feliz cuando visitaba al padre de Zafiro.

Desterrando esos recuerdos, se obligó a entrar en el salón. Había dado su palabra y, por encima de todas las cosas, no faltaría a ella. Había multitud de nobles rodean do a los bailarines. Seiya se abrió paso entre ellos, en busca de la rubia pequeña que lo atormentaba. Se quedó de piedra cuando vio a Serena en brazos de su hermano. Una sensación dolorosa lo atravesó tan inesperadamente que le dejó sin aliento. Estaba hermosa, con las mejillas acaloradas por el ejercicio. El deseo lo desgarraba por den tro y lo hacía sufrir.

Terminó el baile. Ella y Zafiro se quedaron en el centro mientras el grupo se preparaba para elegir a la doncella que llevaría la máscara. Todas las mujeres presentes se peleaban por sacar palitos para el sorteo. El objetivo era que, en el baile, la doncella que llevaba la máscara pasara de pareja en pareja hasta quedar libre y elegir a su compañero para el resto de la velada. Los dos dirigirían la próxima pieza y, al día siguiente, presidirían el torneo de escuderos como «rey y reina».

La que saliera elegida sería doncella del torneo has ta que los caballeros se enfrentaran en la justa y el vence dor designara a la dama de todos los corazones, que lue go entregaría los premios a los ganadores y sería la invitada de honor al banquete que se celebraría la última noche del torneo. Seiya lo consideraba un juego estúpido, pero pa ra las doncellas era un gran honor.

Con la supervisión de una matrona, las mujeres sa caron con rapidez los palitos, que luego se compararon. La decepción invadía los rostros uno a uno a medida que las mujeres se daban cuenta de que no eran las ganadoras. Has ta que un rostro se puso pálido.

- Serena de Vitry es nuestra primera reina-anun ció la matrona.

El silencio repentino era ensordecedor. Por lo gene ral, cuando se elegía una doncella, seguía una ovación, pero esta vez nadie vitoreó a Serena. Trajeron la máscara de plumas negras y se la colocaron, al tiempo que los bardos comenzaban a tocar. Las mujeres la hicieron girar. Según la costumbre, los hombres debían rodearla, darse coda zos y empujarse para tener la oportunidad de ser elegidos. Sin embargo, nadie se movió. De hecho, muchos dieron un paso atrás. Serena se tambaleó con los brazos estirados hacia delante mientras los hombres se codeaban entre sí.

-¡Hazle frente a esa lengua! -dijo un hombre a otro.

-Puedo prescindir de esa fierecilla. Ni siquiera sus tierras justifican su cháchara.

Las carcajadas resonaban mientras los hombres la insultaban. Serena estaba rígida, pero, para conservar su honor, no se deshizo en lágrimas ni se echó a correr. Sim plemente se quedó allí, en el centro de las burlas, con la ca beza bien alta. Zafiro se adelantó.

-Sí, baila tú con ella, Zafiro, a ti no puede amedrentarte.

La mirada de Seiya se tornó sombría, mortal.

Serena se moría de vergüenza. Hacía verdaderos esfuer zos por no arrancarse la máscara y salir corriendo del salón, pero no les daría ese gusto. Lo peor era que sentía pena por el pobre Zafiro, que había tratado de ayudarla. Lo que me nos se merecía era que se burlaran de él por su ternura.

Las risas de la multitud se apagaron y Serena a sin tió que alguien se le acercaba. Esperaba que fuera Zafiro, pe ro cuál fue su sorpresa cuando sintió que unos brazos fuer tes la acercaban hacia un cuerpo enorme y musculoso. Los bardos comenzaron a tocar de nuevo. Ahora nadie ha cía el más mínimo ruido en el salón, mientras su paladín desconocido la guiaba en la danza. Sus pasos eran impeca bles y marcaban el ritmo.

-¿Seiya? -susurró ella, reconociéndolo al tacto, recordando su aroma cálido.

-Sí, milady.

Se le rompió el corazón en pedazos al oír su pro funda voz. Y eso logró arrancarle una única lágrima de los ojos. Serena agradeció tener puesta la máscara para que la absorbiera.

-Gracias -le dijo despacio.

Él detuvo un momento el paso para quitarle la más cara. Serena tembló al verlo de pie allí, con la vista fija en ella, y sintió que esos ojos que la miraban con pasión la abrasaban.

-Siempre a vuestra entera disposición.

Ella sonrió y Seiya volvió a tomarla entre sus bra zos para terminar la pieza. Una vez que hubo terminado, la condujo hacia la puerta. Se detuvo ante un grupo de hom bres y, entregándole la máscara a ella, se volvió hacia uno de los caballeros y le incrustó el puño en la mandíbula.

-Mi hermano es diez veces más hombre que tú, Hugh -espetó al caballero que yacía en el suelo-. Y la próxima vez que lo pongas en duda, me aseguraré de que te retires del torneo con riada más que el pellejo en la es palda.

Girando sobre sus talones, cogió a Serena de la mano y salió con ella del salón. La doncella se había que dado con los ojos a cuadros ante la conducta de Zeiya.

-Ya sé -reconoció Seiya con tono abatido Soy el bárbaro de siempre.

Serena le sonrió como reprendiéndolo.

-No, no es así. Ojalá le hubierais pegado con más fuerza.

Seiya arqueó una ceja.

-Es posible que os esté convirtiendo? Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Es posible, pero por otro lado habéis sido vos quien acaba de bailar conmigo en un salón atestado de gente.

Seiya torció el gesto.

-Dad gracias que llevabais la máscara. De esa ma nera no tuvisteis que presenciar mi horrorosa falta de ha bilidad.

Serena lo detuvo.

¿Por qué vinisteis? Zafiro dijo que no apareceríais si oíais música.

-Os hice una promesa, Serena.

¿Entonces vinisteis por mí? - Serena se mordió el labio y alzó la vista para mirarlo. Tenía la cara cubierta por el pelo, pero aun así conocía todas sus facciones, cada hoyuelo y su bigote-. Gracias. Tengo el presentimiento de que antes de que termine el mes os deberé más de lo podré pagaros.

-No, milady, no me debéis nada. No soporto la crueldad. No hay necesidad de ella; la vida va es suficien teniente dura.

-Sí, es cierto. -Tomó la mano del caballero entre las suyas y se dio cuenta de que le sangraban los nudillos ¡Estáis herido!

El le quitó importancia.

-Hugh tiene la cabeza dura.

Serena frunció el ceño ante la ligereza con que se tomaba cl asunto.

-Vamos, hay que curar eso.

Seiya la llevó de vuelta a la tienda, donde guar daba sus provisiones. Sacó el pequeño arcón que contenía vendas y ungüentos para las heridas. Serena se lo quitó de las manos y le obligó a sentarse en una silla para poder curar la mano ensangrentada. Él la observaba mientras ella buscaba la jofaina, una jarra y algo de alcohol.

-Aún me sorprende que hayáis aprobado lo que he hecho cuando sé lo mucho que aborrecéis la violencia.

Serena se detuvo. A decir verdad, a ella también le sorprendía, pero por alguna razón no encontraba nada de atroz en su comportamiento de esa noche. Por una vez, sentía que estaba justificado.

-Somos amigos -le dijo, poniendo la mano entre las suyas y vertiendo agua en el corte-. ¿No fue eso lo que dijisteis?

-Sí.

-Pues bien: un amigo acepta los defectos del otro y las divergencias de opinión. Esta noche, sin embargo, nuestras diferencias no fueron tan amplias como podrían haberlo sido ayer. -Él se rio. Serena tragó saliva al sen tir la mano de Seiya en la suya. Tenía los dedos finos y oscuros en comparación con los suyos. Fuertes. Vertió un poco de alcohol en ellos para limpiar la herida. Seiya susurró entre dientes-. No seáis niño -lo repren dió. Él se lo tomó a bien y sonrió. Serena estiró el bra zo para coger un jarrito de ungüento blanco y pasárselo por la herida-. ¿Por qué los hombres se mofan así de Zafiro? -le preguntó-. No es el único bardo al que no le gusta pelear.

Seiya desvió la mirada.

-Algunos creen que es más mujer que hombre.

Serena se burló de lo que implicaban esas palabras.

-Zafiro no es de ninguna manera el tipo de hombre que siente inclinación por otros hombres.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero nunca se le ha visto en compañía de una mujer, si entendéis lo que quiero decir. Ni tiene por hábito procurar a otra mujer más que a vos, sino que siempre se le ve acompañado de hombres. Perso nalmente, no me importa cuáles sean sus preferencias. So mos hermanos y ningún ser vivo lo lastimará nunca sin tener que responder ante mí por ello.

Sin pensarlo, Serena extendió una mano y le acari ció la cara.

-Debería haber más hermanos como vosotros.

Para sorpresa de Serena, él giró la cara, la hundió en su mano y le dio un beso ligero en la palma. Serena sintió que le subía la temperatura de todo el cuerpo, pero lo que más la turbaba era la ternura que le despertaba él, la ternura que veía en sus ojos. El caballero era un tesoro tan inesperado...

Seiya la observó con detenimiento. Lo que más quería en el mundo era estrecharla entre sus brazos y pro bar la dulzura de sus labios. Pero, si lo hacía, estaba segu ro de que no podría soltarla, y lo que menos necesitaban ambos era tener un encuentro de ese tipo en la tienda de Seiya. Además, tenía el presentimiento de que probar esos labios una sola vez no lo satisfaría, sino que avivaría su apetito y haría que la deseara aún más.

Serena se apartó y le vendó la mano con cuidado. Era un momento extraño. Decenas de mujeres se habían ofrecido a curarle las heridas al caballero, pero ninguna lo había hecho sentir como Serena.

-Gracias, milady -le dijo, mientras ella sujetaba los bordes de la venda y se disponía a guardar todas las co sas en el botiquín.

-Ha sido un placer. -Cuando estaba poniendo el botiquín en el arcón, se detuvo-. No traje el laúd.

Seiya dirigió la mirada al enorme baúl que tenía junto a la cama. Allí guardaba sus pertenencias y dentro, sepultado en su estuche, se encontraba el laúd que no ha bía vuelto a ver desde la muerte de su madre. Había sido silenciado, al igual que su dueña.

-Yo tengo uno. -Las palabras se le escaparon de la boca antes de que pudiera frenarlas.

Serena estaba tan sorprendida como él. Seiya no sabía por qué le había ofrecido a ella el tesoro más precia do de su madre. Se puso de pie lentamente y caminó hasta el baúl. Levantó la tapa y halló la espada familiar, sus ro pas y otras pertenencias que acariciaba casi todos los días. Pero el estuche que estaba en el fondo... Se veía tan impo luto como el día en que lo había depositado allí, escondido entre la ropa. Serena se acercó y observó a Seiya con detenimiento. Le rodeaba un aire de tristeza mientras sa caba un estuche negro y brillante del fondo del baúl. En un instante lo comprendió todo.

-¿Era de vuestra madre? -Él hizo un gesto de asen timiento-. Puedo ir a por el mío. Sólo me llevará...

-No, Serena. Todos tenemos que afrontar nues tro pasado en algún momento. Si me veo obligado a evocar su espíritu, no eludamos el recuerdo.

Ella frunció el ceño, no muy segura de haber enten dido lo que quería decir. Seiya respiró profundamente mientras abría el estuche y apareció ante los ojos de ambos uno de los mejores laúdes tallados que Serena había vis to en su vida.

-Es precioso.

Seiya estaba de acuerdo.

-El regalo que le hizo mi padre cuando ella le con tó que estaba embarazada de mí. Lo mando traer de París.

Para asombro de Serena, Seiyase lo entregó. Ella lo cogió con respeto. No tenía ni un solo rasguño, ni una sola marca. Era evidente que su madre lo había cuidado co mo un tesoro.

-¿Por qué lo conserváis?

-Este instrumento v su anillo son todo lo que me queda de ella. Quizás no fuera una buena esposa, pero sí una madre maravillosa, una hermosa dama que creía en la poesía amorosa en la corte de Luna, que dice que cl amor verdadero nunca se encuentra dentro del matrimonio.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de ella y la frialdad de los ojos del caballero le erizó la piel.

-Yo no lo creo -dijo ella, sincera-. Pienso que el amor se encuentra donde menos lo esperarnos. El deseo más ferviente de mi padre era que me casara con el hom bre que amara. Solía decir que los matrimonios no debían realizarse por ningún otro motivo. De hecho, Andre el Ca pellán, que suele viajar con Luna, opina lo mismo: que el amor únicamente debería encontrarse dentro de los confi nes del matrimonio.

-¿Dicen eso las canciones que cantáis vos?

-Sí. Escribo sobre gente que se une a pesar de las adversidades para compartir su vida.

-Entonces, cantad para mí, Serena. Dejadme es cuchar una canción sobre una pareja feliz que viva de acuer do con sus votos. No quiero saber nada de engaños ni de traición.

Seiya hablaba desde lo más profundo de su cora zón y conmovió a Serena de un modo que ella jamás hu biera creído posible. Cogió el laúd de Seiya, se sentó en una silla junto a la mesa y comenzó a tocar. Seiya la es cuchaba revivir cl laúd de su madre. Pensaba que se habrían podrido las cuerdas, pero que no se rompieran cuando Serena las rasgueó era una prueba de la habilidad y la deli cadeza de sus manos.

Al contrario, lograba arrancar al instrumento un delicado sonido. Y cuando entonó la canción, su voz lle vaba la música de todas las esferas celestes. Shingo tenía ra zón. No había coro divino que superara su destreza. Y en efecto, le cantó sobre un halconero v una lechera malha dados que, a pesar de todo, habían encontrado el amor y contraído matrimonio. Cuando hubo terminado, ambos se quedaron sentados, en silencio.

-Un halconero -dijo Seiya en voz baja, pen sando en la historia mientras ocupaba la silla que estaba frente a ella-. Así que no creéis que la nobleza se case por amor.

-Claro que sí, pero nunca he sido testigo de ello. Los pensamientos de Seiya se concentraron en su amigo Ravenswood y su esposa, Hotaru. -Yo sí. Es hermoso ver la unión de dos personas que preferirían morir a vivir separadas.

Serena suspiró con nostalgia.

-Daría todo lo que tengo para sentir tal cosa. Seiya era de la misma opinión. Le pareció extraño que estuvieran hablando de esto cuando él nunca había di cho una sola palabra al respecto en voz alta.

-¿Y de qué tipo de hombre os enamoraríais, Serena?

Ella rasgueó una cuerda al azar mientras lo pensaba. -De uno que sea tierno al acariciar, honesto, desde luego. Y que me haga reír.

La lista le sorprendió.

-¿No tenéis preferencias físicas?

-En realidad, no. Es lo que el hombre lleva dentro lo que me importa. -Lo miró-. ¿Y vos? ¿Qué tipo de mu jer podría conquistar el corazón del conde de Blackmoor?

-Ninguna -respondió él, con la voz grave, y be bió un trago de cerveza-. Mi corazón está muerto y es completamente incapaz de latir por una mujer.

-¿Completamente?

-Sí. Una mujer sólo me distraería de mis obliga ciones, y yo tendría el constante temor de alejarme de su lado por si otro atrajera su atención en mi ausencia.

Serena lo miró levantando una ceja.

-Las mujeres no son ni más ni menos infieles que los hombres, milord. Hacen falta dos para cometer adul terio.

-Claro, desde luego.

Se acercó hacia él y le puso el laúd sobre las piernas.

-¿Necesitáis que os enseñe los acordes?

Seiya negó con la cabeza. Serena quedó asom brada al oír la vieja balada que arrancaron las manos de Seiya del laúd en cuanto empezó a tocarlo. Cometía al gunos errores, pero, en general, su técnica y su destreza eran admirables. Este hombre había tocado con frecuencia en el pasado. Evidentemente, su madre le había enseñado bien.

-Es extraordinario.

-Obra de mi madre. Solía decir que el único modo de conquistar el corazón de una mujer era con música y poesía.

-¿No estáis de acuerdo?

Seiya puso los ojos en blanco.

-Aún tengo que conocer a un bardo más persegui do que yo, Serena. No os he visto esconderos entre los arbustos con uno de vuestros llorones trovadores.

Serena se rio a pesar suyo.

-Nunca se han dicho palabras más sabias.

-¿Qué es esto? -Seiya alzó la vista y vio al Cis ne que entraba en la tienda. El hombre se horrorizó al no tar la presencia de Serena y ver el laúd en las manos de Seiya-. ¡No, no, no! -dijo el hombre con tono brus co, apresurándose a quitarle el instrumento-. Creí que ya habíamos discutido sobre esto. Serena a y tú tenéis que de testaros mientras nosotros mantenemos ocupadas a sus doncellas para que no hagan de casamenteras, y en cuan to me doy la vuelta os encuentro a los dos aquí... Solos. No, esto no puede ser.

Serena intercambió una mirada perpleja con Seiya. -¿Dijisteis a vuestros hombres que mantuvieran ocupadas a mis doncellas?

-No -se apresuró a responder Seiya-. Ellos se encomendaron solos a la tarea. De veras, no tuve nada que ver con sus maquinaciones. -Fulminó a su caballero con la mirada-. Os soy sincero: han perdido la razón.

-No, no hemos perdido la razón, Seiya. Sólo pro curamos lo que es mejor para todos. -El Cisne le entregó el laúd a Serena y la instó a que se encaminara hacia la puerta.

-Esto no me pertenece -dijo ella, librándose de la mano del Cisne y dándose la vuelta hacia Seiya. El Cis ne estaba consternado.

-Ella ya ha hecho mella. ¿Te has comprado un laúd?

-Cálmate -le frenó Seiya-. Era de mi madre.

-Ah -contestó el Cisne. Tomó cl laúd de las ma nos de Serena y se lo entregó al conde-. En ese caso, vuelve a esconderlo mientras yo acompaño a la dama al castillo.

-¿Y si deseo quedarme? -preguntó Serena. El Cisne no vaciló en contestar. -Tendré que drogaros.

La expresión de Serena era de horror.

-¿Está hablando en serio este hombre?

-Muy probablemente. -Seiya entregó el laúd al Cisne-. Guarda esto, que yo la acompañaré.

-Eso iría contra nuestro objetivo de separaros. -Basta de tonterías, Cisne. Serena y yo sólo so mos amigos.

-Y el infierno es una isla de placer. No, creo que...

-Guarda el laúd -le ordenó Seiya con firmeza, interrumpiéndolo-. Volveré enseguida.

-Si no lo haces, enviaré a Val a buscarte... Con la espada desenvainada. -Seiya sacudió la cabeza y le ofre ció el brazo a Serena -. Quiero ver que haya un metro entre vosotros dos.

Seiya se hizo el sordo.

-Sería bueno como nodriza.

Serena agarró a Seiya del brazo.

-Mmmm... Podría ser excelente. Ni mi propia no driza es tan estricta.

Las facciones de Seiya se suavizaron.

-¡No soy una anciana! -les gritó el Cisne, que los observaba desde la entrada de la tienda-. Y sé muy bien cuánto se tarda en ir al castillo y volver. Si no regresas, me aseguraré de que alguien vaya a por ti.

-¿Siempre es tan protector? -preguntó Serena, ya de camino al castillo.

-No. De hecho, nunca lo encuentro cuando me per siguen las mujeres.

-Entonces no le agrado.

-No vos en particular. Más bien, no le agrada la posibilidad de un casamiento forzado. Vive temeroso de que lo aten a algún lugar.

Las observaciones del Cisne ahora parecían muy confusas, ininteligibles.

-Quisiera creer que todos los hombres ansían un hogar-dijo Serena.

-Algunos, quizá, pero no nosotros. Pasamos tres años encerrados, y ahora nos resulta difícil estar puertas adentro. Por ello prefiero mi tienda, aunque bien podría pedir alojamiento en el castillo. Al igual que el Cisne, no me interesa estar rodeado de muros de piedra.

Serena sufría por él y por las penurias que habría pasado en aquella celda.

-Debió de haber sido terrible.

Seiya guardó silencio. A juzgar por su expresión, se diría que estaba reviviendo el pasado, y la doncella que ría que volviera a reírse. Trató de pensar en algo ingenio so que decir, peco no se le ocurrió nada. Entonces hizo algo que no había hecho en años: estiró el brazo y le hi zo cosquillas. Seiya dio un salto cuando Serena le pe llizcó las costillas.

-¿No tenéis cosquillas? -le preguntó.

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, la joven volvió a arremeter contra él. El caballero se rio a su pesar. -¿Habéis perdido la razón? -inquirió, esquiván dola.

-Es muy probable, pero no se me ocurría otra for ma de haceros reír.

Completamente desconcertado, Seiya se limitó a sacudir la cabeza mientras trataba de escapar de las ma nos que lo buscaban.

-¿Le hacéis esto a la gente muy a menudo?

-¿Queréis que os sea sincera? No lo había hecho desde que era pequeña. Pero tampoco había vuelto a sen tir el impulso.

Él aferró las manos de la doncella entre las suyas. -Apreciaría que, en el futuro, hicierais caso omiso a tales impulsos.

Serena respondió liberándose y haciéndole más cosquillas. Seiya no tardó en tomar represalias. Ella gri tó y se alejó corriendo.

-Esperad! -gritó Seiya, va a la carrera detrás de la doncella-. Puesto que vos habéis empezado esto, no huyáis ahora, milady!

-¡Sólo un auténtico truhán liaría cosquillas a una dama! -gritó ella, entre carcajadas.

-Me habéis dicho cosas peores.

-No a vos en particular. -Lo esquivó por detrás de la antorcha.

Seiya la agarró y se quedó inmóvil cuando su cuerpo entró en contacto con toda la suavidad del de ella. Sentía la risa de la doncella como una caricia en la piel. Antes de que incluso se diera cuenta, la estaba besan do. Serena gimió al probar los labios del caballero: era como tocar un sueño. Y mientras los saboreaba, le asal taron imágenes indecorosas en la cabeza: Seiya, des nudo en su tienda; ella, tendida junto a él, mientras de jaba que él la tocara como no lo había hecho ningún hombre.

Sí: el caballero sería increíble entre las sábanas. Aun que era virgen, sabía instintivamente que él la trataría con delicadeza y una parte de ella desesperaba de curiosidad. Seiya se apartó de sus labios para hundir la cara en el cue llo de la doncella e inhalar la tibia fragancia de su piel y su perfume.

- Serena -musitó-. Agradeced que no sea un truhán.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si lo fuera, esta noche os haría mía. - Serena se estremeció ante la profundidad de su voz. Él se apartó y la miró-. Será mejor que os lleve con los demás antes de que mi lujuria me anule el sentido común y ter mine haciendo algo de lo que ambos nos arrepentiremos por la mañana.

¿Se arrepentiría ella? Se mordió el labio ante pen samiento tan turbador. A decir verdad, no estaba segura de arrepentirse si terminaba acostada al lado del caballero. An tes de que pudiera hablar, Seiya la cogió de la mano y la llevó a la torre, donde los demás nobles seguían en pleno festejo.

Serena miró a su alrededor en busca de sus damas de honor, pero no pudo hallar a ninguna, ni tampoco a Zafiro.

Su tío, no obstante, se le acercó de inmediato.

-¿Dónde habéis estado vosotros dos? -interrogó. -Estaba enseñando a lord Seiya a tocar el laúd -respondió ella, diciendo la verdad. Su tío levantó una ceja.

-¿De modo que pretende participar en este delirio? -le preguntó a Seiya.

Seiya suspiró hondo.

-Al parecer, así es.

-Entonces vos sois más valiente que yo. -Mirando a ambos, dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la muchedumbre.

Serena dudaba si apartarse del lado de Seiya. No quería que se fuera, y eso era lo que más la sorprendía.

-Que descanséis, milord -le deseó.

Él asintió, se alejó unos pasos y luego volvió al lado de la doncella.

-Gracias por hacerme reír, Serena -dijo, antes de darle un casto beso en la mejilla.

Por un instante, Serena pensó que iba a desmayar se por la ternura de ese gesto.

-Cuando necesitéis unas buenas cosquillas, milord, no dudéis en llamarme.

El caballero se rio una vez más y ella contuvo el im pulso de acariciarle los hoyuelos con los dedos. Había muchas mujeres cerca que le lanzaban miradas asesinas a Serena, pero a ella no le importaba. Ellas podían desear la atención de Seiya; sin embargo, ninguna sabía nada de aquel hombre. Serena, en cambio, había visto facetas de él que, estaba segura, compartía con muy pocas personas. Y se sentía honrada de ser una de ellas.

Seiya le besó la mano y la dejó. Ella no volvió a moverse hasta que él desapareció de su vista. Sin embargo, no desapareció de sus pensamientos: allí se quedó duran te el resto de la noche.

Seiya regresó a su tienda sin mayores complicaciones. Hubo sólo unas pocas mujeres a las que esquivar. Ojalá Serena hubiera ido tras él... Sonrió ante semejante pensa miento. Así era: la pequeña pícara podía ser encantadora y divertida cuando abandonaba la gélida formalidad. Y los comentarios sarcásticos. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que sería tan cálida y encantadora?

Cuando llegó a su tienda, se encontró al Cisne sen tado dentro, junto a Kayama y Kakkyu.

-¿Tuvisteis suerte? -preguntó a los dos sarra cenos.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

-Si el asesino está aquí, no está buscando ponerse en contacto con nadie -dijo Kayama con calma. -¿Tienes algún presentimiento al respecto? -pre guntó Seiya a Kakkyu.

-Ninguno. Ojalá pudiese concentrarme mejor, pe ro por desgracia no puedo.

-¿Alguna noticia de Haruka, entonces? -Ninguna, tampoco.

-Volveré al salón -anunció Kakkyu, poniéndose de pie-. Los hombres se van de la lengua con más facili dad cuando tienen encima varias copas y les sonríe una mu jer. Quizá a alguno de ellos se le escape algo.

-Te acompañaré -se ofreció el Cisne, poniéndose también de pie.

Kayama no se movió ni habló hasta que estuvo a so las con Seiya.

-¿En qué piensas? -le preguntó el conde. -Pienso que el asesino que buscamos no es de mi gente, sino de la tuya.

Seiya frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo dices?

Kayama extendió las manos para mostrárselas. -Yo no puedo hacerme pasar por uno de los vues tros.

El conde se burló ante la imagen de su amigo vesti do como noble europeo.

-Pasas más desapercibido de lo que crees. No tie nes la piel más oscura que yo.

-Quizás haya otras cosas que hago que están arrai gadas en mí v que tu gente no hace. Creo que el asesino fue alguna vez uno de los vuestros y que mi gente lo entrenó para mataros.

Seiya lo pensó. Se había cruzado con Mac Allister en más de una ocasión. Como había señalado Kayama, Sin había sido entrenado por los sarracenos para matar a sus compatriotas.

-Tiene sentido, en efecto. ¿Qué podríamos hacer para encontrarlo?

Tú.

-¿ Yo ?

-Si está tras los miembros de la Hermandad, ¿quién mejor que el hombre que nos guía para batirlo? -Yo no soy el líder.

-Todos te elegimos a ti en el campamento, y tú bien lo sabes. Si están tras nosotros, es lógico que estés en la lis ta de los hombres que hay- que aniquilar. -Kayama se pu so en pie . Ahora te dejaré solo y, con suerte, el asesino te liará saber de su presencia pronto.

-¿Quieres verme muerto, eh?

La expresión de Kayama se tornó muy seria.

No, amigo mío. Eso nunca. Te deseo la velocidad de la cobra.

Seiya inclinó la cabeza mientras Kayama se retira ba. Una vez solo, cogió una jarra de cerveza y se la llevó a su lecho, donde se preparó para dormir. Era temprano pa ra él, pero, si Kayama estaba en lo cierto, sería mejor que le diera tiempo al asesino para que hiciera su jugada.

Mientras se quitaba la ropa, sus pensamientos se des viaron hacia Serena, y sonrió al recordar la expresión de su rostro cuando lo vio desnudo. Disfrutaba provocán dola. Y, metiéndose en la cama, se dio cuenta de cuánto deseaba no haberla dejado en el salón, de cuánto deseaba tenerla a su lado ahora. ¿Sería tan juguetona entre las sá banas? Sí, sin duda. Y, mientras divagaba, podía jurar que oía su risa en el viento.

Se dio la vuelta, fijó la vista en la pared e imaginó el rostro de la doncella. Fue una pena que eligiera ese mo mento para darse la vuelta; de lo contrario, habría visto la sombra que pasaba por el lado derecho de su tienda.


	10. Chapter 10

SERENA SE DESPERTÓ CON EL RUIDO DEL REVUELO que se había armado al otro lado de las ventanas de su alcoba. Aún no se había incorporado en la cama para averiguar qué sucedía cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y entraron Molly y Rei, a toda prisa, y corrie ron a abrir los postigos para mirar abajo. Prácticamente en prendas interiores, ninguna se había tomado la molestia de peinarse el cabello. Las dos estaban descalzas y, de punti llas, se asomaron para ver qué pasaba.

-Ven rápido, Serena -dijo Rei por encima del hombro-, mira. ¡Han arrestado a lord Seiya!

Serena se incorporó de inmediato.

-¿Que han hecho qué?

Abandonando el calor de las sábanas, Serena se les unió en la ventana para ver el caos que congregaba en el pa tio a más de sesenta personas. Gritaban y proferían toda clase de insultos y acusaciones. En medio de la multitud se encontraba Seiya, rodeado por guardias de la corona que forcejeaban, tratando de sacarlo sano y salvo de entre la muchedumbre hambrienta que exigía su sangre. En la ex presión del conde se reflejaba toda su ira.

Con el corazón acelerado, Serena se apartó de la ventana, sacó un vestido del baúl, se lo puso y corrió esca leras abajo. Oyó vagamente que Molly le gritaba que vol viera pero no hizo caso. Tenía que averiguar qué había ocu rrido exactamente y por qué todos querían la cabeza de Seiya. Haciendo todo lo posible por atarse los lazos de la espalda del vestido, se abrió paso a empujones entre cl gen tío hasta llegar a la entrada, donde había una decena de per sonas. Artemis y Luna, con gesto adusto, estaban de pie cerca de la muchedumbre.

-Yo no lo hice, señor -murmuró Seiya entre dientes, mientras los guardias del rey pugnaban por llevarlo al interior del castillo-. Vos sabéis que no lo hice.

Por la cara de Artemis, la doncella adivinaba que el rey le creía.

-Id en silencio, Seiya. Es mejor para todos.

Seiya trató de liberarse con más fuerza. Hicieron falta diez hombres para arrastrarlo escaleras arriba. El con de opuso resistencia hasta que la vio. Serena estaba tem blando. Sus miradas quedaron entrelazadas v fue entonces cuando la doncella vio lo más sorprendente de todo: el pá nico de Seiya. Y, por lo que sabía, habría jurado haber visto un reflejo de temor en el azul zafiro de esos ojos.

Uno de los guardias empujó a Seiya por la puer ta. A Serena le latía el corazón con fuerza mientras se acer caba a Luna, que todavía estaba junto a Artemis.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, majestad?

La reina parecía enferma.

-Anoche mataron a otro noble: Lord de Devon shire.

Serena se santiguó, apenada por un hombre al que sólo conocía de nombre. Era el hijo menor de un barón v, según decían los rumores, muy apuesto.

Pero seguro que no creeréis de verdad que lord Seiya...

-Había pruebas, Serena -dijo Luna en tono brusco v crispado-. Encontraron un trozo de la guerre ra de lord Seiya en el puño de Devonshire, como si hubieran peleado. -La reina le entregó a la doncella una guerrera a la que le faltaba parte del cuello-. La hallaron en la tien da de Seiya esta mañana, después de que otro caballero dijera haber visto al conde cuando éste salía de la tienda de Devonshire a altas horas de la noche.

Serena se quedó con la mirada fija en la tela es carlata y en lo que significaba. No: no podía creer que Seiya hubiera hecho semejante cosa. ¿Era capaz? ¿Por qué Devonshire? Podía comprender los motivos del asesinato de Jedite, que era un animal y había insultado a Zafiro, pero Devonshire... Por lo que sabía, nadie se había quejado jamás de aquel hombre. ¿Por qué querría Seiya verlo muerto, y mucho menos matarlo él mismo? No tenía ningún sentido.

Luna miró a su alrededor mientras los hombres se agolpaban en torno al rey y exigían que Seiya pagara con su vida.

-Cierra la boca, querida -le susurró Luna a Serena, cogiéndole la mano y cerrándole la mandíbula-. Entre nosotras, creo que lord Seiya es inocente. Es un hombre demasiado inteligente y no dejaría tras él ningu na prueba tan condenatoria. Eso huele a traición y los hom bres, Dios los bendiga, están tan deseosos de derramar san gre que no se dan cuenta de la verdad.

-¿Y quién querría culpar al conde de esto?

Luna suspiró.

-El conde tiene muchos enemigos. Al parecer, uno de ellos ha hallado una manera muy eficaz de ocuparse de él. -Se volvió hacia su esposo y lo miró fijamente-. Ha blaré con Artemis cuando estemos a solas para ver qué se puede hacer. Por el momento, le apoyo. Mientras Seiya esté encerrado los que reclaman su muerte no podrán lle gar hasta él. Es imposible que el conde esté alerta todo el tiempo y, créeme, uno de ellos lo atacará por la espalda. Con un poco de suerte, nuestro asesino volverá a inten tarlo.

-¿Y si no lo hace?

-Entonces esperemos que lord Seiya sobreviva al juicio.

Serena dio un paso atrás, presa del pánico. Seiya era un noble, pero Artemis podía elegir el tipo de juicio que quisiera. Uno que lo dejara lisiado de por vida o, lo que era peor, muerto. No: no podía permitirlo. Seiya era ino cente; ella lo sabía.

La reina volvió al lado de su esposo mientras Serena se esforzaba en encontrar sentido a todo aquello. Vio a Zafiro de pie, entre la multitud, junto a los hombres de Seiya. Todos y cada uno de ellos parecían dispuestos a enfrentar se con el mismísimo demonio para liberar a Seiya. Apar tándose de la reina, se abrió paso para llegar hasta ellos.

-Propongo que derribemos los muros para llegar hasta él -bramó el Cisne.

Val meneó la cabeza.

-Mejor esperemos a que el asesino mate a otro y pronto.

Kakkyu dio un codazo al gigante en las costillas. -Es terrible desear eso.

Terrible o no, era verdad.

-La reina dijo que, si no aparece ningún otro muer to, es muy probable que juzguen a lord Seiya -inte rrumpió Serena, acercándose a ellos.

-Entonces voto porque matemos a Zafiro como sa crificio para probar la inocencia de Seiya -propuso el Cisne. Kakkyu refunfuñó en voz alta-. ¿Qué? -preguntó con inocencia-. Es el menos útil de todos nosotros.

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso -dijo Zafiro, muy ofendido-. Estoy muy lejos de ser inútil. Yo digo que te cortemos el pescuezo a ti como sacrificio.

-¡Ya basta! -exclamó Kayama, haciendo callar a todos-. Después nos ocuparemos de hallar al culpable. Ahora nos estamos olvidando de que, en este preciso mo mento, están encerrando a Seiya en una celda.

Serena se dio cuenta de que todos se habían que dado pálidos. Habían estado encerrados en un lugar como ése durante años, soportando todo tipo de torturas.

-Iré a verlo -dijo Serena, sin vacilar.

-Él necesita a sus hombres -fue la dura respues ta del Cisne.

La doncella hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

-No permitirán que ninguno de sus hombres va ya a visitarlo -le recordó al caballero. Miró a Kayama y a Kakkyu-. Tampoco dejarán pasar a visitantes desconoci dos. Yo puedo hacer que la reina ordene a los guardias que me permitan la entrada.

-Está en lo cierto -aseguró Kayama-. La reina pa rece adorarla.

Serena notó el respeto instantáneo que se reflejó en la expresión de Kakkyu.

-Sí -coincidió Haruka-, ella puede quedarse con Seiya mientras nosotros seguimos buscando al asesino.

Serena se marchó en busca de Luna, que también parecía dispuesta a cortar unas cuantas cabezas ella misma.

-¿Majestad? -preguntó, tratando de llamar la aten ción de la reina-. ¿Podría ocuparme de cuidar a lord Seiya mientras esté bajo custodia?

Luna torció la cabeza como si estuviera calculando el grado de sensatez de la doncella.

-¿Por qué querrías hacer tal cosa?

-Me preocupa el conde y dudo que los guardias se molesten en cuidar de él.

Los labios de la reina se curvaron en una sonrisa cóm plice. Parecía bastante complacida por la devoción de Serena hacia su amigo.

-Claro, niña. Ven y veamos cómo le va.

La doncella siguió a la reina, que la guió por el cas tillo y sus recovecos. Bajaron la angosta escalera en espiral que llevaba a la base de la fortaleza, debajo de la torre. Es taba oscuro y lóbrego. Las paredes no tenían pintura y ca si no se veían bajo la luz tenue de las antorchas y velas, que dibujaban sombras malvadas, distorsionadas, en los mu ros, sombras que la hacían temblar. Era como descender al abismo infernal. No era de extrañar que Seiya se hubie ra resistido tanto a que lo llevaran allí.

-Es culpable -decía un hombre, mientras descen dían al nivel inferior. Su voz retumbaba, inquietante, en el silencio-. Yo creo que la turba lo linchará antes de que Artemis tenga...

Otro caballero hizo un ruido brusco que resonó en tre las paredes para mostrar que no estaba de acuerdo.

-Artemis nunca permitiría que colgaran a uno de sus favoritos. Hallará alguna forma de liberarlo, ya verás.

-No si el hermano de Jedite se sale con la suya -di jo el primer guardia-. He oído que está dispuesto a pagar cien marcos al hombre que le clave al conde una daga en las costillas.

Serena estaba horrorizada ante aquel jocoso inter cambio de opiniones.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? -interrumpió Luna, seve ra, entrando en la pequeña habitación donde estaban reu nidos los guardias. Los hombres eran de complexión entre mediana y grande, y a Serena le recordaban a las temibles gárgolas que había visto en las catedrales francesas duran te su visita a París, hacía tres años.

-;Majestad! -Los guardias se enderezaron, so bresaltados, al unísono y luego hicieron una reverencia an te Luna.

-Disculpad, excelencia -dijo el que parecía estar al cargo-. No pretendíamos faltaron al respeto.

Luna entrecerró majestuosamente sus ojos y los miró. Era evidente que a la reina no la engañaba su servi lismo. Se volvió hacia Serena y la señaló con un ademán principesco.

-Lady Serena desea hablar con lord Seiya. Abrid la puerta y dejadla entrar.

El jefe habló en voz alta.

-No se le permite...

-¿Estáis sordo? -preguntó Luna, lanzándole una mirada fría, altanera, que lo desafiaba a pronunciar otra pa labra más. El guardia cerró la boca y sacudió la cabeza. Se apresuró a cumplir las órdenes de Luna.

Serena exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Deseas algo? -le preguntó Luna cuando la doncella se disponía a seguir al guardia.

Serena se detuvo, mientras pensaba en Seiya y en las condiciones en que probablemente lo tendrían en cerrado. Nunca antes había pisado una celda, pero, a juz gar por lo que había visto hasta ese momento, debía distar mucho de ser acogedora.

-Desearía que alguien me trajera el laúd, majestad, y algunas mantas y almohadas para que lord Seiya esté más cómodo.

-Me encargaré de ello.

La doncella hizo una reverencia y le dio las gracias antes de seguir al guardia, que la llevó hasta una puerta ma ciza, al final de un corto pasillo.

El hombre destrabó la puerta, la abrió con rapidez y la empujó dentro. Serena dio un salto cuando la puer ta se cerró de golpe a sus espaldas. La habitación era pe queña, diminuta, probablemente no medía más de tres me tros cuadrados. Había un jergón viejo y desvencijado en un rincón, con una manta hecha jirones, y la única luz pro venía de una ventana ubicada en lo alto del muro, que ape nas dejaba entrar unos rayos de sol. Sin duda Seiya se quedaría completamente a oscuras cuando llegara la noche. No había sitio en el muro donde colocar una antorcha, ni rastro de velas o soportes.

La celda era en verdad lóbrega y de ningún modo era lugar para un hombre como Seiya de Blackmoor. Lord Seiya se encontraba en el rincón opuesto a la puerta, con los ojos atormentados. Seguía teniendo ese atractivo tosco aun que, por primera vez desde que se habían conocido, había en él un aire de vulnerabilidad. A la doncella le recordó más a un niño perdido que al temible caballero que ella sabía que era.

-¿Seiya? -llamó ella, con delicadeza. Él parecía no verla-. ¡Seiya! -dijo con más fuerza, acercándose a él. Empezaba a temer que hubiera perdido la razón.

-Deberíais iros, Serena -respondió él, en voz ba ja, con los ojos vidriosos por el torbellino de emociones.

-¿Por qué?

Seiya se apartó de la doncella, y lo único que ella podía ver de él era su espalda rígida.

-No quiero que me veáis así.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo? -preguntó Serena frunciendo el ceño, tratando de comprender por qué querría estar solo cuan do era evidente que no deseaba la soledad-. ¿Asustado?

Seiya respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Preferiría que me colgaran a estar encerrado aquí.

Esas palabras le desgarraron el corazón, y la invadió la ternura. Pobre Seiya. Para él, aquello era la peor pesa dilla. Se acercó para acortar la distancia que los separaba, pero se contuvo para no tocarlo. No sabía si sus caricias lo ayudarían o le causarían más dolor.

-Todo se arreglará, Seiya. Estoy aquí con vos.

Se pasó la mano por la cara con rabia como si tratara de desterrar ciertas imágenes de su mente, como si volviera a vivir un infierno tan inimaginable que moriría en cualquier momento. Serena deseaba tranquilizarlo, pero sufría por no poder hacer que las cosas fueran mejores para el caballero.

-No podéis estar aquí por mi causa -dijo él entre dientes. Se dio la vuelta y le señaló la puerta cerrada-. ¿Acaso no entendéis? Debéis iros.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque sí! -gritó Seiya, y luego bajó el tono y le habló con voz queda-: Porque era yo el responsable de Ravenswood y el Cuervo. Yo debía protegerlos. Sin embargo, dejé que un imbécil nos separara y después los conduje a todos al cautiverio. Fui estúpido y arrogante y... Debéis iros. Por favor.

Serena puso sus manos en la cara del caballero y tra tó de hacerle entender algo que ni siquiera ella compren día. No sabía por qué estaba ahí; sólo sabía que le dolía aban donarlo a su suerte. No podía soportar ese pensamiento.

-No os dejaré solo en este horrible lugar, Seiya. Todo se arreglará, ya veréis.

Seiya quería creerle. Necesitaba hacerlo, pero ahora el pasado se le arremolinaba en la cabeza con una cla ridad atroz. Olía el hedor de la putrefacción y del in fierno, oía los gritos de sus amigos, las súplicas en las que invocaban la muerte para librarse de un día más de sufri miento. Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar.

-No estáis en Tierra Santa -le dijo Serena en voz baja, estirando la mano para acariciarle el brazo-. Estáis aquí, conmigo, en Inglaterra.

Seiya fijó su atención en el rostro amable de la don cella, en sus ojos de color azul claro que le mostraban compasión y calidez en vez de odio. No: no había en ellos odio ni desprecio, sólo preocupación. Su rostro y sus emo ciones lo ayudaron a espantar los horrores de su pasado. Sus ojos, su cabello, sus manos... Ella era el presente: no formaba parte de su pasado. Se concentró en ello y se afe rró a ese pensamiento.

Serena inspiró profundamente al darse cuenta de que había logrado consolarlo. El caballero ya no tenía los ojos vidriosos: ahora se veían agudos y concentrados, v la miraban con una calidez que la inflamaba todo el cuerpo, la estremecía y la hacía sentir sedienta. Dios protegiera a aquel hombre, pero había algo en él que sin duda resulta - ha irresistible a los sentidos de una mujer. Tratando de des viar su atención de ambos, lo soltó y le dijo:

-Contadme lo que sucedió esta mañana. ¿Por qué os acusaron a vos del asesinato?

Seiya respiró hondo como para reunir fuerza v contrarrestar la ira repentina que Serena vio en sus ojos.

-No lo sé. Estaba durmiendo en mi tienda y, de re pente, aparecieron Artemis y sus guardias. Dijeron que al guien me había visto otra vez en mitad de la noche cuando salía de la tienda de Devonshire. Traté de defenderme pero uno de los hombres de Artemis vio mi guerrera sobre una si lla y le dijo al res, que era del mismo color que el trozo que habían encontrado en el puño de Devonshire.

-¿Quién querría haceros responsable de semejan te crimen?

El caballero se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Ni siquiera me imagino por qué alguien haría algo así. -Se le endurecieron las facciones hasta convertirse en el semblante del caballero que había vis lumbrado Serena aquella noche cuando Jedite insultó a Zafiro. Éste era el legendario Seiya, el que hacía huir, ate rrados, a hombres hechos y derechos-. Pero al respon sable, quienquiera que sea, más le valdría haberse confe sado va, porque juro que lo aniquilaré en cuanto salga de aquí.

Serena no podía condenarlo por ello: no se merecía estar encerrado en aquel espantoso lugar.

-Vuestros hombres están investigando el asunto. Encontrarán al asesino.

-No -dijo él, con la voz llena de duda-. El ase sino es demasiado inteligente. Quienquiera que haya Ile gado hasta el extremo de robar un trozo de mi guerrera del interior de mi tienda no debe de ser tan estúpido. No ata cará mientras yo esté encerrado.

-Pero... ;Por qué tenderos una trampa a vos y no a otro?

-Está tras los miembros de la Hermandad, no me cabe duda. ¿Qué mejor manera de vengarse de nosotros que tenderme a mí una trampa para hacerme quedar como el asesino de mis hermanos?

La doncella frunció el ceño.

Devonshire era uno de los vuestros?

-Así es. No era un miembro activo. Era muy re servado, tanto dentro como fuera de la prisión. No me ima gino por qué alguien querría hacerle daño.

Al parecer, el asesino no era tan selectivo con sus víctimas: no importaba de qué miembro de la Hermandad se tratara.

-¿Y como consiguió un trozo de vuestra guerrera sin que vos ni ninguno de vuestros hombres lo viera? -Cualquiera podría haber entrado en mi tienda. -¿Sin que lo vieran? -insistió ella. El frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué queréis decir?

-¿Es posible que el asesino sea uno de vuestros hombres de confianza?

Seiya se quedó inmóvil mientras analizaba la idea en la cabeza. La descartó pronto, tras pensar en cada uno de los hombres de su cofradía.

-No. Mis hombres nunca harían semejante cosa. -¿Cómo lo sabéis?

-Kayama y Kakkyu dijeron haber hallado a un men sajero que sabía de otras muertes. Al parecer, el asesino lleva tiempo trabajando. Hay cadáveres en Ruán, Niza, Hamburgo, Flandes...

-¿Ciudades donde se han celebrado torneos?

Seiya vaciló.

-Sí, no había pensado en esa conexión. -Ahora se sentía como un imbécil por no haberse dado cuenta de ello cuando Kayama le habló de las muertes.

-¿Ocurrieron las muertes durante los torneos?

-No lo sé. No lo pregunté en aquel momento, pe ro Kayama no lo sabría. -A Seiya se le ocurrían todo ti po de pensamientos mientras recordaba las especulaciones de Kayama respecto de quién querría verlos muertos a todos y quién sería el enviado de los sarracenos para cumplir la tarea-. Quizás Kayama tenga razón. El asesino bien podría ser un caballero europeo enviado por ellos.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

-Alguien en quien confíen los demás, alguien que pudiera entrar en vuestras tiendas como un amigo más.

Era alarmante pensar que alguien pudiera estar allí fuera, incluso en ese momento, caminando entre la multi tud, uno de los suyos y, aun así, decidido a asesinar en nom bre de sus enemigos...

La puerta se abrió y apareció un guardia, con la es pada desenvainada, como si esperara que Seiya fuera a atacarlo. Desconcertado, Seiya se quedó aturdido con lo que vio a continuación. Entraron varios sirvientes con ar tículos de lujo en las manos: mantas, almohadas, sábanas limpias, una muda de ropa, una cesta de comida, jarras de agua y cerveza, artículos de higiene e incluso un relucien te laúd. Pusieron todo cerca del jergón. Serena les dio las gracias antes de que volvieran a dejarlos solos.

-¿Qué es todo esto? -preguntó, incrédulo, mientras examinaba los artículos.

Serena se acercó por detrás; su presencia era elec trizante y cálida.

-No quería que un hombre inocente sufriera, y Luna estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. -Se dirigió a las cestas, sa có unas mantas y almohadas nuevas y las puso en el lecho.

Seiya estaba pasmado por su amabilidad. Nunca nadie había hecho tanto por él. Sus hombres rara vez se preocupaban por su comodidad y en cuanto a Zafiro... Se que jaba lloroso si Seiya le pedía que moviera un dedo. Es taba abrumado por la gentileza de la doncella.

-No deberíais haber hecho todo esto.

Serena dejó de colocar las mantas y se incorporó.

-¿Qué queríais que hiciera? ¿Dejaros aquí para que sufrierais innecesariamente cuando ambos sabemos que vos no matasteis ni a Devonshire ni a Jedite?

Seiya no sabía qué le sorprendía más, si su con vicción o su presencia.

-¿Cómo sabéis que soy inocente? Apenas me co nocéis.

La doncella puso la mano del caballero entre las suyas. Seiya tragó saliva al sentir la suavidad de esa piel femenina sobre la suya, el fuego que le recorría todo el cuer po y le llegaba directamente a la entrepierna.

-Tenéis razón, milord. No os conozco lo suficien te como para asegurarlo, pero confío en mi instinto, que me dice que usted no es el monstruo que esas personas que están afuera dicen que es. Si lo fuerais, yo no estaría aquí. -Le miró con sinceridad-. Creo en vos y en vues tros hombres, así que aquí me tenéis.

-No es apropiado que estéis conmigo.

Serena le apretó la mano con más fuerza, y desa tó una ola de deseo que le recorrió el cuerpo mientras se imaginaba cómo se sentiría si esa mano se deslizara por la espalda, apretándolo contra el cuerpo que tanto quería probar.

-Lo sé-dijo ella, en voz baja.

-La corte se escandalizará -le advirtió. Necesita ba decir esas palabras tanto por su bien como por el de ella.

Serena se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, le soltó la mano y volvió a arreglarle el jergón.

-De todos modos me desprecian. Que chismorreen si así lo desean. Con un poco de suerte me tildarán de ra mera, de manera que ningún hombre querrá desposarme.

Seiya respiró bruscamente al escuchar sus palabras; la ira se llevó consigo todo su deseo. La cogió del brazo para mirarla a la cara.

-Nunca bromeéis con eso.

Serena se mordió el labio con incertidumbre. Es taba sorprendida por la furia de su voz. Cuando hablaba con él, no le costaba olvidarse de que era un caballero te mible capaz de matar.

-Lo siento, Seiya, sólo estaba tratando de ale graros cl humor.

Las facciones se le suavizaron v, poco a poco, fue soltándole el brazo.

-Lo lograsteis en el preciso momento en que apa recisteis por esa puerta.

Serena le sonrió, con el corazón acelerado por esas palabras. Acto seguido, él la atrajo contra su cuerpo y la besó profundamente. La doncella se rindió en sus brazos mientras el cuerpo le ardía de deseo. La fuerza del caballe ro, su poder: Serena no había conocido nada semejante. Si la degradación tenía un sabor, era el de los labios de Seiya. Ningún otro hombre podía ser tan tentador. No era de extrañar que las mujeres lo asediaran como lo hacían.

Seiya se tomó su tiempo para explorar la boca de la joven, provocando sus sentidos con la lengua mientras ella lo abrazaba. En su fuero interno, ella se preguntaba có mo sería conocer bíblicamente a ese hombre que la besaba con tanta ternura...

Aquarius sacó la daga del corazón del mensajero y limpió la hoja en la guerrera del muerto. Por fortuna había visto al mensajero cuando éste merodeaba en las sombras, en di rección al castillo. Cualquier otro habría creído que era un sirviente, pero Aquarius reconocía a un espía sarraceno na da más verlo. Tenían un andar peculiar que les era impo sible disimular.

Así que había otro asesino. Maldición. Los sarra cenos le habían advertido que estarían vigilándolo, que no se libraría de ellos hasta que cumpliera su parte del pacto. Sin embargo, después de todo este tiempo, Aquarius se había dejado engañar por una falsa sensación de seguridad. Qué estúpido había sido creyendo, siquiera por un mo mento, que se había deshecho del pasado, que alguna vez podría deshacerse, de su pasado.

Ellos estaban aquí. No cabía duda de que tenían in tenciones de matarlo. Muy bien: no podía vivir huyendo. Además, cuando el zorro se ve acorralado, ataca. Era hora de que enseñara a sus maestros precisamente lo que había aprendido de ellos.

Con mucho cuidado, envolvió el cadáver del sarra ceno en una alfombra v lo ató. No era conveniente que en contraran otro cuerpo sin vida mientras Seiya estuviera preso, en especial si se trataba de un sarraceno. Suscitaría demasiadas preguntas y levantaría demasiadas sospechas.

Escondió con cautela el cadáver en su propia tienda, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera. Lo puso debajo de su catre y se cercioró de que no quedara a la vista en caso de que alguien entrara. No es que fuera a entrar nadie. La cor te lo evitaba cual pordiosero leproso, lo que era bueno, por que le simplificaba la tarea de los asesinatos.

Se desharía del cuerpo una vez que cayera la noche. Después de todo, borrar ese tipo de pruebas era una de las tantas cosas que había aprendido en tierras sarracenas. Qué pena que no hubieran tenido en cuenta lo que sucedería cuando dejaran al zorro en libertad. Jamás iba a aceptar que lo hicieran volver ni que lo silenciaran.

Cogió el pergamino del morral del muerto y se sen tó a releerlo. Estaba dirigido a otro asesino que se encon traba allí, en las celebraciones del torneo, y contenía órde nes de matar a Aquarius y a alguien llamado el Chacal. Muy bien. La mejor forma de detener a la víbora era cortándo le la cabeza.

Lo único que sabía era que la carta iba dirigida al Es corpión. Según lo que había leído, el Escorpión era uno de los suyos a quien habían enviado como asesino, al igual que Aquarius. Qué pena que el mensajero se hubiera atrave sado en el camino de su daga antes de darle una descrip ción del Chacal o del Escorpión. No importaba: hallaría al Escorpión y le daría muerte.

Suspirando, Aquarius escondió el morral junto al cuerpo, fingió una sonrisa v salió de la tienda para unir se al resto de la corte de Artemis y encontrar al Escor pión.

Serena estaba sentada en el camastro que había armado Seiya en el suelo para los dos, recostada contra el firme pecho del caballero, mientras tomaban vino y compartían secretos.

-¿Estáis segura de que la escuela os hará feliz? -pre guntó Seiya a la doncella, acurrucada contra él. Era la sensación más placentera que Serena había experimen tado jamás.

Él era cálido y acogedor, más que un simple amigo. Con él se sentía segura y tranquila, cosas que no debería sentir en compañía de un caballero. Sin embargo, él le trans mitía tina sensación de júbilo tal que lo único que quería era besarlo una v otra vez hasta agotar toda la energía de ambos. «Deja de pensar en sus labios...». Así que bajó la vista hacia el muslo musculoso de Seiya y respondió.

-Sí. Prefiero eso a ser esclava de un hombre que no me considere más que una yegua para darle crías.

-Es cierto -dijo él cambiando las palabras-. Yo detestaría ser la yegua de un hombre.

Serena se rio ante tan absurda imagen. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo.

-¿Estáis borracho, milord?

-Sí -confesó él con una sonrisa, mientras le acari ciaba la mejilla con su mano callosa-, pero sólo un poco.

Ella chasqueó la lengua y le quitó la copa. Seiya se burló de su gesto.

-¿Qué más da, Serena? No tengo adónde ir ni na da mejor que hacer que emborracharme hasta quedarme dormido.

Por alguna razón, eso la enfureció. Si bien no era partidaria de la guerra ni de incitar a nadie a la lucha, la na turaleza derrotista de sus palabras despertó la ira en ella.

-¿Es eso lo que hacéis cuando os vencen?

Los ojos del caballero refulgieron cual fuego azul. Incluso las mejillas se salpicaron del calor de su furia.

-Nunca me han vencido. Ni me vencerán -dijo con semblante serio. Luego se tranquilizó un poco-. Sólo estoy esperando.

-¿El qué?

-El momento en que salga de esta celda y pueda destruir al que me puso aquí. Voy a sacarle las tripas por las narices y a bailar encima de sus entrañas.

Serena hizo una mueca ante la espeluznante ima gen. Se estremecía sólo de pensarlo.

-Por favor, Seiya. Espero que estéis bromeando y que vuestras palabras sean producto del deseo y no de una experiencia real.

El parpadeó.

-No, nunca he bailado sobre las entrañas de nadie, pero me gustaría hacerlo aunque sea una vez. -Volvió a tornar la copa antes de continuar-. No tolero la injusticia. No soporto pensar que el asesino anda suelto, esperando atacar a su próxima víctima. -Bebió otro trago.

-¿Por esa razón la Hermandad es tan importante para vos?

-Así es -musito, dejando la copa a un lado-. Ca da persona que salvo es otra victoria sobre el mal que in festa este inundo, y no descansaré hasta ver libres a todos los cautivos.

Menudo objetivo se había fijado su caballero.

-¿Así que no descansaréis nunca? ¿No conoceréis lo que es el matrimonio ni la familia?

-El matrimonio. -Escupió la palabra como si le en venenara la lengua-. Es una unión nefasta entre dos perso nas y... ¿Con qué fin? Para que ambos sean unos desdichados.

Serena estaba desconcertada por su hostilidad. Era cierto: muchas veces había pensado lo mismo, pero en el fondo no lo creía de veras. No: el matrimonio podía v de bía de ser una unión maravillosa.

-No creo que tenga que ser de ese modo -dijo, confesando sus verdaderos pensamientos-. Imaginad un matrimonio en el que el hombre v la mujer se profesan res peto mutuo v son aliados a compañeros.

Seiya resopló.

-Estáis sobria y decís más sandeces que yo, que es toy borracho. -Se apartó el pelo del cuello, donde comen zaba una cicatriz feroz que se perdía en la nuca. Debía de haber sido muy doloroso recibir ese golpe-. ¿Veis esto?

-Sí -respondió ella, repasando con el dedo la piel levantada, blanquecina. Vio cómo se le ponía la carne de gallina, aunque no sirvió para aplacar la furia de sus ojos.

-Mi padre me dejó esta cicatriz cuando traté de evi tar que matara a mi madre. Se volvió hacia mí y me dijo que no era hijo suyo. -La voz de Seiya sonaba apagada, co mo si le estuviera hablando de otra persona, y, sin embar go, cuando Serena lo miró a los ojos, vio el tormento, la pe na que ocultaban-. Aún puedo ver el odio que había en su cara cuando me acusaba de bastardo infiel y despreciable. -Sus ojos cristalinos se cruzaron con los de la doncella y la hicieron arder con su profunda sinceridad-. Y lo soy, ¿sa bes? Zafiro no es mi hermanastro: somos hijos del mismo padre.

Su declaración la dejó boquiabierta.

-¿Lo sabe Zafiro?

Seiya negó con la cabeza.

-Le juré a mi madre que nunca diría una sola pala bra de ello a nadie, y hasta hoy no lo había hecho. Por esa razón las tierras y el título de Blackmoor no significan na da para mí. En realidad no me pertenecen.

Serena se sentó, en silencio, al darse cuenta de que Seiya acababa de revelarle un secreto que podía llevarlo a la ruina. Si ella mencionaba una sola palabra sobre su condición de hijo ilegítimo, él perdería sus tierras y su título. No es que pensara hacerlo. ¿Cómo podría traicionar a aquel hombre cuando él le había descubierto su alma? Serena estiró un brazo y puso su mano sobre la mejilla algo bar buda del caballero.

-Tenéis mucho más derecho a vuestra condición de noble que cualquier otro hombre -le dijo con sinceri dad-. Sois el único caballero decente y honesto que he co nocido. En serio.

Seiya soltó un gruñido.

Tal vez deberíais salir con más frecuencia. Serena sonrió cuando el caballero empleó sus pro pias palabras en su contra.

-Salgo lo suficiente como para saber la verdad.

Seiya agachó la cabeza y la besó con delicadeza en los labios. El sabor del caballero y del vino le llegó a la cabeza, que comenzó a darle vueltas. El beso fue intenso, exigente. Sin aliento, Serena no protestó cuando él la re costó contra el suelo. Le ardía el cuerpo por el contacto íntimo con ese otro cuerpo que la atrapaba con todo su pe so. Era la cosa más maravillosa que había experimentado jamás. El cuerpo esbelto y firme del caballero estaba ten dido sobre ella, cubriéndola de pies a cabeza, pecho contra pecho, las piernas entrelazadas. Dentro de ella se encendió un fuego profundo, que la excitaba y la hacía desearlo.

Seiya jugueteó con la lengua en la boca de Serena, queriendo saborearla más y más Necesitaba más. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su sabor y en el per fume de su piel. Y la sensación de tenerla bajo su cuerpo superaba todo lo que un simple ser humano era capaz de soportar. Tenía que poseerla...

Se levantó dando un profundo gemido, causado por un inmenso dolor y por el esfuerzo.

-Deberíais iros ya mismo, Serena.

Ella frunció el ceño y lo miró con ojos serenos e ino centes.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque os deseo demasiado como para compor tarme con gentileza, y he bebido más de la cuenta. Si no os vais ahora, os haré mía v os mostraré el lado físico de esas canciones que escribís.

Serena tragó saliva al oír aquella voz ronca y pro funda, ante la promesa y la posibilidad de elegir que le ofre cía. Veía la necesidad que reflejaban sus ojos cuando la miraba y el deseo manifiesto que sentía por ella.

«Hazlo .

No lo dijo. A decir verdad, siempre se había pre guntado qué se sentiría al tener a un hombre dentro de ella. Rei y Molly habían perdido la virginidad hacía tiem po. Entrada la noche, cuando todos dormían, le contaban a veces cómo eran los hombres. Serena siempre había te nido demasiado miedo de sí misma y de su posición para intentar lo que hacían sus amigas. Sin embargo, por pri mera vez desde que Molly había regresado de su primera cita, con las mejillas sonrosadas y dando todo tipo de de talles, Serena sintió que se armaba de coraje.

Quería conocer a aquel hombre. No tenía sentido. Se había pasado toda la vida tratando de convencer a los hombres de que renunciaran a sus espadas y, pese a ello, es taba a punto de entregar su posesión más preciada a un ca ballero. Aunque no se trataba de cualquier caballero, sino de Seiya de Blackmoor.

-¿Me haréis daño? -preguntó ella, recordando los gritos de Lita la primera noche en que había estado con un hombre. Si bien aquel hombre era un bardo, había sido poco gentil con su amiga.

Seiya parecía ofendido por la pregunta. -¿Cómo podría haceros daño?

Respirando hondo para reunir fuerzas, tomó la cara del caballero entre las manos y se obligó a hablar con toda sinceridad.

-Entonces soy vuestra, milord.

Seiya no podía respirar: las palabras de Serena le alteraban los sentidos, ya de por sí confundidos. Seguro que no iba a permitírselo...

-¿Acaso no entendéis lo que os estoy diciendo?

-Las vírgenes no somos tontas, milord -respon dió, entrelazando los dedos en el sedoso pelo negro del ca ballero, que sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría el cuer po . Soy una mujer madura y entiendo perfectamente lo que queréis de mí. Y estoy dispuesta a entregároslo.

Volvió a besarla v se dejó llevar por todo el peso de su deseo. Había estado anestesiado durante tanto tiempo, anestesiado al atractivo de las caricias de una mujer. Qué irónico que ahora, con los sentidos entorpecidos a causa del vino, tuviera esta extraña lucidez y esa absoluta conciencia.

La deseaba con todo su ser, y eso hacía que le dolie ra el cuerpo. Había algo especial en ella, algo que le había tocado en lo más profundo, en alguna parte que desconocía.

Necesitaba tener una conexión física con ella, necesitaba sentirla envuelta en él mientras se perdía en la suavidad de su cuerpo de mujer.

Serena estaba nerviosa e incluso un poco asusta da cuando Seiya se dispuso a aflojarle el corsé del vesti do. Ese momento era irreversible: una vez que lo dejara entrar en su cuerpo, no había vuelta atrás. Cambiaría pa ra siempre. Sabría cosas del mundo y, sobre todo, del hom bre que tenía entre sus brazos y que hasta ahora ignora ba. Aunque, después de todo, ella va sabía cosas de Seiya que nadie más sabía.

Serena gimió cuando Seiya hundió los labios en su cuello y jugueteó con la lengua y los dientes en su piel. Si bien sus amigas le habían descrito el acto físico, nunca ha bían mencionado los escalofríos incontenibles que sentía ahora, el modo en que ardía su cuerpo cuando él la toca ba, el temor incierto que la hacía sentirse débil y sin aliento incluso cuando la consumían el deseo y la curiosidad.

Seiya se apartó y se quitó la guerrera. Serena esti ró los brazos v le acarició los esculturales hombros. Eran fir mes y fuertes. Y cómo se contraían cuando se movía... Aque llo era más de lo que podía soportar. El caballero se tendió entre los muslos abiertos de la joven. La tela de su vestido le aprisionaba las piernas mientras él se aflojaba la camisa.

Me tenéis miedo, Serena -le preguntó. Su res piración le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla.

-No os tengo miedo, Seiya. -Se temía a sí mis ma, a aquellos sentimientos descontrolados que la hacían sentir ternura por él.

Seiya sonrió, revelando sus hoyuelos, antes de re tirar el corsé y dejar al descubierto el seno derecho. Las me jillas se le pusieron al rojo vivo cuando él hundió la cabeza y comenzó a morderle el pezón, que se había puesto erecto.  
Suspirando de placer, Serena tomó la cabeza del ca ballero entre sus manos y la sostuvo allí mientras él sabo reaba su piel. Sentía cada movimiento de la lengua en lo más profundo de su ser, hasta en el estómago, que se con traía con cada mordisco.

El caballero gemía mientras saboreaba a Serena, que tenía las manos enredadas en su pelo. El terciopelo de su ves tido le acariciaba la piel, pero no era tan suave como la piel pálida y sedosa de la joven. De pronto, quiso deshacerse de la prenda que separaba sus cuerpos. Besándole el pezón, se alejó lo suficiente para poder bajarle el vestido aún más. Seiya se quedó sin aliento al verle el torso desnudo.

Serena estaba asustada; él lo sabía, podía sentirlo. Y, aun así, no dijo nada mientras él le bajaba cada vez más el vestido hasta que por fin vio la parte que más deseaba de ella. La joven se sentía avergonzada, tendida desnuda de lante de él. Se había vestido con tanta prisa que ni siquiera había pensado en ponerse medias o zapatos. Estaba des nuda ante él, en todos los sentidos, tanto física como emo cionalmente.

Seiya la levantó para que se sentara y la besó con suavidad en los labios.

-Sois muy hermosa-le susurró-. Y sin duda al guna merecéis que os dediquen unas cuantas cursilerías. Serena estaba horrorizada.

-¿Debería sentirme halagada?

Sin embargo, el aire pícaro y encantador del caballe ro le decía que no lo había dicho con malas intenciones. Só lo estaba bromeando. Serena lo miró en silencio mientras él se desvestía. Era algo extraño estar desnuda con él en su celda, pero por lo menos no había ventanas en la puerta. La única que había estaba en lo alto del muro, muy por enci ma de sus cabezas. Nadie podía verlos. Y hablaban en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que nadie los oyera.

Alguna vez habéis tocado a un hombre, Serena?

Ella negó con la cabeza. É1 le tomó la mano y le be só la palma abierta; luego la llevó despacio hasta su erección.

Serena se mordió el labio, expectante, antes de que el ca ballero posara su mano en él. Seiya cerró los ojos y suspiró de placer mientras ella exploraba con delicadeza la rigidez de su miembro. Tenía una extraña suavidad y, aun así, esta ba duro como una roca. No podía imaginarse qué se senti ría si estuviera dentro de ella. No obstante, pronto lo sabría.

Serena recorrió el miembro en toda su extensión hasta que lo tuvo entero entre sus manos. Seiya hundió la cabeza en sus senos mientras ella exploraba aquella par te de su cuerpo que tanto se diferenciaba de la suya. Él se sentó de rodillas y con sus manos le rodeó el rostro.

-No tenéis idea de cómo deseo haceros mía, Serena, de cómo deseo montaros.

-Montarme? ¿Cómo?

-De maneras escandalosas. -Con ternura en los ojos, el caballero la besó en la comisura de los labios. Lue go fue bajando. Esta vez apenas le rozó los senos con la len gua antes de bajar hacia el estómago. La tiró hacia atrás pa ra que se apoyara en los brazos mientras la recorría con los labios, cada vez más abajo.

-¿Seiya?

Él no respondió. Le separó las piernas y luego hun dió los labios en ella. Serena cayó sobre su espalda ante la increíble sensación de tener a Seiya allí. Juraría que po día ver las estrellas mientras la lengua del caballero le ha cía las cosas más maravillosas.

Seiya se tomó su tiempo para excitar y saborear su cuerpo. Había soñado con hacerla suya desde el primer mo mento en que se encontraron y ella se arrojó en sus brazos. Ahora que la tenía, quería tomarse su tiempo y explorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta que ambos estuviesen saciados y exhaustos.

Y cuando Serena llegó, él sonrió, pero aun así no se detuvo. Se negaba a hacerlo. Quería que conociera el or gasmo con todos los sentidos. Jadeando, levantó la cabe za para ver el placer en el rostro de Serena mientras se contorsionaba y gemía. Era una imagen hermosa.

Seiya esperó hasta que la sacudió el último tem blor y ella le rogó clemencia. Besándole el cuerpo de aba jo arriba, estaba más que preparado para mostrarle el res to de su femineidad. Le separó las piernas con delicadeza y se colocó con mucho cuidado, para causar el menor do lor posible.

Serena se puso tensa cuando sintió la punta de su sexo en el suyo. Seiya le cogió la mano y la apretó un ins tante antes de deslizarse dentro del cuerpo de la joven. Serena gritó en el momento en que se sintió llena del sexo de Seiya. Aquella extraña plenitud era estremecedora y, a la vez, gratificante.

Así que esto era la carnalidad, pensaba Serena, mientras se aferraba a Seiya y su cuerpo se adaptaba a las dimensiones del caballero. Era aquello lo que se sentía con un hombre. Se lo había preguntado muchas veces, pero nin gún sueño podía compararse a ese sentimiento de compartir todo su ser con él. Sí, sentía dolor, pero, más que eso, una proximidad especial con Seiya.

Seiya contuvo la respiración, luchando para apla car la urgente necesidad que tenía de montarla con más brío. La parte animal que llevaba dentro no quería ser amable, pe ro no deseaba lastimarla. Ella le había dado lo que ninguna otra mujer le había dado. Había evitado a las vírgenes a pro pósito por miedo a que lo quisieran como esposo. Serena no pretendía hacer eso, ni lo quería como trofeo. Esta ba entregándose a él, ofreciéndole consuelo y calidez.

Jamás se había sentido así. Ella era especial como no lo había sido ninguna otra. Dudaba mucho que otra mujer pudiera significar tanto para él como Serena en aquel mo mento.

Serena estaba a punto de llorar, abrumada por las emociones, mientras Seiya le besaba con ternura la ma no que se aferraba a la suya y no apartaba su mirada de la de ella. Despacio y con cuidado, comenzó a empujar con tra sus caderas.

Ella lo envolvió con su cuerpo cuando sintió esa fuer za contenida. Él era increíble. Podía derribar a un hombre de un solo golpe y, sin embargo, allí estaba, con ella, in cluso más amable que un noble bardo. Que ella supiera de lo que él era capaz hacía que la ternura del caballero fuera mucho más conmovedora.

Serena escuchaba su respiración entrecortada, que sintonizaba con la suya, mientras arqueaba las caderas pa ra que llegara más hondo. Seiya trató de esperarla, pero fue imposible. De pronto, sintió que se acumulaba tanto placer en su interior que no pudo aguantar más. Con un ronco gemido, hundió la cara en el cuello de Serena e ín haló su dulce perfume antes de vaciarse dentro de ella.

La joven se quedó quieta mientras él se aferraba a ella. Su corazón latía con fuerza contra el pecho de Serena y su aliento le acariciaba la oreja.

-Gracias, ma petite -susurró. Serena lo apretó con tuerza. -Ha sido un placer, milord.

Seiya la besó mientras salía de su cuerpo. Serena era increíble. Le habían dicho que la mayoría de las vírgenes lloraba la primera vez, pero no había ni una sola lágrima en los ojos de aquella joven. Por el contrario, ella lo miró con ojos de mujer, saciada, satisfecha y acogedora. Y fue en ese momento cuando supo que tendría que hacer lo correcto con ella, dejando de lado sus convicciones al respecto, de jando de lado su sentido común. Se lo exigía el honor.

Respiró hondo y se obligó a pronunciar las mismí simas palabras que había jurado no decir nunca.

-¿os casaríais conmigo, Serena?

Ella alzó la vista para mirarlo, parpadeó dos veces luego se echó a reír.


	11. Chapter 11

SERENA ESTABA CASI SEGURA DE QUE SEIYA bromeaba. ¡No esperaría que fuera a casarse con él! Sería una locura. Sin embargo, el aire ofendido de la cara del caballero le decía que su pregunta había sido sincera. De pronto, se sintió culpable por reírse. No era el tipo de mujer que hería intencionadamente los sentimientos de los demás, muchos menos los de Seiya.

-¿Lo decís en serio? -preguntó. Cogió la cami sola y se la puso por la cabeza. Algunas cosas se hacían mejor con la ropa puesta, y enfrentarse a un hombre que acababa de hacer una propuesta no deseada de matrimonio era una de ellas. Se acomodó la prenda mientras seguía sen tada en el suelo, observándolo al tiempo que su petición le resonaba en los oídos. Si fuera sensata, la aceptaría, pero en el fondo sabía que ninguno de los dos sería feliz, no si se casaban sólo por lo que acababa de suceder. Serena que ría algo más que el cuerpo de Seiya: quería su corazón.

Seiya no se molestó en vestirse. Por el contrario, siguió allí tendido, en toda su gloriosa desnudez, abierto por completo ante ella y sumamente tentador.

-Claro que sí.

-Pero... ¿Por qué? -preguntó, recogiendo el ru bio cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura y pasándolo por encima de un hombro para que no siguiera enredándose. Las puntas le caían sobre la falda-. ¿Por qué accederíais a casaros... conmigo?

Seiya parecía tan perplejo ante su pregunta cono ella ante la de él.

-Os quité la virginidad.

-Yo os la entregué, Seiya. Eso no exige una pro puesta de matrimonio. De hecho, tengo muchas amigas que frecuentan lo suficiente a sus amantes como para saberlo.

-Pero sois una dama.

-Igual que ellas, y vos sois un señor. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

Seiya se sentó, frunciendo el ceño con severidad. -¿Y si quedarais embarazada de mí?

-¿Y si no quedara? ¿Estaríais satisfecho si dentro de nueve meses no doy a luz? ¿Dejaríais de sentiros aco rralado por mis acciones?

Frunció aún más el ceño, y su voz adoptó un tono más severo.

-Sed razonable, Serena.

-Sed razonable vos -le pidió ella, echándole atrás un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la cara-. Estoy se gura de que no soy la primera mujer con la que has esta do. De hecho, sé que no lo soy y, no obstante, dudo que alguna vez le hayas propuesto matrimonio a las demás.

-Eran diferentes.

-Cuánto me alegra oír eso -dijo, mientras se apo deraba de ella una oleada de satisfacción. Era bonito sa ber que había copulado con ella conscientemente. Quizá incluso albergara sentimientos por ella-. Pero no cambia nada. Yo no deseo casarme. -Le lanzó una mirada dura, cargada de sentido-. Y vos tampoco.

-Pero...

Serena posó su mano sobre los labios para que no dijera nada.

-Respondedme con sinceridad, Seiya. ¿De ver dad deseáis casaros conmigo? ¿O sólo me lo pedís por que creéis que es lo correcto?

Seiya desvió la mirada y ella dio por contestada la pregunta, aunque la hiriera un poco.

-Tal y como yo pensaba -dijo, apartando la ma no de los suaves labios del caballero, esos labios cuyo sa bor recordaba tan bien. Si alguna vez se sentía atraída por el matrimonio, no podía imaginarlo con alguien más apues to ni más gentil que Seiya de Blackmoor.

Su sabor v la sensación de su piel la atormentarían para siempre. Sin embargo, ése no era motivo para apre surarse a contraer un compromiso para toda la vida que podía destruir los profundos sentimientos que compartían. Luna en algún momento amó a Artemis, y había que ver los en aquellos momentos. Ambos eran desgraciados en su matrimonio.

Serena aspiraba a algo más en la vida. Lo que menos quería era llegar a odiar al hombre a quien, por las leyes de la naturaleza o de los hombres, hubiera tenido que some terse a la fuerza. Por muy absurda que fuera la idea, quería un hombre al que pudiera amar toda la vida, que la respe tara y que tuviera en cuenta sus deseos para tornar decisio nes que atañesen a ella, a sus hijos y a su vida en común.

-No seríais feliz si os casarais conmigo, Seiya -le dijo con ternura-, como tampoco yo sería feliz si me casara con vos. Lo que hemos compartido hoy ha sido ma ravilloso, increíble, y os agradezco que hayáis sido el pri mero y tan considerado con mi cuerpo, pero eso no de bería impulsarnos a hacer algo de lo que ambos podríamos arrepentirnos algún día. Yo quiero ser trovadora y vos es táis tratando de salvar el mundo. ¿Qué clase de matrimo nio sería el nuestro?

Mientras la observaba echado boca arriba, Seiya le cogió la mano y la posó en el centro de su pecho, don de sintiera el corazón que le latía despacio pero con un rit mo constante. Sujetaba con fuerza y determinación aque lla pálida mano contra su piel oscura. La fortaleza masculina le tensaba el cuerpo firme y musculoso. Incluso desnudo, tenía una fuerza irresistible, que a Serena le resultaba ca si imposible negar. Sin embargo, debía hacerlo por el bien de ambos.

-¿Y si lleváis un hijo mío en el vientre?

-Nos ocuparemos de eso si llegara el momento. Hay muchas mujeres que han sobrevivido al nacimiento de hi jos ilegítimos y, cuando una dama goza de una posición co mo la mía, el escándalo dista mucho de ser una catástrofe sin remedio. Por ahora, no nos adelantemos al desastre.

Seiya estaba fascinado con ella, absorto en su mi rada franca y sincera. Jamás en su vida había conocido a na die que le igualara en coraje y convicción. Sostuvo la mano de Serena en la suya y con la otra se puso a juguetear con un mechón del cabello de ella que le caía en el regazo.

-Realmente sois extraordinaria.

Los claros ojos azules de Serena le provocaban au téntico júbilo.

-Decís eso sólo porque estáis ebrio.

-No, creo que ya estoy bastante sobrio.

La sonrisa de la joven lo desconcertó. Nunca en su vida había creído que llegaría a conocer a una mujer que lo tentara a casarse; pero en aquel momento se sentía tenta do. ¿Cómo sería tener una esposa tan fuerte a su lado? ¿Có mo sería contraer matrimonio con alguien que no se some tiera con docilidad, sino que lo cuestionara todo y expresara sus opiniones pese a las consecuencias?

A diferencia de otras mujeres, a Serena no la enlo quecía su aspecto físico. Mientras que otras mujeres se le metían desnudas en la cama para luego hacer alarde de que habían estado con él, Seiya sabía que Serena nunca le contaría a nadie lo que habían compartido. Porque se tra taba de compartir, no como las experiencias que había te nido hasta ese momento.

El sintió que volvía a estremecerse al evocar el cuer po de ella debajo del suyo. Serena abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Os pasa eso con frecuencia?

Él negó con la cabeza y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Sólo cuando pienso en vos.

Serena gimió cuando Seiya atrapó sus labios y le soltó la mano para poder hundir la suya en su cabello. Sin tió cómo los dedos se separaban sobre su cuero cabelludo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Esto era el cielo. Inhaló el perfume fresco, masculino, de Seiya, y dejó que el calor de su cuerpo se filtrara en cada parte del suyo. Podría ha berse derretido sobre él.

Rozando con su mano el cuerpo delgado pero firme de Seiya, se deleitó en el duro terreno masculino. Ado raba la sensación de su vello corto esparcido por todas par tes, en especial la mata de pelo que le cubría la masculi nidad.

Él dejó escapar un gruñido y hundió más sus labios en los de Serena, mientras ella le acariciaba con los dedos la parte más íntima hasta que la cogió en su mano. El sexo volvió a ponérsele rígido mientras ella lo exploraba desde la base hasta la punta. Seiya resopló y la apartó.

-No sabéis cómo me tentáis, Serena. -Cubrió la mano de la joven con la suya y le mostró la manera de aca riciarlo antes de retirarle la mano-. Será mejor que no lo sigáis haciendo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si no paráis, tendré que volver a haceros el amor, y sois muy nueva en esto para penetraros otra vez en tan poco espacio de tiempo. Os dolerá más.

A ella no le dolía, pero, después de todo, como él ha bía dicho, aún sabía muy poco sobre el lado físico del amor.

-¿Habéis hecho el amor con muchas vírgenes? -le preguntó, antes de que le faltara valor-. Da la impresión de que sabéis mucho sobre nosotras.

-No, amor mío, vos habéis sido la única virgen, pe ro he oído a otros hombres hablar demasiado como para no saber.

Ella sonrió ante su confesión. Aunque no podía ima ginar por qué la complacía.

-¿Quién fue vuestra primera amante? La pregunta pareció desconcertarlo. -¿De veras queréis saberlo?

-Vos sabes quién ha sido el mío.

Seiya esbozó una extraña sonrisa, buscando su ro pa para vestirse.

-Fue en Francia, adonde me enviaron para adies trar a otros caballeros. Aquel invierno la muchacha llegó con su padre a los dominios del conde.

-¿Tenía experiencia?

-Sí. Ella y sus doncellas habían salido a la liza a ver a los caballeros que entrenaban. Me dijo que me había vis to ayudar a mi señor y la había cautivado.

Serena no podía culparla, y deseaba haber conoci do a Seiya entonces. ¿Habría sido tan apuesto de joven como ahora?

-¿Era mayor que vos?

-Cuatro años.

-¿Y cuántos años teníais?

-Acababa de cumplir quince. Serena estaba atónita.

-Erais demasiado joven para ella. -Ella no lo creyó así.

Puso los ojos en blanco ante la arrogancia de sus pa labras, tan acordes con los modales masculinos.

-¿La veis aún?

-No. Falleció de una enfermedad mientras yo es taba en Tierra Santa.

Serena se entristeció por el destino de la mujer. -Lo siento.

-También lo sentí yo. Parecía una mujer muy agra dable para morir tan joven.

Algo en la voz de Seiya le aceleró el corazón. -¿La habríais desposado?

-No. En realidad apenas la conocía. Estuvimos juntos en aquella ocasión y nunca más volví a verla. Me enteré por casualidad de la suerte que había corrido.

Seiya se sentó y la ayudó a vestirse, mientras Serena reflexionaba en lo que había hecho con él y en todo lo que había aprendido. No podía estar embarazada. Sus doncellas siempre estaban tras algún hombre y ninguna de ellas había quedado embarazada.

Aun así, la posibilidad de tener un hijo de Seiya no le resultaba tan desagradable como cabía esperar. Por el contrario, una parte de ella casi lo deseaba. ¿Cómo sería tener un niño que creciera en su interior? ¿Y ver a Seiya hacer el papel de padre de su hijo o hija? Serena estaba segura de que él sería un buen padre, un padre bondado so, como lo había sido su padre con ella.

Pero también le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo amar go de lo que le había sucedido a su padre. Seiya tenía in cluso más enemigos a quienes les hubiese gustado, si no entusiasmado, la idea de clavarle un cuchillo por la espal da, en mitad de las costillas. Las palabras del guardia le re sonaban en los oídos.

-¿ Serena?

-Disculpadme -dijo, obligándose a apartar de su mente aquellos pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada.

Él le alzó la barbilla hasta que ella lo miró. -Contadme.

-Acabo de recordar la muerte de mi padre. Alguien pagó a uno de sus propios hombres para que lo apuñalara por la espalda. Seiya frunció el ceño-. Mi padre era buen amigo de Artemis -continuó, con calma-. Como bien sabéis, hay nobles a quienes no les agradan los que es tán más cerca del rey que ellos y están dispuestos a pagar mucho dinero para deshacerse de la competencia.

Seiya paseó la mirada por los muros de piedra, como si sus enemigos estuvieran allí con ellos en aquel momento. Ciertamente, era muy probable que uno de ellos fuera el responsable de que lo hubieran culpado por el asesinato de la noche anterior.

-Así es, el mal abunda por doquier.

-Temo que un día os suceda lo mismo.

Seiya pensó en la última vez que estuvo en Ingla terra, con Ravenswood. Era cierto: alguien había intentado ma tarlo. Entonces, ¿cuántos asesinos había? Hasta el momen to, nunca había prestado demasiada atención a las veces que habían atentado contra su vida. Como había señalado Serena, abundaban los cortesanos celosos. Nunca había re lacionado los intentos de asesinato con su posición en la Hermandad.

Claro que, pensándolo bien, los atentados no suce dieron hasta tres años después de haber quedado en libertad. Desde luego, le había llevado bastante tiempo convertirse en el caballero preferido del rey... ¿Coincidencia? ¿O a los sarracenos les había llevado mucho tiempo entrenar y en viar a sus asesinos? Ese pensamiento le daba escalofríos, pero no quería pensar en eso en aquellos momentos. Serena estaba con él. Y en lo único que quería pensar era en su suave v delicado perfume, en sus cálidas caricias.

Seiya se incorporó y se recostó contra la pared. Tendiéndole la mano a Serena, la sentó en su regazo en cuanto ella la cogió. La joven apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, acurrucados los dos en la celda. Él la abrazó en silencio, de jando que le invadieran su perfume y su suavidad. Le aca rició el cabello y ella alzó la vista para mirarlo con aquellos confiados ojos azules.

Era un momento de absoluta paz para el caballero, uno de los pocos que había tenido en su vida. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que se lo daría una mujer conocida por su odio hacia los caballeros? Sonaba casi cómico.

-Espero que os ganéis vuestra libertad, Serena -susurró despacio.

-Espero que no vayáis a la horca. Seiya esbozó una sonrisa.

-No temáis por eso. Mis hombres no lo permitirán. -¿Qué pueden hacer?

-Hemos jurado protegernos mutuamente. Si falla todo lo demás, ellos me sacarán de aquí a la tuerza.

La mirada de la joven se volvió soñadora al pensar en la huida.

-¿Adónde iréis?

-No tengo ni idea. De regreso al continente. Vivi remos como gitanos, participando en torneos por nuestra cuenta para ganar dinero.

Ella suspiro con nostalgia.

-Ah, la verdadera libertad. Algún día me gustaría saber qué se siente.

-Entonces venid con nosotros.

Serena lo miró, con la mirada inundada de deseo v esperanza.

-Me estáis tentando a cometer más locuras, lord Seiya, conde de Blackmoor. No puedo abandonar mi ho gar, por mucho que lo desee. Mi tío se quedaría destroza do si yo desapareciera. Aún no se ha recuperado de mi úl tirna huida, y lo único que hice fue ir a Normandía a visitar a mi prima Amy. -Hizo un movimiento con la cabe za-. Pero, aunque reuniera el valor necesario para mar charme otra vez, ¿qué haríais con alguien como yo?

La sonrisa de Seiya destilaba malicia y encanto.

-Se me ocurren tantas cosas que querría hacer con vos.

Serena se ruborizó.

-Hablaba en serio.

-Y yo también.

Se quedó allí sentada, pensativa, oyendo los latidos de su corazón, mientras él se fijaba en el semblante preo cupado de Serena.

-Debería ser sencillo marcharse, ¿verdad? Podría coger mi laúd, algunas pertenencias y luego irme a la aven tura. Pero no lo es. Mi tío no tiene herederos y estoy se gura de que Artemis confiscaría nuestras tierras y se las entregaría a otro noble.

-Así es.

Serena suspiró.

-Entonces, en realidad, no tengo otra salida, ¿ver dad? En algún momento tendré que casarme.

-Quizás sí la haya. Podríamos darle a Artemis lo que quiere: un matrimonio entre nosotros dos que nos ha ga libres a ambos.

Serena le lanzó una mirada de fastidio.

-Una vez más proponéis lo imposible.

-Sí, pero tendría sentido. El matrimonio os permi tiría continuar con vuestra música y a mí me libraría de por lo menos algunas de mis admiradoras. Después de todo, ¿por qué habrían de perseguirme para convertirse en con desa de Blackmoor cuando ya tengo una bien atrincherada en mis tierras?

-¿De veras deseáis eso? ¿Una esposa a la que de jar sola mientras viajáis por el mundo?

-Ambos tenernos que desposarnos con alguien, Serena. Ese destino parece inevitable tanto para mí como Para vos.

Serena pensó en esas palabras un instante. Si se ca saba, su tío la dejaría en paz y le permitiría abrir su es cuela.

Y qué hay del amor? -preguntó en voz baja. -¿Qué pasa con él?

-¿No deseáis estar enamorado? ¿Sentir el éxtasis de la flecha de Cupido que os atraviesa el corazón de deseos y esperanzas? ¿Sufrir cada vez que pensáis que vuestra es posa espera vuestro regreso?

Seiya hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Estáis diciendo necedades. El amor como ése no existe. El amor es sólo un título que se da a las responsa bilidades para que sea más sencillo sobrellevarlas. Serena frunció el ceño. ¿De veras lo creía así? -¿Es eso lo único que representa Zafiro para vos?

¿Vuestra Hermandad?

Él desvió la mirada.

-Los aprecio muchísimo, sí, pero también valora ría mis votos para con vos con la misma intensidad.

-No, Seiya -le respondió, alzando la mano para cogerle la barbilla. Le obligó a mirarla-No hablo de va lorar un voto, no de ese modo. Me refiero a la pasión in controlable que puede traer consigo el amor. Yo espero de mi esposo la misma devoción sincera que os hace darle una paliza a cualquiera que cuestione la masculinidad de Zafiro. Quiero algo más que la lealtad de mi esposo: quiero su co razón. Quiero que arda en deseos cuando no esté, igual que yo. Quiero que se me encoja el corazón de sufrimiento cuando piense en que podría faltarme.

Seiya se burló.

-Ya hay demasiado sufrimiento en la vida, ¿por qué querríais más?

-Porque el amor verdadero no es un sufrimiento: es hermoso. Nos hace a todos mejores personas, hace que nos esforcemos en mejorar, en superarnos a nosotros mismos.

-¡Bah! Si el amor es tan maravilloso, ¿por qué nun ca lo habéis sentido? ¿Por qué no lo he sentido yo? El amor tal y como vos lo describís no existe. Es un invento de aque llos hombres que sólo pretenden que las esposas de otros hombres los traicionen con ellos.

Tal vez algunos hombres jugaran con el corazón de las mujeres, pero no todos. Ella creía en su existencia.

-Vuestro padre amaba a vuestra madre con locura. Vos mismo lo dijisteis.

-Mi padre era un imbécil, un imbécil que se mató y la mató a ella. Si eso es amor, quedáoslo para vos. No ten go intenciones de atravesaros con mi espada, mucho me nos a mí mismo.

-¿Y qué hay de vuestro amigo Ravenswood? ¿Acaso no encontró él el amor?

Seiya vaciló antes de hablar.

-Se casaron hace poco. Es demasiado pronto para ver si su amor es real o un mero encaprichamiento. Serena apretó los dientes, frustrada. Le dio un em pujoncito en el hombro.

-El amor existe, Seiya de Blackmoor, y yo no me casaré por menos.

-¿Y si el rey da otra orden? -Ella se quedó pen sando. Artemis era muy caprichoso a veces y bien podía revocar su juramento para con ella. Era prerrogativa del rey disponer matrimonios que beneficiaran a la corona. Serena querría morirse si Artemis la forzara a casarse con alguien como Jedite-. Cásate conmigo, Serena -insis tió-. No puedo ofrecerte un gran amor, pero puedo ase gurarme de que Artemis no te ate a otro que no te tenga respeto ni consideración alguna.

Ay, sonaba tentador. Sin embargo, aunque adoraba a Seiya, eran tan distintos. Él detestaba las cosas que ella estimaba y ella odiaba la naturaleza belicosa por la que vivía él.

-¿Y qué hay de mis canciones, que tanto despre ciáis? -le preguntó-. ¿Podréis con ellas? -A regañadientes, claro.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Por lo menos sois sincero.

-Al fin y al cabo, sinceridad es lo único que puedo ofreceros, Serena. No puedo daros lo que no siento, pe ro puedo ofreceros franqueza y respeto.

La joven suspiró, sentada allí, reflexionando sobre las palabras del caballero. El matrimonio con Seiya re solvería muchas cosas. Él la protegería y, tal como había comprobado aquella mañana, era un amante amable y con siderado, que tal vez no inflamara su corazón pero sí su cuerpo. Incluso en aquel momento, tenía grabadas sus caricias en la memoria.

-¿Y si un día encuentro al gran amor que busco?

-preguntó en voz baja-. O si lo encontráis vos, que, pa ra el caso, sería lo mismo. ¿Qué ocurriría entonces?

Él hizo una mueca de disgusto. -Sois una niña en busca del arco iris. Esas palabras enojaron a Serena.

-¿Eso soy? No hay nada infantil en querer ser amada.

Seiya quería estrangularla por su incapacidad pa ra entrar en razón. Su matrimonio era la única cosa sensata que podían llevar a cabo. Eran suficientemente compatibles, y él no contaba con encontrar a otra mujer que lo atrajera tanto. Sería una prometida sensata y maravillosa si renun ciara a la locura que ahora le hacía buscar lo imposible.

Serena le acarició la mejilla.

-Aprecio mucho vuestro ofrecimiento, Seiya, de veras, pero yo quiero un sueño y no me conformaré con menos.

-¿Y si Artemis os obliga?

La tristeza y la pena empañaron sus ojos.

-Seré desdichada el resto de mi vida, pero hasta que llegue ese momento me aferraré a mis convicciones y con fiaré en que a mí me espera algo mejor que el matrimonio vacío que tuvieron mis padres.

Seiya sofocó la impaciencia que le provocaba la jo ven y volvió a admirarla por no dejarse convencer con fa cilidad por nadie. Si había algo que respetaba en la vida, era a las personas que luchaban por sus convicciones y las de fendían.

-Entonces espero que encontréis ese gran amor que buscáis y que llegue antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

La puerta se abrió y apareció un canciller, que se quedó allí plantado, con la vista clavada en los dos.

-Vamos, milady -dijo con severidad-. Es im propio que estéis aquí sin alguien que os acompañe.

A Serena se le paralizaron los brazos.

-Pero la reina...

-El rey ha dado órdenes de que os retiréis.

La joven se mordió el labio al pensar que dejaría a Seiya solo en su celda. Recordó el pánico que había en su expresión cuando ella llegó.

-Id, milady -le dijo Seiya, empujándola hacia el canciller.

-No puedo dejaros aquí.

La mirada se le enterneció, y recorrió la línea de la barbilla de la joven con sus dedos ásperos.

-Soy un hombre hecho y derecho. Estaré bien so lo. Creedme, durante años viví una pesadilla. Esta celdita no es nada.

Aun así, Serena veía la incertidumbre en el azul cristalino de sus ojos.

-Volveré con vos en cuanto hable con Artemis. Seiya le cogió la mano y se la besó con mucha ter nura.

-Gracias, Serena, por vuestro consuelo.

Ella inclino la cabeza ante él y apartó la mano con reticencia. Seiya la apretó, tratando de retenerla, antes de soltarla.

-Volveré, Seiya.

Seiya asintió con la cabeza mientras el canciller to mó a la joven del brazo y la acompañó fuera. El corazón se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando se cerró la puer ta de un golpe y él quedó encerrado en aquel espacio di minuto, solo otra vez. Lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo y entero era el consuelo del perfume de Serena en su piel.

El recuerdo de su rostro le daba la fuerza y el cora je necesarios para soportar el terror que le infundían las cuatro paredes de piedra entre las que estaba preso, la for taleza necesaria para luchar contra los demonios del pasa do que intentaban destruirlo.

Seiya alzó la vista hacia la ventana, que estaba muy por encima de su cabeza. Sus hombres hallarían al asesino. Él confiaba en ellos, al igual que confiaba en Serena. Volvería. Y, hasta ese momento, se concentraría en ella y no dejaría que el pasado lo derrotara.

-¿Qué queréis decir con que no puedo volver a verlo, ma jestad? -preguntó Serena. El rey Artemis le había denega do la petición de quedarse con Seiya, y era tanta la ira que sentía en aquel momento que le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

Al contrario de lo que era normal en ella, se había to mado una hora entera para vestirse adecuadamente antes de solicitar una audiencia con el rey Artemis no veía con bue nos ojos a quienes no le mostraban respeto, así que Serena había prestado mucha atención a su aspecto, por no men cionar que había malgastado otras tres horas esperando a la entrada del auditorio, en una pequeña habitación, repleta de otros nobles que también querían hablar con él.

Mientras tanto, Seiya esperaba en su celda, Solo. Eso bastaba para que Serena quisiera darle una buena pa liza al rey por su crueldad.

-Ya os hemos dicho, lady Serena, que es impro pio que visitéis a un hombre que está encerrado en una celda por ser sospechoso de un asesinato.

-¡Pero él es inocente! -replicó ella, tratando de suavizar el tono de voz.

Artemis lanzó una sombría mirada en señal de ad vertencia.

-Eso no lo sabemos. Hay dos testigos que lo han visto abandonar la escena de ambos asesinatos, además del trozo de su guerrera que apareció en el puño del muerto y que constituye una prueba.

Serena miro a Luna pero la reina se negó a de volverle la mirada. ¿Cómo podían hacerle eso a Seiya? ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de hasta qué punto estaban sien do crueles?

-Pero, majestad, lord Seiya morirá si permanece aislado en esa celda. No podéis dejarlo preso.

-No morirá, Serena -respondió Artemis, como si ella fuera una niña idiota que no sabía nada del mundo-. Creedme. Ahora, si nos excusas, tenemos otros menesteres más urgentes que atender.

Serena quería contradecirlo, pero no se atrevía. Na die contradecía al rey. Por lo menos no durante mucho tiempo. Suspirando, recogió la falda de su vestido y salió del auditorio sin ningún rumbo en mente.

¿Qué haría ahora? Había dado su palabra, y le dolía mucho no poder mantenerla. Más que eso, le dolía que Seiya no tuviera compañía, que no hubiera nadie con él que pudiera consolarlo y distraerlo. ¡Maldito el rey y su ceguera!

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, oyó que todos murmuraban sobre el arresto de Seiya, sobre su culpabilidad.

-De tal palo tal astilla...

Muchas personas repetían una y otra vez las mismas palabras. Sólo ella sabía la verdad. No era hijo de su pa dre pero esa revelación sólo podía hacerle más daño. Hu yendo de tantas especulaciones y crueldades, se dirigió al único lugar que conocía en el que no oiría semejantes co mentarios: la tienda de Seiya. Por lo menos, allí estaría sola o con otras personas que conocían la verdad del asun to. Allí nadie acusaría al conde de asesinato. Todo lo con trario: tratarían de absolverlo.

Serena se fijó en que unos cuantos caballeros giraban la cabeza cuando ella se abrió paso entre las tiendas. Mu chos la miraban sin disimulo, en especial cuando se dieron cuenta de adónde se dirigía. Sin duda pensaban que ella ha bía incitado a Seiya a cometer los asesinatos. La habían acusado de cosas peores. No es que la afectara lo que pen saran de ella: lo único que le importaba era la libertad de Seiya.

Cuando llegó a la tienda, entró sin hacer ruido. Zafiro ya estaba allí, sentado solo en el escritorio de Seiya, con los puños apretados sobre las piernas. Se le veía agotado y triste. Un mechón de su pelo negro le caía sobre la fren te, como si hubiera estado tirando de él con frustración. Llevaba la ropa un tanto arrugada, lo que resultaba extraño en él: solía ocuparse de su guerrera y de su capa con es crupulosa prolijidad.

-¿Zafiro?

Zafiro se asustó por la voz baja de Serena y se volvió en su silla para mirarla.

- Serena -musitó-. No te oí entrar. -¿Estas bien?

Él asintió y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy preocupado por mi hermano.

-Yo también. - Serena cruzó la tienda para acer carse a Zafiro. Poniéndole una mano en el hombro, trató de consolarlo un poco -Tengo que admitir que me sorprende encontrarte aquí.

-Es el único lugar en el que podía hallar un poco de tranquilidad. Juro que si oigo a una persona más ca lumniar a mi hermano...

Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dando a entender que lo comprendía.

-Yo he venido por la misma razón. -Zafiro se levan tó y le ofreció la silla. Ella agradeció el detalle con una son risa v se sentó. Era siempre muy amable-. ¿Dónde están los demás? -preguntó.

-Buscando al asesino. -Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, consciente de alguna manera de que estaba despei nado.

-¿Tienen alguna idea?

-No. Sé que no lo encontrarán. Estamos ante una fuerza maligna. La presiento.

-Dices las mismas cosas que Kakkyu.

-¿Me ha llamado alguien? -Ambos miraron hacia la puerta y vieron que entraba Kakkyu. Zafiro se excusó en seguida y se retiró. Kakkyu frunció el ceño al verlo partir con tanta prisa-. ¿Por qué huye corriendo cada vez que me acerco?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

-Zafiro es bastante tímido con la mayoría de las per sonas.

-Mmm... -Kakkyu frunció el ceño y fue a sentarse enfrente de Serena, al otro lado del escritorio. -¿Y cómo va la búsqueda?

Kakkyu suspiró cansada.

-Igual que para Kayama, una permanente frustración. Nadie sabe nada salvo que vieron a alguien que llevaba una guerrera como la de Seiya salir de la tienda. Otra vez.

Kakkyu se puso de pie y abrió uno de los cajones del. escritorio de Seiya.

-¿Dónde está la nota que encontraste en la tienda de Jedite?

-¿La que estaba escrita en árabe?

Kakkyu seguía abriendo cajones.

-Sí. Seiya la tenía anoche mientras estábamos aquí, hablando de la muerte de Jedite.

Las dos revisaron todos los cajones del escritorio, pero no encontraron nada.

-Quizá se la llevó alguno de los hombres -dijo Serena con esperanza.

Kakkyu frunció aún más el ceño.

-Tal vez, pero no imagino la razón. Vi a Seiya guardarla en el escritorio antes de que nos fuéramos. Serena tuvo un mal presentimiento al recordar la guerrera rasgada de Seiya.

-¿Crees que se la ha llevado el asesino? -Los ojos de Kakkyu reflejaban el terror que invadía a Serena -. ¿Quién será esta persona, que se atreve a entrar y salir de la tienda de Seiya como si tal cosa? -preguntó.

-No lo sé, pero más vale que la encontremos pron to. De lo contrario, alguien va a pagar un precio muy ca ro por nuestra ineptitud.

Aquarius se detuvo y releyó la nota que había robado en la tienda de Seiya.

-Qué idiota soy -susurró, estudiando la letra. Era fluida y elegante: del puño de una mujer. Y todo este tiem po había supuesto que el Chacal o el Escorpión eran hom bres, igual que él. Debería haberlo sospechado, y debería haber reconocido la cara de ella antes.

Aunque, para ser justos, sus captores no los habían reunido con mucha frecuencia, sólo en ciertos banquetes y festines donde los hacían actuar para diversión del resto...

Se le fue revolviendo el estómago a medida que la rabia vol vía a apoderarse de él. De algún modo devolvería a sus cap tores la crueldad con que lo habían tratado.

En silencio, cruzó el patio y se dirigió al interior del castillo con un solo objetivo en mente. Lo único que es peraba era que la otra asesina estuviera a solas para poder enfrentarse a ella. Cuando se acercaba a la puerta de sus aposentos, ella salió de la habitación con tres de sus ami gas. Aquarius retrocedió con rapidez y se sumergió de nue vo en las sombras antes de que lo vieran. Maldición. No se atrevía a acercársele en aquel momento, no mientras sus amigas pudieran oír su conversación.

«Matar o morir».

Tarde o temprano estaría sola. Y entonces charlarían los dos largo y tendido.

Entristecidas y desmoralizadas por completo, Serena y Kakkyu se dirigieron al salón, atestado de nobles que aún no hallaban otro tema de conversación que el momento en que harían pagar a Seiya por las vidas que se había lle vado. ¿Por qué no encontraban al responsable? Claro que buscaban una aguja en un pajar.

Casi dos mil personas habían acudido a Hexham pa ra asistir al torneo. Dos mil. Cualquiera podía ser el ase sino. Un herrero, un caballero, un mariscal, un... Serena se detuvo bruscamente al ir a dar un paso cuando se dio cuenta de algo en lo que no había caído hasta ese momento.

-Cuando llegaste, Kakkyu, me dijiste que tu gen te entrenaba a mujeres para que pelearan en las batallas, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí.

Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas a aquella nueva posibilidad.

-¿Es posible que nuestro asesino sea una mujer en lugar de un hombre? -La expresión de Kakkyu dejaba ver su desagrado. Sin decir palabra, la sarracena dio media vuel ta v comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta al castillo. Serena la siguió a toda prisa-. ¿Kakkyu?

Kakkyu no se detuvo. Por el contrario, llevaba un paso enojado, rápido.

-¡Somos tan imbéciles! -protestó-. ¿Por qué nin guno de nosotros pensó en eso antes? -¿Entonces tengo razón?

-Sí, Serena, es muy probable que tengas razón. De hecho, tiene muchísimo sentido. ¿Quién mejor que una mujer para entrar en la tienda de un caballero y cortarle el pescuezo? Una mujer puede engañar a un hombre con facilidad. Sospecharía que cualquier otra persona querría matarlo, pero no una mujer.

Por un lado Serena quería cantar victoria; por otro, se sentía mal. Habían desperdiciado un tiempo valioso buscando a la persona equivocada. Y por si fuera poco, se estremecía al pensar que una de las mujeres de la corte pu diera participar en una empresa tan horrenda.

Kakkyu no se detuvo hasta que hallaron a los hom bres en la liza. Kayama, vestido como uno de los hombres de Seiya, estaba al lado de Haruka y el Cisne. Parecía que Kayama y el Cisne habían estado practicando Kakkyu, interrum piendo la conversación.

Haruka frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? -preguntó el Cisne, horrorizado.

Kayama dijo en árabe algo que sonó a una maldición. - Serena se dio cuenta -agregó Kakkyu.

El Cisne se recuperó del asombro para burlarse de la idea.

-¿Nuestro asesino es una mujer?

-¿Quién mejor para matarnos mientras dormimos? -pregunto Haruka en voz baja.

-La nota -añadió Kayama-. ¿Recordáis lo que de cía? «No todos regresamos a casa». Jedite fue uno de los hombres que estuvieron en el a la especial de la prisión. ¿Re cordáis lo que dijo aquella noche?

-No sobrevivió ninguna -dijo Haruka, con la voz sombría-. Los hombres dijeron que estaban muertas o desaparecidas.

-¿Qué ala especial? -preguntó Serena.

Fue el Cisne quien respondió y sus palabras la ate rraron.

-El ala donde los sarracenos tenían encerradas a sus rameras.

-No eran rameras -interrumpió Haruka, brus camente, con la cara roja de ira-. Eran las mujeres a las que habían apresado, y unos cuantos niños.

Indignada por la noticia, Serena se cubrió la boca con la mano. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿No los liberaron?

Los hombres se veían incluso más indignados que ella. -Ojalá hubiera matado yo mismo a Jedite -mas culló Haruka.

Kayama hizo una mueca.

-¿Por qué no fue ninguno de nosotros a corroborar lo que nos habían dicho?

-Porque todos teníamos miedo de que nos atrapa ran aquella noche les recordó Kakkyu-. El mayor de vosotros apenas tenía unos veinte años. Erais unos niños.

-Aun así -replicó Haruka, con la voz presa de la culpa y el dolor-. Uno de nosotros debería haberlo com probado cuando ellos regresaron solos.

-Les creíamos-dijo Cisne en voz baja-. ¿Por qué iban a mentirnos sobre su liberación? Además, cada se gundo contaba v todos estábamos aterrorizados.

-Hagamos lo que hagamos -agregó Kayama-, nunca debemos decírselo a Seiya.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Serena. Los demás la mi raron y ella recordó la promesa que había hecho Seiya al niño que estaba en la celda contigua-. Ay, Dios mío, ¿el niño era uno de los que estaba en esa ala?-preguntó, con un nudo en la garganta.

Todos asintieron. Kayama respiró profundamente y exhaló un suspiro.

-Nunca podrá perdonarse.

-No -coincidió Haruka, mientras Val cruzaba el patio para unirse a ellos.

-Tenemos un problema.

El Cisne puso los ojos en blanco.

-Precisamente lo que necesitábamos. ¿Alguien más tiene algo que agregar a nuestros actuales aprietos?

-¿Cuál? -preguntó Kayama a Val, haciendo oídos sordos al Cisne.

-Juzgarán a Seiya en combate.

-¿Y por qué es una mala noticia? -interrogó el Cis ne a Val-. No hay hombre alguno en la cristiandad que pueda superarlo. Lo liberarán en un santiamén.

Y, aun así, por la expresión de Val, Serena adivina ba que las noticias no eran buenas. En un juicio por com bate, el paladín del rey representaba a la corona, pero, co mo Seiya era el único de los paladines del rey que estaba presente, surgía una sencilla pregunta.

-¿Con quién peleará? ¿Enviarán a alguien a por MacAllister o Ravenswood?

-Eso fue lo primero que pensó Artemis -contes tó Val con una expresión extremadamente seria-, hasta que el hermano de Jedite señaló que Ravenswo od es uno de los amigos más queridos de Seiya. Ravenswood considera a Seiya como un hermano: jamás podría matarlo.

-Y MacAllister es uno de los amigos más queridos de Artemis -agregó Haruka-. Artemis nunca se arriesgaría a perderlo a manos de Seiya.

Ahora le tocaba a Serena fruncir el ceño. -¿Entonces quién queda?

-Pensadlo un instante -dijo Val al grupo-. ¿Fren te a qué hombre preferiría Seiya arrojarse a los leones? -¿Uno de nosotros? -interrogó el Cisne. Val negó con la cabeza.

-¿Zafiro? -volvió a aventurar el Cisne.

-Diamante St. Cyr -dijo Haruka en voz baja y con tono desolado.

Serena respiró profundamente al oír ese nombre. Diamante St. Cyr era el hermano menor de la reina de Fran cia y un hombre de mucha riqueza, poder y renombre. Sa bían que había venido pero, como era muy reservado, ni ella ni la mayoría de la corte lo habían visto todavía.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Kayama-. No es uno de nosotros.

Haruka, iracundo, se pasó una mano por el rubio pelo.

-No, pero debería haberlo sido. -¿Corno es eso?

Haruka se recostó contra la puerta de piedra co mo si necesitara sentir algo sólido en la espalda.

-Una noche, hace algunos años, no mucho des pués de nuestra huida, Seiya y yo nos encontrábamos en un torneo en Hamburgo cuando apareció Diamante con unos cuantos de sus hombres. Jamás había visto a Seiya tan pálido. Dos noches más tarde, después de que Seiya hubiera tornado unas copas de más, me enteré del por qué. Seiya y Diamante habían sido muy amigos, de he cho son hermanos de leche. Diamante se encontraba con Seiya, Ravenswood y el Cuervo cuando los apresaron en Tie rra Santa.

-¿Entonces por qué no estuvo con nosotros en el campamento? -preguntó el Cisne.

-Porque se negó a escuchar a Seiya. En lugar de hacer lo que decía Seiya y ocultar su identidad, Diamante les dijo a los sarracenos quién era. Los sarracenos se lo lle varon y Seiya no volvió a verlo. Hasta esa noche en Hamburgo.

-¿Qué identidad tenía que ocultar? -interrogó Kayama

-Es el bisnieto de Wiseman el Conquistador -res pondió Serena -. Su hermana, Beryl, es la reina de Fran cia, y su sobrino Tomoe es conde de Blois, Champaña y Troves, por no mencionar el pequeño dato de que Tomoe además está casado con la hija de Diana de Aquitania y el rey Kakeru de Francia.

Kakkyu frunció el ceño.

-Creo que estoy algo confundida. Empieza a pa recerme que es el hijo de su propio hermano.

Kayama sacudió la cabeza ante el comentario de Kakkyu.

Hay alguna casa real a la que este hombre no esté vinculado?

-La mía -dijo Haruka.

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó Kakkyu-. Sabes que Diana y Kakeru fueron a las cruzadas y que tu padre era francés.

Haruka ladeó la cabeza como si volviera a pensar en esas palabras.

-Pero también...

Kayama levantó las manos para interrumpirlos.

-Volvamos al tema principal, mis queridos señora y sacerdote. ;Por qué no pelearía Seiya contra este hombre?

Fue Haruka quien respondió.

-Porque Diamante lleva dos marcas que le dejaron los sarracenos en la cara, una en cada mejilla.

Kakkyu se puso pálida. Kayama maldijo.

-¿Qué marcas? -preguntó Serena -. Nadie ha visto jamás la cara de Diamante. Siempre la lleva cubierta cuando está en público.

-Yo las he visto -dijo el Cisne-. Sólo una vez, cuando perdió el yelmo en mitad de unas prácticas. Son unos escritos árabes, pero no pude leerlos.

-Son las marcas de un esclavo -agregó Kakkyu en voz baja.

-Sí -coincidió Haruka-. Diamante detesta a Seiya con furia. Le culpa de haber sido apresados.

-Los apresaron por culpa de Seiya -continuó Val con la voz sombría-. Por eso él nunca pelearía contra Diamante. Se culpa por lo que le ocurrió a este hombre.

-No, no fue culpa de Seiya -contradijo Haruka-. Habla con el Cuervo o Ravenswood, que estuvieron allí. Fue Diamante quien hizo que los apresaran. Seiya se hizo responsable y ha cargado con la culpa desde entonces. Según Ravenswood, el problema de Diamante fue y ha sido des de entonces que, en tanto príncipe sin herencia, siempre ha ansiado su propia cuota de poder. Ya en Tierra Santa, le molestaba la autoridad de Seiya y, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de demostrar su valía, se rebeló contra el ban do de sarracenos que los había apresado. Seiya fue con el resto a rescatarlo, terminaron todos muertos o cau tivos.

Se instaló un silencio entre ellos mientras cada uno contemplaba las consecuencias de que Seiya se enfren tara con un hombre por el que sentía pena y culpa.

-¿Cuándo lucharán? -preguntó Kayama a Val.

-Con las primeras luces de mañana.

La gravedad de ese enunciado pesaba, ominosamen te, entre el grupo. Serena estaba en silencio, consideran do lo que debían hacer. Como a los demás, a ella tampoco le cabía duda de que Seiya se resistiría a hacer daño a Diamante. Mientras estaban allí, en medio de la liza, reflexio nando en silencio, Zafiro volvió a unirse al grupo, con expre sión adusta.

Infiero por sus expresiones que ya se han enterado del juicio.

Kayama y Haruka asintieron con la cabeza. -¿Alguna idea de qué deberíamos hacer? -pre guntó el Cisne.

-Matar a Diamante -dijo Kayama. Haruka se mofó de la respuesta. -No podemos hacer eso.

-Claro que puedes -objetó el Cisne-. No tie nes ningún parentesco con él y ni los franceses ni los in gleses han vencido nunca a tu país.

Haruka estaba horrorizado.

-Jamás podría matar a un hombre a sangre fría.

-¿Kayama? -interrogó el Cisne-. Tú eres el terror de los desiertos. ¿Por qué no vas a por él?

Kayama puso los ojos en blanco.

-Yo lo mataré -se ofreció Val-. Puedo retarlo es ta noche, durante la cena.

El Cisne sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no puedes. Lo he visto entrenar. Tú eres bue no, Val, pero él es mejor.

-Entonces matadlo en el salón. -Todos se dieron la vuelta, con las cejas arqueadas, hacia Zafiro, que habló en un tono letal-. Podríais acercaros a él por detrás, simu lar que tropezáis y luego clavarle un puñal por la espalda, directo al corazón. Para cuando alguien se dé cuenta de que lo han herido de muerte, vosotros estaréis fuera del salón v de vuelta en la tienda.

Kayama y Kakkyu intercambiaron miradas perplejas. -¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Soy un bardo. Es un método conocido de desha cerse de los enemigos

-Yo no lo conocía -dijo Serena. Zafiro se encogió de hombros.

-Tú no viajas con bardos que escriben sobre la guerra. -Los ojos de Zafiro adquirieron un brillo extraño-. Imaginad lo que se siente cuando apuñalas a alguien que no se lo espera: la mirada de terror y respeto en sus ojos cuando te mira, sabiendo que, después de todo, no eres tan débil ni indefenso, la caricia de ese último aliento en tu me jilla antes de que caiga muerto a tus pies.

Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de Serena.

-¿Zafiro?

Él la miró con inocencia.

-¿Sí?

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos? El parpadeó, inocente.

-No, ¿por qué habría de haberlo? Sólo repito lo que he escuchado decir a otros.

Aun así, todos se sentían incómodos al mirar a Zafiro con otros ojos. ¿Era posible que Zafiro fuera...? Serena re solvió que no: él no privaría a nadie de su vida. Estaba se gura de ello. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, no dejaría que Seiya pagara por el crimen. Amaba demasiado a su her mano para hacer semejante cosa.

Era un pensamiento estúpido. Se le ocurrían las co sas más improbables. Además, estaba convencida de que el asesino era una mujer. Tenía mucho más sentido que pen sar que lo fuera Zafiro. Los caballeros le profesaban incluso menos respeto a Zafiro que a Serena. Ninguno de ellos hu biera dejado entrar a Zafiro en sus tiendas, y Zafiro nunca hubie ra tendido una trampa a su hermano.

El Cisne suspiró.

-Bueno, si no podemos asesinar a Diamante... -Dejadme hablar con él -dijo Serena, interrum piéndolo.

-¿Cuán bien lo conoces? -preguntó Haruka.

-No muy bien, pero ya nos han presentado algunas veces.

-¿Por qué habría de escucharte? -interrogó Kakkyu.

Frustrada, Serena los miró uno a uno.

-Estoy dispuesta a escuchar cualquier otra posibi lidad vuestra que no implique tener que asesinarlo. ¿A al guien se le ocurre algo mejor?

-Yo me sumo a la sugerencia de Zafiro -dijo Val con hostilidad.

El Cisne dio un empujón al caballero, que era bas tante más grande que él.

-Muy bien. Serena, eres nuestra única esperanza. Si no logras disuadir a Diamante de que participe en el jui cio de mañana, entonces Seiya morirá.

Todo el peso de esa declaración le cayó sobre los hombros. Ahora todo dependía de ella. Con un gesto de cabeza, se alejó del grupo en dirección al castillo, pero, mientras caminaba, se dio cuenta de algo. Seiya había vi vido con el peso de la responsabilidad desde su juventud. Había sido el líder de la Hermandad. Las vidas de todos sus hombres habían estado en sus manos y, en cierta me dida, seguían estándolo. Eran una carga horrorosa que lle vaba muy a su pesar.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo incluso más horroroso. Amaba a Seiya de Blackmoor: caballero, truhán, héroe. Y haría lo que fuera necesario para liberar lo de la prisión.


	12. Chapter 12

VER A DIAMANTE ST. CYR RESULTÓ INCLUSO MÁS DI fícil que ver al rey. Su cámara estaba muy próxi ma a la de sus mismísimas majestades. De hecho, Diamante había llegado a Hexham con su compañía real y había guar dado con celo su intimidad desde el primer momento.

A diferencia de los otros nobles, nunca comía en el salón ni salía a entrenar con los demás caballeros. Tenía re servada la liza para el crepúsculo o el anochecer, e iba só lo con los tutores más reconocidos; a esas horas, ningún caballero tenía permitido acercarse al lugar.

Esto la hacía preguntarse cómo había conseguido el Cisne ver sus mejillas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el príncipe usaba una máscara dorada que le cubría la par te superior de la cara. Nunca se le veía sin capa, ni siquie ra en lo más caluroso del verano, y siempre llevaba puesta una capucha para ocultar la máscara.

No es que ella supiera cómo era la máscara. Senci llamente había oído a otros cortesanos chismorrear al respecto. Muchos afirmaban que se había quemado de pequeño y que pretendía cubrir las cicatrices. Otros decían que era deforme de nacimiento y que nadie había vislum brado nunca ni su rostro ni su pelo. Pero si el Cisne tenía razón respecto a los escritos...

-Podéis pasar, milady.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando el sirviente se echó atrás y abrió la puerta para que ella en trara en la cámara privada del príncipe. Nerviosa e insegu ra, pisaba despacio. Era una cámara lujosa, llena de corti nas color burdeos y ornamentos, sillas de caoba cubiertas de almohadones de terciopelo azul oscuro. Había una puer ta cerrada a su derecha que, sin duda, comunicaba con la sala de estar.

Diamante estaba de espaldas a ella, mirando por una ventana que había en un rincón de la habitación. Era un hombre alto, de proporciones intimidatorias.

- Serena de Vitry. -Pronunció su nombre con una voz sedosa y suave, profunda y cultivada-. ¿Qué trae a la conocida doncella del amor ante la humilde presencia de un hombre como yo?

Serena tragó saliva y pensó que ojalá supiera algo más acerca del noble señor que tenía ante sí. Aunque, a de cir verdad, corrían pocos rumores sobre él, y eso hablaba mucho de la vasta influencia de su familia. Y del poder de Diamante.

-He venido a pediros un favor, milord.

Entonces él se volvió para mirarla. Serena no veía ni su rostro ni su silueta, escondidos por completo bajo una gruesa capa. Incluso tenía las manos cubiertas con guantes de color gris oscuro. Su presencia era tan abrumadora que Serena sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Y cuál es ese favor que queréis pedirme, milady?

-Vos pelearéis contra Seiya de Blackmoor en la...

Diamante dejó escapar un siseo tan lleno de odio que hizo que Serena diera un respingo e interrumpiera lo que estaba diciendo.

-Perdonadme, Serena. ¿Puedo llamaros Serena?

Con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, asintió con la cabeza. Diamante caminó hasta quedar frente a ella, elevándose muy por encima de su pequeña estatura. Ea jo ven sospechaba que lo hacía sólo para intimidarla, lo cual funcionaba mucho mejor de lo que hubiera preferido.

Diamante levantó la mano, enfundada en el guante, y alzó a Serena de la barbilla hasta que ella tuvo delante los contornos que se escondían bajo los pliegues de la capucha.

-Sois hermosa -susurro-. Ya veo por qué os hi zo suya.

-¿Disculpad?

-No os disculpéis, Serena, es degradante. Ella trató de apartarse pero Diamante la cogió del brazo y la re tuvo cerca de sí. Lanzó una siniestra carcajada cuando la joven intentó liberarse-. De nada os servirá resistiros, Serena. Lo sé todo sobre ti y ese bastardo, lo que habéis he cho esta mañana creyéndoos a salvo en la celda. ¿Quién creéis que convenció a Artemis de que os separara, aun cuando Luna se opuso?

Serena escuchaba, atónita.

-No sé de qué habláis.

Ea aferró con más fuerza.

-Claro que lo sabéis. Seguramente estáis soñando con volver a sentirlo dentro de vos, incluso mientras me miráis.

Ella forcejeó para soltarse de su opresiva mano. ¿Có mo se atrevía a tratarla así? Y, no obstante, estaba a un paso de dos poderosos tronos. Nadie se animaría a cuestionar nada de lo que hiciera este hombre.

-Shhh -dijo con calma. La mano, enérgica, se vol vió tranquilizadora-. Perdonadme mis modales. No sue lo agredir a las mujeres, os lo juro, pero mi ira hacia vuestro conde no conoce límites. Ea sola mención de su nombre... -Aquel hombre la liberó de manera tan brusca que Serena se tambaleó hacia atrás. La tristeza se apoderó de Diamante. Parecía desinflarse delante de los ojos de la mu chacha-. No me pidáis clemencia ni piedad para este hombre, Serena. He pasado demasiadas horas de mi vida deseándole la muerte.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué os ha hecho?

No respondió. En cambio, habló con una calma tan letal que a la joven le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

-Vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo, milady. No diré a nadie lo que sé de vosotros dos, pero os pediré un pequeño precio por mi silencio.

Serena se preparó para soportar más crueldad. -¿Y cuál es ese precio?

Tardó varios minutos en contestar y, cuando habló, lo hizo en voz muy baja, casi imposible de oír.

-Si aún creéis en Dios, elevad una oración por mí.

Hace años que ya no escucha mis plegarias.

Serena no podía estar más atónita.

-¡Guardias! -gritó Diamante. La puerta se abrió de inmediato-. Acompañad a la doncella y llevadla con su tío. -Pero, milord...

-No, Serena -le dijo con frialdad-. Será Dios quien mañana decida el destino de vuestro conde. Y con fío ser yo el instrumento que por fin libre a este mundo de su pestilencia.

Serena casi no pudo dormir. Pasó toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama, agitada por Diamante y su odio. ¿Sabría Seiya con quién iba a enfrentarse? ¿Se lo habría dicho al gún malintencionado? ¿Qué haría el conde? Ella lo sabía: nunca daría muerte a un hombre que se culpaba de haber lastimado.

La muchacha se despertó antes que saliera el sol, jun to con sus damas de compañía. Ellas también habían tenido una noche agitada y, al igual que el resto de la corte, querían presenciar el juicio de Seiya. Serena se dirigió rápida mente a la liza, pero, mientras que sus doncellas se sentaron en las tribunas que se habían emplazado para el torneo, ella se escabulló por detrás hasta la tienda de Seiya, adonde habían llevado al conde para que se colocara la armadura.

Había más de una decena de guardias alrededor de la tienda y, cuando el capitán vio que Serena se acerca ba, la detuvo.

-No se permiten visitas.

-Por favor -imploró, suplicante-. Sólo quiero hablar con él.

-Sé compasivo, Boswell le dijo otro guardia Puede que el hombre muera esta misma mañana. El capitán se resistió.

-Déjala entrar un instante -insistió otro-. A él solo le quedan unos minutos antes de que comience el com bate. Que abandone este mundo con el recuerdo del ros tro de una hermosa doncella.

El capitán se puso serio al dirigirse a Serena.

-Sólo un instante, así que le conviene ser breve. - Serena le dio un beso inocente en la mejilla antes de apresurarse a entrar en la tienda.

Se paró en seco. Seiya estaba de pie, de espaldas a ella, y Zafiro le ataba los lazos de la coraza de malla. Nunca había visto a dos hombres más adustos.

-Sigo creyendo que deberías haber aceptado el ofre cimiento de Haruka de huir contigo.

-No voy a huir, Zafiro, y tú lo sabes. Puedo enfren tarme a cualquier caballero francés.

Zafiro miró por encima de Seiya y vio a Serena. Se detuvo; luego soltó a su hermano. Seiya se dio la vuelta y, cuando su mirada se topó con la de la muchacha, ella sin tió que una oleada de frío le sacudía el cuerpo. Zafiro se in terpuso entre ambos.

«No sabe que es Diamante». Articuló las palabras con los labios para que Seiya no lo oyera. Serena se santi guó y deseó que la armadura ocultara a Diamante para que Seiya nunca se enterara de quién era su adversario.

-Esperaré fuera -dijo Zafiro, dejándolos solos.

Serena estaba abrumada al ver a Seiya tan increí blemente preparado y despierto a aquella hora de la maña na. Casi sin darse cuenta, se arrojó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Seiya cerró los ojos e inhaló el dulce perfume del cabello de Serena. Por primera vez en su vida, detestó la armadura que no le dejaba sentir las curvas suaves de la jo ven y las manos de ella en su carne. Esta vez no tardó en bajar la cabeza para besar aquellos labios que lo habían per seguido en sueños. Gimió al sentir el sabor de su boca, la mano que lo agarraba del pelo.

Deslizó las manos por la espalda de Serena, to mándola con las palmas y apretándola contra su cuer po. Deseaba tanto penetrarla que casi no podía resistir la tentación de arrancarse la armadura y hacer suya a la mu chacha. Pero no había tiempo para ello.

-Mi dulce Serena -murmuró, con sus labios contra los de ella-. Gracias por venir.

Serena sintió que las lágrimas le arrasaban los ojos.

-¿Creísteis que no vendría?

-No creí que os lo permitieran.

Ella se burló.

-¿Desde cuándo obedezco los órdenes de otros? Seiya se rio v la abrazó con tanta fuerza que Serena gritó.

-¡Disculpadme! -Ella asintió y luego se quitó una de las cintas del cabello-. ¿Qué hacéis? -le pregun tó, mientras ella la ataba alrededor de sus bíceps.

-Una prenda para vos, milord, que os traerá buena suerte.

Se sintió honrado con su ofrecimiento.

-¿Vos, que despreciáis tanto la guerra, me entregáis esta prenda?

Ella alzó la vista, con la mirada abrasadora y sincera.

-Sí, Seiya. Quiero que se haga justicia esta ma ñana y veros libre para que me deis la oportunidad de ele gir esposo.

Seiya gruñó.

-Y yo que pensé que teníais un motivo más noble para vuestros actos.

Ella estiró la mano y la posó sobre su mejilla.

-No era más que una broma. No quiero que os su ceda nada hoy. Si por casualidad murierais, temo que me sentiría muy desconcertada.

-No tanto como yo -bromeó él-. Además, siem pre digo a todo el mundo que no tengo miedo. No hay quien me iguale en el campo.

Alguien carraspeó. Serena miró por encima del hombro de Seiya y vio al capitán de pie en la entrada. -Ha llegado el momento.

Seiya inclinó la cabeza. Comenzó a alejarse, pe ro, antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, Serena volvió a atraerlo hacia sí y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

-Ojalá tengáis la fuerza de Hércules.

Él se llevó la mano de la joven a los labios y le dio un tierno beso en la palma.

-Hasta luego.

Serena asintió; el capitán se adelantó para llevarlo a la liza. Los siguió y luego ocupó su lugar entre las don cellas que estaban en las tribunas.

-¡Aquí estás! -dijo Rei cuando Serena se sentó a su lado-. Comenzábamos a temer que te hubiera ocurrido algo.

Seiya entró en la liza, que estaba rodeada de arqueros, por si pretendía huir. No es que fuera a hacerlo, pero era la costumbre en estos casos. Dos heraldos sostenían sendas espadas en el centro. Sólo restaba esperar que apareciera el paladín francés que se enfrentaría a Seiya.

El pensamiento casi le provocaba risa. Sin embargo, el humor se le agrió en el preciso momento en que vio en trar a su oponente. De hecho, se le enfrió todo el cuerpo ante la imagen del escudo de armas de la corona francesa sobre la armadura de malla dorada. Aunque el gran yelmo cubría la cara del contrincante, Seiya no tardó en reco nocerlo. Era Diamante St. Cyr.

Seiya soltó una maldición.

-El sentimiento es mutuo -respondió Diamante entre dientes, parándose ante él.

Seiya deseaba maldecir otra vez al destino. ¿Có mo era posible que Artemis le hubiera hecho esto?

-No lo hagas, Diamante. Tú y yo fuimos amigos en el pasado.

-Y ahora somos enemigos. Qué extrañas las vuel tas del destino, ¿verdad? -Diamante empuñó su espada.

-Yo no te considero mi enemigo.

Diamante le tiró a Seiya la otra espada.

-Entonces eres un imbécil y te mereces la muerte.

En el mismo momento en que Seiya agarró la es pada, Diamante arremetió contra él. Seiya apenas si tuvo tiempo de esquivar la estocada y alejarse dando vueltas.

-No me obligues a hacerte daño, Diamante. No ten go intenciones de aumentar aún más tu sufrimiento.

Diamante soltó un bramido y se abalanzó con la furia y la fuerza de diez hombres. A Seiya le costó evitar que el caballero lo hiriera, cosa que resultaba verdaderamente extraña. Diamante no había estudiado mucho en los años posteriores a que su amistad terminara. En aquellos días, el muchacho había tenido un espíritu libre y amado la diversión. Sus padres, al igual que su hermana mayor, lo adoraban por ser el pequeño.

Si bien Seiya era apenas un año mayor que Diamante, el conde siempre lo había considerado un hermano menor que necesitaba protección. Sin embargo, el hombre que tenía ante sí no se parecía en nada al muchacho que ha bía conocido. Este Diamante era iracundo e implacable. Ea rabia le brillaba cual hielo en las profundidades verdosas y doradas de los ojos que miraban a Seiya desde las hen diduras del yelmo.

Seiya no sabía lo que le habían hecho los sarrace nos, pero era evidente que no se habían limitado a tenerlo prisionero y tratarlo con gentileza para pedir rescate por él, como había dicho Diamante.

Diamante pateó a Seiya en la pierna y luego asesto la espada contra la cabeza del conde. Seiya apenas pudo esquivar el letal golpe. Diamante tiró la espada, lo agarró de la capa y lo lanzó contra la reja baja que separaba la li za de los espectadores. Seiya soltó la espada y se dispu so a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Éste no era el combate que ha bía querido Artemis: para Diamante, aquello era una cuestión personal.

Y a Seiya le dolía profundamente. Durante los úl timos años, había intentado hablar con su antiguo amigo en muchas ocasiones, pero Diamante se había negado a tra vés de sus hombres.

-Nunca quise que te hicieran daño -dijo Seiya.

Diamante dejó escapar un quedo gruñido desde lo más hondo, cual animal herido, antes de darle un puñetazo en el hombro. Seiya lo resistió sin estremecerse.

-No te atrevas a hacerte el mojigato conmigo, bas tardo. Te juro que no me iré de este campo sin bañarme en tu sangre.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres? -preguntó Seiya, es quivando otro golpe-. ¿Enmendarás así el pasado? –Le quitó el yelmo y clavó la mirada en su amigo-. Todavía te considero mi hermano, Diamante.

Diamante lo golpeó en la cara. Seiya se tambaleó hacia atrás, sintiendo la sangre en los labios. Lamiendo el gusto metálico, se enderezó.

-Lucha conmigo, maldita sea. Seiya negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero luchar contigo.

Diamante ladeó la cabeza v luego se dio la vuelta pa ra recoger su espada. Cuando estuvo otra vez frente a Seiya, la frialdad de su mirada estremeció al conde.

-Muy bien -dijo Diamante-, pero antes de que te dé muerte y pases a la historia como un asesino convicto, déjame decirte algo.

-Adelante.

-Conozco al muchacho de Tierra Santa al que fa llaste. Aquarius.

Seiya se quedó helado con la noticia.

Cómo sabes ese nombre? -Le invadió el males tar-. ¿Tú? Diamante dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Ojalá hubiera tenido esa suerte. No, nunca fui Aquarius, pero supe mucho de él. Podía oír sus gritos las noches en que lo torturaban después de que tú y tu Her mandad lo dejarais allí. Oí sus imprecaciones y sus súpli cas de muerte.

Seiya no podía respirar: el dolor lo consumía.

-Estaba muerto cuando me fui.

-No -contradijo Diamante con una malvada no ta de regocijo en la voz-, no estaba muerto. Vivió. De hecho, todavía sigue vivo y te detesta a ti y a toda tu Her mandad por haberlo dejado allí, abandonado a su suerte. Te aborrece incluso más que yo. Cada vez que lo golpea ban, te maldecía y juraba que algún día te daría muerte.

-Me estás mintiendo.

Diamante sacudió la cabeza v Seiya tuvo la incon fundible sensación de que su antiguo amigo disfrutaba cau sándole dolor.

-Si dudas de mí, pídele a tu hermano que te cuen te la verdad.

Seiya frunció el ceño.

Zafiro? ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto? –Zafiro es Aquarius, idiota.

Atónito por la noticia, Seiya apenas vio venir la pu ñalada. Se hizo a un lado, pero no con la suficiente rapidez para que la hoja no le hiciera un tajo en las costillas. Bramando de ira, se alejó de Diamante arrastrándose v cogió su espada.

Serena se puso de pie cuando vio a Seiya herido. Toda la multitud que la rodeaba contuvo la respiración al unísono. Nadie había herido jamás al conde: nadie. A diferencia de los demás, Serena sabía por qué Seiya no peleaba con toda su fuerza, pero, cuando agarró la espada y se volvió hacia Diamante, se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado. Ya no había comprensión en la cara de Seiya, sólo una ira tan fuer te que, incluso desde donde ella estaba, le causaba pavor.

Seiya atacó a Diamante corno si estuviera poseído. Diamante opuso resistencia, pero fue inútil. Con una embes tida arrolladora, Siamante logró desequilibrar a su adversario v lo tiró de espaldas en la tierra. Serena respiró hondo cuando Seiya se disponía a dar muerte al príncipe.

Luego, cuando estaba segura de que Seiya le atra vesaría el corazón con la espada, la desvió y la enterró en el suelo. Mantuvo el pie con firmeza sobre el pecho de Diamante, inmovilizándolo contra el suelo.

-¿Señor? -La voz de Seiya resonó en el rocío de las primeras horas de la mañana-. He vencido a vuestro paladín. No tengo deseos de matar a un hombre para de mostrar mi inocencia. Jamás quité una vida a sangre fría y no pretendo comenzar a hacerlo ahora.

Artemis asintió en señal de aprobación.

-Ciertamente, lord Seiya, habéis demostrado te ner misericordia. Que nadie más ose cuestionar vuestra cul pabilidad en los asesinatos. Soltad a nuestro primo y per mitid que nos ocupemos de él.

No era necesario. En el momento en que Seiya alzó el pie, Diamante se levantó y cargó contra el conde. Artemis ordenó a sus hombres que los separaran.

-¡Esto no ha terminado! -gritó Diamante, mientras se lo llevaban los hombres del rey.

Seiya respiraba entrecortadamente cuando Serena se acercó a toda prisa. Con el corazón acelerado, que ría arrojarse en sus brazos y llenarle la cara de besos hasta que ambos cayeran al suelo. Sólo se lo impedía saber que la observaba toda la corte.

-Hay que curaros, milord.

Sus hombres y Zafiro no tardaron en unírseles.

-Gracias a Dios que entraste en razón -le dijo Haruka a Seiya, dándole un abrazo ligero y una pal madita en la espalda-. Temía que le dejaras matarte.

La mirada de Seiya se tornó extraña cuando se vol vió hacia Zafiro. Estudió sus ojos como si estuviera mirando a un desconocido.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Zafiro.

-Yo... -Seiya sacudió la cabeza como para aclarar sus pensamientos-. Necesito que me lleven a mi tienda.

Todos lo rodearon, protegiéndolo de la muchedum bre anonadada, y lo llevaron de regreso a sus cuarteles. Sin embargo, aunque estaban aliviados y felices, Seiya no pa recía complacido con la victoria.

Serena y Kakkyu intercambiaron miradas preocu padas mientras los hombres felicitaban a Seiya y se em pujaban unos a otros como niños traviesos que acabaran de derrotar al adversario. Las dos mujeres esperaron fuera de la tienda, mientras Haruka y los demás ayudaban a Seiya a quitarse la armadura.

En cuanto Seiya se hubo quitado la armadura, agarró un pedazo de tela limpia y se lo llevó al costado para contener la sangre que salía de la herida, al tiempo que Haruka le servía una jarra de cerveza. Sus amigos le hacían preguntas pero, a decir verdad, él no oía ninguna.

Lo único que podía oír era la acusación de Diamante, el sonido de la voz de Aquarius a través de los muros, cuan do el niño imploraba que alguien lo ayudara. Luego vio la cara de Diamante el día en que discutieron.

«¿Quién te crees que eres para convertirte en nues tro líder? Yo soy hijo de reyes y un líder nato».

Tras la muerte de su señor y de su caballero, que daron seis para hallar el camino de regreso a Francia desde Tierra Santa. El Cuervo, que era el más joven, tenía trece años, pero por fortuna su estatura le permitía pasar por un muchacho mayor. El resto tenía dos o tres años más que él.

Seiya siempre había pensado que ojalá le hubiera hecho entrega de las riendas del liderazgo a Diamante cuan do éste se lo exigió. Sin embargo, demasiado joven y va nidoso, él se había negado. Así que Diamante partió con otros dos del grupo a buscar su propia ruta. Como un idiota, Seiya había ido tras él junto con el Cuervo y Ravenswood a la zaga para convencerlos de que volvieran. Y los habían apre sado a todos por haber sido un idiota.

Ahora veía ese día con claridad. El sol abrasaba las dunas mientras ellos eran dominados y capturados. Les obli garon a arrodillarse en la arena ardiente, ensangrentados y apaleados. Los sarracenos les ataron los brazos a la espalda. Los ojos de Diamante se llenaron de odio al mirar a Seiya.

-No le digas a nadie quién eres -había dicho Seiya entre dientes-. Si descubren tu linaje, te las harán pagar.

-Estás celoso -había susurrado Diamante con ra bia-. Valgo diez veces más que tú. -Y así Diamante declaró sus títulos a todos los presentes.

El líder sarraceno se reía con ganas mientras les ha blaba a sus hombres en un idioma que ninguno de los pri sioneros conocía en aquel momento. A Diamante lo pusie ron sobre el lomo de un caballo. Él y el sarraceno se alejaron al galope mientras que los demás marcharon por el desier to hasta el campamento donde se reunieron con los otros cautivos.

Sólo Dios y Diamante sabían lo que le infligieron los sarracenos para hacerle pagar por su arrogancia. En Euro pa, la posición de la que gozaba Diamante le garantizaba el mejor alojamiento y la mejor atención. En las manos de una raza nómada decidida a exterminar a un ejército extranjero de sus tierras era garantía de empalamiento.

La mirada que le había lanzado Diamante poco antes, cuando luchaban, le hizo pensar a Seiya que Diamante hu biera preferido ese destino al que le dieron.

-¿Estás aturdido? -preguntó Haruka mientras Seiya cogía la jarra de las manos de su amigo y vaciaba el contenido de un solo trago-. ¿Me oyes?

Seiya sacudió la cabeza para librarse del pasado y se dio cuenta de que sus amigos habían estado haciéndole un sinfín de preguntas.

-Estoy... -Dejó la frase sin terminar. No podía, no mientras dudara acerca de todo lo que se refería a él v a su familia.

Zafiro nunca hablaba del pasado, jamás. Desde aque lla noche en que Seiya lo había encontrado en Canter bury, su hermano se había negado a decirle nada de los años que habían pasado separados. Aunque, después de todo, Zafiro nunca hablaba mucho de nada personal. Conociendo el dolor de su propio pasado, Seiya había preferido no insistir.

-Diamante mentía.

-¿Sobre qué?

Seiya no se había dado cuenta de que había ha blado en voz alta hasta que Kayama le hizo esa pregunta.

-Nada -respondió, dirigiéndose hacia la cama.

Cuando se estaba acostando, Serena y Kakkyu se reunieron con ellos. Serena corrió a toda prisa a su lado y le cogió la mano que sostenía el trozo de tela para po der inspeccionar la herida. Seiya cerró los ojos y se con soló con la sensación de las manos de la muchacha sobre su piel fría, con la preocupación que veía en sus ojos azules. Estaba hermosa, así, preocupada por él.

Inconscientemente, estiró el brazo y deslizó la ma no por el rubio y largo cabello, dejando que se enredara entre sus dedos. Al instante se aliviaron todos los temo res que le invadían, el horror de que podría haber dejado a su adorado hermano en manos de sus enemigos.

-Necesito un cuenco con vino y un poco de hilo -le dijo a Kayama-. Hay que coser esta herida.

Luego miró a Seiya y algo dentro de él se hizo añi cos. Ninguna mujer lo había mirado con esa expresión. Su sexo se puso rígido al instante. Todo su cuerpo ardía en de seo por probar sus labios, a pesar del dolor que le provo caban las heridas.

-Creo que se ha quedado aturdido del golpe que recibió en la cabeza -dijo el Cisne desde el fondo-. Mi radlo.

-Sí -coincidió Val-. No lo ha dejado bien de la cabeza. Tal vez deberíamos ayudarle a recobrar el sentido a golpes.

A Seiya no le importaba lo que pensaran sus hom bres. No estaba aturdido: veía todo con claridad, con mu cha claridad. Por primera vez en su vida, comprendió algo de lo que su padre había sentido por su madre, compren dió el deseo de sentarse al lado de una mujer y observarla hacer las cosas más simples mientras suspiraba por ella.

Aunque eso no cambiaba nada. Diamante, Aquarius, Zafiro, sus hombres: él vivía por ellos. Cada día le recordaban que nunca podría atarse a sus tierras. Mientras hubiera un niño que sufriera, él tenía que hacer lo que estuviera a su al cance para que ese niño regresara a casa. Nunca descansaría, jamás. Pese a lo mucho que su corazón deseara otra cosa.

Apartó con gran esfuerzo la mirada de Serena y vio que Zafiro estaba de pie detrás de sus hombres, con el ceño fruncido y la expresión seria. Durante todo el tiempo que habían estado en prisión, Aquarius se había negado a ha blar de su familia. No había dicho nada sobre su persona, ni siquiera cómo lo habían apresado. Lo único que había querido el niño era regresar a casa.

¿Sería posible que aquel niño de verdad fuera Zafiro? Zafiro no tenía hogar cuando Seiya lo encontró. Lo único que dijo su hermanastro, Darien, fue que Zafiro había re gresado y que luego él lo había echado de casa. En ese mo mento, Seiya estaba demasiado enfadado como para pre guntar de dónde había regresado Zafiro.

Ahora deseaba haberlo hecho. En las manos de su hermano no se veían marcas, no como las que tenían los miembros de la Hermandad. No. Zafiro no podía ser Aqua rius. Su hermano lo amaba, de eso no le cabía duda. Diamante le había jurado que Aquarius le odiaba y el niño hu biera estado en todo su derecho.

Sin embargo, no había odio en la expresión de Zafiro cuando lo miraba. Sus ojos azules sólo reflejaban preocu pación. Diamante había sembrado la sospecha para mortifi carlo, para debilitarlo. Incluso de niño, Diamante siempre había sabido cómo hacer daño con las palabras. Decir algo no lo convertía en verdad.

-¿Seiya? -Volvió la mirada hacia Serena, que lo observaba con atención-. ¿Estáis bien?

-Sí -contestó él, regalándole una pequeña sonri sa mientras bajaba la mano y le soltaba el cabello-. No es peraba enfrentarme con Diamante en esta contienda.

Val empujó al Cisne.

-Te dije que deberías haberle advertido.

-¡No! No me lo dijiste -replicó el Cisne, con brusquedad.

-Aprecio que cuidéis de mis intereses -dijo Seiya a sus hombres-, pero en el futuro os agradeceré que me advirtáis de estos asuntos. -Todos desviaron sus mi radas culpables-. Pero nadie ha quedado malherido. No pensemos más en ello.

El Cisne y Val asintieron con la cabeza y abandona ron la tienda, mientras Serena se dedicaba a suturar la he rida del costado. Haciendo una mueca de dolor, Seiya observó los delicados puntos. La muchacha se esmeraba para no hacerlo sufrir más de lo necesario.

-Sois muy buena cosiendo heridas para ser una mujer que aborrece la guerra.

-Los hombres reciben heridas por otras razones -dijo ella con calma-. Mi madre decía que todas las mu jeres deberían poseer esta habilidad.

Kakkyu aplaudió, y luego se frotó las manos.

-Creo que Serena será capaz de cuidar a Seiya ella sola. ¿Qué os parece si nos retiramos y vamos a bus car al asesino?

Zafiro y Kayama asintieron. Haruka rehusó.

-Creo que no es buena idea dejarlos solos.

Kayama resopló, cogió a Haruka del brazo y lo lle vó a rastras hasta la entrada.

-Seiya es un hombre maduro, abad. Lo que me nos necesita es que lo acosemos nosotros. -Pero...

-Vamos -dijo Kayama, sacándolo a tirones de la tienda.

Kakkyu les lanzó una mirada de complicidad.

-Quédate tranquilo, Seiya. Me aseguraré de que no os interrumpan. -Cerró bien la entrada de la tienda.

-¿Qué no nos interrumpan cl qué? -preguntó Serena, apartándose del conde.

-Esto -respondió Seiya, y la atrajo hacia sí has ta probar por fin la miel de sus labios.

SERENA GIMIÓ BAJO LA FUERZA DEL BESO DE SEIYA. Y pensar que había temido por su vida ese mis mo día. Pero el poder de aquel beso le decía que nada gra ve había pasado. No: su caballero estaba bien.

La llevó hacia el lecho, tendiéndola sobre su pecho para tenerla suavemente entre sus brazos. Serena inte rrumpió el beso enseguida.

-Cuidado, milord. Podríais lastimaros.

-No me importa -respondió con voz entrecor tada, uniendo una vez más sus labios con los de Serena para besarla hasta la locura.

A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón al oír aque llas palabras y al sentir la lengua de él frotándose con la suya. El aroma cálido y masculino le llenaba la cabeza mientras recorría con las manos los acerinos bíceps de Seiya, que estaban flexionados y la atraían irresistiblemente.

¿Qué tenía aquel hombre que la hacía sentir así, tem blorosa, excitada y sedienta, siempre deseosa de estar a su lado, aun sabiendo en lo más profundo de su ser que Seiya representaba la mayor amenaza para todo lo que quería en la vida?

Paseó su mano sobre los músculos pectorales de Seiya, sintiendo cómo se expandían y se contraían bajo su palma. Él le cogió la mano y la guió a lo largo de su cuer po, hasta posarla sobre su rígido sexo.

-Soñé contigo toda la noche, Serena -jadeó jun to a su oído-. Soñé que me tocabas una vez más.

Serena gimió ante el sonido de aquella voz y la sen sación de su virilidad en la mano. Deslizó los dedos hasta la punta, donde ya sentía la humedad. Un escalofrío re corrió a Seiya, y Serena pudo sentirlo en cada centí metro de su cuerpo. Le costaba creer que aquel hombre, capaz de matar, pudiera ser tan gentil con ella, abrazarla de ese modo y hacer que todo su cuerpo ardiera de deseo. Sin embargo, así era. La dejaba débil y sin aliento y, al mismo tiempo, le hacía sentir que podía volar.

-Me alegra tanto que no hayáis muerto.

-¿De veras?

Hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza mientras su mirada se perdía en el azul zafiro de los cautivadores ojos de Seiya.

-Nunca me creí capaz de desear tanto que un ca ballero zurrara a otro. -Seiya abrió la boca para decir algo-. O cualquier hombre, caballero o no -agregó ella antes de que Seiya pudiera decir palabra.

Seiya le mordió los labios mientras deslizaba las manos a lo largo de su espalda, hacia las caderas. Serena no opuso resistencia a que las manos indagadoras le levantaran la falda hasta dejar sus nalgas al descubierto. Un gemido escapó de su garganta cuando la mano de Seiya encontró esa parte de ella que palpitaba de deseo.

Seiya apretó la mandíbula al sentir la dulce hu medad que cubría sus dedos. Ni siquiera debería estar pen sando en poseerla, especialmente en aquel momento en que su misión era tan clara. Pero no podía resistirse. Necesi taba estar dentro de ella en aquel mismo instante, y lo ne cesitaba de un modo que no podía comprender. Tenía que poseerla, y estaba dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que osa ra interrumpirlos.

Haciendo caso omiso del dolor que le causaba la he rida, la puso con delicadeza sobre su regazo y se deslizó hasta lo más profundo de aquella calidez expectante. Ce rró los ojos y se limitó a saborear la sensación. Pensó que podría permanecer dentro de aquella mujer para siempre. Sentía una extraña paz consigo mismo cuando ella estaba cerca. Era como si no hubiese nada malo en el mundo, nada malo en él. Era una tranquilidad que nunca había creído posible.

Serena ahogó un quejido al sentir a Seiya com pletamente dentro de su cuerpo. Lo que sentía por él la ate rraba. Lo que estaban haciendo era una locura: era libertad lo que ambos anhelaban. Y, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada contra el deseo irrefrenable que sentía por él. Su co razón quería estar cerca de Seiya: consolar a aquel hom bre de ojos permanentemente torturados como un mar tormentoso en eterna oscuridad.

Él la guió con sus manos, mostrándole cómo hacer le el amor estando sobre él. El vestido azul y generoso los cubría a ambos y se derramaba hasta el suelo. Serena mi raba fijamente el rostro que tenía delante y se preguntaba si sus propias facciones reflejaban el placer que estaba re cibiendo. Seiya respiraba con rapidez, mordiéndose los labios y gimiendo, mientras sus manos intentaban acelerar los movimientos de Serena.

-Así, amor -suspiró él cuando Serena encon tró el ritmo que satisfacía a ambos.

Seiya posó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Serena mientras ella embestía por ambos. Era lo único que podía hacer ante la tentación de arrancarle el vestido y de jarla desnuda para que sus manos la recorrieran íntegra mente y saciara así el deseo que tenía de embriagarse en la contemplación de sus voluptuosas curvas. Sin embargo, lo último que quería era que Serena se avergonzara más de lo necesario si alguien los interrumpía. Confiaba en que Kakkyu velara por su intimidad. Pero, por si acaso...

Serena giró el rostro entre sus manos y besó la par te interna de su muñeca. El corazón de Seiya se aceleró con ese gesto. Era maravillosa, realmente: un placer que no se esperaba. Sintió el cuerpo de Serena contraerse en tor no a su sexo mientras aumentaba la velocidad de los em bates. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la boca de Seiya cuando Serena alcanzó el éxtasis. Era la visión más hermosa que jamás había presenciado. Los gritos de placer llenaban sus oídos y lo cubrían por completo con una sensación de ca lidez.

La atrajo hacia sus labios y bebió esos gritos antes de que alguien los oyera, elevando su cadera e internándo se aún más en el cuerpo de Serena. Notaba los latidos del corazón de la joven mientras él la abrazaba y arremetía con más fuerza hasta alcanzar su propia liberación entre los be sos profundos que le prodigaba Serena.

Suspirando de placer, saboreó la sensación del calor húmedo de Serena hasta que su cuerpo estuvo completa mente vacío y saciado. Nada en este mundo se compara ba a su ninfa. Nunca nadie podría compararse a ella, ni dar le un momento de tanta dicha.

Serena se apoyó sobre sus codos para poder ver a Seiya, que yacía bajo su cuerpo. Sus besos recorrieron el borde de la barbuda mandíbula mientras aspiraba su aro ma cálido y masculino.

-¿Os hice daño? -preguntó, preocupada por la he rida y los moretones que comenzaban a formarse en el cuer po del conde.

-No, milady. Haría falta bastante más peso que el vuestro para hacerme daño. - Serena se dejó caer sobre el pecho del caballero, con la mejilla sobre su corazón, que latía y la calmaba mientras los dedos de Seiya juguetea ban con su cabello. Él levantó la otra mano y recorrió con el dedo el perfil de Serena -. Sois tan suave...

Serena posó los labios en el corazón de Seiya y se levantó para mirarlo.

-Vos no.

Seiya sonrió, con los ojos ardientes y abrasadores.

-Decidme por qué no puedo resistirme a vuestros encantos, Serena. Vos escribís sobre el amor y el deseo. ¿Por qué os deseo cuando mi lógica me dice que no debería?

-Si supiera la respuesta a esa pregunta, entende ríais por qué estoy aquí con vos a pesar de que no debería. -Mordiéndose el labio, se separó del caballero-. ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Seiya?

-Creo que estamos enamorándonos. -El silencio se instaló entre ambos mientras el eco de las palabras re sonaba en la quietud.

Serena sabía que era cierto. Lo sentía en todo su ser y eso le daba deseos de escapar, aterrada. La mandíbu la de Seiya endureció mientras rozaba con sus dedos la mejilla de la joven.

-Y no puedo permitirme amaros, milady. No puedo.

-Lo sé. Y yo no quiero amar a un hombre que nun ca podré mantener a mi lado, un hombre que nunca esta rá dispuesto a renunciar a su espada en nombre de la paz para vivir tranquilamente conmigo.

Seiya suspiró con dolor ante esas palabras.

-No. No puedo renunciar a mi espada, no mien tras existan niños que sufren, como Diamante. Y no son sólo los sarracenos quienes los lastiman. Nosotros liberamos tanto a los niños de su pueblo cautivos de nuestra gente co mo a los niños cristianos que están en su poder. No veo el final de esta guerra y, hasta que lo vea, no tendré más re medio que hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudar a los que sufren.

-No podéis salvar al mundo entero, Seiya.

-Si puedo salvar a una persona, entonces habré sal vado un mundo. Los hogares no se construyen con una so la piedra, sino con cientos de ellas. Si se rompe una piedra, toda la casa está en peligro, cuando no completamente en ruinas. Quizá no pueda salvar a todas, pero debo salvar tan tas como sea posible.

Era eso lo que Serena amaba más de Seiya.

-Quiero que ganéis esta guerra que libráis.

Seiya la besó los labios y se deslizó fuera de su cuerpo. Se hizo a un lado para que pudiese recostarse jun to a él en el estrecho catre. Se apretó contra ella con ternu ra, mientras tendía la manta sobre ambos.

-Y yo espero que ganéis la vuestra, Serena. Me gustaría que buscar la paz fuese tan sencillo como cantar una de vuestras canciones.

Serena miró la herida, roja e hinchada, del cuerpo de Seiya. Sentía dolor por él, al igual que por ella misma. -¿Qué vamos a hacer, entonces? -Tendremos que evitarnos todo lo posible.

Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio la falta de vida en los del caballero. Lo último que de seaba era no verlo.

-¿Qué hay del torneo? Si ganáis, tendréis que des posarme. ¿Cómo podréis ganar el concurso de canciones si no nos vemos?

-Puedo pedirle a Zafiro que me enseñe algo para ga nar el concurso. Tendréis libertad de elegir, señora mía. Lo juro.

¿Y si eres tú el que quiero?». Serena notó el nu do que se le había formado de pronto en la garganta. Si po día elegir, elegiría lo que ella quería, el único esposo que quería. Pero ése era un sueño infantil, y lo sabía. Seiya de Blackmoor estaba fuera del alcance de cualquier mujer. Mientras la causa lo llamara, nunca se quedaría con ninguna.

-Muy bien. - Serena se obligó a levantarse y a colocarse el vestido. Si no podían seguir viéndose, no había necesidad de seguir torturándose. Era mejor par tir ahora, cuando todavía podía soportar la idea. Aun que, a decir verdad, el dolor que tenía en el pecho era in soportable. Le dolía y la traspasaba. No quería dejarlo pero, recordando sus palabras, entendía por qué era ne cesario. Sólo esperaba que la agonía que sentía desapare ciera en algún momento. Quizás, algún día, encontraría a otro hombre a quien amar... No, nunca habría otro que significara tanto para ella corno Seiya. Por desgracia, algunas cosas eran imposibles, y su relación era una de ellas.

Seiya se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos por el frío que le invadió de pronto al alejarse Serena. Era mejor así, pero a pesar de todo su alma le gritaba que tenía que man tenerla junto a él. Entonces hizo lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida: vio cómo salía de la tienda.

Se cubrió los ojos con la mano y maldijo en voz ba ja. ¿Cómo había pasado esto? ¿Cómo había permitido que una fierecilla revoltosa se colara en su corazón, tan bien protegido hasta entonces? Pero no: no era una fierecilla. Si 1o hubiera sido, no podría haberlo conquistado con tan ta destreza. Era, sencillamente, una mujer de profundas convicciones. Impetuosa, inteligente y decidida: cualida des que él admiraba.

Ahora se había ido, y un dolor que no había senti do hasta entonces le consumía el corazón.

-Debes de ser el hombre más tonto de toda la cris tiandad -dijo Kakkyu cuando entraba en la tienda-. No, eres el hombre más tonto del mundo entero.

Sin descubrirse los ojos, Seiya respondió con un gruñido.

-Déjame en paz, Ka. No tengo paciencia para so portarte en este momento.

-Perfecto, porque yo tampoco tengo paciencia pa ra aguantarte a ti. Por fortuna, nunca he tenido que tolerar a tontos como tú.

Para total sorpresa de Seiya, Kakkyu se acercó y le abofeteó en las costillas sanas. Seiya hizo una trueca a causa del inesperado dolor y movió el brazo para lanzar a Kakkyu una mirada furibunda.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!

-Da gracias al cielo por tus lesiones: son lo único que me impiden desenfundar la espada y darte el castigo que mereces.

Seiya resopló burlonamente ante la amenaza. -Hace falta alguien más aparte de ti para hacerme daño.

-Es posible, pero con la furia que me invade en es te momento... ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que Serena se fuera?

Seiya se encogió al pensarlo, aunque su cabeza comprendiera la razón.

-Es mejor así.

Kakkyu volvió a golpearlo en un costado.

-¿Has perdido el juicio? -preguntó Seiya mien tras se frotaba las costillas.

-No, pero creo que tú sí. Amas a esa mujer. ¿Por qué la apartas de tu lado?

-¿Y tú qué sabes?

Kakkyu estaba de pie con las manos en las caderas, y su rostro mostraba cada fracción de la ira que sentía en ese momento hacia Seiya.

-Sé todo al respecto, al igual que Val, el Cisne, Kayama y Haruka. No es ningún secreto: solo hace fal ta mirar la luz que te llena los ojos ante la sola mención del nombre de « Serena ». Y eso sin contar las miradas de lobo hambriento que le prodigas cada vez que se te acerca.

-¡Bah! ¡Qué sandeces dices!

Kakkyu puso los ojos en blanco y dijo algo en su lengua natal que Seiya no terminó de comprender. -¿Acabas de llamarme cerdo? -Te llamé «jabalí con cabeza de cerdo». -¿No es eso una redundancia?

Se movió para abofetearlo nuevamente, pero esta vez Seiya le frenó la mano antes de que lo tocara. En lugar de la bofetada, lo pateó por debajo del catre.

-¡Ay! -gritó Seiya al sentir el pie de Kakkyu contra sus nalgas.

-Te quiero como a un hermano, Seiya, pero juro que a veces sería capaz de estrangularte.

-Entonces me alegro de que estés cuidando de mí. Teniendo en cuenta que eres la encargada de curarme, me estremezco de pensar en lo que me harías si me odiaras.

El rostro de Kakkyu adoptó una expresión más se vera.

-Reza para no averiguarlo nunca -dijo, mientras se daba vuelta y se encaminaba hacia la entrada. Se detu vo y se volvió para mirarlo-. Dime algo, Seiya. Cuan do seas demasiado viejo para participar en torneos, de masiado anciano para cargar tu espada y luchar por los débiles, ¿quién se sentará a tu lado en la sala para hacerte compañía?

Seiya desvió la mirada. A decir verdad, había de cidido no pensar en esas cosas. Con un poco de suerte, no tendría que preocuparse por semejante destino. Sin em bargo, Kakkyu no estaba dispuesta a que él olvidara esos pensamientos.

-No puedes detener el tiempo ni derrotar a todos los demonios que mancillan esta tierra. Te has pasado la vida huyendo del fantasma de tus progenitores y del mie do de convertirte en tu padre. Sé sincero, Aniquilador, ¿qué habría pasado si tu madre hubiese amado a tu padre co mo él la amaba a ella? Piensa en eso por un instante: un ma trimonio en el que dos personas viven y mueren por el otro, los dos irremediablemente enamorados para toda la vida. -¿Crees que es posible?

-Ravenswood vive feliz. Tú mismo me lo dijiste.

Sí, era verdad. Ravenswood y Hotaru vivían felices con sus votos. Sin embargo, como le había dicho antes a Serena, llevaban casados poco tiempo. Lo que tenían podía durar para siempre o terminar al día siguiente, por no mencionar el hecho de que el matrimonio había restringido la lealtad de Ravenswood para con la Hermandad.

-Ravenswood vive ahora en Escocia, separado para siem pre de nuestras filas.

-¿Sí? -preguntó Kakkyu, arqueando una ceja ¿Qué hay de los jóvenes que les enviamos? Si no tuvieran a Hotaru y a Ravenswood para comprender sus problemas y ayu darlos a acostumbrarse a la vida en libertad, esos niños estarían perdidos, para nosotros y para sus familias: irre cuperables. Creo que sirve más a la causa donde está aho ra que cuando te seguía.

El silencio se apoderó de Seiya mientras analiza ba esas palabras. Sin embargo, no era ese aspecto el único que había que ponderar.

-Haces que parezca fácil. Si yo tomara a Serena como esposa, tendría responsabilidad no sólo sobre mis tierras, sino también sobre las de ella. Artemis nunca me daría libertad para viajar. Incluso ahora debo esforzar me para lograr que me permita salir de Inglaterra. Como señor de ambos dominios, estaría atado a Artemis para siempre.

-No hay nada que no cueste -dijo Kakkyu con voz calmada-. Así como nada que se obtenga sin esfuer zo vale la pena. Pero no pelees demasiado, Seiya, o po drías resultar perdedor en este asunto. ¿Has pensado en có mo te sentirás cuando veas que entregan a la mujer que amas a otro hombre?

Seiya parpadeó mientras Kakkyu se retiraba, de jándolo solo con una imagen tan perturbadora en la men te que a duras penas le dejaba respirar. No, no había pen sado en eso.

-¡ Serena no se casará con otro! -gritó, para que Kakkyu lo oyera. El costado le empezó a latir de dolor, re sintiéndose de su elevado tono de voz.

Kakkyu asomó la cabeza en la tienda una vez más.

-Sigue repitiéndote eso, y el día en que se case yo estaré allí para consolarte.

En ese momento, Seiya realmente odiaba a su ami ga por lo que estaba haciendo. Le lanzó una almohada pa ra luego darle la espalda y hacer lo posible por apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Serena nunca sería capaz de traicionarlo, o traicionarse a sí misma, eligiendo a otro esposo. Su libertad era demasiado valiosa para ella. «¿Y si Artemis la obliga a elegir? ¿Y si ama a otro?». Esas pre guntas no dejaban de atormentarlo. Era posible. Podía cor tejarla otro hombre, un poeta de la música, un hombre que se quedara a su lado y le diera hijos. La idea lo desgarraba por dentro. De cualquier modo, la decisión sobre la liber tad de Serena para elegir esposo dependía sólo de él. Ga naría el torneo, no había duda de ello.

Sin embargo, el concurso de canciones... «Te odiará para siempre si pierdes». ¿Sería capaz de odiarlo? ¿Estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo?

Seiya se encontraba inmerso en un silencioso de bate, en una batalla entre sus sentimientos y su razón. Era posible que no ganara el concurso. En la corte había mu chos otros más hábiles que él para la canción. ¿Era culpa suya si alguno le superaba? ¿Le culparía Serena?

«Libérala». Seiya soltó una maldición. Sí, la libe raría. Estaba totalmente obnubilado y eso que apenas se conocían. Lo último que podía permitirse era reclamar una mujer cuyo recuerdo borraba todo lo demás. Como el he cho de que tuvieran que descubrir a un asesino antes de que volviese a atacar.

Aquarius se deslizó rápidamente y en silencio hasta el in terior del cuarto. No había nadie allí excepto la persona a la que buscaba. Sentada sola delante del tocador, cepillaba sus rizos negros y largos, murmurando una canción mien tras se miraba al espejo. Él reconocía que era hermosa, de curvas gráciles y exuberantes, que revelaban a la perfección su camisón escarlata.

Confiando en lo que había aprendido durante los entrenamientos, se colocó detrás de ella y la aferró por el brazo con tanta fuerza que ella abrió la boca, dispuesta a gritar.

-Silencio -ordenó Aquarius en voz baja, subién dole la manga del camisón y dejando al descubierto una lis ta escrita en árabe, tatuada sobre la piel pálida, similar a la que llevaba él en su propio brazo. Salvo que los nombres eran diferentes-. Sabía que eras tú.

La mujer se liberó de un tirón. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero saber por qué implicaste a Seiya de Blackmoor en el asesinato.

Dejó el cepillo sobre la mesa y le dirigió una mirada fría y calculadora mientras se bajaba la manga y la ataba pa ra esconder la lista de nombres.

-¿No tienes modales, milord? Han pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos. ¿No podrías ser más amable con la mujer que una vez poseíste con tanta pasión?

El rostro de Aquarius reflejó el dolor que le causa ban esas palabras y el recuerdo de los días en que los for zaban a estar juntos para que otros se divirtieran, en los banquetes donde...

-Hago todo lo posible por no recordar esos días.

-Me alegro por ti, porque a mí me persiguen cons tantemente pese a lo mucho que me esfuerzo por olvi darlos.

Sintió pena por ella, pero eso no cambiaba las cosas. Lo que había hecho estaba mal.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta.

Ella le lanzó una mirada entre burlona y ofendida. -¿Y a ti qué te parece? Me ayudaste y quería de volverte el favor.

-¿Favor?

-Mataste a Jedite por mí. No recordaba quién eras hasta la noche en que te vi abandonar su tienda. Entré pa ra terminar mi trabajo y descubrí que ya estaba muerto. Al principio estaba aterrada. Pensé que te habían enviado pa ra acabar conmigo y los de mi lista pero, una vez que re cobré la calma, comprendí que seguramente él te había reconocido antes.

La vergüenza que sentía obligó a Aquarius a desviar la mirada. Sí, era cierto: Jedite le había reconocido. El im bécil incluso le había provocado cuando despertó y le vio junto a su catre. Las provocaciones terminaron en cuanto Aquarius hundió su daga en el corazón de aquel hombre.

-¿Se te cayó la nota? -preguntó Aquarius.

-Sí. Regresé a buscarla después, pero no encontré rastro de ella.

Aquarius la sacó de su morral y se la entregó.

-Será mejor que la destruyas antes de que alguien más sepa de su existencia y descubra, como yo, quién la es cribió.

Ella asintió y la deslizó por la parte de delante de su camisón escarlata, entre los senos. Aquarius la miraba fija mente, con furia en los ojos.

-No me hagas más favores en lo que se refiera al conde.

-¿No? -preguntó ella arqueando una ceja-. ¿Sa bías que Kalb al Akrab está aquí?

Aquarius se quedó estupefacto ante aquellas pala bras. «El Corazón del Escorpión» era el nombre del asesi no que estaba a cargo de vigilarlos, aquel al que mandaban a matar a los que revelaran quiénes y qué eran. Maldición. El Escorpión y Kalb al Akrab eran la misma persona, sin lugar a dudas. Debería haberse dado cuenta, pero nadie co nocía su nombre ni su apariencia. Aquellos de su clase que lo conocieron ya habían muerto a manos suyas.

-Sí -susurró-. Encontré a uno de sus mensa jeros.

-Supe que era el Escorpión en cuanto lo vi -dijo ella-. Nuestros captores no lo mantenían oculto tanto tiempo como a ti, sino que preferían enviarlo a las rondas de abusos.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que se trata de Kalb al Akrab?

-No estoy completamente segura, pero no me equi voqué al sospechar que tú eras Aquarius, y sé que se te ha terminado el plazo para matar a Seiya. ¿Recuerdas? Yo estaba allí cl día en que te dejaron en libertad, y oí a los guardias sarracenos cuando reían y decían que los días del Aniquilador estaban contados. Por eso intenté implicar lo. Supuse que, si Seiya moría, al menos tú te verías libre de ellos, y yo podría comprobar que en efecto nos dejarán en libertad cuando completemos nuestra lista. -Desvió la mirada, y el terror le invadió los ojos-. Lo que más te mo es que vengan a por nosotros una vez que terminemos el trabajo. No sé de nadie que haya sobrevivido por ha ber completado su lista, ¿y tú?

-Hasta ahora, no sabía de nadie más que tuviera una misión como la mía. Sólo mencionaron a Kalb al Akrab, y tenía la esperanza de que fuese un invento creado para que yo obedeciera.

La mujer agudizó la mirada, entrecerrando un poco los párpados.

-¿Por qué no has matado al Aniquilador?

-Aún no ha llegado el momento.

Se acercó para quedar frente a él, con el cuerpo rígi do de ira.

-¿Te has acobardado? Mi amo dijo que eras el ase sino más frío y eficiente de todos los que habían enviado. ¿A qué esperas?

-¿Amo? ¿Qué amo?

Las facciones de la mujer se endurecieron, pero no contestó a la pregunta.

-Tuviste suerte, Aquarius. Te enviaron solo. Los de más sabemos que hay otros que nos vigilan. Las órdenes que debo cumplir me suelen llegar a través de sus mensajeros. Una sensación de malestar invadió a Aquarius. -¿Por qué no se mostraron ante mí?

-Dieron por sentado que completaríais vuestra misión. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

-¿ Y a ti qué te importa? Pensaba que tú y tus ami gas queríais que Seiya sobreviviera y desposara a Serena.

Ella se burló de esas palabras.

-¿Crees que quiero que Serena se case? Ya es bas tante malo haber vuelto a mi hogar y al cálido seno de mi familia. -Escupió las palabras, cargándolas con un vene no lleno de odio que estremeció a Aquarius-. Cuando mi padre supo que yo ya no era virgen y. que él no podría ob tener mucho por mi matrimonio porque ya me habían usa do, no tardó en enviarme a casa de Serena para no tener que verme ni avergonzarse de lo que había pasado por su falta de atención. Al contrario que tú, yo salí de una pri sión para meterme en otra. Lo último que quiero es que Serena se case con un hombre que nunca estará en el país: él se irá de aventuras mientras nosotras nos quedamos encerradas en Sussex para siempre, así Serena puede en señar a esos blandengues su estúpida poesía. -Rei...

No -dijo ella, separándose con un empujón No me toques ni pronuncies mi nombre. No quiero oírlo de tu boca.

Aquarius dejó caer los brazos.

-¿Y por qué no mataste a Seiya tú misma? -Lo intenté, pero nunca estábamos solos. Luego pensé que si lograba convertirme en condesa de Black moor, él podría protegerme.

-¿Entonces mataste a otro miembro de la Her mandad para implicarlo? -preguntó, tratando de com prender sus motivos.

-Sí. Devonshire fue quien violó a Amy.

Aquarius se estremeció al recordar la noche en que los miembros de la Hermandad habían escapado de la pri sión. Algunos de ellos tenían la misión de liberar a los que quedaban. Sin embargo, abusaron de ellos, los dejaron en cerrados en las celdas y volvieron con historias falsas, di ciendo que todas las rameras estaban muertas.

Durante años había odiado a todos los miembros de la Hermandad. ¿Cómo no odiarlos? Después de su hui da, los restantes quedaron a merced del enemigo. Amy ha bía muerto durante uno de los castigos que recibieron tras la huida de la Hermandad. Era una mujer tímida, pequeña y delicada. Los sarracenos la despedazaron cual flor inde fensa.

Hasta ahora, lo único que movía a Aquarius era el deseo de adquirir la fortaleza suficiente para volver a la pri sión y matar a los responsables. Por desgracia, no creía que esa oportunidad fuera a presentarse.

-Matar a Devonshire me proporcionó mucho placer-di jo Rei, llena de rabia-. Y también me habría dado placer la muerte de Seiya.

-Él va sufre bastante.

Una mueca de desprecio se dibujó en los labios de Rei.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? Nunca habrá sufrimiento sufi ciente para Seiya. Somos nosotros los que más sufrimos entonces, y aún sufrimos. Dime la verdad: ¿puedes pasar una noche sin que te acechen las pesadillas?

-Sí -mintió Aquarius-. Esos demonios ya se lle varon bastante de mi vida. Me niego a darles más. -Por lo menos él trataba de vivir creyendo eso. Era sencillo mien tras el sol brillaba en el cielo pero, cuando llegaba la noche y dormía, no podía librarse de las pesadillas.

-Me alegro por ti -respondió Rei con sor na-. Yo nunca puedo olvidar lo que hicieron conmigo. ¿Sabes que ya no puedo tener hijos? Me trataron con tanta brutalidad después de quedarme embarazada que, en to do este tiempo, no he podido concebir ni una vez. Nunca.

Las lágrimas sin derramar le brillaban en los ojos.

Aquarius quería consolarla, pero sabía que era cosa del pasado y que ella tampoco aceptaría sus caricias y las emociones que sin duda evocarían, emociones no desea das. Como fue uno de los pocos hombres en ese grupo de celdas, había oído los padecimientos de las mujeres em barazadas e incluso las había ayudado en algunos partos. Reifue una de las que había tenido dificultades para dar a luz.

-¿Tu hijo sigue en Tierra Santa? Rei asintió.

-Lo tienen para asegurarse de que cumpla mi misión. Tiemblo cada vez que pienso que está en su poder. ¿Cómo saber con qué mentiras le están llenando la cabeza o qué le estarán haciendo?

Aquarius sintió que la furia se apoderaba de él. El hijo de Rei debía de tener siete u ocho años. -Yo lo rescataré.

Rei estalló en tina carcajada.

-¡Como si eso fuera posible! Si vuelves, te matarán. De hecho, sé que tengo razón: ese Kalb al Akrab está aquí para matarte.

-Hace falta alguien más para matarme. Ella se burló.

-Hombres vanidosos. Arrogantes. Eso es lo que sois, y yo ya he tenido bastante. Si tú no matas a Seiya, lo haré yo, no sea que se cansen de esperar y vengan a por noso tros. La poca libertad que tengo es más valiosa que su vida.

Aquarius le dirigió una mirada dura y cargada de sig nificado.

-No dejaré que lo mates.

-¿No? -preguntó incrédula-. ¿Y si le digo quién eres?

-Te mataré antes de que lo hagas.

-¿ Serena?

Serena se detuvo ante la voz profunda y caverno sa y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No esperaba vol ver a oírla dirigiéndose a ella. Se volvió lentamente y se encontró cara a cara con Diamante St. Cyr.

-Milord -dijo con una reverencia.

-No hace falta ser tan formal, milady, ni tan fría. Después de todo, no maté a vuestro caballero. -Había al go diferente en Diamante, se le veía más relajado y tranqui lo. Al igual que Seiya, se había quitado la armadura. Bajo la imponente capa negra que lo cubría casi por completo, vestía una guerrera gris, una gonela escarlata y dorada y calzones negros-. Parece que Dios ha decidido que es ino cente, después de todo.

Serena creyó detectar un deje de amargura en la voz de Diamante.

-Espero que no hayáis salido malherido, milord.

-Sólo en el orgullo. Pero el pobre ha recibido tan tos golpes que estoy seguro de que se recuperará también de éste. -Hizo una reverencia-. Con vuestro permiso, me retiro, milady. Sólo quería disculparme por el com portamiento grosero e indecoroso que tuve con vos la víspera, cuando vinisteis a verme.

-No os preocupéis, milord.

-Diamante -dijo él, con voz seductora-. Por favor, llamadme Diamante. - Serena repitió la reverencia e incli nó la cabeza ante él. Diamante chasqueó la lengua-. ¿Des confiáis de mí?

-¿Tengo otra posibilidad?

Diamante se rio, con un sonido profundo e hipnó tico.

-Y ni siquiera intentáis negarlo. -¿Debería?

-La mayoría lo hace. Debo confesar que vuestra honestidad me resulta refrescante. - Serena tenía la im presión de que Diamante estaba sonriendo, y realmente le molestaba no poder siquiera adivinar su rostro-. Que ten gáis un buen día, milady. Confío en que os depare infinidad de tesoros.

Serena frunció el ceño mientras Diamante se aleja ba, dejándola sola en el centro de la sala. No se movió has ta que oyó otra voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué quería? -preguntó Kakkyu, colocándose junto a Serena. Ambas miraban cómo Diamante desapare cía por la puerta, en dirección al exterior del castillo.

-Disculparse -respondió Serena. Todavía no po día creer que hubiera hecho eso. Parecía algo completa mente ajeno a su carácter.

-¿Por qué razón?

-Por haber sido grosero cuando le pedí que no se enfrentara a Seiya.

La expresión de Kakkyu delataba su sorpresa. -Es muy extraño que se haya disculpado por nin guna razón.

Serena frunció el ceño.

-¿Lo conoces? -Kakkyu desvió la mirada, como si se sintiera culpable de algo-. ¿Qué ocurre? -pregun tó Serena, que notaba cómo se apoderaba de ella una ole ada de angustia. Había algo siniestro en el modo en que Kakkyu miraba a su alrededor.

-Sé muchas cosas de aquellos a los que mi padre tenía prisioneros, y me avergüenza infinitamente -susu rró-. No hablo de las historias que cuentan los de la Her mandad, que ya son terribles de por sí, sino de aquellas que oí por boca de los hombres de mi padre, que fanfarronea ban sobre la crueldad con que trataban a sus «huéspedes».

Serena la acarició el brazo en señal de comprensión.

-¿Por eso los ayudaste a escapar?

Kakkyu asintió.

-Mi padre olvidó que el linaje de mi madre era distinto del suyo. No somos adornos que permanecen sen tados y en silencio al lado de un hombre, en especial cuan do vernos una injusticia. Los ayasheen descendemos de las amazonas. Pelear es nuestro derecho y nuestro deber. Aún puedo oír la voz de mi madre cuando me decía que nadie debe verse privado de su dignidad. Su gente creía que ha bía que respetar o ejecutar a los enemigos. Si los ejecutas, dejan de ser un problema; si les permites retirarse con dig nidad, lo harán; pero si los mantienes cautivos y los haces sufrir constantemente, tarde o temprano atacarán, y no querrás estar allí cuando eso ocurra: no hay poder más te rrorífico que el de una venganza alimentada por el odio de años.

Serena asintió.

-Tu madre era muy sabia.

-Sí, en verdad lo era. Tú me recuerdas mucho a ella.

Serena se sorprendió con la comparación. -¿Yo?

-Ajá. Mi madre solía llamarme karima, que quiere decir «pequeño mono» en su idioma. Decía que yo corría y gritaba, tirando cosas y ofendiendo a todos hasta salirme con la mía. Ella era firme y callada, como un muro indes tructible, decidida y segura de sí misma.

Serena sonrió.

-Eso suena mucho mejor que «terca como una mu la», que es lo que me llama mi tío.

Kakkyu se rio.

-Ser terco es malo sólo si te lleva a hacer cosas que te perjudican.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-¿Recuerdas cuando te hablé acerca del hombre que amo?

Sí.

-Es esa terquedad lo que le aleja de mi lado. En lu gar de aceptar lo que le ofrezco, recorre el inundo buscan do una paz que nunca encontrará. A veces no es posible tener aquello que queremos y aquello que necesitamos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Si Seiya gana el concurso de trovadores y a ti te dan libertad para elegir esposo, ¿a quién elegirías?

La respuesta era bastante fácil.

-Elegiré mi libertad, desde luego. Por lo menos mientras Artemis se lo permita.

-¿Porque la necesitas o porque la quieres?

Al sentir que comenzaba a vislumbrar la verdad, Serena desvió la mirada.

-Por ninguna de las dos razones: porque el hom bre al que quiero se parece mucho al tuyo. No se quedará a mi lado y, si lo forzara, me odiaría por ello. Prefiero en vejecer sola que junto a un hombre que llegaría a odiarme por atarlo a mi lado contra su voluntad.

Para sorpresa de Serena, Kakkyu volvió a reír.

-Eres como mi madre. -La cogió del brazo y la condujo hacia las escaleras-. Acompáñame, lady Serena. He perdido al hombre que amo, pero tú... Tú me tienes a mí, y juntas veremos qué podemos hacer por tu hombre.

-¿Crees que podemos conquistarlo? Kakkyu exhaló un suspiro largo y deliberado. -Lo único que podemos hacer es intentarlo.


	13. Chapter 13

SERENA AGRADECIÓ QUE SEIYA ESTUVIERA ALLÍ para apoyarla. Sin él, estaba segura de que no habría podido soportar la pena tan grande que le partió el corazón: jamás había sentido un dolor más terrible. Las lágrimas le abrasaban los ojos y corrían como ríos por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que Rei está muerta?

Molly se enjugo las lágrimas.

-Uno de los guardias del rey encontró su cadáver en el lago. Creen que resbaló y cayó a la corriente, y que el peso de la falda le impidió nadar.

-No -murmuró Serena entre sollozos-. No es posible. ¿Por qué habría de estar sola en el lago?

-Ya sabes cómo era -contestó Molly-. Esta ma ñana dijo que iba a encontrarse con alguien allí.

Llorando la pérdida de su adorada amiga, Molly y Serena se fundieron en un abrazo. ¿Cómo era posible que Rei las hubiese dejado? Desde el día en que había lle gado al hogar de Serena, había sido parte fundamental de sus vidas.

Serena sintió cómo la fuerte mano de Seiya le acariciaba la espalda con delicadeza. Se volvió y lo atrajo hacia sí: necesitaba sentir su fuerza y su consuelo.

-Lo siento mucho, Serena -le susurró, estre chándola entre sus brazos.

-No es posible que haya muerto -gimió Serena . No es posible.

Deshecha en lágrimas, Serena ovó un alboroto en cl piso inferior: las voces de los nobles hacían eco en el pasi llo con las noticias de la suerte que había corrido Rei.

-Ojalá no hubiésemos venido nunca a este torneo -escupió Molly . El mal ha estado rondándolo desde el principio, y ahora esto...

-Shh... -la calló Serena, cogiéndola de la mano-. Fue un accidente: un accidente estúpido, pero un acciden te al fin.

Había cosas que hacer: alguien tendría que ir a ver el cuerpo de Rei. Con una fuerza de voluntad que nunca creyó poseer, Serena se obligó a recobrar la com postura.

-Alguien tendrá que dar aviso a la familia de Rei -dijo con calma.

-Puedo enviar a uno de mis hombres -propuso Seiya.

Serena esbozó una trémula sonrisa.

-Creo que es mejor que vuestros hombres se que den aquí para defenderos si es necesario. Mi tío puede en viar a otros hombres. De todos modos, aprecio el gesto. Seiya inclinó la cabeza en reverencia. -¿ Serena?

La joven miró por encima de Seiya y vio que su tío se acercaba por las escaleras, con el rostro demacrado y triste. -¿Lo sabes va? -preguntó su tío con delicadeza. Serena asintió y trató de reprimir una nueva oleada de lágrimas.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? -preguntó Seiya. -No os vayáis -susurró Serena -. Creo que no podría soportar todo esto yo sola.

Molly dejó escapar un quejido lastimoso v comen zó a tambalearse. A duras penas, Seiya logró cogerla an tes de que cayera al suelo. A Serena se le puso un nudo en el estómago al recordar aquella ocasión en que Rei le contó cómo Seiya había llevado a Joanne en bra zos nada más llegar al torneo: el rostro de su amiga rebo saba de felicidad cuando le preguntó a Serena si creía que Seiya la nombraría reina de todos los corazones.

-Ay, Rei... -suspiró Serena, con el corazón destrozado por la pérdida de su amiga. Rei tenía tan tos sueños de futuro, tantas esperanzas... Pero no podía pen sar en eso. Si lo hacía, pronto estaría igual que Molly, y no quería añadir más problemas. Había mucho que hacer-. Llevadla a sus aposentos -dijo, mostrándole el camino a Seiya. Su tío los seguía a unos pasos de distancia.

-Ya he enviado a alguien a Cornualles -anunció su tío con calma-. Aunque, a decir verdad, dudo que su familia responda.

Serena suspiró mientras mantenía la puerta abier ta para que Seiya llevara a Molly a la habitación que es taba al final del pasillo. Se apresuró a preparar la cama de Molly, cubierta de pieles, y se hizo a un lado para que Seiya pudiese recostar a su amiga.

-¿Por qué no habría de responder la familia de Rei? -preguntó Seiya al apartarse de la cama.

-No lo sabemos -respondió Serena -. Rei era una prima lejana, y la enviaron a vivir con nosotros ha ce algunos años. De niñas, pasamos casi cinco años juntas, hasta que su padre volvió a llamarla para que se casara, cuan do contaba dieciséis años.

-;Estaba casada? -preguntó Seiya, mirando cómo Serena arropaba a Molly.

-No -respondió el tío de Serena -. Su prometi do huyó con otra, y Rei no volvió con nosotros du rante muchos años.

-Al principio estaba desolada -dijo Serena -. Se pasaba las horas sentada, mirando por la ventana, sin hablar con nadie: era como si le hubiesen quebrantado el espíri tu. Finalmente, un día resolvió regresar a este mundo.

Seiya la miraba con atención, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No sabéis qué le ocurrió?

-No, jamás hablaba de eso ni de su familia: era como si no tuviese pasado.

-Como mi hermano...

-¿Zafiro? -preguntó Serena.

-Sí, también se comportaba así cuando decidí traer lo conmigo.

Serena también lo recordaba. Cuando conoció a Zafiro en el circuito de trovadores, parecía reservado y me lancólico.

-Qué extraña coincidencia, ¿verdad?

Seiya no respondió. Los pensamientos se le arre molinaban en la mente. De hecho, el comportamiento de Zafiro y Rei le recordaba el de otras personas que co nocía, e incluso el suyo propio.

-¿Sabéis si Rei estuvo alguna vez en Tierra Santa?

Serena y su tío intercambiaron miradas perplejas. -No que yo sepa -respondió Serena -. ¿Tú sa bes algo, tío?

-No, su padre nunca dijo que hubiera dejado su hogar antes de venir a vivir con nosotros.

Con la cabeza ladeada, Serena miró a Seiya mientras éste pensaba en las respuestas.

-¿En qué pensáis?

-No lo sé. Tonterías, probablemente. –Seiya se inclinó hacia Molly-. ¿Estará bien?

-Sí, sólo necesita descansar. - Serena corrió las cortinas de color burdeos que rodeaban la cama, y luego salieron los tres de la habitación.

Al llegar a la galería, vieron que todo el mundo iba de aquí para allá, murmurando. La pregunta que estaba en boca de todos era dónde se encontraba Seiya cuando Rei cayó al lago.

-Después de todo -le dijo una anciana a una ami ga mientras se dirigían hacia la escalera-, en más de una ocasión oí a la muchacha jactarse de que desposaría al con de de Blackmoor. Quizá lo molestó más de la cuenta.

Bueno, sabes que el padre del conde mató a su es posa...

-Y la curiosidad mató al gato -dijo Serena a es paldas de las mujeres, que, al volverse, se encontraron con ella, su tío y Seiya y huyeron avergonzadas.

-,Es inconcebible! -estalló Serena mientras las mujeres desaparecían por la escalera.

-Dejadlas -dijo Seiya-. Esos rumores me han acompañado toda la vida; ya ni siquiera los oigo.

-Sí los oís. - Serena acarició el brazo de Seiya para consolarlo-. Lo que ocurre es que os habéis hecho una coraza muy fuerte para protegeros.

Steiya se dio cuenta de que el tío de Serena esta ba atento a la conversación entre ambos. Carraspeó y se se paró de la joven.

Hay algo que queráis decirme? -preguntó el tío de Serena.

-No -respondieron al unísono.

Cargada de sospechas, la mirada de Kenji iba de Seiya a Serena y viceversa una y otra vez. -¿Estáis seguros?

-Completamente -dijo Serena.

Cuando volvieron a unirse a la multitud de curiosos que se agolpaba en el gran salón, escaleras abajo, se abrió una de las puertas. Seiya abrazó a Serena y le cubrió el rostro en cuanto vio que introducían un cuerpo envuel to en una manta.

-Seiya, ¿qué...?

-Shh ... -se apuró a decir, asegurándose de que Serena no viera a su amiga ni a quienes cargaban con ella No hay necesidad de tener ciertos recuerdos.

Con la aprobación de Kenji, Seiya condujo a Serena fuera del salón, por la puerta que daba a las coci nas. Kenji se quedó para ocuparse del cuerpo.

-Era Rei, ¿no es cierto? -preguntó Serena, con voz apenada.

-Sí, amor.

Serena cerró los ojos.

-Gracias.

Steiya le besó la mano con delicadeza.

-Siempre a vuestra entera disposición.

Serena hizo una pausa para abrazarlo en agrade cimiento a su consideración y se deleitó en sentir el calor del cuerpo de Seiya, la fuerza y el consuelo que le brin daba.

-¿Terminará esto alguna vez? -preguntó Serena -. Estoy comenzando a pensar como Molly: estoy deseando volver a casa y olvidar este torneo. ¿Cómo es posible que sigamos con las celebraciones después de las muertes que ha habido?

-Del mismo modo en que nos las arreglábamos no sotros para reírnos cuando estábamos en prisión. No hay más remedio: de lo contrario, la pena nos enloquecería. A ve ces es bueno gritar, dejar que los ángeles oigan nuestra ira.

-¿Era es lo que hacíais?

Seiya asintió.

-Otras veces provocaba a mis captores para poder divertirme un poco antes de que me golpearan.

-¿Y si no soy tan fuerte como vos?

-Nunca me mediría con vos en una batalla, Serena. Si la fuerza es lo que decide la victoria, creo que po dríais derrotarme sin problemas.

Serena sonrió.

-¡Seiya!

Antes de que pudieran mirar o responder, alguien los arrojó al suelo. Seiya forcejeó con el desconocido has ta que escuchó el sonido sibilante de unas flechas que sur caban el aire.

-¿ Serena?

-Estoy aquí -respondió ella. La voz le temblaba de miedo.

El desconocido resultó ser Zafiro, que cogió a Seiya la daga que llevaba en la cintura y echó a correr. El conde se incorporó y vio una sombra que huía por uno de los mu ros: evidentemente, era esa sombra lo que Zafiro perseguía.

- Serena -dijo Seiya, haciendo una seña en di rección a las cocinas-. ¡Poneos a cubierto!

Serena no dudó en obedecer. Seiya corrió detrás de su hermano y no tardó mucho en alcanzarlo. Persi guieron juntos a la sombra hasta que Zafiro se detuvo de pron to y lanzó la daga directamente hacia su objetivo. Dio en el blanco y la sombra cayó de cabeza desde el muro.

Seiya miró con gran asombro cómo su hermano escalaba el muro de la almena con más destreza que la ma yoría de los caballeros, hasta el lugar donde había desapa recido la figura. Tardó algunos minutos en llegar hasta la parte superior del muro, donde lo esperaba Zafiro. Allí ambos vieron el cuerpo que acababa de caer. Zafiro soltó una maldi ción, con la vista fija en el cuerpo quebrado e inerte que ya cía varios metros más abajo, sobre las filosas piedras apila das contra la parte trasera del castillo, piedras que habían sido escogidas por sus bordes mortales, en caso de que al guien quisiera sitiar el castillo. Caer desde una de las esca las que usaban los caballeros en esas ocasiones era garantía de heridas graves, cuando no de una muerte segura.

-Está muerto -dijo Zafiro con fastidio-. Ahora no podremos interrogarlo. Sabía que era mejor atacarlo antes de que llegara a la almena. ¡Demonios! Se suponía que te nía que caer a este lado del muro, no hacia las rocas. Debí adivinar que preteriría morir antes que dejarse atrapar.

Seiya le observaba boquiabierto.

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar: definitivamente.

Zafiro lo miró a los ojos apenas un instante y desvió la mirada. Luego comenzó a bajar por la pared.

-¡Espera! -dijo Seiya.

Zafiro se detuvo en seco.

-No soy tu perro, Seiya: deja de darme órdenes.

-No -dijo Seiya, posando su mano sobre el hombro de Zafiro-. Eres mi hermano, y quiero algunas res puestas. En primer lugar, ¿cómo sabías que ese hombre me estaba buscando?

Zafiro se pasó una mano por su negra cabellera.

-Lo vi atacar a Haruka y lo seguí en silencio pa ra encargarme de él. Por desgracia, escapó. Durante esta última hora, desde que te fuiste de la liza de entrenamien to, han atacado a todos tus hombres: supuse que tú serías el próximo. Mientras venía hacia aquí para advertirte, vol ví a verlo y comencé a perseguirlo. Serena y tú aparecis teis en nuestro camino por casualidad.

Seiya no sabía que le sorprendía más: que su her mano fuese capaz de perseguir a un asesino o que el asesino hubiese hecho una jugada tan arriesgada contra sus hombres a plena luz del día.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que atacaron a mis hom bres?

-'Todos están bien. No creo que los ataques tuvie ran otro fin que el de divertirse con ellos. Los cogieron por sorpresa, y debo disculparme por ello: no creí que los ase sinos fueran a atacar de día, y pensaba que sólo iban a por ti. –Zafiro dirigió la mirada hacia el muro donde había ma tado al asesino-. Al menos ahora tenemos una preocupa ción menos.

A Seiya no le causó ninguna gracia el tono de voz de Zafiro ni el brillo de sus ojos.

-¿Han herido a alguien?

-Haruka tiene un corte en el brazo. -Una som bra de preocupación cruzó el rostro de Zafiro.

-¿Qué es lo que estás ocultándome? -Zafiro bajó del muro sin responder. Seiya saltó detrás de él, pero su her mano no se detuvo y se encaminó a volver por donde habían llegado-. ¡Zafiro! -gritó, apresurándose a alcanzarlo. Le co gió del brazo y le obligó a detenerse-. ¿Qué está pasan do? Y no vuelvas a decirme que no sabes: te conozco mejor de lo que crees.

Zafiro se negaba a mirar a su hermano a los ojos, al tiem po que su cara cambiaba de color: era evidente que lo que ocultaba, fuera lo que fuese, le perturbaba en extremo.

-Puedes decirme cualquier cosa -dijo Seiya, sua vizando su tono de voz-. Lo sabes.

A Zafiro empezó a temblarle la mandíbula.

-No quiero que te hagan daño ni quiero verte muer to. -Finalmente, Zafiro sostuvo la mirada de su hermano. La sinceridad le encendía los ojos, idénticos a los de Seiya-. A pesar de lo que te digan o de lo que pienses, debes creer en esas dos cosas.

Un sentimiento de agonía se apoderó de Seiya: las palabras de Diamante volvían para avivar su furia.

-Eres Aquarius, ¿no es cierto?

Los ojos de Zafiro se llenaron de lágrimas antes de des viar la mirada: Seiya supo que era verdad. El cuerpo de Zafiro temblaba de pies a cabeza, y el peso de la vergüenza no le permitía erguir la cabeza.

Seiya sentía que le faltaba el aire al recordar cuán tas veces había hablado con Zafiro a través de las paredes de la prisión; cuántas veces le había prometido que le libera ría, sin saber que en realidad era su hermano con quien ha blaba y que eran sus gritos los que le habían obsesionado durante todos estos años. Al fin y al cabo, le había dejado allí a merced de sus captores. Seiya deseó estar muerto cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Estrechó a su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Por Dios, Zafiro, nunca supe que eras tú. Juro que creí que estabas muerto cuando me fui. De haber tenido la más mínima sospecha de que seguías con vida, habría de rribado los muros para rescatarte.

Notó que las lágrimas de Zafiro le caían por el cuello. -Ahora lo sé, Seiya.

Seiya se apartó y rodeó los delgados hombros de su hermano con el brazo. Se agachó para que los ojos de ambos estuviesen a la misma altura.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si no creyera que dices la verdad, ya estarías muer to. -La mirada de Zafiro era inquietante y tenebrosa . Me hubiera ocupado yo mismo.

Seiya no sabía qué pensar sobre esta nueva faceta de Zafiro: el hermano al que estaba acostumbrado era hu milde v tímido, no trío v letal.

-¿A cuántos hombres has matado?

Zafiro se separó de Seiya y se desató la muñequera verde oscuro que le ceñía el brazo izquierdo. Luego se arre mangó para mostrarle algo que parecía una lista escrita en árabe sobre su brazo.

-Aquí hay doce nombres -dijo con calma-. To dos están muertos menos tú.

Seiya tocó los nombres, que no podía leer, tatua dos por los sarracenos sobre el brazo de su hermano. -¿Cuándo?

-Los maté antes de conocerte. Mi intención origi nal era volver a casa y no matar a nadie excepto a ti. Fui a casa de Darien con la esperanza de que él me protegiese de Kalb al Akrab, pero cuando me echó supe que mi úni ca posibilidad era terminar mi trabajo. Sin un lugar don de refugiarme, no me atreví a desobedecer las órdenes que me habían dado. A lo largo de mis viajes, hubo momentos en los que estuve seguro de que uno de ellos me vigilaba. De hecho, encontré notas de advertencia en mi camino, pe ro nunca supe quién las dejaba ni en qué momento.

-¿Y qué hay de Jedite? –Zafiro volvió a desviar la mi rada-. ¿Está en tu lista?

Zafiro negó con la cabeza.

-No, lo maté porque me reconoció.

No tenía sentido. Jedite y Seiya ocupaban la misma celda. ¿Cómo era posible que sólo uno de ellos pudiera re conocer a Aquarius?

-¿Cómo sabía quién eras? -El rostro de Zafiro se des figuró como si lo hubieran herido, y antes de que Seiya pudiese reaccionar, comenzó a alejarse-. ¿ Zafiro?

-¡Déjame en paz! -rugió-. ¡Tengo tan pocos de seos como tú de recordar aquella noche!

Una sensación de repugnancia se apoderó de Seiya al recordar cuántas veces él y el resto de los Quinfor tis habían tenido que separar a Jedite de los muchachos más jóvenes de la prisión.

-No me digas que...

Zafiro habló entre dientes e hizo frente a su hermano.

¡No te atrevas a decirlo! Y no me mires. -La res piración de Zafiro se hacía cada vez más entrecortada a medi da que descargaba su furia-. Estuve allí durante cinco años después de que vosotros huisteis. ¡Cinco años! Ni tú ni na die puede juzgarme por lo que tuve que hacer a cambio de mi libertad. Tú v tu amada Hermandad jamás volvisteis a buscarnos. Jamás. Estabais demasiado ocupados liberando a otros. Y no creas que nuestros captores no se regodeaban contándonos las hazañas de la Hermandad cada vez que con seguíais liberar a alguien... Pero nunca a nosotros: esperá bamos y esperábamos y esperábamos, pero nadie volvió a por nosotros. Nunca.

-¿Nosotros?

-Nosotros -repitió Zafiro con rabia-. No estaba solo.

Seiya cerró los ojos, sintiendo que el dolor se apo deraba de él.

-¿Por qué no me mataste a mí también, entonces? ¿Por qué me perdonaste la vida a mí y no a los demás?

-Iba a hacerlo -respondió Zafiro con voz hueca y profunda-. Esa noche en Canterbury cuando me resca taste y me pagaste un cuarto al lado del tuyo. Entré cuando dormías, decidido a cortarte el cuello.

-¿Qué te detuvo?

-Tú -dijo Zafiro sencillamente-. ¿Recuerdas? Tu viste una pesadilla y te despertaste gritando mi nombre o, a decir verdad, el de Aquarius.

Seiya asintió cuando recordó esa noche. Era una pesadilla que lo atormentaba desde la noche en que huye ron del cautiverio: en ella, oía que Aquarius lo llamaba mien tras él trataba de derribar una puerta para llegar hasta el joven. Esa noche que Zafiro mencionaba, Seiya se había des pertado y había encontrado a su hermano al pie de la cama.

-Dijiste que me habías oído y que estabas preo cupado.

Zafiro afirmó con la cabeza.

-Tenía la daga escondida detrás de la espalda para que no pudieras verla: tú tan confiado, y mi alma que me rogaba que te diera muerte de una vez.

Pero no lo hiciste.

-No, porque cuando te pregunté qué soñabas di jiste cuánto te arrepentías de no haber salvado a Aqua rius, y supe que decías la verdad: tu dolor era demasiado genuino para ser fingido. Comprendí que mis captores ha bían estado mintiéndome y manipulándome. No te había visto durante años y, aunque tu deuda era para con Aqua rius, te acercaste a Haruka cuando nunca nadie lo ha bía hecho. Dios sabe que hay pocos hombres como tú. No podía matarte, aunque eso significara que yo muriera en tu lugar.

Seiya frunció el ceño al oír esas palabras. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Zafiro dejó escapar un suspiro largo y cansino.

-Me dieron dos años para terminar mi trabajo, y ese plazo ha llegado a su fin. Dijeron que si no lograba ase sinar a todos los de mi lista, me matarían. -¿Han intentado matarte?

-'Todavía no, pero todo indica que mis amos se can saron de lidiar con todos nosotros y han enviado a algunos de los suyos para que nos exterminen.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Rei era uno de nosotros -dijo con voz fa tigada-. Al parecer, se topó con Kalb al Akrab, después de todo, y se enfrentó a él. Sé que no había terminado con los nombres de su lista pero aún le quedaba tiempo para completar su misión. No había ninguna otra razón para que muriera, y sé que no se ahogó. Son demasiadas coin cidencias. No, estoy seguro de que la mataron. -Zafiro le di rigió a su hermano una mirada cargada de culpa-. Fue ella quien te incriminó en el asesinato de Devonshire.

-¿Y el de Jedite? ¿Por qué me incriminaste en ése?

-Eso fue un desafortunado accidente. El testigo debió de verme en la oscuridad y pensó que eras tú: des pués de todo, ¿cómo era posible que Haruka de Montgomerie acabara con un caballero tan diestro como Jedite?

Seiya respiró hondo para calmar sus emociones encontradas: estaba enojado con Zafiro y con el destino por lo que había ocurrido v, al mismo tiempo, se sentía culpa ble por haber abandonado a su hermano. Sin embargo, por encima de todas las cosas, se sentía mal por haber fallado sin querer a tanta gente.

-Rei pensó que me hacía un favor si lograba que te condenaran -dijo Zafiro con voz temblorosa, y co menzó a alejarse de Seiya-. Recogeré mis cosas y me iré.

-¿irte? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Zafiro se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a su hermano. -¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? No quieres una ra mera en tus filas.

Seiya montó en cólera.

-¡No vuelvas a decir esa palabra! Lo que te ocurrió no fue culpa tuya. Yo estaba allí, ¿lo recuerdas? Yo se lo que de verdad ocurrió y no permitiré que nadie, y menos tú, utilice esa palabra.

Algo parecido al alivio brilló en los ojos de Zafiro. Aún había una barrera entre ellos, pero podía sentir que Zafiro es taba bajando la guardia: estaba acercándose a su herma no. Seiya le dio una palmada en la espalda y lo llevó ha cia las cocinas, donde se había ocultado Serena.

-Vamos. Debemos reunir a todos y encontrar una solución.

Zafiro se detuvo a mitad de camino. -¿Vas a decirles quién soy?

-No, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, hermanito.

Zafiro hizo un gesto de agradecimiento v siguió a su hermano hacia las cocinas. Cuando encontraron a Serena, blandía un rodillo de amasar y parecía dispuesta a presentar batalla. Seiya sonrió ante la imagen: era verda deramente adorable, pero nunca tanto como cuando se en frentaba con valentía a una amenaza.

Serena bajó el arma.

-¿Ha pasado el peligro?

-Sí, Zafiro nos salvó la vida a ambos. Zafiro negó con la cabeza.

-Lo único que hice fue advertiros.

Serena sonrió y le dio un beso casto y fugaz a Zafiro en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Zafiro.

Con la cara roja de vergüenza, Zafiro se apartó para de jar a su hermano junto a Serena. Desde las cocinas se en caminaron a la tienda del Cisne. Tenía los mismos colores que la de Taiki, azul y oro, y el interior era similar, sólo que carecía de escritorio y la cama era más pequeña. Los hom bres de Seiya ya estaban reunidos allí: Kakkyu, el Cisne, Val, Kayama y Haruka, que tenía una venda en el brazo.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Seiya.

Haruka dijo que sí con un gesto.

-Ha sido sólo un rasguño: suficiente para enfure cerme pero no para hacerme daño.

-Zafiro me ha dicho que os atacaron a todos.

-Sí -afirmó el Cisne-. Me tiraron un hacha a la cabeza cuando estaba practicando, pero nadie vio al res ponsable.

-Alguien trató de apuñalarme por la espalda -di jo Val-. Lo agarré del brazo y te devolví el golpe, pero se dio la vuelta y escapó tan aprisa que ni siquiera pude ver quién era: lo único que sé es que era más bajo que yo, que le sacaba la cabeza.

-A mí me lanzaron una daga -contó Kayama-. Kakkyu la vio venir v me tiró al suelo justo a tiempo.

Kakkyu lo miró con dulzura.

-Siempre es un placer avergonzarte en público. -Y dirigiéndose a Seiya dijo-: Pero tampoco pude ver al responsable. Me di cuenta de que se trataba de una daga gracias al reflejo del sol.

Al igual que Kayama, Seiya se alegró de que Kakkyu tuviera unos reflejos tan rápidos.

-¿Y a ti no te ocurrió nada? -le preguntó Seiya.

-Me echaron veneno en el vino. -Seiya sintió que se le aflojaba la mandíbula-. No temas -dijo Kakkyu-. Era dharindus. No sé cómo se llama en vuestro idioma, pero en Siria es un veneno bastante común. Me bastó con oler el vino para darme cuenta de que estaba en venenado.

-¿Por qué nos atacan a nosotros ahora? -preguntó el Cisne, poniéndose en pie-. ¿Y por qué a todos noso tros? -Miró a su alrededor-. ¿Quién de vosotros ha pro vocado a nuestros enemigos?

-Creo que yo, cuando me negué a morir-dijo Seiya.

Kayama se rascó el mentón, en actitud pensativa. -¿Quién los dirige?

Seiya tuvo que esforzarse para no mirar a su her mano, por miedo a delatarlo.

-Creo que es alguien llamado Kalb al Akrab.

-¿El Corazón del Escorpión?-preguntó Val brus camente-. ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

-El Guardián de Occidente -dijo Kakkyu, con una luz en los ojos-. Mi pueblo cree que la estrella Kalb al Akrab es la causante de la discordia y las conspiraciones. Muchos juran ante ella que se vengarán de nuestros ene migos. Es el nombre perfecto para un espía enviado a eli minaros a todos vosotros. -Miró a Seiya-. ¿Dónde escuchaste esa palabra?

Seiya no respondió.

-Yo se la dije -dijo Zafiro, sorprendiendo a todos. -Seiya vio cómo Serena se quedaba boquiabierta, es cuchando en silencio las palabras de Zafiro-. Es el nombre de un verdugo de asesinos.

Seiya dio un paso adelante.

-Zafiro...

Está bien, Seiya. No necesito que sigas prote giéndome: estoy cansado de esconderme.

Seiya notó una opresión en el pecho mientras Zafiro se subía la manga, mostraba a todos lo que le había ense ñado antes a él y les contaba toda la verdad. Serena se pu so a su lado, y Seiya realmente se sintió agradecido por tenerla cerca, en especial cuando le cogió la mano: calma ba el dolor que sentía por su hermano, que revelaba ante todos los secretos que más lo avergonzaban.

Kayama le cogió el brazo a Zafiro y levó los nombres ta tuados.

-Aubrey, James y Vincent no están en la lista, y sin embargo murieron a manos de asesinos.

-No he sido el único que han enviado. -Zafiro mi ró a todos, uno a uno-. Todos estáis buscando a alguien con el aspecto de Kayama o de Kakkyu, pero no son sarra cenos quienes quieren mataros: son gente como yo. Nos mezclamos a la perfección porque somos como vosotros. No nos atrevemos a decir dónde estuvimos ni qué nos pa só: no tenemos una Hermandad que nos ayude. Somos sombras sin nombre, hijos de la vergüenza y el horror. Ya no tenemos conciencia y sólo nos importa ser libres.

-¿Mataste a Charles? -estalló el Cisne al leer el nombre sobre el brazo de Zafiro-. ¡Cabrón!

Seiya lo detuvo antes de que pudiera atacar a Zafiro.

-¡No te atrevas! -Y dio un empujón al Cisne, que los miraba a ambos con odio, lleno de furia.

-No hizo nada para merecer la muerte: era mi her mano adoptivo, perro mercenario.

-Lo sé -dijo Zafiro, con la voz quebrada por el do lor-. Me permitieron elegir tres de los nombres como pre mio. Los demás, entre los que estaba Charles, me fueron asignados.

-¿Quiénes eran los tres que escogiste? -preguntó Haruka.

-Los únicos tres a los que conocía: Hugh de Gales,

Geoffrey de Navarra y... -Miró en dirección a Seiya-¿Vas a cobijar a una serpiente venenosa en tu hogar?

-le preguntó el Cisne a Seiya, con una mueca de asco. -Mi hermano no es una serpiente -dijo Seiya, entre dientes-. Y antes de juzgarlo, os ruego que recordéis que estuvo allí durante cinco años después de nuestra hui da: cinco años completamente solo. No tenía una Her mandad que lo protegiese, ni amigos que hicieran más cor ta la eternidad de los días. Decidme quién de vosotros no habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de salir de allí. -Miró a Val-. ¿Estarías regodeándote de tu superioridad moral si te hubiéramos dejado?

Val desvió la mirada.

-¿Y tú, Cisne? ¿Cuánto habrías durado sin Ravenswood y sin mí? ¿Y los demás?

La rabia v la tensión cortaban el aire: cada uno de fendía su propia postura y creía que el resto estaba equi vocado.

-Seiya tiene razón -dijo Haruka finalmen te, disipando parte de la atmósfera de maldad que los envolvía-. No hay por qué condenar a Zafiro por sobrevi vir: todos hicimos cosas entonces que no queremos re cordar hoy. -Dirigió una mirada cargada de significado a cada uno de sus compañeros-. Zafiro ha arriesgado mu cho confiándonos su secreto cuando nada le impedía ma tarnos mientras dormíamos. Está poniendo su vida en nuestras manos y lo sabe: bien podríamos entregarlo a Artemis en nombre de la justicia. Pero yo, por lo menos, no le castigaré más.

-¿Cómo sabes que no es él quien nos atacó hoy? -preguntó Val

-Porque sigues con vida -dijo Zafiro con una arro gancia que su hermano desconocía por completo-. Créeme, no cometo ese tipo de errores.

Para sorpresa de Seiya, Haruka dio un paso adelante y tendió la mano a Zafiro.

-Yo, por lo pronto, te doy la bienvenida a nuestras filas. -En sus labios se le dibujó una sonrisa irónica-. Después de todo, tener a un asesino de tu lado es mejor que tenerlo en contra.

-Sí -asintió Kakkyu, alargando también la mano. Kayama y Val siguieron el ejemplo de Kakkyu. Todos miraron al Cisne.

-Muy bien -dijo, uniéndoseles-. Pero si alguna vez intentas algo conmigo, niño, seré el primer error que cometas.

Zafiro aceptó la mano y le dio un apretón.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? -preguntó Haruka-. ¿Cómo encontramos al tal Kalb al Akrab?

-Es imposible -dijo Zafiro con calma-. Así como también es imposible encontrar al resto de los asesinos: nos entrenaron para ocultarnos bajo vuestras propias narices. Debéis buscar a alguien de conducta intachable, alguien a quien jamás acusaríais.

-Alguien de Tierra Santa que nos odia -dijo Seiya.

Serena palideció.

-Sólo puedo pensar en una persona que se ajusta a esa descripción.

-Sí -asintió Seiya-, pero no podernos hacer esa acusación si no tenemos pruebas irrefutables. Si osamos de cir algo en su contra, estarnos perdidos. Además, podría ser inocente. Miradme: ¿cuántos de vosotros creísteis que era responsable de la muerte de Devonshire?

-Nunca dudamos de ti -dijo Val con tono ofen dido.

-¿Seguro? -preguntó Seiya, arqueando una ce ja-. ¿Ni por un segundo? ¿Y cuando murió Jedite?

Todos intercambiaron miradas incómodas.

-A eso me refiero -dijo Zafiro-. Seiya estuvo a punto de morir por un error. Para el caso, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que el Escorpión sea un hombre: estamos ha ciendo una suposición sin hechos que la respalden. Ade más, buscar al Escorpión es una pérdida de tiempo: hom bre o mujer, no le interesa ninguno de vosotros. Sólo envían a Kalb al Akrab a por los asesinos si empezamos a sentir piedad o si tratamos de huir sin terminar el trabajo.

Val se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con incredulidad.

-Si no tenemos de qué preocuparnos, ¿cómo ex plicas la herida de Haruka y los ataques que hemos re cibido los demás?

-Fueron una advertencia dirigida a mí -respondió Zafiro-. No cabe duda de que Reimurió por una ra zón similar: bien porque trató de cubrirme o, quizás, co mo va dije, porque se enfrentó al Escorpión. Me dijo que tenía algunas sospechas, pero no quiso dar más explica ciones. -Kit suspiró-. No, creo que el Escorpión está ju gando con nosotros.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

-Acabo de decirlo: porque seguís con vida. Si vuestra muerte fuese parte del plan, ya os habrían atacado mien tras dormíais o cuando estuvieseis con la guardia baja, no a plena luz del día, cuando podíais prever los ataques.

-Miró a Kakkyu-. Y no con venenos que el Escorpión sabe que podríais identificar.

Kakkyu asintió.

-Tiene razón.

El Cisne dio un paso adelante.

-Se me ocurre una manera de atraer al Escorpión. -¿Y en qué consiste? -preguntó Seiya. El Cisne contempló a Zafiro, pensativo.

-Tenemos algo que él quiere.

-No pondrás a mi hermano en peligro.

-Seiya, tiene razón -dijo Zafiro con calma-. Soy la única persona por la que saldría a la luz.

-Entonces opino que debemos sacarte de aquí y lle varte a algún lugar seguro.

Zafiro negó con la cabeza.

-No hay ningún lugar seguro: el Escorpión me en contrará dondequiera que esté.

-Es posible, pero esta vez no estarás solo -dijo Seiya para inspirarle confianza-. Nos tienes a nosotros. -Seiya dio un paso atrás y se dirigió al grupo-. Cuan do anochezca, quiero que Kayama, Kakkyu y Haruka te lleven donde cl Escocés, en el norte de Inglaterra.

Y si el Escorpión lo sigue? -preguntó Serena.

-Si es quien creo que es -dijo Seiya , no lo se guirá. Además, si desaparece uno de los nobles, entonces sabremos de inmediato quién es el Escorpión, y podré en viar al Cisne a que advierta al resto.

-No lo creo -dijo el Cisne-. No quiero ser el próximo que aparezca muerto.

Seiya le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

-No temas -dijo Val-. Yo iré contigo v no de jaré que esas bestias inmundas te hagan daño.

El Cisne se burló de las palabras de Val.

-Es el único plan que tenemos -sentenció Seiya-. Decidle al Escocés que debe proteger a Zafiro a cual quier precio.

-No te preocupes -dijo Haruka-. El Esco cés vive esperando el día en que alguien se interne en sus dominios persiguiendo a alguno de nosotros. Creo que estaría más que feliz de poner sus manos sobre un ase sino.

-Muy bien, entonces -dijo Seiya-. Hasta que llegue la hora de partir, actuad con normalidad v no de jéis que nadie sepa lo que hemos descubierto.

-¿Qué hemos descubierto? -preguntó el Cisne ¿Que alguien intenta matarnos? Eso va lo sabíamos.

Val le dio un codazo en el estómago.

-Yo opino que, si tenemos que sacrificar a alguien, usemos al Cisne: es demasiado ruidoso para mi gusto.

Seiya hizo oídos sordos.

Kayama, Kakkyu, ¿podéis quedaros con Zafiro hasta la noche? No quiero que esté solo.

Kayama asintió. Con la certeza de que su hermano es taría a salvo, Seiya cogió a Serena de la mano y se en caminó hacia la puerta.

-Vaya, vaya. Mirad eso -dijo el Cisne, señalando las manos unidas de Seiya y Serena.

Val lo golpeó tan fuerte que el Cisne cayó al suelo y quedó allí tendido, inconsciente. Seiya miró a su impo nente amigo arqueando una ceja.

-Le advertí que quería silencio. Vosotros dos po déis iros: no os preocupéis por nosotros.

Seiya va no se sentía tan cómodo con la idea de dejar solos a sus hombres. Aun así, abandonó la tienda jun to a Serena. La joven dejó escapar un suspiro mientras volvían al castillo.

-Ha sido un día lleno de sucesos horribles. -Sí, es verdad.

Serena obligó a Seiya a detenerse y acarició la quemadura que habían dejado los sarracenos en la mano del conde.

-¿Por qué no os dejan vivir en paz? -Porque seguimos presentando batalla. -¿Y si dejarais de hacerlo?

-Creedme, Serena, daría cualquier cosa por re nunciar a mi espada. Pero... ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo si sé que en Tierra Santa aún hay hombres como Zafiro y mujeres co mo Rei? ¿Querríais que los abandonara? ¿Que les diera la espalda como si no me importaran?

-No, no querría que hicierais eso.

-¿Y qué es lo que queréis que haga, entonces?

-Quiero que encontréis a ese Escorpión y reveléis su identidad: es el único que sabe quiénes son los asesinos. Descubridlo y acabemos con todo esto.

-¿Y cómo se supone que podemos hacerlo?

-No estoy segura, pero creo que se me ocurre una manera.


	14. Chapter 14

DURANTE TODA LA SEMANA SIGUIENTE. SERENA SE sintió muy aturdida. Enterraron a Rei y to dos se esforzaban por superar las tragedias que habían enturbiado el torneo. Era como si un manto oscuro lo cu briera todo y a todos, y lo que la mayoría de las veces había sido un acontecimiento festivo se vivía en aquellos mo mentos con indiferencia. Los días del torneo se sucedían lentamente, mientras los caballeros y sus pajes seguían practicando para los eventos que se aproximaban.

Serena, por su parte, seguía añorando a su amiga. Seiya y sus hombres, en cambio, estaban más preocu pados que nunca por la seguridad de la joven, hasta tal punto que Seiya dejó a un lado su idea de no verse en cuanto comprendió lo que en realidad había ocurrido con Rei.

Serena sólo encontraba consuelo cuando se reunía con Seiya para enseñarle canciones que él se empeñaba en no aprender. Había terminado por ser algo cotidiano. Después de la cena, Serena acompañaba al conde a su tien da; una vez allí, él se quejaba y hacía muecas de disgusto durante media hora o más antes de sentarse v dejar que Serena le mostrara las notas y la letra de las canciones, que él jamás se esmeraba en reproducir. La lección terminaba con un beso, y el Cisne se las arreglaba para interrumpir los a fin de que Seiya tuviera que llevarla de regreso al castillo. Eso era suficiente para que Serena quisiera par tirle el laúd en la cabeza, pero, como sabía que tenía bue nas intenciones, transigía con aquellas intromisiones.

Durante el día, mientras Seiya practicaba esgri ma y combate, Serena seguía a Diamante dondequiera que fuese, con la intención de descubrirlo en alguna conducta sospechosa que revelara quién y qué era. No le cabía duda de que era el asesino de Rei: el Escorpión.

De hecho, había estado espiándolo hacía unos ins tantes, mientras él se dirigía al salón real de conferencias, donde Artemis había recibido a la corte toda la mañana. ¿Por qué querría Diamante entrar allí cuando el rey no estaba? El único motivo posible era que quisiera conseguir informa ción sobre Artemis para entregársela a sus enemigos.

Serena estaba convencida de que Diamante tramaba algo malo e insidioso. También se lo había parecido dos días antes, cuando lo siguió hasta las profundidades del bos que. Claro que esa vez la conducta sospechosa de Diamante había consistido en encontrarse con un granjero para com prar bayas frescas, pero aun así... Diamante era culpable de traición, y ella iba a probarlo.

Contuvo la respiración al verlo escabullirse en el sa lón con el sigilo de un espectro. Más cautelosa ahora, des pués de que Diamante la descubriera espiando varias veces en los días previos, miró por las rendijas de la puerta para ver qué hacía. No había ni rastro de él. Indecisa, Serena se rascó el mentón: ¿debía entrar también o debía esperar a que Diamante volviera a aparecer?

Seiyale había aconsejado con bastante insistencia que no siguiera a Diamante. Después de todo, si él era el ase sino, tal como ella sospechaba, no tendría miramientos a la hora de matar también a Serena. Sin embargo, al prínci pe parecía agradarle bastante la joven y, si ella aparecía sin vida, Seiya sabría con toda seguridad quién era el res ponsable y sin duda vengaría a Serena y a Rei.

Aún no había movimiento ni sonido alguno en la sa la. «Ahora o nunca...». Respirando hondo y con extrema cautela, Serena abrió un poco la puerta y miró alrede dor de la sala: no había nadie a la vista. ¿Dónde podría ha berse metido Diamante? La puerta era la única forma de salir del salón. Asomó un poco más la cabeza.

-¿Me buscabais?

Serena chilló y dio un respingo al escuchar la hon da voz de Diamante a sus espaldas. Se volvió a toda prisa y lo vio de pie en el umbral, con los brazos cruzados. Cómo odiaba esa capucha que le ocultaba por completo: era su mamente desconcertante hablar con alguien sin poder verle el rostro ni los ojos.

-Yo... Yo... -tartamudeó Serena mientras inten taba inventar una excusa-. Estaba buscando a mi tío.

Diamante inclino la cabeza -o la capucha, mejor di cho- hacia un lado.

-¿Y por qué iba a estar aquí cuando no está el rey?

Serena levantó las manos y gesticuló, tratando de que se le ocurriera una nueva excusa, esta vez razonable y un poco más creíble.

-Porque le gusta sentarse... No, ya sé: se le olvidó algo aquí dentro.

-¿Se le olvidó algo? -preguntó Diamante con ese to no calmado e inalterable que le sugería a Serena la ima gen de las aguas quietas de un lago insondable-. Pues si me decís qué se le olvidó, puedo preguntarle a Artemis o a uno de sus alguaciles si lo han encontrado.

Bueno, el plan no iba a funcionar: en cuanto res pondiera, Diamante sabría que Serena estaba mintiendo. Otra vez.

-No, eh, creo que ya lo encontró.

-Y eso explica por qué buscabas a tu tío aun cuan do no se le ve por aquí.

Serena le lanzó una mirada desafiante v deseó po der ver su rostro, pero luego volvió a tener la clara sensa ción de que Diamante se reía de ella. Quizás fuera mejor no verlo, después de todo.

-En fin, como ha encontrado lo que buscaba -di jo Serena con una reverencia-, volveré al gran salón, con vuestro permiso. -Se alejó a toda prisa, pero a cada paso que daba podía sentir la mirada de Diamante sobre ella: era una sensación tangible, casi letal. Se detuvo en la parte su perior de las escaleras, se volvió para verlo y se dio cuen ta de que estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar-. ¿Espe ráis a alguien, milord?

-Sólo quería comprobar que ibais a daros la vuelta para mirarme. No deberíais ser tan predecible, Serena: podríais meteros en problemas.

Serena tragó saliva al escuchar esas palabras. -¿Es eso una amenaza?

-No, Serena. Yo jamás amenazaría a una mujer tan peculiar como vos. Quizá a otras que no son tan di vertidas.

Serena sintió que se estremecía de miedo. -¿Entonces admitís haber amenazado a otras per sonas?

-Hum... murmuró, como si tuviera que pensar la respuesta-. Sí, lo admito: de hecho, se sabe que he ma tado a unas cuantas, alguna que otra vez.

Dicho esto, Diamante volvió a entrar en la sala Serena se quedó absorta mientras las palabras resonaban en su mente. « -Lo admite!». El corazón se le aceleró cuan do comprendió lo que acababa de hacer Diamante. Corrió escaleras abajo y salió del castillo, con una sola idea en la mente: Seiya.

Tardó varios minutos en encontrarlo. El caballero estaba entrenando en la liza con el Cuervo, que había re gresado el día anterior de su viaje a York con Taiki. Por des gracia, como Kakkyu había predicho, no llegaron a tiem po para salvara su amigo. Desde su regreso, ambos habían estado callados y retraídos. Por lo menos Serena traía bue nas noticias para todos.

-¡Tengo pruebas! -anunció con orgullo ante los hombres que luchaban delante de ella.

Al ver que Serena se acercaba corriendo, Seiya bajó la espada y la dejó allí, hasta que vio un destello me tálico con el rabillo del ojo. No tardó en girarse y a duras penas logró esquivar el ataque del Cuervo, que se replegó al instante.

-Lo siento, Seiya -dijo, casi sin aliento, el menor de sus caballeros-. No me di cuenta de que estabas dis traído. -Miró a Serena, se sonrojó y se retiró.

Seiya se quitó el yelmo mientras Serena saltaba y bailaba a su alrededor como un niño que acabara de re cibir un regalo.

-¡Es culpable! -proclamó por enésima vez. Como habían sido tantas las veces, Seiya no tuvo que pregun tarle a quién se refería. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Pobre Diamante. Era asombroso que no hubiese matado a Serena por su insistencia. El conde la miró con sorna.

Qué dijo ahora?

Serena enumeró sus pruebas utilizando los de dos.

Me amenazó y ademas reconoció que ha matado a unas cuantas personas.

Seiya arqueó una ceja.

-Yo soy culpable de ambos cargos y aun así sigues con vida: sana y salva a pesar de todos los insultos. Serena le lanzó una mirada amenazante.

Pero... Pero...

- Serena, mi amor -dijo Seiya, interrumpien do la diatriba de la joven contra Diamante-, debéis dejar de perseguirlo. Todos se han dado cuenta de que por poco no lo seguís hasta el retrete: ese hombre está jugando con vos.

-Lo admitió -insistió Serena.

Seiya hizo un esfuerzo para no perder la paciencia.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo exactamente?

-Bueno, dijo que mi curiosidad podría meterme en problemas, y yo le pregunté si me estaba amenazando. Respondió que no, que nunca me amenazaría; entonces yo le pregunté si había amenazado a otros, a lo que contestó que sí, que incluso se sabía que había matado a unos cuan tos. ¿Lo veis? ¡Pruebas!

Seiya meneó la cabeza.

-Sólo son palabras, milady: nada más ni nada me nos. No se puede acusar de asesinato a uno de los hombres más poderosos y con mejores contactos de la cristiandad si no se cuenta con pruebas irrefutables. Y Diamante es de masiado inteligente para dároslas. Creedme, lo conozco.

Frustrada, Serena desvió la mirada.

-No puedo creer que se salga con la suya después de lo que ha hecho -dijo, con la voz cargada de emo ción-. Rei está muerta por su culpa, y quiero que pague por ello.

Seiya se quitó el guantelete y acarició la blanca me jilla de Serena. La suavidad de su piel realmente apaci guaba el enojo que le provocaba la insistencia de la joven. A decir verdad, Seiya sentía admiración y respeto por la temeridad que mostraba.

-No tenemos pruebas que demuestren que él la ha ya matado. Lo único que sabemos es que se ahogó: pudo haber sido un accidente.

Serena lo miró con aquellos ojos verdes y apasio nados que no habían contaminado las tragedias que habían marcado la vida del caballero.

-¿Realmente creéis eso?

-Para ser-os sincero: no -admitió Seiya-, no lo creo, pero nadie nos prestará atención a menos que lo atra pemos con las manos en la masa.

Serena suspiró con exasperación. Seiya pudo ver que las lágrimas le nublaron los ojos durante un instante, antes de que parpadeara para contenerlas.

-Se lo debo a Rei.

-Lo sé, cielo mío -respondió Seiya, acaricián dole la mejilla-. Comprendo que necesitéis darle descan so a su alma, creedme, pero haciendo que os maten no la traeréis de vuelta. Debéis dejar de perseguir a Diamante: si es culpable, nosotros lo atraparemos.

-Muy bien. -Se recogió la falda y le regaló al ca ballero una fascinante perspectiva de sus tobillos antes de encaminarse hacia el castillo. Seiya notó cómo se le en durecía el sexo al contemplar absorto el contoneo de las ca deras de Serena: cómo deseaba sentir el sabor de esos to billos, de esas piernas. Quizá podría sobornar a Val esa noche para que dejara inconsciente al Cisne y él pudiera pasar una noche con Serena sin interrupciones.

Se quitó el otro guantelete, lo lanzó dentro del yelmo junto con su par y se encaminó hacia la tienda. Al llegar, cuál no fue su sorpresa al ver que Diamante estaba allí, esperándolo. De pie en el centro de la tienda, su antiguo amigo lo miró fijamente en cuanto entró.

-Es maravillosa, ¿no es cierto? -preguntó Diamante, y su voz retumbaba como un trueno en la quietud de la tienda.

Seiya no respondió. Si bien él no le guardaba ren cor, comprendía a la perfección por qué lo aborrecía el príncipe.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Diamante tampoco contestó a la pregunta que le ha cía Seiya.

-Es un gran trofeo para llevarse del torneo. Me han dicho que, desde que Artemis proclamó que el ganador des posaría a Serena, todos los días llegan nuevos contendientes. La mayoría tiene intención de encerrarla en un con vento si logra ganar. Es posible que no aprecien a la mujer ni a su rebelde lengua, pero te aseguro que están enamora dísimos de sus tierras.

Seiya trató de no hacer caso de la ira que le pro ducían las palabras de Diamante: sabía que sólo quería provo carle, y no estaba dispuesto a darle el gusto de saber que lo había logrado.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

Diamante se encogió de hombros.

-Supuse que te interesaría saberlo.

-Pues no me interesa -dijo Seiya con tono seco y tranquilo-. No hay hombre aquí a quien no haya de rrotado en batalla. De hecho, he derrotado más de una vez a la mayoría.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? -preguntó Diamante.

-Claro que sí.

-Bien: duérmete en los laureles de tu arrogancia. -Diamante se encaminó hacia la entrada, pero se volvió antes de salir-. Casi lo olvido: pretendo participar en la justa y competir por la mano de Serena. Te concedo que ene hayas derrotado con la espada: el combate cuerpo a cuerpo nunca fue mi fuerte. Pero la lanza es otro cantar: no hay nadie, ni siquiera tú, conde de Blackmoor, que pueda desafiarme en ese campo. Y no te preocupes, Seiya: cui daré muy bien de tu dama una vez que nos hayamos casado.

Eso bastó para que Seiya perdiera la paciencia. Cuando habló, lo hizo con los dientes apretados, y su voz llevaba todo el peso de la furia que lo invadía.

-No, no lo harás: gane, pierda o empate, quiero que Serena tenga la libertad de elegir a su esposo.

Diamante estalló en una carcajada siniestra.

-¿Realmente crees que Artemis se lo permitirá? Serena necesita un señor poderoso que se haga cargo de sus tierras: alguien con fuertes vínculos políticos. Gane, pier da o empate, Serena será mía. Ya lo verás.

Dicho esto, Diamante salió de la tienda: su manto de jaba una estela funesta y oscura. Seiya fue tras él.

-¡Nunca se casará contigo! -Seiya no prestó atención a los caballeros que se daban la vuelta para mirarlo mientras Diamante se detenía y se volvía para encararlo. El príncipe le clavó los ojos durante unos segundos.

-A las mujeres como Serena se las puede cortejar fácilmente con canciones y poesía, con cartas de amor del hombre que desean. Dime, ¿alguna vez le has escrito una carta de amor? Ah, se me había olvidado: no eres más que un bufón analfabeto. Lo único que sabes hacer es usar tu fuerza bruta para derribar hombres. ¿Realmente crees que terminará eligiendo a un bárbaro como tú antes que a al guien como yo? le dijo Diamante en tono tranquilo.

Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó bordeando las tien das. Seiya debió recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad pa ra no arremeter contra él por lo que había dicho. Diamante había sido muy amigo del conde y conocía la historia de sus padres. El solo hecho de que le hubiera recordado la diferencia que lo separaba a él, un caballero, de una mujer culta como Serena le hacía hervir la sangre. Aunque no le molestaba tanto como la verdad que escondían las palabras de aquel bastardo.

Recordó que la noche anterior Serena se había burlado de la lentitud con que aprendía las canciones y de la torpeza con que formaba los acordes. También le ha bía dicho que siempre sería caballero y nunca trovador. Serena amaba a los trovadores y sus canciones, y se había pasado la vida predicando contra la orden de la caballería. Seiya oyó la risa de su madre que resonaba, lejana, en su mente al recordar cómo criticaba ella la falta de clase de su esposo.

¿Quieres que lo mate mientras duerme?

Seiya miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Taiki, que miraba con ojos de asesino hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido Diamante.

-¿Has oído la conversación?

-Sí, al igual que varias decenas de caballeros. –Taiki hizo un gesto en dirección al grupo de hombres que seguía con la vista fija en Seiya. El conde les lanzó una mirada furibunda que los hizo huir de inmediato.

-Es una pena que no sea Zafiro el que hace esas pro puestas -dijo Seiya, con hosquedad-. Si fuera así, qui zás aceptaría.

Taiki se rio.

-Mi espada está siempre a tus órdenes: una palabra de tu boca y...

-No, no vale la pena que mueras por él. -Seiya volvió a su tienda, con Taiki a la zaga.

No te tomes tan a pecho lo que dice -le aconse jó Taiki-. No es más que un bravucón engreído v arro gante.

Era cierto, pero también lo era que Diamante sería un excelente contrincante para la justa, muy bien entrenado v en extremo preciso. Al igual que Seiya, Diamante no co nocía la derrota. Seiya nunca se había enfrentado a él en una justa y, a decir verdad, no temía perder contra él. Sin embargo, no tenía tanta confianza para pelear por el co razón de Serena.

Podría perder su amor con la misma facilidad con que su padre había perdido el de su madre? El cambio era inherente a la naturaleza humana y la inconstancia amoro sa, a la de las mujeres. Tampoco había que olvidar que Diamante era un príncipe, culto y, educado: incluso compartía con Serena el amor por las letras v la música.

Haciendo rechinar los dientes, Seiya se obligó a no pensar más en el asunto: lo único que podía hacer era hablar con Serena esa noche, cuando viniera a verlo, y comprobar si había algún atisbo de verdad en las palabras de Diamante.

Serena percibió algo más sombrío de lo habitual en Seiya en cuanto entro en la tienda. Estaba sentado en su es critorio, con un papel delante de él. Varias líneas profun das le estropeaban el apuesto ceño, y el papel ocupaba toda su atención. Aún no había notado la presencia de Serena y, más que el ceño fruncido, fue eso lo que Ie indicó a la joven cuán concentrado estaba en su tarea. Como la jo ven sabía que Seiya era analfabeto y tenía curiosidad por saber qué lo mantenía tan absorto, se acercó con sigilo pa ra espiar por encima del hombro del conde. Sintió que le faltaba el aire al ver lo que estaba haciendo Seiya: copia ba el contenido de una carta en otro papel.

-¿Seiya?

El conde se volvió rápidamente y estrujó el papel en el que estaba escribiendo. El movimiento fue tan rápido que volcó el tintero. Soltó una maldición mientras volvía a ponerlo bien. Por supuesto, era demasiado tarde: la tinta se había derramado por todo el escritorio. Seiya cogió un trapo para limpiarlo, y Serena se acercó para ayudarle.

¿Qué estabais haciendo? -preguntó mientras secaban la tinta derramada.

-Yo... -Dio un suspiro largo y hondo, como si es tuviera demasiado cansado para inventar una mentira-. Es taba tratando de aprender a escribir una carta para alguien.

Serena se sintió extrañamente conmovida por las palabras de Seiya: un hombre como él soportaba la hu millación de aprender a escribir a su edad.

-¿Por qué?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Seiya dejó la pluma en el soporte de madera.

-Quería decir algo y estoy cansado de dictar a los demás lo que quiero escribir. Pensé que ya era hora de que aprendiera a hacerlo: después de todo, Ravenswood me metió una vez. en un buen lío por ser mi escriba.

Serena no sabía quién era ese Ravenswood ni le interesa ba: sólo le importaba Seiya.

-¿Qué tratabais de escribir? Quizás pueda ayu daros...

Seiya parecía un tanto incómodo con la propuesta.

-¿Es una carta de guerra? -insistió Serena -. ¿Necesitáis que alguien escriba las órdenes para tus hom bres o para la Hermandad?

-No, es una carta personal.

Eso explicaba por qué estaba tan nervioso: en oca siones, Seiya podía ser muy reservado con todo el mundo.

-¿Preferís que llame a alguno de vuestros hombres? Seiya resopló con sorna.

-No confiaría en ellos en este caso. -¿Confiaríais en mí?

Seiya la miró a los ojos con cierto aire de ver güenza, pero Serena no podía imaginarse el motivo de tal expresión. El conde se mantuvo en silencio varios minu tos, corno debatiéndose; finalmente, dio un paso atrás y le cedió su silla a Serena, que tomó asiento.

Sacando un nuevo trozo de papel vitela del cajón, lo puso sobre el escritorio, mojó la pluma en el tintero y mi ró a Seiya.

-Cuando estéis listo, milord. ¿A quién debo diri girla?

-Dejad el nombre en blanco. Tengo muchas cosas que decir v, si escribís algunas de ellas, puedo copiarlas pa ra que esta persona sepa que fui yo quien escribió la car ta. Es fundamental que sepa eso.

Era muy extraño, pero como no estaba dispuesta a interrogarlo sobre algo que a todas luces le molestaba, Serena apoyó la pluma sobre el papel.

-Muy bien, decidme qué queréis que escriba.

Frotándose los ojos, Seiya comenzó a pasear del es critorio a la cama v viceversa. Serena esperaba paciente mente mientras el silencio pesaba en el aire. Nunca había viso a Seiya así: se le veía nervioso e inquieto, más parecido a un adolescente inexperto que al bravo caballero que conocía tan bien. Después de caminar un rato, Seiya por fin habló.

-Afectuosos saludos: espero que esta carta os en cuentre bien. - Serena anotó las palabras-. He contado cada minuto desde el día en que nos separamos. -Se le hi zo un nudo en el estómago: ;a quién podría escribirle una carta como ésa?-. Y cada mañana, al despertar, sois vos la dueña de mi primer pensamiento.

Le lanzó tina mirada furibunda, pero Seiya estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pasos para advertirla.

-Nunca en la vida creí que fuera a encontrar a al guien como vos, alguien que me hace reír aun cuando ya no me queda fuerza para la más mínima sonrisa. Con so lo pensar en vos, el corazón se me llena de alegría: de he cho, ahí guardo especialmente cada una de vuestras son risas, ahí y en la memoria. Nunca sabréis cuánto lamento que el destino no quiera vernos juntos, que las cosas no ha yan sido de otra manera. Por desgracia, son muchas las co sas que lamento de mi vida.

Serena sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágri mas al darse cuenta de lo que le dictaba Seiya y al pensar en quién recibiría la carta algún día. Sin mirarla siquiera, Seiya tomó aire y siguió.

-Espero que esta nota os encuentre bien y que son riáis al pensar en mí. No estéis triste como yo: no querría ser el motivo de vuestra tristeza, jamás. Por el contrario, espero que consigáis todo lo que deseáis y que algún día, si las cosas cambian, podáis recibirme en vuestros brazos una vez más. Eternamente vuestro, Seiya

El conde se puso al lado de Serena y miró el papel extendido sobre el escritorio.

-¿Pudisteis escribirlo todo?

Enjugándose las lágrimas que le corrían por las me jillas, Serena negó con la cabeza.

-No, milord.

Seiya resopló con fastidio.

-¿Cómo va a enterarse de mis sentimientos hacia ella si no se lo escribo?

-Ella sabe lo que sentís, Seiya. - Serena lo mi ró y vio el mismo dolor que sentía ella reflejado en los ojos azul zafiro del conde.

-Pero si no se lo escribo...

-Para ella es lo mismo que se lo escribáis o no -di jo ella, tomando la mano áspera y curtida de Seiya-, mientras lo sintáis y lo penséis...

Seiya se hincó de rodillas a su lado y la miró a los ojos con expresión melancólica.

-Es que lo siento, Serena: lo siento cada vez que os miro, cada vez que pienso en vos.

Serena se inclinó con toda la suavidad del mundo para posar sus labios sobre los de Seiya Ah, el sabor de este hombre... Le provocaba vértigo y debilidad, la hacía elevarse hasta la cima del mundo. Era su corazón y su al ma: lo era todo. Y Serena quería demostrarle cuánto sig nificaba para ella, pero no con palabras. Él había hecho lo que ella necesitaba que hiciera para llegar hasta ella, y aho ra le daría lo que él deseaba.

Seiya cerró los ojos mientras los labios de Serena dejaban los suyos y se perdían en su cuello. La lengua jugueteaba sobre su piel, haciéndole caricias deliciosas que le repercutían en todo el cuerpo. La joven nunca había sido tan atrevida con él, y Seiya se deleitaba con la for ma en que ella tomaba las riendas del deseo de ambos. Se guía sintiéndose un estúpido por decir lo que había dicho, pero realmente quería que Serena supiera lo que sentía por ella: le debía eso y mucho más por todo lo que le ha bía dado.

-¿Sabéis...? dijo Serena, despegando los labios del cuello de Seiya . Siempre estuve equivocada res pecto a algo.

-¿Respecto a qué?

-Pensaba que no había en el mundo nada más se ductor que un trovador que cantara las bondades de su dama, pero estaba equivocada. -Recorrió con el dedo el brazo de Seiya y sintió corno dejaba una estela de es tremecimiento en el cuerpo del caballero-. La seducción más increíble es aquella que tiene lugar cuando un caba llero conocido por su bravura habla con el corazón: no co rno un rufián que intenta seducir a una mujer sólo por que puede, sino como un hombre que quiere entregarse por completo. -Seiya sintió que la mirada de Serena lo quemaba, y vio en sus ojos que hablaba con toda sin ceridad-. Os amo, Seiya, siempre os amaré.

Deleitándose en aquellas palabras preciosas, Seiya la besó con intensidad y bebió la dulce miel de su boca. Asió el cabello de Serena y dejó que aquellos tibios v se dosos rizos le acariciaran los dedos, llenos de cicatrices, y que su gentil delicadeza le acariciara el corazón, endure cido por la guerra.

Serena le desató el cordón de las calzas mientras él hacía lo mismo con los nudos que ajustaban su vestido ama rillo pálido. Seiya dejó escapar un gemido profundo y gutural cuando la mano de la muchacha se internó en sus calzas v le ciñó el sexo.

-Me gusta que seáis atrevida conmigo, Serena.

-¿De veras? -preguntó ella, las palabras ahogadas entre los jadeos.

-Sí.

Serena pareció coger confianza con la confesión de Seiya. Tiró de la gonela negra, que estaba atorada bajo el peso de las rodillas del conde. Seiya se movió para que pudiera quitársela. La guerrera negra siguió el mismo ca mino inmediatamente después.

-Hum... -jadeó Serena mientras recorría con la mano el torso desnudo de Seiya-. Sois demasiado apuesto para ser humano.

Antes de que Seiya pudiera responderle, Serena inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a morderle el pezón con de licadeza. Seiya creyó ver las estrellas mientras una oleada de placer inesperado le inundaba el cuerpo. Con la respi ración entrecortada, bajó la vista y observó cómo los labios y la lengua de Serena se divertían castigando su carne.

¿Cómo podía renunciar a esta mujer? ¿Cómo podía darle la libertad cuando lo único que quería era tenerla a su lado para siempre? Y, aun así, no podía hacer nada al res pecto, absolutamente nada.

Serena volvió a morderle un pezón, juguetona, an tes de retirarse. Seiya sintió que se endurecía aún más al ver la sonrisa pícara de la joven, que lo empujaba hacia el suelo con delicadeza. Seiya se recostó sobre su manta y dejó que Serena hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Verla así resultaba vivificante: una tigresa que lo deseaba tanto co rno él a ella. Serena le quitó las botas y luego los calzo nes, y aún seguía vestida cuando le quitó las calzas, lo úni co que lo separaba de la desnudez absoluta. Era la primera vez que una mujer estudiaba su cuerpo con tanta atención. Sonriendo, Serena se levantó y volvió al escritorio.

-¿Qué hacéis, Serena? -preguntó Seiya, con un deje de sospecha.

Serena volvió a la manta.

-Os enseñaré a escribir -respondió con picardía. Con el ceño fruncido, Seiya vio cómo Serena

se sentaba a su lado y le escribía algo sobre el abdomen.

Sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. -¿Qué escribís?

-Amor vincit omnia -dijo ella con una sonrisa-. «El amor todo lo vence».

Seiyase incorporó y, apoyándose sobre sus codos, observó las manchas de tinta sobre su abdomen mientras Serena escribía algo más debajo de esa frase.

-¿Y eso?

Serena se mordió el labio v le dedicó una mirada traviesa.

-«Pertenezco a Serena ».

Seiya arqueó una ceja.

-Así es, ¿no?

Serena asintió, con una sonrisa infantil. Seiya la acercó hacia sí y la puso de espaldas contra el suelo: aho ra -vacía bajo su cuerpo, y le brillaban los ojos. La besó y la volvió a besar antes de quitarle rápidamente el vestido y los zapatos.

-Ahora veamos qué puedo hacer yo. -Tomó la pluma de manos de Serena y, mirando su propio abdo men, intentó copiar las palabras. Serena lo miraba, y el corazón se le aceleraba mientras Seiya intentaba escri bir «pertenezco» pero confundía la orientación de la «p» y la «z»: era lo más hermoso que ella había visto en su vida. Seiya la miró con ansiedad-. ¿Cómo se escribe mi nombre? - Serena tomó la enorme mano de Seiya y le enseñó a escribir su nombre: «S-e-i-y-a-». Seiya se sentó sobre sus talones para inspeccionar su trabajo-. ¿Así está bien?

Los ojos de Serena se nublaron al leer esas palabras escritas con una letra que no era precisamente elegante pe ro que decían que ella le pertenecía a Seiya. Aunque al gunas de las letras estaban deformadas y resultaban difí ciles de leer, era lo más maravilloso que habían contem plado sus ojos.

-Es precioso, milord.

-Sí -musitó él, mirándola de pies a cabeza con los ojos encendidos de pasión-. Ya lo creo.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro de placer cuando Seiya le acarició los senos con la pluma. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo: ¡nunca había sentido algo así! Seiya tenía los ojos ardientes de pasión y una sonrisa pí cara dibujada en la cara mientras exploraba con la pluma y su boca cada rincón del cuerpo de Serena. ¿Cómo ima ginar que una simple pluma pudiera ser fuente de tanto placer?

Serena se retorcía, presa de la dicha dulce y de sesperada que le causaba el contacto abrasador del conde: era tan cálido y varonil, tan suave. Serena adoraba sentir los músculos de Seiya cuando la rodeaban y el cuerpo ás pero, duro y masculino que se frotaba contra su piel. Lo besó una, dos y tres veces, inhalando su perfume y emborrachándose con su poder. La luz de las velas dibujaba fi guras sobre la piel bronceada del conde y danzaba entre los reflejos de su negra cabellera. Serena le rozó el vello de las mejillas y la mandíbula con el dorso de los dedos: la piel varonil la raspaba suavemente.

-Eres magnífico, Seiya. No me sorprende que las mujeres te persigan.

Seiya inclinó la cabeza para besar el valle que se formaba entre los senos de Serena v la acarició con la na riz, con muchísima ternura.

-Pero no quiero que me persigan, Serena: ningu na tiene lo que yo deseo.

Gemía mientras lamía y estimulaba con la lengua la piel dulce de Serena. Era tierna y delicada, en un mun do donde rara vez se encontraban esas cualidades. Sus ca ricias eran más suaves que el terciopelo, y hacían estragos en todo el cuerpo de Seiya. Serena rodeó la cintura del conde con sus piernas de seda, lo apretó con firmeza y ro dó sobre la manta para quedar encima de él.

Seiya alzó la vista, sonriente, y se encontró con la sonrisa de Serena. La rubia cabellera de su amante, que caía hacia delante y los cubría a ambos, le hacía cosquillas en la piel desnuda y los pezones. Era como si una ninfa sal vaje se hubiera escabullido en su tienda a escondidas: los ojos le brillaban mientras se mordía el labio inferior y re corría con su mirada hambrienta el cuerpo de Seiya.

-¿Puedo hacer lo que quiera con vos, milord?

Seiya jadeó al escuchar la pregunta e imaginar a Serena cuando le prodigara las más placenteras torturas.

-Siempre a vuestra entera disposición, milady.

Serena lo besó. Seiya suspiró ante la pasión des controlada de los labios de Serena, que se escaparon del beso y bajaron despacio hasta el cuello. Seiya sintió que el aliento le quemaba la piel. Serena lo mordía y lamía en su camino a lo largo del torso, el abdomen y los muslos del conde, excitándolo hasta la locura.

Seiya se incorporó y se apoyó sobre los codos pa ra ver cómo le recorría las piernas. El cuerpo se le estre meció de delicioso placer cuando Serena llegó a los pies y le hizo cosquillas. Ella estalló en risas y volvió a la car ga. Seiya sonrió: realmente adoraba ver cómo le hacía el amor. Ninguna mujer lo había hecho sentir tan especial, tan deseado, y no sólo en sentido físico. Todas las mujeres deseaban su cuerpo, pero Serena era diferente: buscaba algo más que sus títulos y su sexo. Con ella podía ser él mismo y a ella podía revelarle los secretos que guardaba con más celo.

Serena cambió la dirección de los besos, y comen zó a subir por las piernas de Seiyahasta llegar al centro de su cuerpo; allí se detuvo y dejó escapar un suspiro cá lido y estremecedor sobre el extremo mismo de la mascu linidad del conde. Seiya hundió los talones en la manta al sentir los escalofríos que lo recorrían y le provocaban es pasmos de placer en todo el cuerpo. Serena dudó por un instante, como si estuviese perdiendo ímpetu, pero final mente ciñó al conde con su boca.

Cerrando los ojos, Seiya se perdió en el placer que le regalaban los labios suaves y húmedos de Serena al acep tar dentro su sexo: la lengua bailaba contra su carne y lo hacía sentir más duro, más pesado. Enterró la mano en la cabellera de Serena mientras miraba cómo le daba placer: la imagen del cabello rubio desparramado sobre su torso estuvo a punto de hacerlo explotar. Sin embargo, no esta ba listo para eso. Todavía no.

Serena se sorprendió al ver que Seiya se incor poraba con rapidez.

-No pares -le dijo él entre jadeos mientras arras traba el cuerpo de su amada hacia sí. Serena no entendía qué intentaba hacer Seiya hasta que él se recostó a su la do y se colocó de manera que ella quedó encinta de él, con las piernas a la altura de la cabeza del conde.

-¿Seiya? -Las manos cálidas del caballero le re corrían la espalda mientras sus senos se apretaban contra los surcos firmes del abdomen masculino.

-¿Sí? -preguntó él mientras le mordía la parte in terna del muslo.

-¿Qué estáis...? -Las palabras de Serena se per dieron en el jadeo que dejó escapar cuando sintió los labios del conde hundidos en el centro de su cuerpo y compren dió finalmente su intención. Se tomó un momento para dis frutar del placer que le provocaban las caricias y la lengua de Seiya, y luego se dispuso a saborearlo a él una vez más, con el mismo deseo que el caballero.

Seiya era tan espléndido. Serena temblaba mien tras ambos daban y recibían. Eso era lo que más amaba de su guerrero. No le bastaba con coger cosas de los de más: siempre deseaba entregarse, considerado y gentil. Seiya representaba la antítesis de todo lo que buscaba Serena en un hombre y, al mismo tiempo, todo lo que había querido y más.

Sólo quería estar con él y tenerlo cerca, pero sabía que Seiya no se quedaría a su lado: siempre sería como el halcón que rompe sus pihuelas y escapa de cuanta jau la le destinan. Ninguna mujer podía retener a un hombre tan orgulloso y comprometido con su causa, y esa certe za le causaba dolor. Pero Serena se negaba a pensar en el final de ese mes, fecha en que se separarían: prefería no pensar más que en los momentos que pasaban juntos, y concentrarse en el hecho de que, al menos por un rato, ha bía domesticado al halcón y logrado que comiera de su mano.

Serena gimió al sentir que el cuerpo le explotaba. Seiya no se apiadó de ella ante ese clímax y continuó la miéndola y provocándola hasta que se hubo calmado el último temblor del cuerpo y la joven pidió clemencia. Riendo, rodó sobre la manta para quedar sobre Serena, avanzó sobre cl cuerpo que ahora tenía debajo, se aco modó entre sus muslos y, mirándola a los ojos, deslizó su sexo dentro de las húmedas y abrasadoras profundidades de Serena.

El cuerpo de la joven se arqueó contra el de Seiya para recibirlo cada vez más adentro. El caballero ya se había saciado de los delicados juegos amorosos y em bestía ahora con fuerza, buscando un alivio pasajero que no le permitiera pensar en lo inevitable. Quería estar así con su amada para no recordar las palabras de Diamante, que amenazaba con llevársela de su lado. No quería dejarla ir y no sabía cómo retenerla. ¿Había alguna solución? No, Seiya sabía que no: en la vida real los sueños rara vez se cumplían.

Seiya aulló al llegar al éxtasis. Serena lo abrazó, viendo el placer que se reflejaba en su expresión y sintien do los temblores que le recorrían el cuerpo. La simiente cá lida del conde se derramaba en su interior, y los unía como no podía hacerlo otra cosa. La joven cogió el rostro de Seiya con las manos y se incorporó para besarlo; luego vol vió a recostarse, mientras él le mordía los labios y le aca riciaba la mejilla. Sentía los latidos del corazón de Seiya contra sus senos. Él recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro de la joven y la abrazó en silencio, mientras ambos volvían flotando a la realidad de sus cuerpos.

-Quedaos conmigo esta noche, Serena -le susu rró-. Quiero dormir con vos en mis brazos.

Serena abrió la boca para decirle que era imposi ble, pero se calló. Había cubierto a sus damas de compañía muchas veces para que fueran a retozar con sus amantes: ya era hora de que le devolvieran el favor. Y su tío no la buscaría en su habitación tan tarde. Nunca lo hacía. Tenía una rutina impecable: después de cenar, se retiraba a los aposentos de Artemis, donde jugaba un rato al ajedrez an tes de volver a su cuarto para acostarse a dormir. Nunca la molestaba. Sólo ella y sus damas sabrían la verdad si se que daba esa noche con el caballero.

-Tendréis que ir donde Lita por la mañana y pe dirle que me traiga otro vestido para que nadie sepa que pasé la noche aquí -dijo ella en voz baja.

Seiya se separó y la miro, incrédulo.

-¿Entonces os quedaréis?

-Sí.

Los ojos de Seiya brillaban de felicidad mientras levantaba a la joven en brazos y la llevaba hasta la cama. Serena se cubrió con la manta y lo observó mientras él recogía las ropas y las guardaba en el cofre que había jun to al enorme catre. Allí, en esa cama, Serena se sentía in vadida por el aroma de Seiya, que impregnaba la almo hada y la manta, pero, sobre todo, la impregnaba a ella y, así, indicaba que, en efecto, le pertenecía a Seiya.

El conde cerró la cortina que separaba la zona don de dormía del resto de la tienda y apagó las velas. Serena sintió un poco de miedo ante la oscuridad repentina, pero se tranquilizó al sentir que la cama se hundía bajo el peso de Seiya. El conde la rodeó con los brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo desnudo. Suspirando de satisfacción, Serena se acurrucó contra su amado y se limitó a inhalar su perfume cálido y masculino.

-¿Seiya?

El conde se estremeció al oír la voz del Cisne al otro lado de la cortina.

-Estoy durmiendo, Cisne: si aprecias tu vida, no me molestes.

-¿Estás solo?

-Cisne -repitió con voz seca v cortante-. Si no te das la vuelta y sales de la tienda, juro que te daré una mi sión en Tierra Santa.

-Buenas noches, milord -respondió el Cisne con firmeza, y agregó en el mismo tono-: Por su bien, espero que esté solo.

Al oír que el Cisne se alejaba, Seiya resopló con fastidio.

-Dios... Debería trabajar de nodriza.

Serena ahogó la risa en el hombro del caballero.

-Sería una buena nodriza, ¿verdad?

-Sí, siempre y cuando el pobre niño que pongan a su cargo no lo asesine mientras duerme.

Serena volvió a reír, y se acurrucó entre los brazos de Seiya para descansar en silencio. Cerró los ojos, y el sueño no tardó en visitarla. Sin embargo, mientras se en tregaba a los brazos de Morfeo, le rondaba una idea en la cabeza: había estado con Seiya más de lo debido, y esa se mana debía tener su período. ¿Qué pasaría si no le llegaba?

Seiya despertó antes de que amaneciera, en compañía de los suaves ronquidos de Serena. Sonrió al oírla y al verla recostada contra su hombro, con una mano bajo la barbi lla, el cabello largo y rubio desparramado sobre la espal da y el borde del catre. Estaba hermosa bajo la luz tenue del alba. Seiya sintió que le invadía la lujuria pero se con tuvo: parecía cansada, y no cabía duda de que dormir un poco le vendría bien. Le había dicho que tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño desde la muerte de Rei. Sin embargo, en sus brazos parecía estar en paz. Seiya se sin tió reconfortado ante esa imagen.

El conde besó la mano de la joven y se levantó, muy a su pesar, moviéndose con cuidado para no tirarle del ca bello ni despertarla. Había mucho que hacer: debía reunir a sus hombres y pedir al Cisne que enviara un mensajero donde el Escocés para saber cómo habían llegado su her mano y los demás.

Se volvió para mirar a Serena y sonrió: estaba dis puesto a dar todo por despertar así cada mañana... Suspi rando ante esa ilusión innecesaria, se lavó a toda prisa, se vistió y se fue a desayunar.

Serena no sabía qué hora era cuando la despertó una voz fuera de la carpa de Seiya. Al abrir los ojos, tardó un instante en recordar dónde se encontraba, y se son rojó al darse cuenta de que seguía desnuda en la cama del conde. Alguien -con suerte, Seiya- había dejado un vestido azul sobre el cofre. No había rastros del vestido amarillo que había usado la noche anterior. También le habían dejado un aguamanil, toallas y una gran jarra de agua.

Se destapó para lavarse y vestirse, y rio al ver las pa labras de Seiya escritas sobre su abdomen. El recuerdo del tacto del conde aún le quemaba la piel. Posó la mano sobre las letras y sonrió con ternura: tendría cuidado de conservarlas un poco más. Se lavó y se vistió rápidamente, por miedo a que la encontraran desnuda en los aposentos del conde. Por fortuna, Lita le había enviado un vesti do que se ajustaba por el frente y no por la espalda: su ami ga siempre pensaba en esos detalles.

Después de calzarse las medias limpias que le habían traído y los zapatos, se dirigió a la entrada de la tienda. En cuanto comenzó a bajar por la colina, vio a un grupo de caballeros reunidos en círculo y oyó la voz de una vieja que preguntaba en árabe si alguien le entendía. Los caballeros la trataban con prepotencia y hostilidad, insultándola en normando. Si alguno entendía lo que decía la mujer, no es taba dispuesto a ayudarla.

-Yo entiendo árabe -dijo Serena mientras se abría camino entre la multitud. Los hombres se hicieron a un lado para dejarla pasar, con aire furioso, pero Serena estaba acos tumbrada a esas expresiones, así que no les prestó atención y se dispuso a ayudar a la mujer. En el centro del círculo de ca balleros, Serena encontró a una anciana vestida con ropas de sirvienta sarracena, que sostenía la mano flaca y frágil de un niño de no más de ocho años. Él también llevaba un atuen do árabe, pero las facciones y la piel blanca eran claramente europeas: el sombrero dejaba escapar algunos mechones do rados, y los ojos grandes tenían el color de la miel. Parecía aterrado ante los hombres enormes que los rodeaban.

-Milady -dijo la sarracena, haciendo una reve rencia respetuosa-, ¿podríais ayudarnos, por favor?

Serena contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros, buena mujer?

La anciana se irguió despacio y puso al niño delan te de ella. Los ojos del pequeño miraban fijamente a Serena, como si ella le provocara más temor que los caba lleros. Aun así, era un niño muy guapo.

-Me pidieron que trajera a Alexander junto a su pa dre. -A Serena le costó distinguir el nombre tal como lo pronunciaba la anciana, en un árabe cerrado-. Me dijeron que estaría aquí con otros caballeros como él.

Tenía sentido: la mayoría de los caballeros europeos de cierto renombre estaban allí, y el niño podía ser hijo de cualquiera de ellos.

-¿Y quién es el padre?

La anciana dio un ligero empujón al niño para que se acercara a Serena.

-Muéstrale tu escudo a la dama, pequeño. -El ni ño sacudió la cabeza v, asustado, se alejó de Serena -. Se hará la voluntad de Alá, Alexander: muéstrale el blasón de tu padre.

Los ojos del niño se llenaron de lágrimas, y parecía a punto de huir. A regañadientes, tiró de la cadena que col gaba del cuello v extrajo un pequeño emblema heráldico, similar a los que usaban muchos caballeros. Serena se acercó para poder ver el escudo de armas. El medallón de Alexander estaba viejo y gastado, y había desaparecido ca si todo el esmalte. Aun así, Serena supo al instante a qué familia representaba. Se le paró el corazón: conocía a su pa dre, y lo conocía muy bien.

-¿Quién es tu madre, Alexander? -preguntó Serena, esforzándose para que su tono siguiera siendo cor tés y comedido.

El niño miró a la anciana.

-Díselo -le instó ella.

-Rei de Cornualles -dijo el niño, y su tono delataba tanto miedo como sus ojos-. Pero me dijeron que murió.

Serena sintió que le faltaba el aire. Era verdad: el pequeño en efecto se parecía a su amiga. Ahora que la ha bía mencionado, veía claramente las facciones que compar tían. Sin embargo, no había ni un solo rasgo que indicara que era hijo de su padre.

-¿Qué dicen, milady? -preguntó uno de los ca balleros mientras la multitud se impacientaba.

-Seguro que son mentiras. Yo digo que los ma temos.

Serena frunció el ceño y miró a los caballeros que los rodeaban.

-¿Os importaría callaros? -dijo en normando, lan zándoles una mirada furibunda-. ¿No veis que están ate rrados?

-Y bien que hacen.

-Yo digo que los ahorquemos como advertencia para los otros de su raza.

Serena se irguió.

-Tendréis que pasar por encima de mi cadáver.

-Eso no será ningún problema.

Uno de los caballeros comenzó a acercarse, pero de pronto se vio arrastrado hacia atrás.

-De hecho, sí será un problema-interrumpió Seiya con furia . Para llegar a la dama, primero tendrás que derrotarme a mí.

Uno de los caballeros escupió al suelo.

-Siempre defendiendo a perros sarracenos. Seiya se volvió para mirar al hombre con un odio tan intenso que Serena sintió un escalofrío de miedo. -¿Me estás desafiando?

El caballero se retiró de inmediato junto con los de más. La respiración de Serena era entrecortada, pero se sentía agradecida, una vez más, por la intromisión de Seiya. El conde miró a Serena y sus facciones no tardaron en relajarse, al menos hasta que advirtió, perplejo, la pre sencia del niño y la anciana.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -le preguntó a Serena.

-Están buscando al padre del niño.

Seiya asintió, con una inocencia evidente en la mi rada.

-¿Queréis que vaya a buscarlo? -No, no es necesario.

-¿Qué queréis decir? -preguntó, con el ceño frun cido. ¿ Está muerto?

-No, Seiya -respondió Serena, señalando el collar del niño . El padre sois vos.


	15. Chapter 15

SEIYA PARPADEABA UNA Y OTRA VEZ MIENTRAS ES cuchaba y descartaba las palabras de Serena. -¿Cómo decís?

-Miradlo vos mismo -dijo Serena, moviendo la mano en la que sostenía el pequeño medallón-. Tiene vuestro emblema, y los dos dicen que el emblema es el del padre del niño.

Seiya los miraba absorto y sentía que las ideas se le arremolinaban en la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser? Nunca había sido padre de ningún niño, mucho menos de uno que tuviera una nodriza sarracena.

-¿Hablan normando? -le preguntó a Serena. -No.

-Mejor -dijo Seiya, aliviado por la negativa porque no quiero preguntarle al niño quién es su madre. ;Lo hicisteis vos, por casualidad?

-Sí.

-¿Y?

-Dice que es Rei.

Una vez más, Seiya enmudeció ante las palabras de Serena y la historia del niño.

-¿Rei? ¿Vuestra Rei?

-Sí -respondió Serena, con los ojos atormen tados.

La situación no era la mejor para Seiya: lo que me nos necesitaba en ese momento era que Serena pensara que había estado con una de sus damas de compañía.

-Pero nunca la toqué. Nunca. Lo juro.

Serena le acarició el brazo y lo miró con ternura.

-Lo sé, Seiya. Creedme: lo sé.

Aliviado porque Serena estuviera siendo razona ble y no lo acusara de haber seducido a su amiga, Seiya se agachó junto al niño y cogió el medallón de manos de Serena para estudiarlo.

En efecto, era el emblema de su padre, el que Seiya había llevado a Tierra Santa cuando no era mucho ma yor que el niño que tenía enfrente. Cerró los ojos al re cordar el día en que lo habían capturado: había obligado a Diamante a coger el medallón. «Diles que eres mi hermano: no te lastimarán si no saben que eres importante», le había dicho. «Pero sí soy importante», había respondido Diamante con una mueca de asco. Aun así, Seiya le había obligado a coger el medallón, y no había vuelto a ver el emblema des de entonces. De hecho, no había pensado en ello durante muchos años.

El niño se lama los labios mientras su mirada iba del medallón a Seiya y viceversa.

-¿Eres mi padre? -preguntó el niño en árabe.

Seiya temía responder a esa pregunta por miedo a que fuera una treta que estuviesen jugando los asesi nos a él v a sus hombres. Si era así, mataría a aquel ca paz de utilizar de ese modo los sentimientos de un niño inocente.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esto? -le preguntó al niño. -Me lo dio mi tío.

Seiya ladeó la cabeza para mirar al pequeño.

-¿Tu tío?

-Sí. Él era de un lugar que se llama Francia. Mi na na dijo que pasamos por allí para llegar hasta aquí, pero no sabía dónde vivía mi tío cuando era niño. Él siempre me contaba cosas de Francia v de mi padre y de cómo los dos les hacían bromas a los demás niños y al cocinero. ¿Tie nes un cocinero?

Seiya movió la cabeza mientras trataba de evitar que el niño se fuera por las ramas.

-¿Qué dijo tu tío acerca de tu padre exactamente?

-Que mi padre era el caballero más valiente de todo el mundo, y que un día yo lo encontraría v él me cuidaría como había tratado de cuidar de mi tío. Pero mi tío dijo que había sido un niño malo v no le hizo caso. Me dijo que el demonio siempre viene a buscar a los niños que no ha cen caso a sus mayores.

Seiya pensó en lo que decía el niño: cuanto más hablaba el pequeño sobre su tío, más pensaba en Diamante. Aunque la idea era absurda: Diamante lo detestaba tanto que a Seiya le costaba creer que pudiera decir algo bueno de él, y aún más que le contara a un niño inocente histo rias de su infancia en común.

-¿Y tu madre? -preguntó Seiya . ¿Porqué no viviste con ella?

Seiya miró a la anciana.

-Los separaron cuando dejó de amamantarlo, mi lord -respondió ella-. No la recuerda. ¿Y su tío?

La anciana encogió sus frágiles hombros.

-Se lo llevaron bajo protesta hace tres años: no sabemos qué fue de él.

Seiya sintió que se le revolvía el estómago al pen sar en Diamante y el niño: debían de haber pasado bastante tiempo juntos para que alguien tan pequeño recordara tan to de lo que Diamante le había contado.

-¿Y qué hay del niño? -preguntó Seiya-. ¿Dónde ha pasado todo este tiempo?

-En un orfanato vigilado, junto con otros niños de su edad. Prometieron que, mientras su madre cumpliera con sus órdenes, no lo lastimarían. Cuando llegaron las noticias de su muerte, me pidieron que lo trajera junto a su padre.

Eso tenía aún menos sentido.

-¿Quién os lo pidió?

-Los sirvientes no hacemos preguntas, milord: só lo cumplimos órdenes.

Seiya se disculpó y volvió a mirar a su supuesto hijo.

-¿Cómo te llamas, niño?

-Alexander.

El conde sonrió con dulzura y le extendió una mano. -Yo soy Seiya de Blackmoor, pequeño Alexan der, tu padre.

El niño se veía tan atónito como Seiya al enterarse de su paternidad. Los ojos de Alexander brillaban, inun dados de lágrimas.

-¿Realmente eres mi padre, el valiente caballero inglés?

-Sí, rapaz: por siempre y, para siempre.

El niño se lanzó a los brazos del conde dando un gri to de alegría. Serena sintió que también se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas al ver cl abrazo entre Seiya y el niño. Por un momento pensó que el conde lo rechazaría, pero luego comprendió que no era posible: Seiya no podía ser tan frío con un niño. La anciana comenzó a alejarse.

-Esperad -dijo Seiya, irguiéndose con el niño en brazos. Aunque el conde era corpulento, el niño era de masiado grande para cargarlo. Envolvía a Seiya con los brazos y las piernas, largos y flacos, y tenía la cabecita apo yada sobre el hombro del conde y los ojos cerrados-. ¿Có mo os llamáis? -le preguntó.

-Annete.

Seiya inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Os agradezco, Annete, que me hayáis traído a mi hijo. -La anciana asintió y comenzó a alejarse nueva mente-. ¡Annete! -la llamó Seiya-. ¿No queréis que daros con nosotros para ayudar a Alexander a que se acos tumbre a su nuevo hogar?

-Debo volver: mi amo se pondrá furioso si no re greso.

Seiya bajó al niño.

-¿Os espera vuestra familia?

-No. Mi hijo murió cuando era niño y mi esposo, poco tiempo después. Desde entonces, trabajo para mi amo en el orfanato.

-Entonces quedaos y ayudad a Alexander -insis tió Seiya-. Le enviaré dinero a su amo para comprar su libertad.

La anciana se emocionó ante esas palabras.

-¿Liberaríais a alguien viejo e inútil como yo? Seiya la reprendió con la mirada.

-Vos no sois inútil, Annete: habéis recorrido un largo camino para traerme a mi hijo. Creo que a Alexander le gus taría tener una cara conocida cerca, ¿no es verdad, Alexander? El niño asintió enfáticamente.

-¡Quiero mucho a mi nana! Me hace cosquillas cuando me porto bien y me cuenta muchas historias. Seiya le extendió una mano a la anciana.

-Por favor, quedaos con nosotros. -Annete no lo tocó, pero hizo una reverencia-. No -dijo Seiya, ayu dándola a incorporarse-. No más reverencias, excepto cuando rece: sois una mujer libre.

Los labios de Annete temblaban cuando cogió la ma no de Alexander.

-Tu tío tenía razón, pequeño: tu padre es un buen hombre.

Serena se hizo a un lado para que Seiya los guia ra hacia la tienda. Los seguía a unos pasos de distancia, mientras Alexander saltaba alrededor del conde y lo inte rrogaba.

-¿Vives aquí todo el tiempo, padre? ¿0 los ingle ses viajan como los nómadas? ¿Seré un caballero como tú cuando crezca? Mi nana me dijo que era libre, pero no sé qué quiso decir. Me dijo que mi padre, que eres tú, me lo explicaría. ¿Podré por fin montar un caballo? Viajamos en bote para venir aquí. Era caro y no teníamos más que pan y agua para comer. En casa, si nos portábamos bien y ha cíamos nuestros deberes, nos dejaban tomar leche. ¿Me da rás leche si me porto bien?

Seiya se rio del niño y de su torrente de pre guntas.

-Podrás tomar leche incluso si te portas mal.

-¿En serio? Alexander miró a Annete con una expresión de triunfo-. ¿Has oído eso, nana? Puedo tomar leche aunque me porte mal.

-Lo oí, pícaro. Ya veremos.

Seiya les mostró su tienda. Alexander corría por todos lados e inspeccionaba cada rincón.

¡Una espada! -gritó al encontrar el arma en el co fre de Seiya.

Seiya se apresuró a quitársela de las manos. -Cuidado, Alexander, está muy afilada. Alexander saltaba alrededor de ellos, imaginando que tenía una espada y luchaba contra caballeros, drago nes y escorpiones gigantes. Serena sintió que el corazón se le llenaba de alegría al ver la «batalla» de Alexander. -Seguro que la tuvo muy ocupada durante el viaje

-le dijo a Annete.

-Sí, incluso se cayó del bote en cuanto comenza mos nuestra travesía.

Alexander dejó de jugar.

-Los marineros se enojaron mucho por tener que rescatarme -contó el niño con expresión seria-. Dijeron que sería la comida de los tiburones si volvía a caerme, así que tuve mucho cuidado de no resbalarme.

El Cisne entró en la tienda y se detuvo en seco al ver que eiya alzaba a Alexander y lo cargaba al hombro.

-¿Qué está haciendo eso aquí? -preguntó, seña lando a Alexander.

-Resulta que eso es mi hijo, Alexander -respon dió Seiya con indignación-. Y te ruego le demuestres el respeto que se merece.

El Cisne parecía horrorizado.

-No, no, no... No puede ser. Ya es bastante malo que Serena aparezca por aquí cada vez que me doy la vuelta. ¿Y ahora esto? Dile que es hijo de Ravenswood y envía lo a Escocia.

Seiya no podía creer lo que decía su caballero y, cuando le respondió, tuvo la cautela de hablar en norman do para que Annete y Alexander no le entendieran.

-Ravenswood ya tiene demasiados niños. Alexander cree que soy su padre, Cisne. Su madre está muerta y me niego a rechazarlo.

Serena comprendió todo al encontrarse con los ojos de Seiya: su mirada era la misma que tenía cuando le con fesó cómo su padre lo había llamado bastardo, ese dolor amargo que seguía siendo evidente después de tantos años. Seiya nunca le haría a un niño el daño que su padre le ha bía hecho a él.

El Cisne levantó las manos con fastidio.

-Perfecto: ¿has pensado ya qué vamos a hacer con un niño en nuestros viajes? ¿Cómo vamos a sacar al Es corpión de su escondite si el niño este nos sigue a todos la dos, parloteando y haciendo todas las cosas molestas que hacen los niños? ¿Y qué hay de los que intentan matarte, Seiya? Ahora tienen un nuevo blanco.

Serena vio cómo Seiya palidecía al escuchar las palabras del Cisne y apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro de Alexander al comprender cabalmente lo que significaban. Ninguno de los dos había pensado en eso.

-Puedo llevarlo a Sussex a vivir conmigo -propu so Serena -. Se lo debo a Rei.

-¿Y si te casas? le preguntó Seiya-. ¿Qué dirá tu esposo?

Serena se burló de la pregunta de Seiya. -No me casaré, va te lo dije.

-¿Y si Artemis dicta lo contrario?

Serena abrió la boca para contestar, pero el Cisne la detuvo.

-Ni se te ocurra proponer una boda entre vosotros dos. Piensa un momento, Seiya. Te lo repito: si dejas a tu esposa y a tu hijo en Inglaterra mientras viajamos, los con vertirás en nada más ni nada menos que en instrumentos de tus enemigos. Cuando alguien quiera tenerte en sus ma nos, lo único que deberá hacer es capturarlos.

-Tengo guardias -dijo Serena.

El Cisne la miró con sorna.

-Artemis también, y aun así MacAllister, que no era más que un niño, pudo entrar en su tienda sin ser visto y ponerle un cuchillo en la garganta. No estamos tra tando con tontos incompetentes: nuestros enemigos es tán muy bien entrenados, y nadie los ve hasta que es de masiado tarde.

-¿Pasa algo malo, padre? -preguntó Alexander mientras miraba alternativamente a Seiya y al Cisne.

-No, pequeño. -Seiya volvió a dirigirse al Cis ne. Llévate al niño y a la nodriza, y ocúpate de que los alimenten mientras yo pienso en este asunto.

-Sí, Seiya: piensa detenidamente. No somos co mo el resto de los hombres: ¿cuántas veces nos advertis te que no podíamos formar una familia por la carga que llevamos sobre nuestros hombros? -El rostro del Cisne se relajó cuando se dirigió al niño-. ¿Alexander? -le di jo en árabe. El niño lo miró con desconfianza mientras el Cisne le extendía una mano-. Soy uno de los hombres de lord Seiya, y puedes llamarme Cisne. Ven conmi go, y me ocuparé de que os den de comer a ti y a tu no driza.

La alegría volvió a apoderarse del rostro de Alexan der. Aceptó la mano del Cisne y permitió que el caballero lo condujera fuera de la tienda, mientras Annete los se guía a unos pasos de distancia. En cuanto hubieron salido, Seiya se pasó la mano por el pelo. Con la cara cansada, miró a Serena y le ofreció una sonrisa tibia.

-Buenos días, milady. No había tenido oportunidad de saludaros hasta ahora.

Serena lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -Buenos días.

Seiya la envolvió con sus brazos y dejó que su pre sencia lo calmara mientras pensaba qué era lo que debía hacer.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil? -pregun tó-. A veces miro a otros hombres, como tu tío, y los creo capaces de vivir su vida tranquilamente, sin conflictos.

-No todo es tan sencillo como parece, Seiya. No podéis ver dentro del corazón de mi tío para saber cuán du ra fue su vida. A diferencia de vos, él era el hijo menor de la familia de mi madre; por eso lo eligieron para que fuera mi tutor. Nunca heredará las tierras de su familia ni las reías, aunque haya sido un buen señor feudal para mi gen te y un buen vasallo para Artemis. Esa es la razón por la que nunca contrajo matrimonio. En lugar de casarse, tu vo que presenciar como la mujer que amaba desposaba a otro hombre que, a diferencia de mi tío, podía ofrecerle to das sus tierras. Estoy segura de que a veces me odia por ha ber nacido heredera, pero nunca lo demuestra.

-¿Cómo podría odiaros alguien?

Enternecida por la pregunta del conde, Serena lo abrazó con más fuerza. Seiya suspiró y la soltó.

-¿Qué debo hacer, Serena?

Le pareció maravilloso que le pidiera su opinión. No era común que un hombre se preocupara de lo que pen sara una mujer: era ésa la razón por la que lo amaba tan to. «Casaos conmigo», le susurraba una voz en su cabeza. Pero no podía decirlo en voz alta, en especial porque ya había rechazado la propuesta de Seiya.

-No lo sé, Seiya. Aun así, estoy segura de que, hagáis lo que hagáis, será lo mejor para todos.

-Lo dices con mucha más confianza que la que sien to yo. Me he equivocado tantas veces...

Pero más veces habéis hecho lo correcto.

Seiya hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Ojalá tuviera tanta fe en mí como vos.

Serena apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Seiya y le dio un beso en el brazo.

-No temáis, Seiya. Todo saldrá según la volun tad de Dios. -La joven lo soltó y retrocedió-. Os dejaré solo para que penséis. Si llegarais a necesitarme, estaré en la cocina. Quiero asegurarme de que el Cisne haya servi do a Alexander en lugar de servírselo a los jabalíes.

La broma no le hizo mucha gracia a Seiya: nunca se sabía cuándo el Cisne sería capaz de cometer una lo cura. Miró a Serena salir de la tienda, mientras se le con fundían las ideas.

-¿Qué debo hacer? -suspiró.

En busca de una respuesta a esa pregunta, Seiya se diri gió a las estancias de Diamante. Al llegar, avanzó hacia la puerta con decisión.

-¡Alto! -gritó uno de los guardias que vigilaban la puerta al ver que se acercaba el caballero, pero Seiya hizo oídos sordos. Intentaron agarrarlo, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo el conde va los había derribado y estaba abriendo las puertas de par en par.

Sorprendido, Diamante alzó la vista hacia la entrada. Sin embargo, fue Seiya quien se llevó la mayor sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con Diamante. Su antiguo amigo estaba sentado sobre una silla acolchada y no llevaba ca pucha ni máscara. Lo flanqueaban dos médicos árabes, en capuchados, y uno de ellos estaba recibiendo una copa de manos del príncipe.

El cabello de Diamante seguía teniendo el mismo ma tiz dorado pero, a diferencia de los días de su infancia, cuan do lo llevaba corto, ahora estaba trenzado y le caía por la espalda. Sus ojos ámbar, con destellos de verde y avella na, fulguraban con un odio absoluto.

Seiya sintió que le faltaba el aire al ver los tatua jes negros que cubrían las mejillas de Diamante: uno deba jo de cada ojo, seguían la línea de los pómulos. Seiya desconocía su significado, pero era evidente que eran pa labras y no símbolos. De no haber sido por esas marcas, el rostro de Diamante habría resultado de una belleza in maculada.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! -gritó Diamante, poniéndose en pie. Corrió hacia una mesa del otro extremo de la habi tación y cogió una máscara dorada para ocultar su rostro de Seiya: era la imagen exacta de cómo se vería su cara si sus captores no la hubiesen arruinado.

Los médicos se acercaron a Diamante, pero éste los alejó.

-¡Dejadme! -gritó.

Los guardias llegaron para apresar a Seiya, pero el conde se los quitó de encima sin hacer el más mínimo es fuerzo.

-Quiero hablar contigo -masculló Seiya-, y no me iré hasta que lo haya hecho.

Diamante lo miraba con odio mientras se ataba la máscara para ocultar su rostro. Con un movimiento brus co de cabeza, indicó a los guardias y a los médicos que los dejaran solos, cosa que hicieron a regañadientes. Los ojos de Seiya seguían fijos en Diamante mientras la comitiva salía v cerraba la puerta para dejarlos a solas.

Diamante llevaba una gonela v calzas de color escar lata, y usaba guantes incluso de puertas adentro. Sin em bargo, por una vez, no se molestó en ponerse la capa mien tras acortaba la distancia que lo separaba de Seiya.

-No sé qué tienes que decir, pero dilo rápido -dijo Diamante con aspereza y en voz baja.

Seiya fue directamente al grano.

-¿Por qué me enviaste a Alexander?

Diamante se estremeció visiblemente un momento an te la mención del nombre del niño, pero enseguida reco bró la compostura.

-No sé de qué estás hablando. ¿Quién es Alexander?

-Sabes quién es, Diamante -dijo Seiya, apretando los dientes-. No juegues conmigo ni con el niño. Juro que te mataré si lo haces, y no me importa lo que pueda ocu rrirme. -Tenía la extraña sensación de que Diamante se regodeaba con esas palabras.

Diamante se puso detrás de una silla, y apoyó la ma no sobre el respaldo, alto y finamente labrado. Cuando ha bló, lo hizo en voz muy baja, como si temiera que alguien los escuchara.

-Entonces... ¿Lo protegerás?

Quizás se equivocaba, pero Seiya podría haber ju rado que había un deje de esperanza en la voz de Diamante.

-¿Planeas usarlo en mi contra?

El francés soltó una carcajada tría e irónica. -No, no lo haré.

-¿Lo juras?

Diamante sonrió.

-Si lo jurara, ¿me creerías?

No, no le creería. ¿Cómo podía creerle cuando Diamante ya le había confesado su odio?

-¿Por qué le dijiste que yo era su padre?

Diamante desvió la vista y se tomó un momento an tes de responder.

-No supe qué decirle cuando me lo preguntó, así que traté de pensar en alguien que el niño pudiera admirar y to mar como ejemplo. -Fijó los ojos en los de Seiya, y el odio que destilaban era abrasador-. Tu nombre fue el único que me vino a la cabeza al pensar en una persona honorable.

Seiya no lograba comprender el razonamiento ni cl odio injustificado de aquel hombre.

-¿Por eso me odias?

-Te odio por muchas razones.

-¿Y aun así me envías a un niño para que lo críe? Diamante apretó con más fuerza el respaldo de la silla. -Me ocuparé de que te reintegren hasta el más mí nimo de los gastos.

-No quiero tu dinero, Diamante, ni lo necesito. Sólo quiero que dejes al niño en paz y no juegues con sus emo ciones ni con su mente.

-No debes preocuparte por eso: me mantendré completamente fuera de su vida. Dile que su tío ha muer to: es lo único que debe saber.

Seiya asintió.

-Sólo me queda una pregunta. -¿Cuál?

-¿Cuánto le envío al amo de Annete para comprar su libertad? -Diamante inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado . Por eso supe que eras tú, Diamante: además del medallón que tenía el niño, estaba el hecho de que hubieran llegado has ta aquí desde Tierra Santa. Sólo alguien con mucho poder podía trasladarlos hasta Inglaterra sin que corrieran peli gro. Deberías ser más cuidadoso.

Diamante pareció desoír esa última advertencia.

-¿Por qué quieres que Annete se quede?

-Porque Alexander la quiere y porque le vendrá bien tener a alguien conocido cerca. Debes saber mejor que nadie lo que se siente al estar solo en un lugar extraño, don de nadie entiende lo que dices y donde todos los que te ro dean no son más que desconocidos.

A Diamantese le tensó un músculo de la mandíbula cuando desvió la vista.

-Yo me haré cargo del amo de Annete. -El conde asintió y se dio la vuelta para retirarse-. Espera. -Seiya miró cómo Diamante se retiraba a su alcoba y volvía lue go para entregarle un caballero tallado en madera del ta maño de una mano-. Dile a Alexander que Dante le echa de menos. -E1 conde frunció el ceño al recibir el juguete v el confuso mensaje de Diamante. Se volvió para retirarse, pero Diamante lo retuvo una vez más, cogiéndolo del brazo con firmeza-. No dejes que se convierta en un tonto co mo yo, Seiya. Haz de él un hombre decente.

Diamante soltó a Seiya v regresó a su alcoba sin volver la vista atrás. Se ovó un eco amenazante cuando se cerraron las dos hojas de la puerta.

Había sido un encuentro más que interesante, pe ro Seiya aún no sabía por qué Diamante le había enviado al niño ni por qué era tan importante para él que fuera el conde quien lo cuidara y criara. Extrañado con los acon tecimientos, suspiró y salió del cuarto en dirección a la cocina.

Serena estaba de pie en un lateral mientras el Cisne juga ba con Alexander: para ser un hombre que afirmaba no querer saber nada de niños, el Cisne no había tardado mu cho en entablasr amistad con el pequeño.

-Bien, Alexander -dijo cl Cisne mientras cl niño sostenía dos tallos de apio-. Aquí viene la bola de fuego del trabuquete. -El Cisne sostenía un enorme rábano por las hojas y lo acercaba a los tallos de apio, moviéndolo e imitando el sonido del fuego, las flechas y las voces de los hombres que buscaban protegerse del rábano volador o, mejor dicho, de la «bola de fuego». Alexander rio cuando el Cisne tumbó los tallos de apio con el rábano-. ¡Oh, mi cabeza! -gritó el Cisne, tomando una de las plantas y convirtiéndola en un hombre herido que correteaba por la mesa-. ¡Está en llamas! ¡Ay, ay, ay! -Alexander se reía a carcajadas.

Serena intercambió una mirada de horror con Annete, que estaba sentada al lado de Alexander, terminando su potaje de puerros y guisantes. Seiya entró en la cocina, v el Cisne dejó los tallos de apio y recobró la compostura de inmediato.

-No juegues con la comida -le reprendió con se veridad al niño, que le miraba sorprendido por el repenti no cambio de actitud.

El Cisne carraspeó y le lanzó a Seiya una mirada furibunda.

-Me retiro.

Seiya advirtió la expresión de Serena y estalló en una carcajada.

-¿Estaba jugando otra vez al apio con la cabeza en llamas?

-¿Lo hace a menudo? -preguntó ella.

-Sí, pero me asusta menos si lo hace para divertir a un niño y no para divertirse él solo.

Serena se rio. Seiyase agachó junto a Alexander, que estaba ocupado jugando con una de sus orejas, y le en tregó el pequeño juguete de madera.

-¡Dante! -gritó el niño, quitándole el juguete de las manos-. ¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

Serena vio cl dolor del rostro de Seiyamientras el niño besaba su muñeco.

-Te lo envía tu tío: pidió que te dijeran que Dante te echa de menos.

Serena estudió detenidamente la expresión de Seiya: estaba ocultando algo.

-Oh, Dante -volvió a gritar Alexander, apre tando el muñeco contra su pecho-. Pensé que te había perdido. Pero eso ya no importa: ahora estamos juntos y podremos seguir peleando contra los dragones y... -Miró en dirección a las verduras que había dejado el Cisne sobre la mesa-. Y ahora también contra los apios.

Mientras Alexander jugaba con su caballero de ma dera, Serena cogió a Seiya y lo apartó a un lado.

-¿De dónde habéis sacado ese muñeco?

Seiya se encogió de hombros mientras miraba con atención cómo jugaba el niño con su muñeco. No fue si no entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo: el niño era muy parecido a Diamante. La semejanza se notaba especialmen te en los ojos, que eran de un marrón verdoso, pero las fac ciones y el color de la piel guardaban suficiente similitud como para afirmar que Diamante era el padre del niño. Seiya suspiró profundamente al darse cuenta de lo que aca baba de descubrir. Ahora todo tenía sentido: por qué Diamante se había quedado con el caballero de madera y por qué se había reído cuando Seiya le preguntó si lastima ría al niño.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, era ridículo: si Diamante odiaba tanto a Seiya, ¿por qué le encargaba el cui dado de su propio hijo? A menos que Diamante temiera que los sarracenos supiesen de su hijo. Aun así, ¿por qué no ha bía enviado al niño a su casa de París? Allí tenía a toda la corte de Francia para protegerlo. Pero no: era imposible que fuera tan sencillo... Si así fuera, Diamante lo habría en viado a París aprovechando la menor oportunidad.

Era evidente que Diamante tenía más secretos de lo que creía Seiya. Si estaban en lo cierto y Diamante era el Escorpión, los gobiernos de Inglaterra y Francia podrían utilizar al niño como instrumento en su contra. El conde sintió pena por Diamante, pero debía reconocer que era as tuto: ¿a quién se le ocurriría buscar al hijo del príncipe en el hogar de su peor enemigo? Era una jugada brillante, y le indicaba a Seiya que debía cuidarse de Diamante.

-Seiya -insistió Serena -. Por favor, decidme qué está pasando.

El conde tomó la mano de la joven y la besó con delicadeza.

-No puedo, Serena: ni siquiera yo lo sé con cer teza, y no quiero decir nada que ponga al niño en peligro. -Miró a los sirvientes de la cocina que, a efectos prácti cos, parecían no prestar atención, pero a menudo eso no era garantía de nada: los sirvientes hablaban, y mucho.

Serena entendió lo que Seiya trataba de decirle: asintió y volvió a jugar con Alexander. El conde los mira ba mientras jugaban: se veían hermosos juntos. Sin embargo, mientras los contemplaba, recordó las palabras del Cisne. Su caballero tenía razón: no podía desposarla y par tir. De hacer eso, la dejaría a merced de cualquiera que de seara atacarlo. Pero ahora que tenía a Alexander...

-¿Padre?

La mirada de Seiya se posó sobre el niño. -¿Sí?

-Necesito una bacinilla.

Annete se puso de pie.

-¿Dónde puedo llevarlo?

-Yo lo llevaré -dijo Serena, extendiéndole una mano al niño-. A nadie le extrañará vernos juntos. -Co gidos de la mano, salieron de la cocina a toda prisa.

Annete volvió a su potaje mientras Seiya ponía a Dante de pie junto al plato de Alexander.

-¿Señor?-preguntó Annete-. ¿Puedo pregunta ros, con todo respeto, por qué se os ve tan apenado por la presencia de Alexander? Es un buen niño y no causa mu chos problemas, comparado con otros de su edad.

-Lo sé, Annete -dijo Seiya mientras jugueteaba con el brazo del muñeco-. Lo único que me preocupa es que no sé cómo puedo salvar el mundo y criar a mi hijo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué queréis decir?

-Hay tanta maldad en el mundo de la que proteger a Alexander y a los demás. ¿Cómo puedo luchar contra ella y velar para que mi hijo esté a salvo al mismo tiempo?

Annete parecía aún más confundida.

-Todavía no comprendo, milord. Vos sois un solo hombre con una sola espada que lucha contra el mundo en tero. Eso es muy bueno, por cierto, pero cuando os hayáis ido también se habrá ido vuestra espada. Por eso creo que, si bien pelear contra los hombres malvados es importante, también lo es criar a un hombre bueno; y aún mejor sería criar a más de un hombre bueno. De ese modo, cuando vos ya no estéis en este mundo, habréis dejado a toda una ge neración que luche por el bien.

Seiya estaba anonadado por la sabiduría de la an ciana.

-Gracias, Annete. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera.

La anciana asintió y terminó su comida, mientras Seiya analizaba en silencio sus palabras. Eso era lo que había querido decir Kakkyu cuando hablaba de Ravenswood. Aunque, a decir verdad, había que reconocer que Annete había sido muchísimo más elocuente. Sí, ahora tenía algo por lo que pelear y, por una vez, no era la Hermandad


	16. Chapter 16

EL DÍA PASÓ VELOZ MIENTRAS SEIYA PRESENTABA A Alexander y a Fátima al resto de sus hombres y les mostraba el castillo. Además, encargó a un sastre que los visitara y les confeccionara ropas nuevas, algo que los hi ciera pasar un poco más inadvertidos. Cuando cayó el sol, Annete se fue a rezar y Alexander marchó a dormir a la al coba de Serena bajo su atenta supervisión.

Mientras su hijo dormía en la cama que él mismo deseaba ocupar, Seiya había reunido a sus hombres en su tienda.

-Hay algo que no va bien, ¿no es cierto? -pre guntó Taiki con voz áspera y amargada. La postura petu lante que adoptó junto al escritorio indicaba que estaba se guro de ello-. Lo siento en los huesos.

-No le contradijo Seiya-, no exactamente.

Parado junto a la entrada, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el Cisne demostró su fastidio con un bu fido.

-Es esa mujer otra vez: le ha estropeado la mente. Seiya gruñó.

-No se trata de Serena.

-Entonces es el niño -dijo Taiki, mirando al Cuer vo-. ¿Por qué no lo enviarnos...?

-Tampoco se trata de Alexander -interrumpió Seiya antes de que terminara la frase.

-¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí? -preguntó el Cisne.

-Porque hay algo que quiero deciros. He estado pensando en nuestro futuro.

El Cisne soltó una maldición.

-Sí se trata de Serena. Quieres desposarla. Lo sabía. -No es eso sólo -dijo Seiya-. Son muchas las cosas que están en juego.

-Como, por ejemplo, el futuro de la Hermandad -agregó el Cuervo, tomando asiento en el escritorio del conde-. ¿Sabes, Cisne? No necesitamos que Seiya sea nuestro guía para siempre.

El Cisne resopló con furia.

-Muérdete la lengua, rata: no sabes lo que dices.

-No, deja que el chico hable -dijo Val-. No te nemos derecho a pedirle a Seiya que siga dedicando su vida a la causa, como tampoco lo teníamos cuando Ravenswood quiso casarse con Hotaru.

-Pero necesitamos un líder-insistió el Cisne.

-No me estoy muriendo -aclaró Seiya-. Se guiré junto a vosotros, pero pasaré un poco más de tiem po en Inglaterra.

-¿Cuidando a tu familia? -preguntó el Cisne, y su voz destilaba ponzoña-. Pensé que nosotros éramos tu familia.

Val le agarró de la guerrera.

-No te atrevas a poner esa culpa sobre sus hom bros: somos una familia, todos nosotros. Y como miembros de tina familia es nuestro deber apoyar a nuestro hermano cuando encuentra algo que necesita.

El Cisne arrancó su guerrera de la mano de Val.

-Necesitamos a Seiya.

-Seiya necesita a Serena -dijo el Cuervo con tranquilidad, desde su lugar en el escritorio-. Ya viste có mo la mira, y además tiene un hijo al que criar. Por mi par te, me gustaría que Alexander estuviera protegido en su propio hogar. -Miró a Seiya-. Vosotros sabéis que nun ca conocí a mis padres: mi madre murió dándome a luz y mi padre antes de que me enviaran con mi familia adopti va. -Desvió la mirada hacia el Cisne-. Puede que no te interese tu familia de sangre, pero al menos sabes quiénes son y puedes ir a visitarlos cuando te dé la gana. No tienes ni idea de lo que se siente al desconocer el amor de un pa dre o la caricia de una madre. Yo juré lealtad a la Herman dad para que niños como yo pudieran tener las cosas que yo no tuve. -El Cuervo se puso en pie y le extendió una mano a Seiya-. Aquí o en el extranjero: te serviré don dequiera que vayas. Pero, por cl bien de Alexander, espe ro que decidas quedarte aquí y dedicarte a criarlo.

Val asintió.

-Podernos ir a los torneos por nuestra cuenta y seguir funcionando como enlace entre Inglaterra y Tie rra Santa.

Taiki hizo una mueca y dejó escapar un sonido bur lón, pero finalmente se unió a los demás.

-Amor, ¡bah! Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de creer en esa tontería, pero espero que esa estúpida emoción te sirva más que a mí.

Todos miraron al Cisne, que no se había movido. -Sigo firme: no voy a unirme a vosotros para ser testigo del fracaso de la causa.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso -replicó Seiya-. Sólo quería que todos vosotros lo supierais por mí mismo.

-Y ahora lo sabemos -contestó el Cisne antes de abandonar la tienda hecho una furia.

-Ya entrará en razones -dijo Taiki-. De lo con trario, lo haré recapacitar a golpes.

Mientras Seiya se burlaba de las palabras del ca ballero, Serena entró en la tienda. Los tres hombres del conde salieron de inmediato, visiblemente incómodos con la presencia de la joven.

-¿Interrumpo algo? -preguntó ella, mientras en traba en la tienda con su laúd.

-No, ya habíamos terminado. –Seiya seguía mirando hacia la entrada de la tienda, con el ceño frunci do: esperaba ver venir a Alexander corriendo detrás de Serena.

-Alexander está en mis aposentos, y Lita y Annete lo están vigilando.

Seiya asintió.

-Bien. Quería unos minutos a solas con vos. He estado pensando...

-¿Qué es esto? -le interrumpió Serena mientras se acercaba al escritorio. Frunciendo el ceño, Seiya la vio coger la lista de combates para el torneo, que Taiki había es tado leyéndole un rato antes.

No es nada, sólo el listado de nuestros oponentes. El rostro de Serena ganaba en color a medida que hojeaba la pila de papeles.

-Por Dios... ¿Cuántos hombres hay en esta lista? -Ciento cincuenta.

¿Ciento cincuenta? repitió, como si no pudiera creerlo-. Aquí dice que las justas durarán tres días se guidos.

-Sí. Este año se presentaron tantos caballeros que Artemis decidió prolongar el tiempo dedicado a las justas. Serena lo miró incrédula.

-¿Y por qué han venido tantos?

-Por el decreto en que Artemis os establece como premio.

Las facciones de la joven se endurecieron mientras revisaba la lista de nombres.

-La mitad de estos hombres me detesta y lo recono ce abiertamente, y a los demás no los conozco. ¿De dónde vienen?

-De todas partes, Serena. Vos misma lo dijisteis: tenéis una de las mejores posesiones del mundo. Hay mu chos aquí que venderían su alma para poseerla. Si un ca ballero sin tierras se casa con vos, se convierte al instante en un poderoso barón. A vos nunca os faltaron títulos, así que ni os imagináis cuán tentadora es la oferta.

Horrorizada, tiró los papeles sobre el escritorio.

-¿Entonces no soy más que la gallina de los hue vos de oro?

- Serena, siempre supisteis cómo eran las cosas.

-Sí -contestó ella con furia-, pero no supuse que saldrían hombres de cada rincón de Europa a masacrarse para conseguir unas tierras, que, casualmente, vienen jun to con mi mano. -Seiya estaba anonadado por la lógica y la indignación de Serena -. ¡Y encima esto! -dijo, se ñalando uno de los nombres, que Seiya no podía leer-. ¿Diamante St. Cyr va a competir también? ¿Diamante?

-Sí. ¿Nadie os lo había dicho?

-Obviamente, no. ¿Por qué habría de competir?

-Le hizo gracia que os hubieras pasado toda la se mana tratando de descubrirlo en algo sospechoso.

-¿Le hizo gracia? -gritó ella-. Ese hombre mató a mi mejor amiga y es un asesino despiadado. Nunca po dría casarme con alguien como él: prefiero morir.

Seiya intentó calmarla:

-No os preocupéis, milady. No tendréis que casa ros con él ni con ninguno de los otros: yo ganaré ese tor neo para vos.

Serena ladeó la cabeza con recelo. ¿Estáis seguro?

Seiya se enderezó, ofendido por la pregunta. -No hay hombre en esa lista que no haya derriba do en una justa más de una vez.

-¿Incluso Diamante? -Seiya vaciló un instante ¿También lo habéis derrotado?

-No, no en una justa. Pero no temo que me gane, v vos tampoco deberíais temer.

Serena apoyó los dedos en las sienes, como si le doliera la cabeza.

-Oh, Seiya... No os imagináis cómo me siento ahora sabiendo que todos esos hombres están aquí para de rramar su sangre con el fin de conseguir mi mano. -Lo miró-. ¿Os casaréis conmigo? ¿Ahora? ¿Esta noche? Lle vadme lejos de toda esta locura.

Seiya realmente deseaba poder complacerla. Por desgracia, no era tan sencillo.

No.

-¿No?

-No, Serena. No podemos casarnos. Si queríais casaros, tendríais que haber aceptado cuando os lo propu se, hace tres semanas.

-¿Qué queréis decir con que no podemos casarnos ahora? ¿Por qué no?

Seiya señaló los papeles desparramados sobre el escritorio.

-Vos misma habéis visto la lista, Serena: esos hom bres vinieron porque Artemis prometió que el ganador os desposaría. Si yo os desposara a menos de una semana del comienzo del torneo, atacarían a Artemis para destronarlo.

-No podéis estar hablando en serio.

-Creedme, nunca haría bromas con algo como esto: tendremos que esperar hasta que termine el torneo.

Los ojos de la joven centelleaban, y la ira le ensom brecía el rostro cuando miró al conde: realmente era her mosa cuando se enojaba.

-Comprendo. Debo quedarme quieta como una buena gallina y alentar a quien luego me desplumará.

La furia de Serena comenzaba a encender la de Seiya.

-Yo no voy a desplumaros y no sois ninguna galli na. ;Por qué estamos discutiendo si, después de todo, que réis casaros conmigo?

-Porque no soporto ver que los hombres se peleen por esas tonterías, y me duele ser la razón por la que vayan a tratar de matarse mutuamente.

-Pensé que esa idea era el fundamento del amor cor tés: sacrificarse por una dama inalcanzable, aunque lo único que se reciba de ella en la vida sea una mirada pasajera.

El gruñido que dejó escapar Serena no fue preci samente decoroso.

-No es ése el amor de mis canciones. No veo nada romántico en el derramamiento innecesario de sangre.

Seiya se acercó y la abrazó, posando los labios so bre la sien de la joven y bebiendo el aroma dulce y floral de su cabello.

-Después del próximo viernes no tendréis que vol ver a preocuparos por el derramamiento de sangre: ganaré el torneo, y a vos con él, y ya no habrá razón para que te máis.

Serena asintió, calmándose un poco.

-Y yo me pondré mis mejores plumas blancas, como una buena gallina.

Seiya suspiró ante la obstinación de la joven. -¿Preferiríais que perdiera?

-¡No! Y mucho menos contra alguien como Diamante St. Cyr.

-¿Por qué discutimos, entonces?

-¡Porque sí! - Serena se volvió y salió de la tien da hecha una furia. Seiya se quedó de pie, estupefacto, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Mujeres... -farfulló. Ningún hombre las enten dería jamás. Pasándose una mano por el pelo, salió de la tienda para buscar sosiego entre sus hombres: al menos ellos decían lo que pensaban y sus palabras tenían sentido.

Seiya pasó los días siguientes preparándose para el tor neo, y no recibió más lecciones de música de Serena. De hecho, ella apenas le dirigía la palabra: se limitaba a caca rear y a agitar los brazos corno una gallina cada vez que el caballero trataba de entablar conversación. Lo peor del ca so era que, muy a pesar de Seiya, Alexander había comenzado a imitarla. «¿No es divertido, padre? Serena di jo que te parecería divertido». Le parecía retorcido, a decir verdad. Pero no estaba dispuesto a herir los sentimientos del niño: le acariciaba la cabeza y lo mandaba con Annete, mientras él se quedaba maldiciendo a Serena por ser tan infantil.

Corno era su costumbre, Seiya pasó la noche pre via al torneo en la capilla: rezaba para tener fortaleza y por el alma de todos sus conocidos que habían muerto lejos de sus familias. Entrada la noche, volvió a su tienda y se en contró a Serena, que lo esperaba allí. La joven llevaba una larga túnica y estaba sentada junto al pequeño catre de Alexander, velando por el sueño del niño.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? -le preguntó, casi esperando un cacareo como respuesta.

Sin embargo, se equivocó. La joven se incorporó des pacio y se paró frente al conde.

-Le dije a Annete que se tomara la noche libre. No sabía que fuerais a tardar tanto: esperaba que llegarais an tes de que se retiraran Lita y Molly. Por desgracia, aho ra no hay nadie que cuide de Alexander.

El conde peinó el cabello de la joven con sus dedos.

-No habría tardado tanto de haber sabido que es tabais aquí esperándome, sin cacarear.

Serena sonrió y le dio un beso casto en los labios.

-Quiero disculparme por mi conducta, y sobre to do por haber usado a Alexander para molestaron fue un error por mi parte.

Seiya carraspeó: era imposible sentir rencor con ella delante, pidiendo disculpas, tan tentadora. -Os perdono.

-Bien. - Serena se separó y cacareó. El conde pu so los ojos en blanco y ella se rio.

-Sólo estoy jugando. -Miró sobre su hombro en dirección al catre donde dormía Alexander, para asegurar se de que no se hubiese despertado. Luego, abrió la túni ca que llevaba puesta. Seiya se quedó sin aliento al ver la camisola traslúcida que cubría el cuerpo de Serena, acen tuando más que lo que ocultaba. Los pezones rosados, hin chados y evidentes, lo invitaban irrefrenablemente. Pero sobre todo veía las palabras «Pertenezco a Seiya», escri tas con su letra torpe y tosca. Serena apoyó la mano en la mejilla del conde-. No lo he olvidado. -Cerró su túnica y trató de tantear debajo de la ropa de Serena -. ¿Vos?

-No, no lo he olvidado. Pero me vi obligado a la varme después de que Val y el Cuervo leyeran el mensaje: se burlaron durante días.

-¿De veras?

Sí. Por eso el Cuervo está limpiando mi arma dura esta noche.

-¿Y Val?

-Todavía renquea.

Serena rio, y el conde volvió a abrirle la túnica pa ra poder sentir el cuerpo apenas cubierto de la joven con tra el suyo y acariciarle la piel a través de la fina tela.

-Hum... -le dijo al oído, jadeante-. Me gustaría estar dentro de vos ahora mismo, saboreándoos...

Serena se sonrojó al oír esas palabras.

-Milord, vuestro hijo está durmiendo a unos pasos de distancia.

-Lo sé: es la única razón por la que no estáis en el suelo con mis labios sobre los vuestros. -Le tomó el ros tro con una mano y la besó con pasión antes de liberarla de su abrazo. Serena dio un paso atrás y le sonrió.

-Necesitáis descansar: tenéis que derrotar a tres hombres por la mañana.

-Es cierto.

Serena le cogió las manos y examinó las cicatrices con atención, como si ella misma pudiese sentir su dolor.

-Lamento no haber aceptado cuando me propu sisteis matrimonio, y espero que todos salgáis ilesos de es ta farsa, vos especialmente.

Serena asintió.

-Sabéis que estoy decidido a pedir vuestra mano cuando gane el torneo, ¿no es cierto?

-Lo sé: Alexander necesita una madre. -El dolor en los ojos de Serena oprimía el corazón del conde. - Serena...

-Shh... -le silenció la joven, apoyando un dedo so bre los labios del caballero-. Sé que no puedo reteneros a mi lado, y no tengo deseos de intentarlo. Como dijisteis en vuestra celda, lo más conveniente es que nos casemos: so lucionará todos nuestros problemas y Alexander tendrá un hogar.

Seiya nunca la había amado tanto corno en ese mo mento. Serena no pedía nada para sí: nada. Le besó la ma no, le dio las buenas noches y la vio partir.

La mañana tardó demasiado en llegar para Seiya, que no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, viendo a Serena como una gallina servida en su mesa. Era una pena que en el sueño no llevara las ropas traslúcidas. En lugar de eso, estaba cubier ta de plumas y horneada. Las pesadillas fueron terribles.

Annete volvió para cuidar de Alexander mientras Shingo y el Cuervo preparaban al conde para el torneo. La primera justa era a las diez y cuando el conde entró en el campo del torneo para esperar su turno recorrió las gra das con la vista hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Serena estaba sentada junto a sus damas. Llevaba un vestido blanco ribeteado con plumón, y una corona de plumas blan cas en la cabeza. Seiya no pudo contener la risa, en es pecial cuando vio el rostro del tío de Serena, sentado jun to a la joven: su dama era una experta en sacar de quicio a cualquier hombre.

Serena odiaba tener que presenciar aquella debacle por orden de su tío y del rey. Cada vez que un hombre arre metía contra otro, la joven se estremecía y cerraba los ojos. Siempre había odiado el sonido de los cascos de los ca ballos, el de la madera cuando golpeaba metal y carne v el inevitable ruido de los cuerpos que se estrellaban con tra el suelo. ¿Cómo podían ser tan bárbaros con sus pares?

Serena sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. Gi ró la cabeza, esperando encontrar los ojos de Seiya cla vados en los suyos. Sin embargo, no era el conde quien la miraba, sino Diamante St. Cyr, montado sobre su caballo de batalla, enorme y blanco. Ambos, bestia v hombre, estaban cubiertos con sendas cotas de malla dorada. Serena no po día ver los ojos ni el rostro de Diamante, pero sentía que él la recorría con su fría mirada. Se apresuró a desviar la vista.

Después de lo que a Serena le pareció una eternidad, entró por fin Seiya, montado en su caballo negro. Derri bó a su primer oponente sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, lo que le mereció la ovación de la multitud. Al llegar al otro ex tremo de la liza, hizo girar a su caballo. Se deshizo de la lan za rota, mientras la bestia se erguía sobre sus patas traseras y cortaba el aire con las pezuñas. Seiya dominó al caba llo y, mirando a Serena, inclinó la cabeza en reverencia.

Serena se mordió el labio, presa de la emoción, aun sabiendo que no debía. No pudo resistir la tentación de ti rarle un beso a su paladín.

-¿Qué crees que haces? -le preguntó su tío.

-Nada -respondió ella, bajando la vista y jugue teando nerviosa con la manga de su vestido.

-Acabas... -Miró a Seiya un momento y luego volvió a fijar la vista sobre Serena -. Acabas de tirarle un beso al conde de Blackmoor.

-Tus ojos te engañan, tío.

-Sí, eso hizo -interrumpió Bridget desde la fila de atrás-. Ama al conde, milord.

Serena miró a su amiga con odio. -¿Es cierto? -le preguntó su tío. No tenía sentido negarlo.

-Sí, tío, así parece.

El rostro de su tío se tornó serio en extremo. -Entonces ruego que, por tu bien, no pierda. -No perderá -dijo ella con convicción. Tenía que ganar: había mucho más que el futuro de Serena en juego.

Seiya esperaba que Serena fuese a su tienda esa noche, una vez que los combates hubieran terminado y los nobles estuviesen cenando. Tenía todo preparado para poder estar a solas con ella: incluso había enviado a Alexander a dormir con el Cuervo.

Sin embargo, Serena no apareció, y cuando Seiya fue hasta la sala a preguntar por ella, se encontró con Molly, que le dijo que Serena estaba enferma y no po dría participar en los festejos. Cuando intentó ir a su alco ba para ver cómo estaba, el tío de Serena lo detuvo.

-No podemos dejar que piensen que estamos fa voreciendo a uno de los caballeros, ¿no es cierto? -había dicho. Furioso por la verdad de esas palabras, Seiya vol vió a su tienda, donde pasó la noche a solas soñando que le hacía el amor a una mujer vestida de gallina.

Por la mañana, cuando llegó al campo del torneo, se sentía exhausto. Al igual que el día anterior, Serena esta ba en las gradas y llevaba otro vestido de plumas blancas. Sin embargo, se veía un poco más pálida que en la víspera. Mo vido por la preocupación, Seiya trató una vez más saber de la joven: en vista de que Kenji y el rey se lo negaban, en vió a su hijo en su lugar. Alexander corrió por entre la mul titud, esquivando los cuerpos que poblaban las gradas, has ta llegar al lado de Serena. El corazón de Seiya latía lleno de orgullo al ver que Serena tomaba al niño y lo sentaba sobre su regazo para que pudiera ver los combates. La joven aún se veía pálida, pero sus mejillas se avivaron mientras ha blaba con Alexander y le señalaba cosas.

Unos minutos después, cuando llegó el turno de Seiya en la justa, el Cuervo tomó las riendas del caballo y lo detuvo justo antes de que comenzara a cabalgar hacia su oponente.

-¿Qué haces? -El Cuervo hizo un gesto hacia las gradas con la cabeza, y Seiya vio que Alexander venía co rriendo hacia ellos. El niño tropezó al llegar, con lo que en cabritó al caballo de Seiya. Mientras Seiya trataba de calmar al equino, el Cuervo se apuró a levantar al niño y ponerlo a salvo-. Cuidado, rapaz -le dijo-. El caballo de tu padre podría confundirte con un ratoncito, y no que rrás que te aplaste.

La respiración de Alexander era casi un jadeo cuan do el Cuervo lo alzó y lo acercó a su padre.

-Lady Serena te envía esto, padre. -Le entregó un pedazo de papel que tenía algo escrito-. Me pidió que te dijera que no puede verte hasta que hayas ganado el úl timo combate, pero que conserves este papel: ella te lo leerá y te colmará de alegría.

Seiya abrazó a Alexander y se lo agradeció. El Cuer vo lo dejó en el suelo y el niño volvió corriendo junto a Serena mientras Seiya guardaba la nota en su guantelete.

-Una carta -observó el Cuervo con sorna-. Tú arriesgas cuerpo y alma y, en lugar de un beso, recibes un pedazo inservible de papel. -Sacudió la cabeza-. Dios no lo permita, pero si Cupido quiere dispararme, que sea una flecha de muerte y no de amor.

Seiya no hizo caso y tomó la lanza que le entre gaba el caballero para enfrentarse a su oponente. El cor cel cabalgó veloz a lo largo de la liza, y Seiya derribó a su rival en la primera pasada. Dejó caer la lanza y miró ha cia las gradas, buscando a Serena: su asiento estaba vacío y no se veía a Alexander por ningún lado. Decepcionado, suspiró con resignación: no cabía duda de que Serena no soportaba verlo derribar a otro hombre. Desmontó y se dispuso a esperar su próximo combate, deseando poder pa sar más tiempo con su amada.

Esa noche, una vez terminadas las justas, Seiya buscó a Alexander y a Serena en el gran salón y en su tienda, pe ro no encontró ni rastro de ellos. Las únicas noticias que tu vo las recibió de Annete, que lo visitó en su tienda: Serena no había querido pasar la noche sola y se había quedado con Alexander en su alcoba. Seiya maldijo al pensar en lo poco que le había servido enviar al niño como espía.

Con el corazón apesadumbrado, extrajo la nota que había guardado en su guantelete y la examinó detenida mente. Como tantas otras veces en su vida, deseó saber leer. Tuvo que conformarse con recorrer las delicadas le tras con el dedo, deseando que Serena estuviese a su lado. Casi le pidió a uno de sus hombres que le leyera el mensaje, pero resistió la tentación: quizá dijera algo per sonal. Ella había prometido que se lo leería, y Seiya pro tegería la nota hasta que llegara el momento.

Invadido por el dolor de la añoranza, se llevó la nota a la nariz y saboreó la levísima traza del perfume de Serena. Su cuerpo se estremeció de inmediato cuando se imaginó a Serena cubierta apenas con su vestido casi transparente.

-Sois una hechicera -susurró-. Vuestro recuerdo no deja de atormentarme.

Sin embargo, todo su amor era para esa hechicera que, por la mañana, sería suya al fin. Al menos eso era lo que esperaba Seiya.

Un sol brillante marcó el comienzo de esa mañana. Por una vez, Seiya había dormido bien y cuando llegó al campo del torneo vio a Serena y a Alexander que lo saludaban desde las gradas. Con el corazón más aliviado, derribó a sus dos primeros oponentes. El día se acercaba a su fin, y todo estaba saliendo según sus expectativas: él y Diamante decidirían el torneo. Escucharon a los heraldos anunciar los resultados. Todo terminaría pronto: Serena sería su ya y nadie podría separarlos.

Diamante detuvo su caballo junto al de Seiya y le dedicó una mirada burlona que ni siquiera su yelmo podía ocultar.

-Mira a tu dama por última vez, Seiya, porque en breve será mía.

-No respondió Seiya, que en su corazón sabía la verdad-. Nunca será tuya.

En ese momento se le apareció a Seiya una ima gen mental del rostro de su madre, y tuvo una revelación: Serena le pertenecía, al igual que él a ella, y no del modo que hubiera pensado. La joven le había llegado al corazón y al alma. En ese momento, mientras estaba a punto de en frentarse a su amigo de la infancia convertido en enemigo, comprendió al fin por qué Serena se sentía como una ga llina. También comprendió que Diamante la quería para sí sólo porque ése era su propio deseo: Serena no signifi caba nada para Diamante. Sin embargo, para Seiya, lo era todo.

Serena tenía razón: algunas batallas no podían pe learse con espada ni lanza, ni con flechas ni con asedios. Sólo había una manera de ganar a su amada.

Serena se mantuvo cerca de Alexander mientras el niño parloteaba, convencido de que su padre iba a derrotar al otro caballero y que nadie podría vencer jamás a un gue rrero tan magnífico como él.

-Mi tío me lo dijo -dijo Alexander, lleno de con vicción-. Y mi tío nunca me mintió. Ni una sola vez. - Serena abrazó al pequeño parlanchín, esperando ansiosa el comienzo de la batalla.

Al igual que los caballeros que habían luchado antes que ellos, Diamante y Seiya se pusieron frente a frente. La armadura de Diamante soltaba destellos de oro y riqueza. Seiya, que también podía permitirse una armadura cos tosa, llevaba sobre el gambax de cuero una cota de malla plateada, sin ornamentos: un traje práctico de guerra. Los caballos resoplaban y rascaban el suelo con las pezuñas. Fi nalmente, el heraldo levantó la bandera. Los caballeros espolearon sus monturas y cabalgaron raudos. Serena con tuvo el aliento, esperando oír el sonido que tanto odiaba.

Sin embargo, esta vez no lo oyó: justo antes de en frentarse a Diamante, Seiya desvió su caballo para esqui var el lanzazo y salir de la liza.

Serena, al igual que el resto de los presentes, esta ba boquiabierta. Seiya le entregó la lanza al Cuervo, que lo miraba como preguntándose si el conde había perdido la razón. De hecho, ésa era la única explicación posible. ¿Por qué no se había enfrentado a Diamante? El heraldo corrió hasta donde estaba Seiya y le dijo algo que Serena no pudo entender, a pesar de que el público guarda ba tanto silencio que la joven podía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón, mientras el resto esperaba enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Estaba lastimado? ¿Se ha bía lesionado su caballo? Seiya la miró por un momen to, negó con la cabeza lo que el heraldo le preguntaba y salió cabalgando de la liza.

El heraldo corrió hacia el estrado donde estaban sen tados Artemis y Luna. Tomó aire y anunció en voz alta:

-El conde de Blackmoor se ha rendido, sus ma jestades. El ganador del torneo es Diamante St. Cyr, duc de Navarra, comte de Bijoux y Averlay, que nombra a lady Serena como reina de todos los corazones.

Serena estaba anonadada y sumida en el más pro fundo silencio, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Que me muera v me queme en la fosa más pro funda del infierno -dijo una voz detrás de Serena -. No puedo dar crédito a lo que estoy viendo. ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió el año pasado, cuando el conde casi mata a su me jor amigo con tal de no perder un combate?

-Sí -contestó otro hombre-. Para que el conde se rinda después de tantos combates, la Perra de Sussex real mente debe hacerle honor a su apodo. Pensé que nunca lle garía a ver a Seiya perder un combate.

-Mucho menos si lo pierde por rendirse. Debe de ser la peor entre todas las mujeres.

El dolor que le causaban esas duras palabras invadía el corazón de Serena mientras su tío se ponía de pie pa ra encararse a los hombres que estaban hablando.

-¿Cómo se atreven? -gruñó. Dijo algo más, pe ro Serena no pudo oírlo por el zumbido que la aturdía.

-¿Mi padre perdió? -gimió Alexander-. ¿Cómo puede haber perdido?

Serena cogió al niño y se lo entregó a Molly. Ne cesitaba alejarse de la multitud y de todo. Lo que acababa de presenciar aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza: Seiya se había negado a pelear por ella. Tambaleándose, bajó de las gradas y erró hacia el castillo. ¿Había escapado su ca ballero? ¿Había renunciado a ella?

-Oh, Dios -gimió Serena -. Por favor, que to do sea un sueño: no dejes que esto sea verdad.

Sin embargo, lo era: Seiya se había ido y no la quería. Él, que era capaz de matar por las razones más tri viales, la había dejado sola frente a la humillación más te rrible. Él, que vivía para pelear, se había negado a pelear por ella. Sintió que se hundía cada vez más en una agonía inexorable, hasta que las lágrimas comenzaron a derra mársele sin control por las mejillas. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? Deseando estar muerta, se encaminó a la soledad de su alcoba para acostarse e imaginar que nada había pasado.

-¡ Serena! -le gritó Lita, tratando de sacarla de la ca ma y rescatarla del dolor que la envolvía-. El concurso de canciones va a comenzar. Debes levantarte.

Serena se negó: no quería levantarse nunca más.

-¡Arriba! -insistió Molly, tirándola del brazo-. El mismísimo rey dijo que enviaría a sus guardias para lle varte si te negabas.

-¿Para qué molestarse? -gimió Serena -. Seiya no fue capaz de pelear por mí, ¿qué os hace pensar que cantará? No quiero volver allí, donde todos hablan de uní a mis espaldas y tejen rumores.

Sus amigas se miraron, apenadas. Molly volvió a in tentarlo.

-Son órdenes del rey, Serena. Por favor.

Serena se obligó a levantarse: nunca había odiado tanto su linaje. Sus amigas saltaron sobre ella de inmediato, y comenzaron a estirarle la ropa y a arreglarle el cabello.

-¡No! -dijo, alejándolas-. Soy la Perra de Sus sex. No es mi apariencia lo que atrae a los hombres. Sólo quieren mis tierras.

Lita la miró con aire de fastidio. -Al menos lávate la cara.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Serena se levantó de la ca ma, abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras con paso enojado. ¿Por qué habría de arreglarse? De ese modo, al menos les daba un motivo más evidente para burlarse. Sin embargo, al llegar al gran salón, sintió que su coraje flaqueaba. Se ha bía congregado mucha gente allí: todos se volvieron al uní sono para mirarla en cuanto hizo su entrada. El murmullo de los rumores comenzó a llenar la sala, pero a Serena no le importó. Con la frente alta cual reina, Serena se abrió paso entre los presentes, desafiándolos a que se rieran de ella. No sentía los insultos: lo único que sentía era la ruina de su corazón. Tomó asiento a la derecha de Luna, en la silla reservada para ella.

-¡Querida! -dijo la reina con brusquedad en cuan to Serena tomó asiento-. ¿Has tenido un accidente? -Sí, majestad -suspiró Serena -. Estoy herida y destrozada: me temo que nunca volveré a ser la misma. La reina le acarició la mano para consolarla. -Ya te has perdido a tres trovadores. -¿Eran buenos?

-En absoluto: estás de suerte.

Pero ni siquiera el humor de la reina podía animarla. -¿Cuántos son en total?

-Sólo una docena.

Serena respiró hondo, esperando a que el próximo hombre comenzara su canción. Y al escucharla, comenzó a coincidir con Seiya: las canciones de amor eran real mente una basura. No hablaban de amor verdadero: sólo eran odas al cuello o a los muslos tersos de una mujer. Ya no deseaba que cayera una peste sobre los caballeros. En su lugar, deseaba la ruina de todos aquellos hombres ho rribles que cantaban sobre emociones fingidas de amor no correspondido. Y mientras pasaban los trovadores, tenía que morderse la lengua para no gritar: «¿Qué saben del amor? Si realmente tuviesen el corazón roto no podrían respirar, y mucho menos cantar». Sin embargo, la tediosa procesión de canciones seguía su curso, y todos los ojos del salón estaban fijos en la joven.

-Paciencia, muchacha -le dijo Luna-. Sólo fal ta escuchar a un trovador: luego podrás volver a tu alcoba.

¿Podría volver? Después de aquello, debía encon trarse con Diamante para discutir los detalles de la boda y, por la noche, tenía que asistir al banquete donde la coro narían reina del torneo. Pensó que la canción de ese último afeminado no sería tan insoportable comparada con la tor tura que la esperaba más tarde. Con la vista fija en el sue lo, Serena no prestó atención a la entrada del último con cursante. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar mirar al oír esa voz de barítono, profunda y colorida, que llenaba el salón con el sonido más hermoso que había oído en su vida. Sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho cuando vio a Seiya con el laúd de su madre.

Sin embargo, no era una canción de amor lo que can taba el conde: era más bien una copla humorística acerca de una mujer que se creía gallina y de un hombre que se la de voró. Cuando resonó la última nota, las risas y los aplausos llenaron el salón. «Respira, Serena, respira»: era lo úni co en lo que pensaba Serena, que ni así logró recobrar el aliento antes de que el caballero llegara a su lado. Seiya le arregló el cabello y le enderezó la corona emplumada.

-Creo que mi gallina perdió las plumas.

Serena rio, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-Bien -dijo Artemis-. Pensábamos que este día nunca llegaría: nuestro mejor paladín rebajado a mero tro vador.

Serena siguió riendo, aún estremecida por la sor presa.

-Es cierto, pero es imbatible como una u otra cosa. Artemis resopló, burlándose de sus palabras. -¿Qué dices, Luna?

-Creo que lord Seiya fue el mejor. ¿Qué opi náis vosotros?

Las voces de las mujeres se unieron en una gran ova ción, mientras que algunos hombres abucheaban y chifla ban. Pero ni Serena ni Seiya los oían: sólo se miraban obnubilados.

-Lady Serena -anunció Artemis-, eres libre de elegir a tu esposo: ¿quién será?

Diamante se puso en pie. Hasta entonces, Serena ni siquiera había advertido su presencia. El hombre no habló ni se movió.

-¿Tienes a alguien en mente? -preguntó la reina.

-Sí -suspiró Serena -. Quiero a alguien que pue da cantarme cada vez que yo lo desee, alguien valiente y fuerte, que reúna todas las características de un noble ca ballero. En esta tierra de bribones, quiero un paladín que no sienta temor a la hora de defenderse o defender a los de más. Miró a Seiya a los ojos-. Sólo una persona puede desposar a la reina del amor.

-Y esa persona es...

-El único príncipe entre todos los bribones: lord Seiya, conde de Blackmoor.

Serena esperaba que Diamante protestara. Sin em bargo, para su sorpresa, no dijo palabra: se limitó a hacer un gesto a sus hombres, y todos abandonaron el salón en silencio.

-¿Y bien, lord Seiya? -preguntó Artemis-. Resignó el invicto con tal de no tener que desposarla. ¿Qué dices a los deseos de la dama?

La mirada de Seiya se mantenía fija en la de Serena.

-Digo que siempre estaré a su lado, mi señor, y que nunca dejaré de servirla. -Extendió la mano y enjugó las lágrimas de los ojos de Serena.

-Muy bien, así será -dijo Artemis-. Mañana por la mañana habréis contraído matrimonio.

El rey y la reina se pusieron en pie y, mientras pasa ban junto a ella, Serena oyó que Luna le reprochaba a su esposo:

-Te lo dije, Artemis: deberías prestarme más aten ción a mí que a tus asesores.

Ignorando a Kenji y a la multitud que colmaba el salón, Seiya levantó a Serena de su asiento y, con la jo ven en brazos, salió de la sala y subió la escalera que lle vaba a la alcoba de Serena.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo? -preguntó ella.

-Un escándalo para ensuciar vuestro nombre, así no tendréis más opción que casaros conmigo por la ma ñana.

Serena rio.

-Eso no será necesario, milord. -¿Qué queréis decir?

-¿Tenéis la nota que os envié?

Seiya la extrajo de su manga. Serena la desple go y comenzó a leer.

-Ladrón de corazones y azote de todas las muje res, sabed que estáis obligado a ganar cl torneo para mí. De lo contrario, me costará muchísimo explicarle al que me despose el porqué de mi nueva condición.

Seiya frunció el ceño, como si no supiera de lo que hablaba la joven.

-¿Vuestra nueva condición?

Serena tomó la mano de Seiya y la llevó a su vientre, donde aún se veían las palabras que había escrito el conde.

-Sí, milord: aún es pronto, pero estoy casi segura de que vuestro heredero ya vive dentro de mí.

La sorpresa era evidente en el rostro de Seiya, que se había quedado sin aliento.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis?

-Ya os dije que es pronto, pero este mes se termi na y no he tenido el periodo. Creo que pronto seremos pa dres de un hijo de nuestra propia sangre, Seiya. Pero no temáis: no pretendo que os quedéis en casa con nosotros.

-¿Me estáis prohibiendo la entrada a mi propio hogar?

-No respondió Serena con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo se le ocurría semejante cosa a este hombre?. Ja más haría algo así.

-Entonces repito lo que dije en el salón, milady: nunca me iré de vuestro lado. Sí, seguiré luchando por mis hermanos, pero no puedo pelear sin mi corazón, y mi co razón sois vos. Os amo, Serena: sois la única mujer con la que quiero compartir mi vida.

Serena lo besó con ternura antes de contestar. -Me alegra oír eso, Seiya, porque mi corazón ja más querrá saber de otro hombre.


	17. Chapter 17

**Este es el capitulo final espero que les haya gustado!**

* * *

SERENA SE DETUVO A PENSAR MIENTRAS SEIYA guardaba la última de sus pertenencias en una de las carretas. Era verdaderamente extraño: al llegar a Hex ham, jamás habría creído que se iría de allí con esposo e hijo. Sin embargo, allí estaba, con Alexander de la ma no mientras su padre terminaba de preparar el equipaje para el viaje hasta su nuevo hogar. La mayoría de los no bles ya se había ido, y Artemis y Luna partirían al día siguiente.

Aunque el Cisne aún seguía un tanto resentido, ese día parecía tener mejor talante, montado en su caballo en tre Val y Taiki, con un ojo morado. El Cuervo llevaba las riendas del palafrén de Alexander, y se había ofrecido a cui dar al niño durante el viaje. Tardarían algunos días en lle gar al hogar de Seiya. Val y el Cuervo se quedarían allí mientras el Cisne y Taiki cabalgaban hacia el norte para ver cómo estaban Zafiro y los demás.

Kenji estaba junto a Serena, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Seiya había aceptado gustoso que se quedara en Sussex como vasallo suyo para velar por la gente y las tierras.

-Te echaré de menos, princesa -le dijo a Serena antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Y yo te echaré de menos a ti, tío. ¿Me escribirás? -Siempre.

Después de llenar el último arcón, Seiya se acercó a Serena.

-Partiremos en cuanto estéis lista, mi condesa.

Serena asintió y se recogió la falda para subir al ca rro. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, vio que Diamante se acercaba. Con el efecto de la brisa, la larga capa que lleva ba parecía una estela mientras avanzaba. Iba flanqueado por dos hombres enormes, que guardaron cierta distancia cuando Diamante se reunió con Serena y Seiya. Se que dó en silencio delante de ellos y, como en otras oportuni dades, Serena no pudo determinar a quién miraba. Tras una larga pausa, dio un paso adelante y extendió su mano enguantada para revolverle el cabello a Alexander. Le en volvía un aire de extrema tristeza.

-Cuida de tu familia, Seiya -dijo con aspereza-. No dejes que nada malo les pase. -Cogió a Alexander y lo depositó sobre la montura del palafrén. Sin decir más, se volvió y partió ante las miradas absortas de los pre sentes.

-Qué extraño -susurró Serena.

-Es un hombre atormentado -contestó Seiya en voz baja-. Sólo espero que algún día pueda encontrar paz en su interior.

Le tendió una mano a Kenji.

-Cuidaos, milord. Os veré pronto.

-Sí -afirmó el tío de su amada-. Me temo que, sin Serena ni sus damas, el salón estará demasiado silen cioso para mi gusto. Os visitaré muy pronto.

Serena se despidió de su tío mientras Seiya levantaba y la subía en el caballo. La depositó sobre la mon tura y le entregó las riendas.

-¿Estáis lista, milady?

-Sí, lord Bribón: llevadme hacia mi futuro, cual quiera que sea.

Ahora que tenía a su príncipe, Serena sabía que el futuro con su esposo nunca sería triste.

El amor lo había vencido todo: incluso había unido a dos personas testarudas, que de seguro traerían niños aún más obstinados al inundo. Por supuesto, a Serena no le preocupaba: después de todo, el mundo necesitaba héroes que pudieran blandir espadas y palabras con la misma des treza.


End file.
